Survivor: Mystic Ruins
by MourningTBStyle
Summary: Season two of Survivor kicks off in the humid jungle of the Mystic Ruins. Randy Marsh hosts twenty four castaways as they must build a new society or be voted out. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast to be the sole survivor? (written with clarajaninequinn, explicit)
1. King of the Jungle

Randy with his leg up on a rock next to Tails's house. "Welcome to the Mystic Ruins!"

Camera shows various brutal nature shots, including the waves, some trees, the boulder falling out of the wall to reveal two thirds of the level, and the train to Station Square.

" _Hi I'm Daisy!" Daisy bounces up and down in her orange booty shorts._

 _Tikal waves her arms up and down in honor of her daddy Chief_ _Pachacamac_ _, "I'm Tikal!"_

"For generations, this land was inhabited only by the ruthless some kind of native americans, they I guess are all echidnas too and lived in harmony with nature until they DIED." Sepia-toned dramatization of Tikal begging her daddy for mercy in the past plays with dramatic latin music laid over it.

Topical shot of Knuckles standing next to a plump Toadette.

" _Waho! The fortune is MINE." Wario puts on his gay fingerless gloves, prepared to play dirty._

"These 24 contestants are in for the challenge of a lifetime," Randy is suddenly on the Daisy Cruiser that is floating next to the Mystic Ruins, there are a bunch of survival supplies on it. The 24 contestants are awkwardly sitting around, Maria Robotnik looks away at the sunset detachedly.

" _This is the exact adventure I needed, I have been seeking an adrenaline rush." Froggy crosses her weird frog legs on a stump._

" _For me this is about representation, my kind have been looked down on and I want to show the world that I can outwit outlast outplay!" Yoshi laying an egg._

Randy dramatically spins around to look at camera B, "In the end only one can survive… 35? Days, 24 castaways, ONE SURVIVOR!" He yells, the intro begins.

Ethnic grunting.

~Mushroom Tribe~ (Red)

Peach diving to hit a volleyball, looking poised in her polaroid.

Toadette's braids flying around above her head as she falls downward, she winks in her polaroid.

Birdo shoots an egg out of her mouth and butt. Her photo burns.

Daisy dramatically crossing a balance beam. She scowls butchily in her polaroid which falls away.

Rosalina getting railed by Luma at camp, she smiles awkwardly in the next shot.

Blue Noki jumping at a puzzle station, a bit obvious that it's a winning pose. A bunch of sand is thrown at her serious picture.

 **35 DAYS** is laid over the huge Orca from Emerald Coast thrashing about.

~Shell Tribe~ (Green)

Bowser straining to carry a log, Toadette's braid is awkwardly visible on the side.

Donkey Kong jovially playing on some drums. He gives the camera a large grin with his black mouth.

Mario lifting his arm dramatically as he jumps up to a platform. Smoke rises over his theatrical-looking headshot.

Quick shot of a flock of Chaos flying away.

Luigi stretching out his gooch on the beach. His polaroid is dipped in water.

Super close-up of Wario nodding emphatically, then his constipated-looking polaroid.

Yoshi shooting an egg at the enemy tribe, Yoshi sticking out his tongue in his picture.

 **24 Castaways** is laid over a King Bob-omb ready to explode.

~Nights Tribe~ (Purple)

Diving into the water, Froggy swims like a champ. Her picture for some reason is in black and white.

Tikal hopping off the boat with a tarp billowing behind her. She looks off to the left in her polaroid.

Cream throwing her arms around an indistinguishable figure with great emotion. She looks obviously sunburnt in her polaroid.

Amy Rose throwing a javelin and gritting her teeth. Rapid zooming in and out on her smiling flirtatiously in her photo.

Rouge digging in the sand for obviously an idol. Rouge's boobs are prominent in her photo.

Maria standing idly at camp, quick flashaway she doesn't even get a picture.

 **1 SURVIVOR** transitions over a shot of the sunsetting over the Mystic Mountains.

~Ring Tribe~ (Yellow)

Tails' eyes glistening with tears as he cheers from the mat, jumping up and down. He looks sad and lost in his picture.

Big the cat bursting through a wall, Big is HERE, He's too fat for his polaroid.

Knuckles taking off into flight in slow-motion with a blank face, he aggressively holds up his big hands in his picture.

Shadow dashing through the white jungle with ease, pouting while his polaroid bursts into blue flames.

Eggman jumping onto a platform with his bowed legs being all like "Hoy!" His mustache already looking scraggly as fuck.

Sonic doing his little backflip and making a hand gesture, he smiles douchily in his polaroid.

Quick shadowy shots of a bunch of echidnas and chaos dancing around a fire. The Survivor: Mystic Ruins logo lingers on screen for a few seconds.

 **The Marooning**

 **Day 1**

* * *

Randy raises his arms at the castaways, they all turn to look at him as if he hadn't been standing there for the last several hours of production photos being taken.

He smiles with a twinkle in his eye. "We're back for season two." An awkward applause ensues among the castaways. "All the supplies you would need to survive are on this cruise ship." Randy explains.

D.K. looking inquisitive that everything was actually on the boat.

" _Being a strong ape like myself," D.K. smiles smugly, "I know how to make it in these jungle japes so I feel like I have a leg up."_

The jovial gong sound effect plays as the camera focuses on Blue Noki.

"You will have ten minutes to grab everything and then get in your damn boats." Randy begins smoking a cigar. "Survivors ready?" He pulls out a fancy new revolver, he shoots, "Go!"

Sonic and Shadow dash through the items grabbing fruits and other tools for the Rings tribe.

Luigi is shown liquidly maneuvering around the other castaways.

Rouge grabs the basket of Chaos and jumps into the ocean holding onto them. They begin to scream "Wah wah," because they're drowning.

" _I knew we could harvest the chaos for a good chao stew later. It was very important that my tribe had them." Rouge and breasts gyrate up and down_

Cream grabbing a bunch of bananas and flying away with her ears as Bowser makes off with a bucket of fishing equipment behind her.

 _Bowser brandishing the fishing pole. "Who needs the food when we can get it ourselves?" a shrewd glint in his eyes._

As Mario fiddles with untying the fishing gear a note flops onto the deck floor, Amy Rose with her big eyes notices and dashes for it.

" _The note said 'Shh I'm a secret advantage on it,' I just knew that whatever it was I needed it." Amy Rose gamebots oddly, her sweetness tinging her words as she winks to the camera._

Big off by himself, prying the floorboards off of the ship. Out of breath, he cries out to Knuckles who is flying around the cruiser frantically. "Knuckles come help me with this firewood!"

Wario trying to sneak up on the Nights tribe raft to steal the chaos, Froggy hops over and swats him away. He falls in the water all like "waaaah".

Toadette and Peach are trying to haggle with Randy for some delicious rice and Cheesy Poofs. "Please Randy, I can show you a good time," Peach ha-chas Toadette into the water showing off her underwear.

Randy is aroused and frightened and gives the Mushroom tribe the bags of rice.

" _I'm a pretty girl and I can use it to my advantage." Peach shown weaving palm fronds together._

Tails is shown faggily darting around grabbing some last scraps as Daisy micromanages Blue Noki and Birdo, screaming at them to grab more shit before briefly darting into the depths of the cruiser to retrieve her prescription medication.

Randy grabs a megaphone and screams at Eggman, "Two minutes left, get ya boats in the water!"

Montage of the different color boats being dropped into the ocean. Maria dives into the water with some mangos in her bra.

Tikal glides down onto the Nights tribe raft, carrying a tarp that billows behind her like a cape.

Eggman and Big are the last two to jump in, mostly because of old age and being pussies.

"Have fun finding ya camps, thee ya!" Randy takes off in the cruiser.

 **Shell Tribe**

 **Day 1**

* * *

The Shell Tribe raft shown in the water, very tenuously balanced as the tribe tries to counterbalance Bowser's immense weight. DK paddling with all his strength but visibly tiring. Yoshi fervently paddles with his legs serving as a rudder, the others obviously fairly useless in comparison.

" _I may be the king of the jungle but that fuck is HEAVY," DK wiping sweat off his face with his red tie._

DK topples into the water as their beach is finally in sight, the sun is only an hour or so from setting. Yoshi enthusiastically paddles over to their tribe flag like a doggy.

"We made it boys!" Luigi is drenched in sweat as Mario dramatically throws his hat on the ground and lies on the beach. Yoshi running around hugging everyone gayly.

Wario hauls their chest full of food onto the beach, eyeing it sexually as Mario whips out his leaderly dick. "Alright, why don't Wario and Mr. Monkey work on the shelter while I work on a fire?"

" _I have a work hard, play hard attitude and I know when it's time to get down to brass tacks," Mario brushing his moustache. "I watched every episode of season one, I don't wanna be sleeping on rocks!"_

"You guys wanna go find the well?" Mario points his big white gloved finger at Luigi and Bowser.

Bowser seeths. "I can find it myself." He stomps off squinting at the map leaving Luigi in the dust.

" _I need to pick my battles with these dirty Italians, they don't need to know I could start a fire with my mouth," Bowser snickering in the jungle. "What that mouth DO."_

Whimsical percussive noises as the camera shows Luigi looking around the camp awkwardly.

" _I knew what I had to do next," Luigi licks his lips._

" _Suddenly Luigi was just GONE, like what the hell?" Wario scratched his fine mustache._

Luigi burst into the jungle at full speed, no one knew what to do so they continued working on the shelter and fire.

" _This was easy, they just let me go." Luigi oddly smirks in a Luigi guy way._

Luigi dug around at a very peculiar white oak tree. "Aha, I got it!" He says as he pulled the Chaos Emerald idol from the ground. "The last time you can play an idol is at final 6, you can play this after the votes have been cast." Luigi shoves the gem up his butt and returns to camp as the soundtrack plays an uplifting tune.

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 1**

* * *

Froggy is kicking violently in the water to get her tribe to camp. Rouge was flying overhead to look for their purple flag.

"Are we almost there?" Maria complained as she waved a makeshift map in her face.

" _I was DYING to know the contents of my advantage...so I secretly read it on the boat." Amy Rose and her asymmetrical bob bounced up and down._

Amy Rose whispering to herself, "After a challenge before the merge, you will be able to make a tribe vote off not one, but two people at one tribal council." Amy Rose tries stifling a gasp.

Tikal turns around, "Oo, what do you have there?" Amy shoves the note back into her gooch and produces a flint.

"I found flint on the boat so we can make fire!"

" _I almost really fucked up there, I don't know if I can trust these girls yet," Amy plots as she takes a dump in the ocean._

Rouge flies back to the boat, "I found it! Froggy turn left!"

Froggy delivered the Nights girls to their camp, it was the chao garden. Tikal squinted at their camp, "Did you guys just see something flying over there?"

Tikal hops up and flies to shore, and animatedly points up as Nights flies overhead. Nights spins around with a bunch of sparkles, as production was given rights to her likeness along with the Sonic brand.

" _It was foretold in the prophecy of our tribe name!" Tikal baptising herself in her new faith in the water of the Chao garden. "Our camp is blessed by Nights!"_

" _Yeah so this weird joker looking bitch is floating around our camp, everyone seemed really excited, but I was like who dat?" Froggy explained while doing the backstroke._

The girls pull their boat onto the shore, Rouge unleashes the chaos they got from the cruiseship.

Tikal immediately rounds up the Chaos, "We must name them, where is that fortune teller?"

The scene cuts away to a snake slithering in the grass.

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 1**

* * *

Helicopter shot of a bunch of Paratroopas flocking.

The Ring Tribe's raft is seen far away, most of them are blurry except for Big's fat arm pointing.

Closer shot reveals Tails looking visibly seasick, Sonic clutches his shoulder defensively. Big leads the paddling with a breathy heave.

" _Some of these boys don't have their sealegs yet, but we'll see when I'm through with them," Big with a hearty laugh._

When the beach is visible, Knuckles athletically leaps and glides over. He dives and burrows into the sand to mark his territory, digging up 10 rings.

Majestic oriental music played as the tribe pulls their raft up to camp, Eggman throws his arms up and laughs nasally.

" _I'm just thrilled to be here, and I'm ready to show the tribe all I have to offer," Eggman rubbing his hands together somewhat jewishly._

Sonic nodding proudly, "I'm a track star," he nods to Tails pointedly.

Tails opens his mouth to talk, but is cut off by Eggman, "I'm a scientist by trade, but I have experience teaching, drag racing, animal breeding, graphic design-"

Big cuts him off, "I'm a fishmonger." He smiles retardedly.

" _The Doctor, he seems a bit whack," Knuckles pounding his chest in the jungle. "But in general, I feel good about this tribe," laid over shots of Sonic and Tails gathering firewood together as Big fishes in the ocean, Shadow putting palm fronds on the shelter, "it's pretty stacked."_

The positive music trails off as Eggman is seen sitting in the sand next to the shelter, trying to make fire.

"Please Mr. Sun, come out and play with me," Eggman angling his nice shades at a small bundle of coconut husk.

" _Of course I knew the easiest way to make fire," Eggman scoffs at the cameraman._

"Ho!" Eggman jumps up suddenly, startling Shadow who was working on the shelter nearby. "Shadow, help me out!"

Suddenly most of the tribe is there at the fire, cheering it on as Eggman blows on it.

Dramatic music comes to a climax with an ethnic "hoo-ya" as the firewood Big brought back to camp catches, Knuckles whoops as Tails jumps around gayly.

"Yes!" Sonic yells aggressively.

 _Laid over shots of the tribe all looking in good spirits, "My tummy felt a little weird coming in on the raft but now I feel great, I love our tribe!" Tails smiling like a lil boy._

The fire celebrations dying down, Tails is sitting next to Sonic in the shelter when suddenly Sonic places a hand on Tails's thigh.

"Let's go find the water well, Tails," Sonic licking his hedgehog lip.

Tails is all like "Let's go!" With his gay ass voice.

" _Overall, I got a good hand with this tribe. We already made fire. But Tails is definitely somebody I want to take deep," Sonic waving his finger predatorily._

""We did it!" Tails screams faggily as they find the well.

"Hey Tails, look at this," Sonic whips out his spiky hedgehog dick.

Tails gasps innocently, like he's never seen that before. Sonic bends Tails over the well forcibly drowning him to muffle his rape screams.

" _I like Sonic and all, but it's getting creepy around here!" Tails voice rises with uncertainty._

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Night 1**

* * *

Darkness consumed the bare Mushroom camp as the ladies were still at sea.

"I can't see!" Toadette screamed with her stubby arms flopping about.

" _It was already nighttime and we still couldn't make it to camp? Forget tribal council, we are going to die out here!" Birdo and her snout thinned into a line._

Rosalina floats above the ocean with her star bitch, Luma lighting the way. "I think I see it!"

Close up of Blue Noki squinting her small eyes, "Are you sure?"

Peach files her nails within the boat and shrugs.

" _I already hate the blonde princess cunt, she didn't help paddle for a second," Noki spits in the night vision lense, "In my culture, laziness gets you death!" She shakes her head._

As the women anchor their boat, they all rejoice and collapse on the shore.

Daisy wipes some sweat of her tit, "I thought we would never find it!"

" _Despite our rocky start, I feel really good about our tribe." Rosalina sits on the beach with the ocean in the background, "I couldn't be happier!"_

"Should we even bother building anything?" Birdo suggests, the camera's light catching the large rock on her hand.

Peach a bit drunkenly suggests, "Let's do it tomorrow!" Toadette shrugs. No one else challenges this so they all huddle up under the Mushroom tribe flag for warmth.

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 2**

* * *

Tribal screaming in the soundtrack as the camera swirls around a big circular track running thing.

"Come on in guys!" Randy motioned to the four tribes looking RAGGED as tit.

Randy smiles mischievously, squinting a lil bit cuz the bright sun is shining in his eye. "So how was everyone's first night in the Ruins?"

Camera shows Amy and Tikal nodding confidently, Luigi with a noncommittal shrug as Eggman screams "Terrific!"

"How many of you managed to make fire?" Randy probes condescendingly.

Shot of all of the tribes raising their hands except for the Mushroom tribe.

Randy points his patriarchal finger. "You in the pink, how did your first night go?" Blue Noki glares really hard at Peach.

"Uhh, bad?" She itches her cooch.

"Why is that?" Randy asks.

"We didn't even build our shelter Randy!" Birdo taps her big hoof foot.

It cuts to Mario shaking his Italian head.

"For today's challenge, one at a time you gotta run around the track handing a baton off to the next member of your tribe," camera cuts to show footage of challenge interns passing the baton to each other. "First three tribes to finish all six laps, get all six of your tribe around the track, win immunity."

Randy uses his chin to gesture at a big covered table next to him douchily. "Winning tribes also each get a reward," he dramatically walks over and pulls the sheet off with his dicke. "The winning tribe will get first pick between a tarp," Daisy ooos at the large tarp, "Some spices," the camera pans over some salt, pepper, and chives, "OR a couch." Randy's dick has the most trouble ripping off the blanket for the couch.

Big screams, "I love couches!"

"Win first, you get to pick first, win second, pick second. Understand?" They all nod, ready to compete.

"Alright, strategize who's going where!" The scene transitions as a baton is dropped into the sand.

Camera shows Sonic, Bowser, Amy, Peach at the starting line. "Alright, we got Sonic for the Ring tribe, Amy for the Nights Tribe, Bowser for the Shell tribe and Peach for the Mushroom tribe," Peach fixes her bra as Randy takes out his gun.

"Survivors ready… GO!" Randy shoots the gun and Sonic blasts off with sonic speed!

"Hewwe go!" Amy slurs as she takes off. Peach starts off at an athletic white lady pace, quickly falling behind Amy. Bowser stomps along, far behind.

" _Our 'strategy' was to have the slow people go first," Bowser makes air quotes with his claws. "Stupid plan. I suggested it. I hope we lose."_

"Gotta go fast!" Sonic is already handing his baton to Knuckles.

Knuckles jumps up and flies around the track earning the Ring tribe a massive lead.

Knuckles hands the baton off to Shadow before the others tribe even make it to their second person. Knuckles tells Shadow to "Be careful!" shown in captions, as Amy finally rounds the corner, Cream is shown stretching her ears.

Shadow just shrugs and begins to glide around the course on his gay rollerskates.

Cream takes the baton and is trying to run as fast as she can, she soon gives up and takes off flapping her ears.

Toadette shown screaming "Go!" as Peach tries to close the gap, Bowser shown in the background only halfway around the track. Wario looks nauseous.

Toadette and her stubby legs trip over themselves and she takes a tumble.

Randy yells "Toadette takes a hard fall!"

Close up of Blue Noki gasping.

The camera cuts to Bowser finally handing off the baton to Wario. Cream handing the baton to Rouge shockingly fast.

" _I'm really fat, this challenge is difficult!" Wario shown sweating through his clothes._

Helicopter shot of the track swirls around to imply a time lapse. Wario is gasping for breath as he finally passes the baton off to DK, meanwhile Eggman is awkwardly running around the track lifting his knees really high, Rouge is straining her bat wings to gain on him him although they're still a full lap behind. She don't even see Daisy running aggressively behind her, about to pass her.

Daisy gets the baton to Rosalina first, "Hi I'm Daisy!" Rosalina is confused and floats along at a light pace.

"Go Rosalina! Go Big! Go Tikal!" Randy screams as they all pass their batons in rapid succession. "Nights and Mushroom are NECK AND NECK."

Big stomps shaking the ground, "I can do it!" He shouts to himself for motivation. Rosalina and Tikal overtake him effortlessly as he jaunts forward.

Camera cuts to DK, barreling around the course desperately trying to make up time. Noki is alarmed at his steady progress, making a stank face at Rosalina who is only maybe a third of the way around.

 _Noki rolling her eyes scathingly. "Of course the yoga bitch would ruin our lead."_

DK easily clears the course, bangin on his nips victoriously after handing the baton to Luigi. Clearly seeing an opening to catch up, Luigi scoots along unevenly gaining on Rosalina, only to fall on his ass. Mario shown wiping his face for shame as he takes his spot.

Tikal briefly turns to Rosalina and mutters "I'm sorry" as she picks up her pace throwing the baton at Maria's tit. Maria takes off running, clearly exerting a lot of energy but looking weak for some reason.

" _I have double the reasons to give every challenge my all," Maria gripes ominously, a tear in her eye._

Rosalina hands off to Birdo, and a few seconds later Big hands the baton to Tails,"Okie dokie!" He tells him. Tails takes off with his two tails allowing him to glide right across the finish line.

Randy yells like a dick, "RING WINS IMMUNITY!" Sonic jumps into the air like "Yes!"

Birdo looking obviously trans as she runs at a big girl pace, honking for breath. Luigi finally hands off to Mario, who looks funny dashing with his short legs, desperate to make up the time Luigi lost. Maria collapses as she gives the baton to Froggy.

" _I wasn't gonna let the win slip through my fingers," Froggy proudly displays her webbed hands._

Froggy hops around the course at breakneck speed, eliciting white girl cheers from Amy and Cream. Birdo hands off to Noki, who is out like a shot. "Whoa, oh" Noki mutters as she tries sprinting.

Froggy lands on the finish line, "NIGHTS WINS IMMUNITY! We're looking for one more."

Mario tears his hat off of his weirdly balding head as he clears the halfway point. But it's too late, ethnic women screaming in the soundtrack as the small foreign girl quickly overtakes him, dashing to the finish line. She does a little twirl and tosses the baton in the air as her tribe runs over in celebration.

Randy puts his fingers up. "MUSHROOM WINS IMMUNITY!" bittersweet track plays as Daisy throws her hands up, Mario is shown kicking the ground. Yoshi looks distraught that he never had a chance.

"Alright Ring, which reward do you want?" Randy tosses an immunity idol at them, it's a gold star.

Big whispers in Sonic's ear, he sighs, "We'll take the couch Randy."

Tikal struts over to claim the tribal immunity for Nights. "We already have a tarp, so we'll take the spices!"

Randy throws the tarp over Toadette's head, "Mushroom, you get the tarp, Shell, hehe you boys have a date with me at tribal council. You're paying the bill and someone will be the first person voted out. Now get the fuck out."

" _Not bad," Sonic comments victoriously on their B-rank victory._

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Day 2**

* * *

" _I can't believe that we won today! Yippee!" Toadette and her small breasts peek out from her pink vest._

"Before we build our shelter, we should do some yoga to stretch out our gooches!" Rosalina suggests. Only Peach and Daisy seem to be down as Birdo uncomfortably declines on account of being trans. She leads the midgets to put up the tarp.

 _Rosalina wearing a top that reads 'Respeito'. "Even though we won, there seemed to be a lot of negativity around the tribe. I activated my plan to uplift them."_

"Doesn't this feel so good, ladies?" Rosalina moaning as she does the splits. Tranquil music plays as Peach bends over to touch her toes.

Rosalina continues, "This is my favorite! The sun salutation." She reaches to the sky sticking her tit outs. Camera rotates around Peach and Daisy emulating her.

Noki placing some leaves down for a blanket for a later, She looks at the girls doing yoga and the camera shows them far enough away. "We have to boot the white people first."

Toadette a bit shocked that Noki recognized her Hispanic heritage quickly nods, "Hell yeah."

" _I was taken aback, damn these girls are here to play and they're being trans inclusive. I am ALL IN." Birdo smiles and sucks up some rocks from the ground to shoot at a wild goomba._

The soundtrack plays an ominous 'hummm' as a Koopa mother gives birth.

 **Shell Tribe**

 **Day 2**

* * *

" _Coming back to camp sucked," Yoshi droops his head down, "I'm not even sure who was at fault today." The waves crash onto the beach._

Camera shows the sun setting behind the tribe as Mario leads them in.

" _Today during the challenge, it really came down to me in that moment," Mario moping dramatically. "I was all like Let's a-go, but I didn't a-go fast enough."_

"I'm gonna make the fire guys!" Luigi alerts his tribe. As he gets some sparks, his left glove catches fire. "Ow! Hot!" The camera shakily chases after Luigi again as he squats in the Indian? Ocean. DK is shown shaking his head judgmentally, wearing his green buff as a sweatband.

" _These crackers don't know a thing about survival." DK makes a slanty face and throws his shit at the cameraman._

Bowser thirstily gulping down a coconut at camp, the captions show DK's whispered "Hey, turtle nigga, what's good?"

Bowser spits indifferently. "We need you here for strength."

DK thrusts his monkey brow in the direction of Luigi, still nursing his hand in the water. "Red or green?"

"What about the gay dinosaur?" Bowser suggests offhandedly.

DK rubs his nipple in consideration, "I'll talk to Yellow about it."

Meanwhile, discordant violin tones lead into a shot of Mario and Yoshi collecting firewood.

"Look for more medium-sized sticks," Yoshi hums industriously.

"Look, my friend," Mario throwing his arm around Yoshi europeanly. "You may not have realized, but Luigi is my brother."

"Aoohh," Yoshi cries with surprise. "So we can all keep each other safe."

Mario nods. "We need to keep the tribe strong." Cymbal noise as a shot of Bowser and Wario lazing around constipatedly is shown.

" _The good people deserve to win the game," Yoshi sitting on an egg maternally._

Wario runs into the ocean to take a steamy dump, "Ey, Luigi, you shitting too?"

Embarrassed, Luigi blushes, "I burnt my hand."

Wario begins pushing harder, "That's gay, How do you feel about this vote?"

"Uhh, vote Bowser?" Luigi nurses his gross hand.

" _Psh that skinny faggot spilled the plan to me right away. Boom in the puss." Wario cackles to the producers._

Wario smiles widely, "I'll never write your name down, trust," as he shits profusely.

" _Going into tribal, I'm nervous. I hurt my hand and I don't want to have to use my idol so soon." Luigi flaccidly takes off his hat._

The camera cuts to the Shell tribe walking to tribal.

" _This first tribal is going to be lit." Bowser breathes fire and maniacally laughs._

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 2**

* * *

The Shell tribe take the train to Station Square and walk into Casinopolis, the gold room is awaiting them with a large fire pit lighting the room. "Welcome, please grab your torch and dip it into the fire. In this game, fire represents your life," Randy makes a spooky gesture with his hands. "Once it's gone so are you."

Luigi makes a scared face like he's just seen a ghost.

They all sit the fuck down.

"So, what the hell was that strategy? Bowser why did you go first?" Randy drills into them as soon as he can.

"Well, the idea was to shock our enemies with the element of surprise," Bowser explains.

Randy makes an expression like he's talking to a disabled person. "Incredible. So Yoshi, probably one of your faster runners, never even got a chance to fight!"

Yoshi nodding his head sullenly. "I hate that of everyone out there, I was left on the bench."

"Mario, how did it feel when the challenge slipped away?"

"I definitely feel responsible to a degree, Randy," Mario grandstands, implying he's a target, "but I think I showed that I have what it takes."

"What about you, DK - you were a star out there!"

DK scratches his head sheepishly. "Well, uh, basically Randy, if everyone did as good as me we wouldn't be here, but then again, I don't think it's me tonight."

"Luigi, how are you basing your vote tonight?" Randy senses Luigi's pussiness and attacks.

"Uh...Randy, I, uh, random sorry." Luigi looks away.

Randy is stunned, "Alright, raise your hand if you feel like you're in danger."

Nobody moves.

"Huh, interesting, well someone HAS to be voted out. Wario, you're up first." Randy makes a hand gesture to hurry up.

Wario totters up to the voting urn which is in the bathroom of Casinopolis. "One down," he jeers as he folds up his vote.

Camera teases Yoshi drawing a line on his vote.

DK has a slight swaggering rhythm to his walk. He holds up a vote, camera shows the back of his big buff-covered head. "Deuces."

Mario puffs out his chest as he walks over to vote, writing [Bowser] "We need to trim-a the fat."

Luigi tries to hide the pain in his hand as he struggles to write a name down.

Bowser's large ass holds up a vote, [Gay Dino] "See ya."

The camera pans over the gold rings and coins in the background, "I'll go tally the votes,"

Metallic tingly sound effect over a long shot of the tribe anxiously waiting.

Randy returns and plops the urn down. "If anyone has a Hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now is the time to do so."

The camera lingers on Luigi,

Randy smirks, "I'll read the votes."

"First Vote," [Bowser]

Bowser rolls his eyes.

"Next Vote," [Gay Dino]

Randy angrily looks around, "Who is this vote for?"

Bowser laughs and points at Yoshi.

"Please write a name next time." Randy continues.

[Bowser]

Wario shifts in his seat.

Randy pauses before unfolding the next vote [Bowser] "That's three votes Bowser, one vote Yoshi."

The music begins to speed up as a dramatic ethnic groan is played.

Randy quickly reveals, [Yoshi]. "That's three votes Bowser, two votes Yoshi, one vote left."

Music stops dramatically as Randy slowly reveals the final vote. [Yoshi] "We're tied at three votes each," shots of Mario looking shocked and Wario wiggling his eyebrows are shown. Camera comes to rest at Yoshi and Bowser both looking concerned sitting in front.

Wario claps, "ROCKS! Let's go!"

Luigi takes off his glove to bite at his fingernails. DK rubs his head and looks away as Mario glares around venomously.

"So what we're gonna do is revote, Yoshi and Bowser you cannot vote. If the vote ties again, Yoshi and Bowser will become safe, and the rest of you will draw rocks to determine who goes first," Randy very engaged in this vote.

"I'm willing to let my game fall into fate," DK ominously stares at Mario's bald ass.

"Interesting, Mario, you're up first," He tosses the urn at Mario.

Mario walks back disgusted and writes down another name.

Wario beaming skips to vote a second time, "This is Survivor!" [Yoshi]

DK's nipples glowing in the golden light of the room as he votes again.

Nervously Luigi picks up the pen struggling to hold it in his burnt hand writes only a single capital letter.

Randy getting impatient, "I'll go tally the votes again."

The camera focuses in on Mario's angry face.

"Once the votes are read the person with the most votes must leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes."

Yoshi gasps, Mario adjusts his hat. Bowser shifts his weight in his chair coldly.

"First vote," [Bowser]

Bowser nods.

Randy opens the next vote, [Yoshi]

Yoshi's long tongue falls out of his mouth accidently.

"Next vote," [Yoshi]

The music crescendos dramatically as Randy reveals the final vote.

"And the first person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins…"

[Y]

"Yoshi, I'm going to need your torch."

Yoshi stomps and sharts out an egg in DK's direction. Mario's mouth falls open. Luigi covers his face.

"Yoshi… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs Yoshi's torch. "Time for you to go." Yoshi awkwardly walks out of the casino.

"Well looks like this tribe is SPLIT right down the middle," Randy casts judgment on the tribe. "Is it two tribes or one here? Get back to camp, guh night."

 _Yoshi sits in a telephone booth near the Casinopolis, "Those guys are really nasty, they didn't even give me a chance. Their tribe is doomed. DOOMED._

 _NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR!_

 _The boys on Shell find something interesting… "Check his fucking bag!" Wario screams._

" _Whiteys itching for a race war? They'll get one." Noki cracks her knuckles._

 _Sonic creepily putting his arm around Tails on the couch. "Call me daddy,"_

" _I didn't call you slow old!" DK screaming at Bowser._

" _We're gonna eat the chaos today," Rouge decides nonchalantly._

 **AN: Woo! Season 2! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. I Am Proletariat

Randy jerking it at Station Square, "Last time on Survivor!"

"Twenty four contestants were split into four tribes, given time to grab essential supplies off the Daisy Cruiser, and marooned in the Mystic Ruins," Rouge shown clutching the cage of drowning chaos.

"While the Ring tribe prospered in building their new society," Eggman is shown lighting the fire with his shades, "the Mushroom tribe didn't even try to build shelter," Peach plopping her ass down on the beach.

"At the Immunity challenge, the Ring tribe rolled around at the speed of sound, while ultimately the Shell tribe came up short," shot of Bowser stomping around the course and Mario kicking his hat.

"The Shell tribe was split down the middle at Tribal Council," Luigi's moustache shown having a spasm as the tie vote is revealed, "but Luigi's fear of rocks sent Yoshi home in the revote," Yoshi tearfully laying an egg.

Randy is now shooting up in the alley by Casinopolis, "Twenty-three are left, who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Shell Tribe**

 **Night 2**

* * *

Spooky chime tones are heard as a shark scares away a group of Bloopers.

" _Walking aback to camp really hurt, I befriended Yoshi out here and now I'm on a tribe of assholes." Mario spits in the night vision lens, "I couldn't even rely on my gay brother. What the hell is that?"_

Bowser just opens his mouth like "BWAHH," and starts a fire making their flint Randy gave them at tribal useless. Mario is dismayed, totally emasculated as he had been the fire-starter.

"Try voting me out next tribal fags." Bowser plops down in the shelter.

" _I wanted to play a bit more subtly than this," Bowser lounging in a hammock, "I didn't want to play like Cartman, however this tribe sucks balls and I hate Mario and his overall face."_

Luigi staring into space in the shelter. "You good, green?" DK shakes one of Luigi's shoulders.

" _I just feel as if I made a huge mistake back there," Luigi looking pale as a tit, "I just hope it doesn't hurt me later. I do have an idol. So not so fast fatties."_

As the Shell tribe tries to sleep, Wario bombs the camp with his green farts leading production to have to evacuate for a few hours.

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 3**

* * *

Knuckles had thrown their reward couch under their shelter. Sonic and Tails currently occupied it as Big had taken everyone else out to fish.

"No one's here…" Sonic shoves a finger into Tails bussy.

" _Sonic is great and all, but I think I need to have a talk with him about personal space." Tails' voice trails off._

"Sonic! Please no! Stop!" Tails struggled on their red couch.

"Real quick before they come back. Be quiet." The cameramen are stunned and do nothing to stop the pedophilia.

A jovial gong sound effect plays as Tails' anus is penetrated.

Kooky track plays as camera cuts to Big, Eggman, and Shadow on the fishing raft. Big catches another large fish, and Eggman claps enthusiastically.

" _I've become the provider for the tribe," Big's eyes bugging out a little bit. "But really I just wish the fishies was Froggy. I miss her pussy."_

Positive music plays as Knuckles is briefly shown snorkeling nearby.

"Maybe we should head back?" Shadow suggests in a slightly whiny tone on the raft.

Eggman chuckles, "Let them have their fun," nobody really understands this comment and the conversation is interrupted by Knuckles erupting from the water, gasping for breath just as the drowning music had started.

" _For the most part, our tribe is rock-solid," Knuckles, Rapper, looking plump from their fish dinner. "But I am picking up a weird vibe from Sonic and Tails."_

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 3**

* * *

Uplifting music plays as the chaos are shown roaming freely around camp, they're still crawling because they're babies.

Helicopter shot of Rouge and Cream flying up high in a tree to search for fruits as Maria weakly clutches a basket on the ground below.

" _We've been eating these, uh, chao fruits or whatever, for the last three days," Rouge shaking her head contemptuously. "I need some MEAT."_

Rouge returning to camp alone, famished. Shots of the various chaos crawling around.

" _We're gonna eat the chaos today," Rouge decides nonchalantly._

Scene cuts to Tikal praying to Nights, the captioners could not decipher her muttering.

" _I could tell something was off," Tikal wearing her purple buff on her head, "And then I heard my children screaming and I just had to fly right over."_

Rouge was trying to roast one of the chaos in a cauldron, Cream in the background protecting Cheese.

 _Tikal practically in tears. "The black bat girl was trying to eat my babies."_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Tikal's screams wake Amy Rose and Froggy up from their slumber.

"What's she screaming about?" Froggy mouthing to Amy, shown in captions.

Cream continues screaming in protest in the background as Tikal runs over and snatches the chao out of the cauldron, it has turned several shades lighter due to its abuse by Rouge. Maria attempts to hold Rouge back, but is of little use as Rouge tears her arms away and gets in Tikal's face, "It's there for us to eat it bitch!"

" _I don't care, I want to eat the chaos." Rouge bats her eyes._

Amy Rose is on the scene, "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here. Okay tribe meeting guys," she rubs at her eyes drowsily.

" _Yeah, I guess you could kind of say I'm the leader, I mean I'm the prettiest one here and I don't have the… problems the other girls seem to be having," Amy blinks._

The scene changes to them around their campfire, a mock trial is being held. "She tried murdering Sunkist!" Tikal cradles the abused chao.

Rouge explaining herself calmly although clearly pressed, "We're out here trying to survive. We need to keep our strength up to compete in the challenges-"

"This island is full of life!" Tikal highly emotional. "We are surrounded by fruits and fish," Tikal motioning to the already-barren fruit tree. "Why take the life of a creature with a soul?"

"Yeah! You just have to press a and twirl the control stick and a fruit will drop!" Cream explains in a tutorial fashion.

Rouge shrugs. "Are we really gonna put the chaos on the same level as people?"

Amy, clearly having no control over the escalating situation, slams her Piko Piko Hammer in the middle of the trial. "Let's take a vote. Who wants to eat Sunkist?"

Rouge raises her hand confidently as Tikal glares down Maria and Froggy judgmentally, neither of them seem to give a shit.

" _Like, I didn't want to be the one to kill a baby either," Maria shrugs._

"Sorry, but you're outvoted Rouge," Amy returns to the shelter, exhausted by the leadership role.

"For real?" Rouge grumbles. "At least let a bitch eat an egg they're banging like CRAZY."

Tikal is just like, "Well I don't want to see it," before she jumps and glides away moodily.

" _I think I'm the only one who came out here to survive," laid over Rouge coldly cracking a huge chao egg._

" _I'm disgusted that this is even a question, I'll pray that Nights show them the way," Tikal in vegan rage. "This only ends badly."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 3**

* * *

Rhythmic latin music plays as the camera swirls above Randy standing in the middle of twenty podiums.

"Come on in guys!" The Ring, Mushroom and Nights tribes enter, camera shows Tikal bringing up the rear still looking pressed. "Take your first look at the new Shell tribe, Yoshi voted out at the first tribal council."

 _Birdo shitting her britches. "When I saw the other dinosaur was voted out, I knew I was in danger. Now I'm the only trans person AND dinosaur."_

"First of all, gimme them stahs back," Randy takes the tribal immunity stars back. "Ready to get to today's challenge?"

Tails is all like "yeah!"

"Each of you will have four objects in your little desk thing. One by one, you'll ask members of the opposing tribes if they have an object matching one of yours, go fish style. Each match earns your tribe a point. First two tribes to five win immunity," Rouge does a double take.

"Two tribes are going to tribal?" Sonic taps his foot impatiently.

" _I'm just like yes!" Sonic throwing a hand up. "I'm ready for more people to be outta here, you're too slow!"_

"Tribe in first place will also win reward," Randy tempts the castaways. "Ten bags of cheesy poofs." Wario salivates while Rosalina looks unenthused.

"Mushroom, Ring, Nights, you'll have to sit someone out."

Shadow raises his hand, "I'll sit out."

Peach and Toadette whispering when Daisy butts in, "I wanna sit out, I'll be stronger in the next challenge if it's physical."

Maria quietly raises a hand, nobody contests her and she takes a seat on the bench.

"Alright, everyone take ya spots," Randy commands brusquely.

Camera cuts to some Cheep Cheeps banging in the ocean to spicy music.

"We drew for spots, D.K., you're up first." Randy scratches his gooch.

"Ooh, sexy girl in the orange top, do you got a toothbrush?" DK asks smoothly. Tikal points to herself in confusion, while Cream is all like "Yeah! I got a toothbrush."

"Shell already has a point," Randy narrates as DK hungrily approaches Cream to collect the toothbrush. "Next up is Eggman," The Doctor bangs on his podium in excitement.

"Hmmm, red M, do you have a razor perhaps?" Mario angrily digs in his box to hand over a razor. Eggman strides over all like "Hoy!"

Camera cuts to Noki, looking at her objects contemplatively. "Bat girl with her boobies out, do you have a poomis stone?" everyone giggles as the foreign girl mispronounces 'pumice'.

"Huh, in fact, I do." Rouge hands over her stone.

"We got a hot streak goin mya!" Randy is amazed with the castaways' luck.

It's Amy Rose's turn. "Tall skinny guy in the overalls," Luigi is excited to get attention. "Got any toothpaste?"

Luigi blushes, shaking his head. "Sorry, my friend."

Camera spins around to show time passage,

Toadette whips her braids out of her face, staring at her opponents with focus. "Luigi, do you have a toothbrush?"

"Ooh yeh!" Luigi tosses it at her.

"Alright, Ring is in the lead with three matches, Nights and Mushroom both have two matches, and Shell still only has one."

Bowser glaring at Noki viciously. "Young lady in the blue," he holds back from spewing fire, livid at his tribe's point deficit. "Got any soap?"

"'Fraid not," Noki winks.

Tikal is all excited that it's her turn next, "Mr. Bowser, may I have your soap?"

Bowser hands Tikal his soap and throws his empty box on the ground. "Bowser is out of items." Randy explains.

Tails jumps up on his podium because he's so short. "Please Princess give me a toothbrush?"

Peach teases a titty as she fakes Tails out by shaking her head, then pulling a toothbrush out her cleavage.

Birdo crowning an egg anxiously. "Cute Italian guy in the green hat, do you have toothpaste?"

Luigi laughs uncomfortably. "The hedgehog girl already asked me!" Birdo honks in shame as Noki shakes her head in frustration.

"We have Rings at four, Nights at three, Mushroom at two, and Shell at one," Randy is rubbing his nipples due to the sexual tension of this challenge. "Wario, you're up."

Wario peers into his green box, "Uh, Knuckles, do you have a rock?"

"Rock hard cock, but yes I do." Knuckles digs in his box for his rock. Maria is shown looking grossed out as Rouge giggles.

"Shell with two now!" Randy gayly excited.

Cream clears her throat. "Mr. Sonic, do you have a razor blade?"

"Yes!" Sonic gives Cream the last item in his box, ready for the challenge to be over so he could bone Tails.

"Knuckles has the match point for Ring," Randy comments.

After a beat, Knuckles cracks his knuckles. "I'm gonna go with the tall glass of water with the star, and shampoo."

Rosalina puts her hand on her mouth. "Shampoo." She shakes her head. "Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Peach confidently peers over at Luigi. "Luigi, do you have a pumice stone?"

"Ughh, yes I do," Luigi rubs the back of his neck as he hands over the stone. "These girls are robbing me dry, Randy!"

Mario raises a brow at Knuckles. "Angry red guy, do you have soap?"

Knuckles looks puzzled at Mario's racism as he passes over the bar of soap.

"This challenge is anyone's game, Ring and Nights at 4, Mushroom and Shell at 3," Randy getting excited as the background music intensifies. "Froggy, you're up."

Froggy gulps audibly. "Big, do you have some tweezers?"

"Of course, Froggy! Anything for you." Big fumbles with tweezers.

"NIGHTS WINS IMMUNITY AND TEN BAGS OF CHEESY POOFS!" Randy throws some fingers up. Amy is all like "We did it!" as Cream flaps her ears wildly. Froggy hops up and down intimidatingly.

"The Doctor could win it right now for Ring!" Randy yells as Eggman keeps a poker face.

He gestures a bony hand at Peach paternally. "Do you have a bar of soap, my dear?"

Peach gasps lightly for dramatic effect, before grinning. "I sure do."

"RING WINS IMMUNITY!" Randy yells, the challenge is over. Sonic does some flips as Big lifts Eggman up on his shoulders all like "wooooo!" Birdo angrily knocks over her box as Bowser burns his entire podium in fiery rage.

Camera cuts back to the Cheep Cheeps, one of them looking pregnant, before back to the tribes now on their mats.

"I got stars for Nights and Ring," Randy tosses the stars out. Rouge flies up to catch hers while Big catches it in his stomach like 'ho'. "And Nights, you'll find your Cheesy Poofs back at camp," Froggy's frog stomach audibly rumbling.

"Mushroom and Shell, I got nothing for ya. I'll see you both tonight at tribal council, two going home tonight," Randy waves his hand, dismissing the castaways.

" _Soo glad we're not going to tribal, and I think this cheesy poofs reward should quell the food tensions at camp," Amy's face shining in the sun._

 _Peach hugging her legs on the shore. "I really don't wanna vote, I love all these girls. Girl power!"_

 _Luigi looking down defeatedly, "We just can't win. It'll take a miracle for my brother and I to get out of this one. It's all my fault."_

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Day 3**

* * *

The Emerald Coast Orca is shown swimming benignly among smaller fish before the camera cuts to the Mushroom ladies filing back into camp.

" _Losing today shocked me honestly," Daisy pensively skinning a goomba carcass, "We are some strong women, this vote is gonna be tough._

The scene cuts to Rosalina rallying the other white people into the cave of a ruin. "We need to mobilize and protect our white heritage!" Rosalina explains to Daisy and Peach.

"Which one of them is the weakest?" Peach asks calmly as the camera shows shots of the three working-class ladies tending to the camp.

"The dinosaur has a penis anyway, let's get him," Rosalina floating slightly above the ground, Luma next to her nodding emphatically.

" _Now I realize Rosalina sounds a little... " Peach struggles to find a word to justify Rosalina's racism. "Old-fashioned, but she has a point, the three of us are the strongest on the tribe."_

Building music plays as the camera shows Birdo wearing a black sunhat, leading Toadette and Noki to the well.

"So we all good right," Birdo sputters hoodly as they reach the well.

"What's the plan shell sisters?" Noki dumps a bucket into the well.

" _To say there is a class divide in this tribe would be an understatement," Birdo holding up a claw as she pontificates wokely. "It's three downtrodden, overworked colored ladies and three white bread."_

" _Whiteys itching for a race war? They'll get one," Noki looking crazed next to the Mushroom tribe's rations._

"I gots a plan, see? We'll each go to one of them and ask what the plan is, we'll convene right before tribal and decide a vote." Toadette places on her shades while explaining.

" _I'm all for working with these ladies, but I can't let them stifle my game," Toadette adjusting her shades. "I need to keep my options open."_

Toadette show trying to make fire futilely at camp in the hot sun, Peach sits next to her uselessly. "I like you, T," Peach blurts out somewhat randomly, captioned as the camera shows the sunset in the distance.

Toadette looks over her shoulder at the princess. "Yay. Have you heard anything for the vote?"

Peach shrugs her shoulders lightly, keeping her cards close.

"Me either, but no way am I writing your name down," Toadette beams at Peach as she brushes a big mushroom braid out of her face, returning to the fire.

The scene transitions to Noki hanging out with Rosalina in the ocean, "Whoa oh, am I the vote?"

Rosalina laughs as Luma tickles her gooch under the water, "No, the trans one is…"

" _So they're planning on voting Toadette? Interesting…" Blue Noki scratches her head._

Daisy and Birdo are climbing a tree to grab some Hero fruit, Daisy grabs the fruit and jumps down. Birdo makes a weird celebratory sound.

"You know Birdo, I like you. Rosalina told Peach and I to vote you out." Daisy dykely cracks the Hero fruit open with her hands.

Birdo gasps and sucks some of the fruit into her mouth. "Thanks for letting me know, sugar."

" _I know I'm not going to back myself into the last three here with those two blonde sluts," Daisy looking disgusted sitting on a rock. "If I have anything to say about it, the trans girl is staying."_

Tribal chants like "aaaaaah" as the sun is shown setting. Shot of Peach and Daisy chatting at the campfire, Daisy looking around suspiciously as Birdo, Toadette and Noki have slipped away.

" _There's a really high level of paranoia around camp," Peach observes slowly as she puts her hair up in a ponytail. "I don't know if anyone's sure what the plan is."_

The sun begins to set as Noki, Birdo, and Toadette hide in a bush.

Birdo quickly is like, "It's me." Noki gasps.

"Can we turn the votes around?" Toadette looks uncertain.

"Here's what we need to do," Birdo honks ominously as the music builds.

 _Rosalina has Luma sucking on one of her exposed breasts, "I feel amazing about the vote, I think everything is going to go swimmingly."_

" _If it's me tonight, I hope the world realizes it's time to WAKE UP," Birdo slamming her claw down on a rock._

The camera cuts to the Mushroom tribe walking in single file line to the train.

 **Shell Tribe**

 **Day 3**

* * *

Some Paratroopas are shown fluttering low over the ocean, stalking for prey.

Shot switches to DK standing in the shallows, trying to grab for fish.

" _In this game, instinct is everything," DK squeezing the water out of his tie. "I wanna say I'm not too concerned about this vote, but in this crazy game I need to stay focused or it could be me gone tonight."_

Mario and Luigi sitting side by side on the shore, looking sullen, watching DK in the distance.

"Should we even try?" Luigi socially anxious, deferring to his brother for the next move.

"It's that or go home," Mario knitting his brow.

" _My brother's little switcheroo now has us in a bind," Mario shirtless in the jungle, looking desperate by a tree trunk of similar width. "We're gonna have to flip a vote."_

Scene jumps ahead to the brothers wading into the water to talk to DK. "Hey, guy," Mario calls his attention, DK snaps out of his predatory state.

"Aoooh?" DK raises his hands inquisitively, so as to ask what's up.

"We need to turn this game around, if we keep around the slow and old people we're just gonna lose every challenge," Mario presenting his case as Luigi nods periodically.

DK nods his monkey head.

"So please, brother, give us a shot tonight," Mario tries to persuade DK with his charming accent. DK shakes his hand hesitantly, then turns back to continue fishing. Luigi stares at Mario as they walk back to camp.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Wario are chilling in the shelter, Wario is a kleptomaniac and fishing through all the bags. He gasps.

"Check his fucking bag!" He alerts to Bowser.

"What?" Bowser itches his turtle dick in annoyance.

"String bean has the idol in his bag." Wario chuckles.

 _Wario sullen, "Apparently it's against the rules to steal idols." He pouts on a tree stump._

"That decides it then," Bowser not shaken by the new information.

Bowser and Wario are now sitting by the fire, now observing the brothers' return trying to appear not suspicious. "Look at them struggle," Bowser chuckles.

" _No doubt my name will be written down tonight, but I'm not going anywhere," Bowser sitting on a throne-like rock formation. "That's a fact."_

Wario flashes a shit-eating grin at the brothers as they return to camp, drying themselves off. "How's the water, boys?" he jeers.

Mario is already not having it, "I just don't want to go home over the slow old people, that's all," he throws a towel around his neck and walks into the jungle, leaving Luigi standing there awkwardly before he follows Mario a few seconds later.

" _Now I made an alliance with Luigi in the water yesterday, and I'd hate to have to break it so soon," Wario rubbing his big fat tummy. "But the poor guy's just on the wrong side of the numbers. What can I say?'_

DK emerges from the water gracefully, shaking himself off as he takes a seat by the fire with Bowser and Wario. Bowser grunts stankly. "So I heard the slow old people have to go," he narrows his eyes accusingly at DK.

DK gets fired up, "I didn't call you slow old!" he yells at Bowser.

"You better not," Bowser spits into the fire.

"Stick to the plan guys," Wario says somewhat nervously as he looks between his two allies, reminding them of Luigi's idol.

Mario and Luigi out by the well, able to hear DK's yelling all the way at camp. "You hear that, brother? We may have a chance yet," Mario winks. Luigi laughs weakly.

" _Never surrender in this game. There's always a crack," Mario pokes the air dramatically._

" _I think we're boned, I might have to pull out my idol tonight," Luigi looking like he's seen a ghost._

 **Tribal Council - Mushroom Tribe**

 **Night 3**

* * *

The Mushroom tribe files into the gold room. "Welcome ladies, please dip your torches into the flame and get fire,"

Peach extends her arms to dip her torch in, she looks pumped.

"Alright ladies, how have you been out here?" Randy obviously know that they struggled on day one.

Rosalina smiles meekly, while Daisy shakes her head.

"Immediate reaction from Daisy - tell me about camp life."

"Randy, we still don't even have fire!" Daisy grumbles. "We still haven't really organized as a tribe."

Toadette giggles to herself, "Toadette, what's so funny?" Randy is on the attack,

Toadette puts her shades on, the gold room hurts her eyes, "I.D.K. A.S.L?"

Randy is confused. "Noki, how do you fit into the tribe dynamic here?"

Noki thinks about her words carefully, not sure how to express them in English. "Honestly Randy, I am proletariat here. The three princesses think this is a vacation."

Rosalina raises her eyebrows like 'really?' She's wearing the shirt that reads 'Respeito'.

Randy targets her next. "Rosalina, what does the word on your shirt mean?"

She smiles widely, proud of herself. "It means respect. I felt the need to wear it because, you know, there's a lack of it on this tribe."

This elicits stank reactions from Birdo and Noki.

"Who feels like they're in danger tonight?" Randy probes. Birdo's hand shoots up immediately.

"Talk about a lack of respect, I'm being voted out for the place I come from in life," Birdo shedding a working-class tear.

Peach hunched over on her chair, she's not used to no lumbar support. "Randy, I think when the votes shakeout we'll all be surprised."

"Really," Randy intrigued and slightly turned on by Peach's implication. "Well then let's vote. Daisy, you're up."

Daisy strides over to the urn in her orange shorts and writes down a name icily. "The poison apple has to go."

Rosalina floats over to vote, writing [Birdo] in elegant cursive as Luma hides in her cleavage.

Toadette's expression is unreadable in her shades as she slowly makes her way over, getting up on a stool to write a name.

Birdo casts a shady glare at Rosalina as she walks over to vote, swinging her wide hips. "Bitch BYE."

Peach's pink heels clack against the floor. "Teehee, I'll take that!"

Noki wanders over to vote, "Time for a revolution."

"I'll tally the votes," Randy goes to get the urn. "If anyone has an idol, it's time to play it now," the camera shows Peach, Daisy and Toadette for some reason.

"Person voted out will have to leave Tribal Council immediately, I'll read the votes," Randy pops the top off the urn.

"First vote…" [Rosalina], she rolls her eyes as Daisy is shown sweating with anticipation.

"Next vote…" [Birdo] "One vote Rosalina, one vote Birdo." Birdo shaking her head, already reaching for her bag. Peach wears a bemused smirk.

Randy flips over the next vote, [Rosalina]. "Two votes Rosalina," he counts. Rosalina briefly turns to look at the tribe before catching herself.

"Next vote…" Randy opens slowly as the ethnic chanting in the background grows louder, [Rosalina]. "That's three votes Rosalina, one vote Birdo." Rosalina now stroking Luma in concern as Noki smiles scornfully.

"Second person voted out of the Mystic Ruins... " [Rosalina] "That's four and tonight that's enough, bring me your torch," Randy instructs her as she gasps.

"Wow, guys," Rosalina huffs as she floats out of her seat, Luma turns around to flip the girls off. Noki laughs at this.

"Rosalina, the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs her torch. "Time for you to go."

Rosalina floats out of Casinopolis with Luma in tow,

Randy clears his throat, "Hopefully this has brought you all closer, now head back to camp."

The five women stand up smiling at each other and leave.

 _Rosalina furious in the elimination phone booth, "I'm not sure how they could side with trans people. That's terrible!" Luma begins to eat her out to calm her down._

 **Tribal Council - Shell Tribe**

 **Night 3**

* * *

The five Shell boys march in with their torches. "Welcome back," Randy greets them derogatively.

"So Mario, second tribal in a row, can't feel good right?" Randy says conversationally.

"I hate to lose, man" Mario with fire in his eye. "And basically, man, I think it might be me tonight."

"Bowser, what reasons do you think Mario has to fear he's going home tonight?" Randy picks at the large turtle.

Bowser pauses contemplatively. "He's a pansy." Mario frowns.

Randy sounds unsatisfied by that response, "Wario, how do you base your vote tonight?"

Wario flashes an ugly smile. "It's a group decision tonight, based on many factors."

Randy purses his gay lips, "Do you guys worry about idols? It's early in the game, however with this being your second vote…"

The camera cuts to Luigi nervously clutching his bag.

DK mutters, "Nah, it's too early for that."

Bowser and Wario grin to themselves. Close-up of Luigi sweating in anticipation.

"Luigi, do you feel safe tonight?" Randy notices his weakness.

Luigi still holding onto his bag, "I will a-stick to my word but I never feel safe out here," his face flushes. DK glances at Bowser lowkey.

Randy satisfied, "It's time to vote, Big Bowser, you're up first."

Bowser nods and heads to the voting urn, "There's no use in splitting the vote."

Mario stankly writes a name down, [Bowser] "You're the cancer in the tribe."

Luigi's hands shaking as he writes down a name. "Please, please god."

Wario jaunts over to vote, the back camera shows a large sweat stain on the ass of his pants.

The camera lingers on DK scratching his head at the voting booth as the music slows dramatically, he writes down a name. "Deuces"

Randy stands menacingly, "I'll tally the votes,"

An ethnic growl is played as Randy returns with the urn, "If anybody has an immunity idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so."

The camera zooms in on Luigi's mustache as it quivers. He doesn't stand up.

"I'll read the votes," Randy lifts the lid off the urn.

"First vote," [Bowser]

The music picks up as Randy slowly reveals the second vote, [Bowser]

"That's two votes Bowser,"

Randy stays quiet as he flips the next vote, [Mario]

Mario holds his mouth stiff. DK straightens his tie.

Randy opens the next vote, [Mario]. "We're tied, two votes Mario, two votes Bowser, one vote left."

A high lingering tone plays as the camera closes-up on Luigi looking helpless as Mario frowns. Bowser's expression remains unchanged.

"And the third person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins…" [Mario]

Luigi sighs and Mario angrily gets up to grab his torch.

"Mario… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs his torch. "Time for you to go."

Mario looks back over his shoulder to glare at Bowser, DK and Wario as he leaves. Wario does a gay haughty little wave.

"Well it looks like the divisions in this tribe are still clear, but can the four of you come together now with the odds stacked against you? Get back to camp, good night," Randy waves them off.

" _That was retarded, I can't believe they got rid of me so soon. Stupid. Good luck to Luigi, but I bet they're the next four gone," Mario sighs defeatedly._

 _NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR_

 _A huge twist sends shock waves through the game..._

 _Tails standing on his mat, gasping. "This is making my head spin!"_

 _Bowser whispering to Wario, "We hit the jackpot."_

 _Maria speaking to someone, "Don't you think we're fourth and fifth though?"_

 _Toadette speaks laid over a shot of her and Noki washing fruits, "We need each other now."_

" _It looks like I'm on the rape tribe," Birdo sighs in the middle of an orgy._


	3. Chao Lover

Randy wearing a gay safari hat in Windy Valley. "Previously on… Survivor!"

"The Nights tribe butted heads over food," footage played of Tikal snatching the chao from Rouge as Cream wails in the background.

"During the mixer challenge, the contestants got a bit steamy!" Shot of DK ogling Cream's small ass. "In the end, Nights and Rings took home immunity and some cheesy poofs, while Shell and Mushroom fell victim to a shocking double tribal," Luigi looking hella flustered as he hands Peach his pumice stone.

"At the Mushroom camp, the minorities didn't sell each other out." Toadette putting on her shades with Noki and Birdo in the bush. "Despite seeming separated Rosalina was ousted unanimously." Rosalina's torch getting snuffed.

"While on Shell, Wario's bad behavior paid off as they found Luigi's idol," Wario all like 'wahhh' as he finds the idol in Luigi's bag, "Nevertheless the second loss lead to the protagonist being sent out prematurely." Shot of Mario looking pissed as his torch goes out.

Randy gets sucked into the tornado, "Twenty one are left, who will be voted out tonight!?"

 **Shell Tribe**

 **Night 3**

* * *

Low ethnic moaning as some corpse-like skeletal figures in the ruins suddenly rise up; they're Dry Bones.

" _I had a feeling my brother was in the hot seat tonight," Luigi looks contemplative on the dusty shores of the Ruins, "I didn't want to use it and risk it. I'd rather go home with it."_

The tribe quiet returning to camp. Bowser jumps on the shelter to spread his gooch out after disposing of his nemesis, but breaks the floor of the shelter in the process. Wario laughing heartily.

" _This has gone perfect, if we lose again, I'm throwing my vote, Luigi will have to use his idol." Wario schemes while taking a nighttime dump, "He won't be voting for me and that's another step to the money."_

DK shown lying on the shore, reading his Bible. Bowser comes to sit beside him, watching the stars.

" _I think I made the right move last night, the camp is a lot calmer now. I know I have Jesus on my side and Jesus is my nigga." D.K. proudly cradles his Bible in his arms._

"Got your back, man," DK does an urban little handshake with Bowser.

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Night 3**

* * *

Some miniature elephants meant for feeding the chao are shown marching down a path.

Peach sits to stretch out her legs after tribal, physically exhausted.

" _That was a stressful decision. I could sleep for like, five days," Peach yawning._

Daisy easily sparks a fire with the flint they came back with, and sets some water to boil. "Soup tonight, ladies?" she asks a hungry-looking Birdo and Toadette, who nod fervently.

" _After watching the first season, I thought tribal would be a breeze." Toadette redoing her mushroom braids, "That was difficult and it wasn't even a hard vote."_

" _I'm pleased," Noki rolled up some coconut husks and is smoking them, "The pretty ones didn't even put up a fight. They should be more threatened by the wise Noki, we may be old, but we're not weak."_

Daisy is shown telling stories about her homeland of Sarassaland over the fire as it gets dark, the tribe is listening but mostly doesn't really give a shit. "I miss my horses," Daisy whines.

" _I think that vote unified the tribe, I actually feel much stronger going forward," Daisy prudently leaning on a knee._

 _Noki groaning in boredom. "I don't give a crap about that girl's damn horses."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 4**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy shouts as the Ring and Nights tribe come in holding their tribe flags. "Take your first look at the new Mushroom and Shell tribes, Rosalina and Mario voted out last night," Sonic and Knuckles all like woooah as the four remaining Shell tribe boys walk in, with Luigi off to one side.

" _I'm a little sad that Mario is gone, he could have been a minor ally to me." Noki says while polishing her shell._

"Y'all guys ready for a shake up? Drop your damn buffs! We're switching tribes!"

Immediate shot of Amy Rose looking terrified.

"Shell tribe is no more, you guys can step off that mat now," the Shell tribe scatters as Randy pulls out his gun and shoots the green mat repeatedly. Tails screams in fear of a massacre, but then everyone realizes that the gun was shooting new buffs. Luigi, who had ducked behind Big the Cat for safety, he turns to find a Purple buff resting on his sweet ass.

The castaways whipping they heads around in confusion, scattered rumbling is heard. "How many tribes are we swapping to?" Amy Rose frantically.

"Four?" Noki tries to get a look over Toadette's mushroom head.

"Two?" Rouge coos.

"One." Big says definitively.

Luigi looks over to his three former tribe mates, who all have Yellow buffs. Bowser blows fire everywhere. Randy shoots new buffs at everyone else, DK is triggered due to his inner-city upbringing.

"We're switching to THREE tribes," Randy announces, more camera swirling as all the castaways appear on their new mats.

"On the new Mushroom tribe we have Toadette and Noki staying put, while Amy Rose, Cream, Froggy, Knuckles, and Shadow join their tribe." Randy motions his fat arm at them. Froggy bats her eyelashes at the new boys on her tribe.

" _It's about time I schedule a dickie appointment." Froggy applies her mascara._

"On the new Ring tribe, Eggman now a lonely egg, the Shell tribe mostly moving over here, Bowser, DK, and Wario, and Peach, her sister, and Maria Robotnik round out the tribe."

Daisy nervously sways on the mat.

"And finally we have the new Nights tribe, Tikal and Rouge sticking together, Sonic, Tails, and Big from the old Ring tribe, Birdo and Luigi all alone."

Birdo makes her weird noise.

Tails standing on his mat, gasping. "This is making my head spin!"

"Alright, today's challenge is Blind Leading the Blind!" Randy exclaims gayly. "Each tribe will assign one screaming hussy, two pairs of blind puzzle bag grabbers, and the final pair of puzzle solvers. The screaming hussy will have to help the blinded pairs grab the three bags of puzzle pieces. Once all the bags are collected, the final pair will need to complete the puzzle. First two tribes to complete their puzzles will win immunity. First place tribe will win an overnight stay on the Rainbow Cruise!"

The castaways go "Ooo,"

Randy continues, "Second place just gets immunity and last place, a date with me at tribal council. Pick your spots."

Dramatic cut away to the castaways in their spots.

"Calling for each tribe, Mushroom has Amy Rose, Rings has Daisy, and the Nights tribe has Sonic." Amy Rose brandishes her Piko Piko hammer while she stands on the post.

"Collecting bags we have Froggy and Cream, Knuckles and Blue Noki, Toadette and Shadow working on the puzzle for Mushroom." Toadette's braids sway in the wind

"Bowser and D.K., Eggman and Maria collecting bags for Rings. Peach and Wario responsible for the puzzle." Close up of Maria pouting with a yellow buff blindfold covering her face.

"Tikal and Big, Rouge and Birdo grabbing bags while Tails and Luigi are doing the puzzle for Nights." Luigi pumps up a fist, "Oh yeah!"

"Survivors ready? Go!" Randy shoots his revolver.

Daisy begins to scream, "LEFT LEFT, GO LEFT DK."

D.K. and Bowser push forward and trip over each other trying to go left.

Camera shakes wildly as it follows Froggy hopping around aimlessly dragging Cream along with her. Amy is already hoarse banging her hammer on her pedestal. "You're almost there, slow down!"

"I can't hear a word she's saying," Froggy croaks to Cream who is desperately flapping her ears to keep up.

Rouge takes off in flight dragging Birdo as a 'ding ding ding' sound is going off. "I got it!" Rouge grabs the bag as Birdo screams mid-air.

Randy standing on a beige rock, "Nights has taken the lead!" Tikal and Big are shown on their knees reaching around in the dirt.

Maria shown holding Eggman's hand, "This way Dad," she drags him to Rings first and closest bag.

"Yeah, right there!" Daisy throws a fist in the air as Eggman grabs the bag with Jewish greed.

"Rings has their first bag!"

Immediate cut to DK yanking at a bag as Bowser stumbles alongside him. "That's two bags for Rings! Mushroom having no luck," descending whistle tone as Knuckles and Blue Noki are shown walking away from their first bag.

Amy getting red in the face. "NOKI! TURN AROUND!"

Tikal shown struggling to pull Big along, "Big, please understand, we have to go to the back of the course."

"Oki doki!" Big jumps and creates a 4.5 earthquake.

Noki clucking as she finally leads Knuckles to their first bag.

Birdo honks as Sonic yells, "Right, fatty!, Tikal turn left!" Visibly annoyed as Birdo grabs the second bag for Nights.

"One bag left, dad." Maria still leading Eggman around.

"Woo! I'm Daisy! Go left!" Daisy losing her voice.

Maria trips and her egg daddy rolls them to their final bag.

"Rings have all their bags, take off your blindfolds!" The trio of fat people and Maria run to the puzzle area.

"I got this, my whole spin off game was a god damn puzzle." Wario spits as he untied the bags.

The shot switches to Tikal grabbing the final bag for Nights.

"Nights is good! Run!" Rouge having a nip slip while jogging with the puzzle bags.

"I can hear Amy now!" Cream declares while making a b line to Mushroom's second bag.

"It's a tight race for first!" Close up of Luigi sweating bullets as he places together the logo of the season.

Peach vigorously punching pieces into place.

Knuckles in the foreground flying to Mushroom's final bag.

"Toadette and Shadow have a lot of time to make up! Go Mushroom you're not out of it!" Randy only annoys the people concentrating on the puzzle.

"A few more pieces." Wario's large hands placing the last pieces together.

"I got it! Did I win?" Peach slams her gooch on the table.

Randy jogs over. "Rings WINS IMMUNITY AND THE RAINBOW CRUISE!"

D.K. excitedly grabs Maria's breast in the celebration.

Shadow pushes Toadette out of the way. "I got this, chaos control!"

This stops the other team for ten seconds, allowing for Shadow to catch up.

Time starts again and Sonic taps his foot impatiently.

Luigi looking defeated as Tails basically finishes the puzzle.

"NIGHTS WINS IMMUNITY!" Randy unnecessarily shouting as ethnic yelping transitions to all the tribes back on their mats.

"Rings, enjoy your cruise, Nights, get the fuck out, and Mushroom… tonight… you."

" _Being stuck on a tribe of vags really weighed us down at the challenge." Voiceover of Shadow while the Mushroom tribe is walking back to camp._

 **Rings Tribe**

 **Day 4 - Reward Trip**

* * *

" _Rumor has it that whoever gets to be on the rainbow cruise wins the game." The doctor smoking a cigar while a Pianta rubs his feet._

Daisy and D.K. near the buffet, "This is a coffee press." Daisy purposely enunciating "cough-eee"

D.K. shrugs at her white lady racism and heads to the sauna.

Cut to Bowser roughly massaging Peach in a massage room.

"Teehee, crack my back daddy." Peach giggles coquettishly.

" _If I have to be Baby Peach to win the million, I'll gladly shit in a diaper." Peach glowing in a fluffy white privilege robe._

Meanwhile, Maria was steaming her roast beef vagina in the sauna as D.K. accidentally walked in.

"Oh shit," D.K.'s face became as red as his ass.

"It's cool." Maria crosses her legs to cover her smelly pussy.

D.K. can't control his hormonal rage and jumps on Maria.

" _D.K.'s strong hands on my throat and his big dick in my soup? How could I say no?" Maria in denial of her recent rape._

Cut to the tribe around a dinner table, popping bottles of champagne like 'woo!'

Bowser whispering to Wario, "We hit the jackpot."

 _Bowser taking an executive dump ruining the Rainbow Cruise toilet, "Not getting swapped fucked is amazing. I have two locked in votes with Wario and D.K., we just need the one mo. It's looking like the doctor." Shot of Eggman laughing with Daisy._

As the Rings tribe ate their frou frou autumn salads, Maria fakes poop cramps. "Oh boy, Dad can you help me to the bathroom?" Peach pouts at Maria's sickliness.

Once Eggman and Maria make it into the ladies room, Maria jumps into a strategy session. "Bitch, what we doing, if we have to vote soon?"

Eggman twirls his jagged mustache, "We vote out the blonde bitch first and work with the evil lads."

Maria hurriedly whispers, "Don't you think we're fourth and fifth though?"

" _D.K. is black, he will turn on his old Shell members in a flash." Eggman racistly snaps his fingers as an ominous groan changes the scene._

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 4**

* * *

" _Greeting the intruders with warmth and love is the perfect way to integrate them into our tribe." Tikal fauxly smiles to the camera._

"Tails, I need some help fisting, I mean finding the new well." Sonic grabs Tails by the wrist and dashes off.

" _You couldn't wait?" Tails sighing as Sonic fits a whole gloved hand up Tails' loose anus._

" _Gotta go fast!"_

Rouge and her breasts collect firewood while a meek and timid Luigi guy follows behind.

"I need a STRONG boy to help me in this game." Rouge badly lying.

"Yeah, team?" Luigi awkwardly smiled while gazing at Rouge's breasts.

" _I'm going to have to frock the vote. I might be dead in the water." Rouge bats her lashes._

 _Tikal looking crazed, "After the challenge, I needed to take a nice dump, however when I got back to camp I couldn't believe what one of my chaos was telling me."_

"Bad touch!" The cyan chao began to scream and cry.

Tikal gasps sharply, "We have a chao lover!" She begins to heavily sob as she pets the chao to calm it down.

Birdo walks up from the beach after successfully catching a cheep cheep.

She sees the calamity of Tikal trying to soothe the raped chao and the Sonic and Tails fisting at the same time.

 _A jovial gong sound effect plays, "It looks like I'm on the rape tribe." Birdo frowns while an orgy happens behind her._

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Day 4**

* * *

Some shimmery beats introduce the defeated Mushroom tribe walking in from their recent loss.

Shadow is shown crying out in frustration, kicking sand over the fire, before taking off into the woods.

" _Honestly, the L was pretty hard on all of us," Knuckles adjusting his red dread locs. "And with all the pussy on this tribe, I'm afraid to ruffle feathers."_

Knuckles is shown frowning at the ladies before awkwardly dipping to get water from the butt.

" _Despite losing today, I feel pretty confident, the plan is a go." Amy Rose's spiky pink bob blows in the wind._

Blue Noki attempts to explain how the old Mushroom camp operated, "This is camp, boys will need separate shelter."

" _In Noki culture, the genders can not mix until it is mating season, it is very important to make sure that a litter doesn't make camp difficult." Noki explained as a dopey soundtrack racistly plays._

" _Who does Noki think she is? She's not my mom." Shadow has an angst ridden piss in the Baltic Sea._

"Ho ho, I'll make some supper," Toadette picked up a frying pan to heat up some Cheesy Poofs.

Knuckles and Shadow walked off over near one of the caves in the ruins.

"What's the plan?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"We vote out the weak, Cream." Shot of Cream tasting Toadette's dinner she was making.

 _Knuckles crouched next to some rocks, "I'm impressed Shadow came to me for a vote. It's probably because he's gay. Cream has no business being out here. She has to go."_

The shot transitions as a Goomba gets washed away into the ocean.

Amy and Cream are off in the woods pretending to fetch some water. "Who should we go for?"

Cream just shrugs and sends out Cheese, "Cheese, get her!" As Cheese flies over to Froggy lounging in the shelter.

" _I need to let Cream think she's in the driver seat, even though it's me!" Amy Rose purses her lips._

Noki and Toadette sit around the fire eating as Amy and Cream return from the woods. Froggy passing out as subtitles pick up her snoring.

Noki is all like, "Girls team?"

Amy Rose squashes that right quick with a light tap of her Piko Piko hammer. "We vote Froggy."

Toadette glances over at the slumbering frog.

" _We're at an interesting impasse at this new tribe," Toadette eating some one up shrooms, "If Noki and I make a wrong move now, it could jeopardize everything."_

Toadette and Noki ventured to find some fruit for the dinner Toadette was making.

Toadette speaks laid over a shot of her and Noki washing papayas, "We need each other now."

Noki nods her head, "I don't trust the orange one." The camera cuts to Froggy, Cream, and Amy all laughing around the campfire.

"Should we vote for Cream though? Do we have four?" Toadette frowned holding up her honeydew melon.

Urgent moaning transitions the scene to everyone gorging themselves at camp.

"Toadette, you made this rice taste delicious!" Amy gaily smiles.

Shadow placing a hand on Cream's knee, she whispers in his ear.

" _I feel a little nervous today, no one really talked to me about the vote," Froggy frowning on a log, "I can only hope for the best."_

" _Amy told me that we have the Mushroom girls on lock, I'm not too sure about that." Cream patting Cheese nervously._

" _Finally going to tribal will really test my mental strength," laid over shot of tribe walking with their torches, closing up on Knuckles, "It's time to delete fat."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 4**

* * *

Heavy violins crescendo as the new Mushroom tribe walks into the Casinopolis.

Randy's gooch illuminates the room.

"Grab a torch and light it up unless you're Toadette and Blue Noki." Close up on Shadow's black arm extending into the fire pit.

"So the switch happened, Amy, how are you adjusting to the new camp life?" Randy scratches his chin.

"Randy, as the leader of this tribe. I would say that the camp could be… better." Amy smugly smirks.

Blue Noki raises both of her hands, "I feel insulted, sir."

Randy confusedly looks at her, "Why are you insulted?"

"I work hard and the youth are disrespectful." Blue Noki answers.

Toadette nods aggressively in agreement.

"Toadette, I see that you're violently shaking your mushroom head, are you having the same problems?" Randy peers at Toadette as she slowly slips her sunglasses on.

"I would describe this tribe as lackadaisical, that's all."

Shadow shrugs his shoulders at the frumpy midget women.

"Shadow, would you describe yourself as lackadaisical as Toadette put it?" Randy trying hard to fracture this tribe's hymen.

"I'm just trying to lay low, there's still twenty other people in my way." Shadow dramatically flips his hedgehog hair.

"True dat, it's time to vote, Froggy, you're up first."

Ominous ethnic music starts as Froggy hops to the voting booth, she frowns as her vote is obscured.

Knuckles flies to the voting booth, [Cream] "See you later little girl."

Toadette smug as she writes down a name in a Mushroom person fashion.

Dress swaying from the fan production placed in the Casinopolis gold room, Amy Rose votes, [Froggy] "This is my first step in my master plan, no hard feelings!"

Shadow, now alone no longer has to hide his massive boner as he votes.

Giggling Asianly Cream takes her time in voting despite her being in danger.

Blue Noki whispers angrily, "You have a lot to learn," She flips her vote, [Cream]

Cellos begin playing tense music, "I'll go to tally the votes," Randy walks off as the camera closes up on Noki's constipated face.

"If anyone has the idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." The camera lingers on Shadow for no particular reason.

Randy smiles, "Alright, I'll read the votes."

"First vote,"

[Cream]

She nods gritting her teeth.

"Second vote," Randy flips the vote around.

[Froggy]

"Next vote,"

[Froggy]

Froggy spins her head around, bewildered.

Randy quickly picks up the next vote,

[Cream]

"We have two votes Cream and two votes Froggy."

The camera closes up on Toadette's thin mouth.

"Next vote,"

[Froggy]

Amy Rose smiles,

Randy reveals the sixth vote,

[Cream]

Amy Rose nervously looks to Cream.

"And the fourth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins is…"

The camera flashes to Cream, Amy, Toadette.

[Froggy]

"Froggy, I'm going to need your torch."

Froggy frowns and hops over to her torch.

Randy stares down the frog. "Froggy, the tribe has spoken."

She turns to her tribe, "Knock em' dead!" She peaces out.

"Interesting decision as a new tribe, let's see how that works out for you, head back to camp." Randy takes a giant shit at tribal council forcing the Mushroom tribe to run faster.

 _Froggy sitting in the elimination phone, "I wasn't really expecting that. I got swap fucked, plain and simple."_

 _NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR._

 _There's a big storm coming._

 _Daisy braiding Peach's hair while glaring, "My sister is hanging with the wrong crowd."_

 _Big despondently sitting in the wet sand, "I am not a pedophile, taking things too far like, yes I probably shouldn't of said stuff like did, but I meant like cute kid and I even said non sexual just cause say someone cute doesn't make it sexual come on now."_

 _Putting her arms up, "Just wait a minute!" Amy Rose rummages through her bag._

" _This game is dangerous and I know I will have to make a move eventually," Tails twirling his tails together, "The question is...when?"_

 **AN: The votes were Amy, Cream, Toadette, Shadow for Froggy. The rest were for Cream.**


	4. Just Wait a Minute

Randy purchasing an apple tree seed from the black market, "Last time on Survivor!"

Camera shows Randy telling the tribes to drop their buffs. "A big shake-up changed the game for everyone, and a ride on the Rainbow Cruise heated things up on the new Rings tribe," shots of Peach and Maria getting slammed by Bowser and DK respectively.

"While the new Nights tribe found out they had a chao lover on their hands," shot of the molested chao crying to Tikal, "it was the Mushroom tribe that went to tribal council, where in a close vote Amy Rose got her way, Toadette flipped on her ally Blue Noki, and Froggy was sent home," shot of Froggy giving Amy a death stare as she leaves.

"Twenty remain, who will be voted out tonight?" Randy jumping into his helicopter to fly away from the Chao Kindergarten.

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Night 4**

* * *

Angry rain clouds drenched the castaways returning from tribal council.

Amy shakes the rain off of her pink hair. "Well, let's hope the roof holds up." Cream looks nervously up at the palm frond roof of the shelter.

" _It felt great to finally get Froggy out of this game, and to know that even though there are still two people against me to take out, we have the numbers," a discordant track plays as thunder cracks behind Amy. "And nobody is gonna be able to run off and scramble in the storm," The camera cuts to Knuckles and Noki sitting awkwardly in the shelter._

" _I didn't expect to already be thrown into the minority," Knuckles places his larges hand together while sitting in the rain. "I'll have to make a crack and break in."_

The tribe is shown huddling together in the shelter as the storm rages on. Shadow looks pissed as his stomach rumbles in hunger. A flash of lightning makes Cream shout earning an eye roll from Noki.

" _Wow, betrayed already." Noki shakes her onion head, "Speechless. From the start I thought Toadette had my back in this game but I guess it shows, she was keeping her enemies close but her friends far away."_

The shot cuts to Toadette putting on her red hoodie, ignoring Noki's stank glare.

 _Toadette pensively rubbing her wet hands in the freezing rain, "Noki didn't vote with me last night and I think she doesn't realize that Cream is a bigger liability than she is. Cream can easily be voted out next. I hope Noki still trusts me." Cymbals shimmer as the sun begins to rise._

 **Rings Tribe**

 **Day 5**

* * *

Daisy and Peach lounging at the base of camp, "Don't you think the guys on this tribe are so hot?" Peach rubs her gaunt stomach.

Daisy halfheartedly laughs, "Which guys are you even talking about?"

 _Voice over of Daisy braiding Peach's hair while glaring at the mostly empty camp, "My sister is hanging with the wrong crowd."_

The camera cuts to Bowser and D.K. lifting a large log on their shoulders.

"Big Bowser and D.K. of course! Look at their arms…" Peach trails her voice as they begin to walk closer to them.

Bowser's reptile dick shown hardening as Peach stretches to reveal some side titty.

" _I know the other guys want to vote out the Princess first, but that fateful night on the Rainbow Cruise may have changed my mind," Bowser making an obscene hand gesture._

" _These honky women here are fine, but I can't get distracted, my eyes are firmly on the prize." D.K. brightly smiles in the middle of the ruins._

The music slows into a sensual drum beat as the camera finds Maria performing fellatio on her father on some dead ass leaves.

"Fantastic, Maria!" the Doctor moans as he tilts his head back.

" _My father is a genius, and I'm so happy he's out here with me," Maria smiles placidly. "As long as nobody figures out he's my daddy I think he'll devise our path to the end."_

" _If the stringbean found the idol on our old tribe, an idol should be here see?" Wario explains to the viewers. "But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw out there."_

Wario wades through the bushes only to find Maria with a mouthful of dickie.

"Wah!" Wario screams making Maria bite down on her daddy's dick.

"Hoy! Excuse us Mr. Wario, is there something you wanted to talk about?" Eggman ignoring his now bleeding peen.

"I'm good, wahoo." Wario gently fucked off.

" _I no longer feel safe with Wario knowing Maria and I's secret." Eggman pragmatically clutching his incest pearls._

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 5**

* * *

" _It's been raining for twenty four hours!" Birdo spits water out of her large hole, "It's cold…"_

The Nights tribe has to huddle together in their poorly made shelter.

" _At first I thought we had some great tribe morale going," Sonic punches his fist into his other palm reminiscent of how he rapes Tails. "But this weather, man, it really takes a toll on everyone. Really shows who the weak are," Sonic's tone dips condescendingly as the camera shows Luigi shivering next to Birdo._

"Ooo look at my hard nips," Sonic massaged his erect nipples much to the discomfort of everyone else in the shelter.

Rouge uncomfortably shivering and shaking her large bosom asks, "Where's Tikal?"

Dramatic cut to Tikal alone in the mystical forest chanting incoherently at her Nights shrine.

" _Prayer really is helping me cope in this game, being so alone I need a guiding light to rest my weary head on." Tikal explains to a very confused production._

Tikal's chaos begin to mimic her babble and sway their arms like 'coo coo'.

Nights gliding down to her worshippers, "What is it, my dear Tikal?"

Tikal gasping that her God is speaking to her, "There is a chao rapist in my midst, what shall I do my Lord?"

The chaos being rioting with "Rabble, rabble, rabble."

Nights twirls in mid-air, "Don't worry little ones, I will watch over you." She lowers herself down to Tikal and whispers a name into her ear, Tikal is SHOCKED.

 _Tikal, now empowered looking dead in the camera, "I know who needs to go NEXT."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 5**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!" The Nights and Rings tribes hobble in looking like wet pussies.

"Mushroom voted out Froggy at the last tribal council." Randy narrates as the camera closes in Amy Rose smirking shittily while the rest of her tribe walks in behind her.

Maria Robotnik gasps, " _That puts a small kink in my plan, I really liked Froggy." she says in a voiceover._

"Let's get to the challenge today," Randy claps his fat hands together, "Today's challenge will entail each tribe picking two men and one woman to SHOULDER the load." Shot to Toadette looking pensive, "The other three tribe members will be strategically and thoughtfully placing ten pounds on their opponents. If you fall off or dump your load, you're out. Once one tribe is fully eliminated, the challenge will end. The two tribes that shoulder their load longer will win immunity. Want to know what the rewards you'll be playing for?"

Randy gestures to two covered items, "First place will deliver food and supplies to the poor chaos at the chao kindergarten, second place gets peanut butter sandwiches and beer." Daisy making an unimpressed face.

"Last place has a date with me at tribal council and the fifth person will be voted out. Rings and Nights you have to sit one person out."

After some light discussion Wario nods and raises his large man hand and Tails shouts, "O-Kay! I'll sit out." Sonic predatorily smiles.

Randy bemused, "Let's get this started."

Ethnic grunting transitions to the three tribes with their bamboo sticks on their backs.

"Shouldering for Mushroom, Knuckles, Shadow, and Toadette." Toadette gritting her teeth.

Daisy is all like, "Hey!" "Shouldering for Rings is Daisy, DK, and Bowser." Bowser barfs up some fire to instill fear in the other castaways.

"And finally for Nights, it's Sonic, Big, and Birdo." She honks.

Randy pulls out his gun, "Survivors ready? Go!"

"Alright first round, where will the thirty pounds from each tribe go?" Randy pontificates from the sidelines.

The Mushroom girls are shown chattering and Blue Noki stankly walks away from Amy and Cream to give Sonic the first ten pounds.

Amy and Cream point as Daisy and both hand their weight to her.

"I can do it! Bring it ON." Daisy already hunches her back.

Rouge trying to dictate where Luigi and Tikal will put their sandbags. Tikal racistly gives her first weight to DK.

"Ugh target the girls, Tikal." Rouge condescendingly gives Toadette twenty pounds.

 _Rouge touching up her blush, "Luigi is mesmerized, he'll do anything I'll say. Ha!"_

Eggman is shown discussing with Maria and Peach. "All in agreement?" Eggman's voice raises.

Maria sickly nods and they all head over to Knuckles.

Randy claps, "Ten minutes till the next round of weights."

Heavy drums and a camera spin indicate a ten minute time lapse.

"Alright, time for the next move."

Eggman, Peach, and Maria move as a unit and give Birdo a hefty thirty pounds.

She angrily honks.

Noki walks over to Big gives him ten pounds. "He's gonna need many bags!"

Amy and Cream double Daisy's load to forty.

Tikal clasps her hands in prayer before going over to Bowser."Even it out."

Rouge rips Luigi's bag out his hands and makes Toadette carry forty.

"Whoa!" Toadette only weighs about fifty pounds and she topples right over.

"And Toadette is down!" Randy smirks and a scream sound effect is played.

"It's been twenty minutes. Time to make this more difficult."

Amy smiles devilishly as she and Cream go over to Daisy, "No! Not again." Daisy begins to struggle with sixty pounds and she drops out.

Eggman tries to encourage her, "You did a good job, Princess!" The Ring trio decide on Sonic and add his weight up to forty.

Sonic chides, "Psh, this is too easy!"

"The girls are gone, let's just target Red." Luigi whispers to Rouge. She snarls, but gives Shadow the twenty pounds.

Noki walks over to Big again.

"Sorry young lady, I'll be here all day." Big chortles to Noki.

Tikal also walks over to Shadow, "Please forgive me!"

Randy wipes some sweat from his brow and the music shimmers as the time has gone up to forty-five minutes.

"Alright so let's get an update, Knuckles and Shadow are both standing with eighty pounds. Bowser and D.K. only at twenty. The Nights tribe Sonic has forty, Big has thirty, however Birdo is standing strong with seventy pounds."

" _I feared that the more weight that was given to me that maybe everyone would notice how trans I am," Birdo gives an emotional confessional as waves crash behind her, "I didn't care I needed to hang on for as long as possible."_

Randy tips his baseball cap. "Let's add some more weight."

Intense drums play as many shots of more weight being added are shown. The montage comes to rest on Tikal walking away from Shadow once again. "Shadow now up to a hundred and ten pounds."

Shadow gritting his teeth as exhaustion sets in. "Let me show you my real power!" He groans and finally drops out after some tribal screams.

"Mushroom tribe now down to just Knuckles, who's sitting pretty at ninety pounds," Randy announces as Shadow skates over to the bench with a faggy scowl. Knuckles shown readjusting his grip slightly.

The camera cuts to Tails and Wario on the bench, Wario fatly drenched in sweat as Tails is trying to fan himself off with his two tails.

Birdo readjusting her shoulders, "It's too hot, you need an oven mitt!"

"Yo, turtle nigga, how long can you last?" DK asks while spitting on the ground.

"I'm starting to feel the burn," Bowser moans slow-oldly.

" _The urban red guy on Mushroom can't hold out for too much longer, and it's too soon to be pegged as a threat in front of all my competition," Bowser ducking into his shell and spinning away. "I'm not here to go to the Chao Kindergarten. I'm here to win a million dollars."_

Groaning loudly, "I'm bored! This is too easy!" Sonic hungrily stares at Tails from afar.

Randy claps, "Let'sa go then, more weight slaves!"

Amy pulling Cream and Noki into a little huddle, "We need to target the monkey. That's our only shot of not going to tribal." Noki nodding fervently as Cream flaps her ears over to DK.

Eggman and Rouge begin colluding across tribal lines, "Truce boobie lady?"

Rouge disgustedly looks at Eggman's egg shaped body, "Yee."

Randy pretentiously gasps, "Knuckles is getting a whole fiddy pounds right here! DIG DEEP KNUCKLES!"

Maria shown struggling to drag the next bag of weight over to Knuckles.

 _Tikal distraught in prayer, "What they were doing to Knuckles was...just wrong. Nights was telling me to do the right thing."_

Cut to Tikal giving Bowser her ten pounds. Eggman frowning.

Ethnic grunting as Knuckles moans in agony, "Ahhh,"

"This could be it for Mushroom! I know they don't want to go back to tribal." Randy blandly narrates as the camera closes in on Amy Rose.

Knuckles strains and sharts until he topples off the little podium. "And just like that, Mushroom going to tribal council yet again," Randy announces as Amy is seen throwing herself into the sand in frustration. Close-up of Toadette looking uncomfortable as Shadow rolls his eyes.

" _Dreams don't betray us. When we lose ourselves, that's when we lose our dreams. It's not that dreams don't come true. We just give up on them." Knuckles forlornly laying on the beach of the Ruins._

"With the trip to the Chao Kindergarten at stake, let's add some more weight," Randy points at Maria to go first.

"That's not necessary, Randy, I hate children." Bowser dumps his measly forty pounds into the sand.

"We good Randy, all we need to eat is those peanut butter sandwiches and beer!" DK backflips handing the win to Nights.

Maria gasping at her tribe's surrender. Birdo honking elatedly as she tosses the weight off of her shoulders. Big all like "yahoo!"

"And with that, immunity and the Cheo Kindergarten trip for Nights, and immunity, peanut butter sandwiches and beer for Ring! Mushroom, I'll see you tonight."

" _I knew I shouldn't have trusted those weaklings," Noki voiceover as she scowls from the sidelines. "Us Noki have a strong shoulder."_

" _Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next…" Toadette shakes her bean head rattling her mushroom braids._

Putting her arms up, "Just wait a minute!" Amy Rose rummages through her bag. "Randy I'd like to use this advantage I found," she grabs the papes and runs up to Randy smugly.

Daisy's head shown whipping around as booming grunts are heard.

"Would you mind reading that advantage, Miss Rose?" Randy smiles at Amy's hedgehog tits.

"After a challenge before the merge, you will be able to make a tribe vote out not one, but two people at one tribal council," Amy reads haughtily. Shocked reactions from all three tribes, Luigi counting on his fingers, Shadow glaring viciously while Peach shrugs.

"So you're choosing to use this on… your own tribe?" Randy looks at Amy like she cray.

"Yes I am," Amy strides back to her mat.

"In that case, I'll be seeing you tonight, where you will vote off one tribe member, and then another," Randy addresses the confused Mushroom tribe. Toadette tugs at her braid anxiously. "'Bout to get a lot emptier over at your tribe. Get outta here."

" _I need to get back to camp pronto, there's no time to spare." Knuckles knocking his knuckles together in a machismo fashion. "Amy Rose just cocked the gun and it's pointed at MY head."_

" _I know this power was probably meant to weaken another tribe, but I had the parchment in my hand and I was thinking maybe I should," Amy sweating manically. "Why not take out my enemies when I have the chance?"_

 **Nights Tribe - Reward Trip**

 **Day 5**

* * *

" _It was a such a blessing to get to visit more chaos." Tikal widely grins as the Nights tribe is being lead into the Chao Kindergarten classroom. "Hearing them all go guu guu in excitement as we fed them delicious chao fruit, it was marvelous!"_

Rouge and Birdo shown petting an obviously trans chao.

" _I feel a little bad now that I tried to eat one of these things." Rouge putting a chao up to her nip for it to suckle, "I feel as if I should apologize to Tikal."_

"Hey Tikal!" Rouge abandons Birdo's camera mugging ass.

"Yes?" Tikal coos.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I tried to eat a chao a few days ago. I realize that I was wrong." Rouge trying to damage control and save her edit.

"It is forgiven...but not forgotten." Immediately turning away to teach the chaos their North Korean sounding song.

The scene shifts to Tails and Sonic near the giant globe in the room. "I love learning!" Tails quips as Sonic's boner grows infinitely at the chao chaos about to go down.

" _Well, Big started to get a bit, uh, handsy," Luigi gulps, "With some of the chaos there."_

Big playing with one of the chaos' fidget spinners started to finger it's bussy. The other chaos tried to stop him by having an organized riot, but he was far too large and only molested more of them.

Tikal begins to shout, "No! Big! Stop it! You monster!" As Rouge held her back.

" _I was afraid that Tikal might kill Big, I don't want this season to get canceled, I need the check." Rouge polished her boots while sitting on a large rock._

The producers and security scramble to control the situation, in the mayhem Sonic begins to bang Tails over the teacher's desk in the room.

" _This game is dangerous and I know I will have to make a move eventually," Tails twirling his tails together, "The question is...when?"_

The chao doctor comes in like "Your chaos are very healthy, please come back to the doctor's office anytime," while shooting Big with some tranquilizers.

Birdo being very apologetic, "I am so sorry about our big pedo friend." She tried to explain to the elder chaos who didn't speak english who were very angry with production.

 _Big despondently sitting in the wet sand, "I am not a pedophile, taking things too far like, yes I probably shouldn't of said stuff like did, but I meant like cute kid and I even said non sexual just cause say someone cute doesn't make it sexual, come on now."_

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Day 5**

* * *

" _To be honest I'm livid at what Amy goddamn Rose did back there," Toadette anxiously biting her nubby hands since the toad species don't seem to have fingernails. "Now I have to work overtime."_

" _Are you kidding me? I need this idol and I need it NOW! I'm calling JG Wentworth." Voiceover of Knuckles flying around pinging for the idol. More frequent pings are heard as the shot cuts to bats flying around a fruit tree._

Back at camp the camera closes in on Cream's constipated face.

"Where did those boys go?" Noki impatiently spoons some rice out of a hollowed out dark fruit.

Amy Rose makes her big mama move, "Before they come back, this is what I wanted we vote Shadow first and then Knuckles." The camera pans down to Toadette trying to restart the fire with the tribe's flint. "Girl power!"

Cream flapping her ears happily at Noki and Toadette, "Yeah! We did it!"

" _So Amy is my best friend out here, and she wants to go with the other girls," Cream brushing sand off of her orange dress. "Toadette seems nice, but just in case it doesn't work I think I need a backup plan."_

Meanwhile, Shadow is skating through the jungle, he happens on a sweaty and urban Knuckles. "We need to make a plan, Amy is obviously planning something against us."

Knuckles nods, "We need to do Cream first, Amy second."

"What about doing Noki first? That's what Cream told me to do. She said she wanted to blindside Amy at the second vote." Emoly flipping his hedgehog hair, Shadow pouts.

" _This has bad news written all over it." Knuckles stankly writing a rap about his feelings._

Cut to Noki and Toadette washing their clothes in ocean. "Do you trust the traitor?" Noki's titties floats ominously with her shell off of her body.

"Kind of? I don't think that she would make us vote twice and then lie to us as well. Knuckles looks PISSED." Toadette motions to Knuckles walking back from the jungle all puffed up.

" _Before I wet my vest I found Knuckles in the jungle roaming around. I let him know what the plan was because his pants were bulging. Either he's happy to see me or there's an idol in his pocket." Toadette grins widely while scratching her gooch._

"You ok Knucks?" Cream tries pushing her titties up in his face to garner his attention.

"Amy I can't believe you. You a DISGRACE." Knuckles huffs and angrily rips open a bag of cheesy poofs. Amy just appears shocked in the shelter showing off a panty shot.

" _I didn't think they would be that upset with me!" Amy Rose puts her hands up to her face, "I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake!"_

Cream sits there and meekly chirps, "It'll be okay."

"Cream, you are Amy's slave. Don't sell me that shit. You guys aren't voting Noki." Knuckles getting up in the young girl's face.

Noki hears her name from the ocean, she runs back to camp naked, "DIRTY SLUT! I knew you were lying to me! Why would we vote out the strong?"

Amy Rose still speechless in the shelter.

Gliding back from the forest Shadow screams, "Chaos control! Production says we have to head to Station Square before the subway closes for the night."

Everyone grumbles and grabs their torches as the ethnic screaming soundtrack plays.

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 5**

* * *

The ragged and dirty Mushroom tribe saunter into the large, gold Casinopolis money room.

Randy, with his hands behind his back addresses them to "Sit the fuck down," He begins the ritualistic and barbaric tribal council.

"So after the challenge how did everyone react to your advantage Amy?"

"Uh, t-terrible."

"It's like World War III back at camp!" Cream interjects.

"So can you explain what happened little girl?" Condescendingly Randy gesticulates at the tribe.

"Well, everyone scattered and then people starting SCREAMING at Amy." Cream too small for the seat and kicks her feet in the air.

Knuckles interrupts, "It was deserved, she betrayed the integrity of the Mushroom tribe."

Extreme close up of Amy Rose's face.

"Isn't there a worry about tribe strength? There's still a lot of people left in the game."

Noki leans forward in her chair, "Why yes, Randy which is why Amy's plan to vote out the boys is el stupido."

Randy picks up on Noki's stank revelation, "So if the boys are in danger, I see two penes in front of me," whistling sound effect as the camera shows two close-ups of Shadow and Knuckles. "Shadow, that puts you in the line of fire."

Shadow seething at the ladies. "On one hand, the gender lines are clear, but on the other hand, the girls turned on Froggy last time. I know the tribe needs me," he trails off looking gaunt and emo.

"Guys, let's just vote Amy out right now. She's cancer." Knuckles stankly glaring at Amy.

Cream whispers to Shadow, the subtitles catch, "Stick to the plan."

Randy continues on, "Toadette, you've been quiet tonight. How does this affect you?"

"Well Randy, I think it's a do or die decision tonight. It's early, but the game is afoot." She brushes her braid away from her face. "I got two votes to worry about, and that's if I even survive the first one!" Noki seems ethnically amused at this remark.

"Well, it's time to vote. Amy, why not start with you."

Amy clutches her fists and quickly writes, [Shadow] She sighs, "...Have no fear."

Shadow glides to the voting booth.

Toadette and her nubby legs waltz up to the pen. "I hope I get to vote not once, but twice!"

Cream struggles to open the pen.

As Blue Noki casts her vote a wild goomba spooks her and she retreats into her shell.

Flying to the podium Knuckles angrily scribbled a name down.

Ethnic moaning plays ominously in the background as the camera panned over the worried castaways, lingering on Cream's sad eyes.

"I'll go read the votes," Randy fucks off as the music dramatically gets quieter.

"If anyone has an idol and would like to play it now, now would be the time to do so." The camera shows the tribe sitting there, Toadette shadily takes a glance at Knuckles.

"I'll read the votes."

"First vote."

[Amy Rose]

She holds her breath, making her look very anorexia.

"Next vote,"

[Noki]

Noki angrily spits on the ground. Drums begin to play while a woman screams in the soundtrack.

[Shadow]

He nods.

[Cream]

Randy sighs, "That's one vote Amy Rose, Blue Noki, Cream, and Shadow. Two votes left."

The camera lingers on Toadette.

"Fifth vote,"

[Shadow]

"And the fifth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins is…"

[Shadow]

He despondently gets up and shouts "Disappear!"

Placing his torch in the little hole, Randy's eyes glimmer.

"Shadow, the tribe has spoken, get the fudge out."

Shadow skates out of the Casinopolis.

 _Shadow makes a collect phone call in the elimination phone booth, "They'll regret voting me out,_ _Even if I'm not real, I'm still the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"We ain't done here." Randy sits his ass back down.

Noki raises her hand, "Sir, I have to poop."

Randy stomps, "There's no time, wait til you get back to camp or get voted out. I don't care shit in the phonebooth."

Noki holds her tummy, "Ow, poop cramps!" She shits everywhere.

"Randy, I think Noki's diarrhea explosion is very reminiscent at what happened at the challenge," Knuckles covers his echidna nose, "Amy Rose took a dump on the Mushroom tribe and is going to get away with it."

"With that, I think it's time to vote," Randy speaks nasally not wanting to smell the Noki excrement. "Toadette, you're up."

Toadette uncaps the pen decisively, "Sorry, but my hands are tied."

Amy flashes the camera a big smile as she brandishes her vote [Knuckles] "Girls strong!"

Knuckles shaking his head hopelessly as he scrawls a vote, "It's a peenie slaughter."

Noki having the green fumes around her because she smells like SHIT, "Goodbye snake, snake, snake, snake!"

Flapping her way up to the voting booth, Cream simply sighs, "This is a game move, I promise." She winks and slowly flips over [Amy]

Cream plops her thicc ass down as Randy booms, "I'll go tally the votes."

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Knuckles digs in his crotch and ultimately sweats ethnically as Toadette shoots an odd glance at him. Soundtrack swells to a climax as he readjusts his dickie and pulls his big white hand out… with nothing in it.

"Alright, I'll read the votes."

[Knuckles]

He winces as Amy smiles behind him.

"Second vote,"

[Amy Rose]

Her smile lessens.

[Cream]

Toadette winks at the camera as Amy looks confused.

[Cream]

Cream whipping her head around, her ears flopping. She looks at Amy desperately. Camera closes in on Noki crossing her stubby legs.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins…" [Cream] "That's three and that's enough. Please bring me your torch little girl.

Cream tearing up as Amy knits her brows counting votes on her fingers. Knuckles sweating like he just busted a nut.

"Cream… the tribe has spoken." She grabs her orange dress and does a little curtsy, causing her child rabbit oopsy to hang out a little. She dips.

Randy shakes his head at the Mushroom tribe. "Let's hope that advantage was well-used, because for better or for worse, your tribe is small as TIT now. Head back to camp."

Camera shows Amy forcing a smile as she stands up. Knuckles adjusts his dicke again.

" _Please, take it easy on me!" Cream the Rabbit shitting in her panties as Team Chaotix threatens her at knife point._

 ** _NEXT TIME ON… SURVIVOR_**

* * *

 _Noki crouching low and whispering next to the well. "Power is ours now."_

 _Can the battered Mushroom tribe withstand yet ANOTHER shake-up?_

 _Amy covering her eyes and ducking away as Knuckles whips out his dick aggressively._

 _And a mysterious case of the sniffles spreads on Ring tribe…_

 _Daisy wide-eyed, "He looked like he was about to DIE."_

 _Maria sobbing into her father's crotch, "I've made a terrible mistake."_


	5. Chaos is Power

Randy perusing some buttons at a stand in Delfino Plaza, "Previously on Survivor…"

"Just wait a minute!" Amy is shown stepping forward at the challenge.

"When Amy shocked everyone and used her advantage to send her own tribe to a double tribal, the heat was on the boys at Mushroom," shot of Shadow pontificating to Knuckles emoly in the jungle.

"On Nights, a big reward turned into a big mess at the Chao Kindergarten," Big is seen extremely aroused by the chaos. "While Wario made a shocking discovery on Ring," Wario's mouth agape at Maria sucking her daddy's dick.

"It seemed the reign of Amy and her girls alliance would continue," a dirty-looking Cream getting hit by a fly at camp while she talks to Amy, "but at Tribal Council, only one of the boys went," Shadow's torch getting snuffed, "before there was dissention in the ranks." Cream is shown walking away from Tribal as loud grunts are heard. Knuckles exhaling deeply.

"EIGHTEEN ARE LEFT…" Randy walking away from the angry-looking Pinata button monger, "who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Night 5**

* * *

Low diarrhetic ethnic moans and shimmery chimes are heard as the four Mushroom tribe members re-enter camp. Blue Noki seen struggling to make a fire as Amy sits in the shelter looking shook as hell.

" _For a second I thought I was done for, when i didn't pull out this guy," Knuckles whipping out his idol and his dick as emotional music plays. "But… something told me not to play it. And I guess, some way, I wasn't a fool to trust T and B-N," camera shows Toadette and Blue Noki crouched low to the ground whispering as they weave palm fronds._

 _Noki crouching low and whispering next to the well, "Power is ours now. That jezebel Amy Rose thought she was the queen chicken around here." She laughs. "Now it is me and Toadette who will decide."_

A wave is shown crashing onto the beach, leaving a Cheep Cheep flopping around gasping for breath on the sand. Cut to Amy sitting alone by the dying fire.

" _So I was blindsided last night, and I made it through but I'm down my right hand girl," Amy Rose clutching her PIko Piko Hammer tightly, "I can only hope that we start winning some challenges or my goose is COOKED…" The soundtrack plays a dubious drum beat. "I have to do something."_

The very decimated Mushroom four lounging in their shelter that they built into one of the Mystic Ruins, "Oh boy, I am so tired!" Noki hides in her shell to rest.

"Toadette, can I talk with you?" Knuckles flies down to the shore, Toadette and her stubby legs have a hard time catching up to him.

" _I wasn't sure what Knuckles wanted from me, but his smooth red skin just glistened in the moonlight," Toadette swooning on a log._

"Thanks for not voting me out. You didn't have to do that." Knuckles urbanly smiles at her.

"Lol XD, it was no big d-" Toadette surprised by Knuckles echidna tongue going down her throat. They proceed to bang in the ocean.

Ethnic men scream as koopas scatter across the sand.

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 6**

* * *

Upbeat, victorious music plays as a helicopter shot shows the Emerald Coast killer whale brutally chomping through a group of Bloopers.

D.K. looking sickly as Daisy stretches her gooch out like Rosalina taught.

" _I don't like how Peach is playing this, but I think it might be time to game up," Daisy defensively voice-overing as DK is shown glancing at Daisy's oopsy, before the camera shows Bowser slapping Peach's ass at camp to a gong sound effect._

A hero flying chao shown fluttering from one branch to another. Wario spreading out his fat legs in the shelter as DK chews on some sugar cane nearby. He mutters to DK,"So, we thinking lose this one?" is shown in subtitles.

 _D.K. tossing a coconut back and forth like a basketball. "So the idea Wario and I had was to bomb a challenge so that we could take a shot at the princess…" shot of Peach and Daisy chewing rice. "We've both been fulling like something unholy going on between she and big Bowser. But for real, though, I just haven't been 100% these last few days, and I don't know how much I can put into the challenge," D.K. rubbing the back of his muscled monkey neck._

Eggman returns from fishing in the ocean, "Hoy! I feel like shit! Maria! Bring me some water." Maria Robotnik donning her sun hat smiles warmly to her AIDS ridden father.

" _This isn't going well, I knew I shouldn't have let D.K. touch my oopsy." Maria sighs defeatedly as emotional piano music starts to play. "What nobody out here knows is, I have been a survivor of HIV/AIDS since I was 7 years old. I've almost died four times, but I tell nobody what's happened to me. I need to stay strong," Maria digging her toes into the sand. "But I've been living a lie and now I need to talk to my father."_

"Let's get you to the water hole." Maria helps Eggman as he hobbles through camp earning a glare from fat Wario.

Peach making a face at Daisy as the Robotniks pass by, muttering "Why is everyone suddenly so sick?" Daisy shaking her head in bewilderment.

 _Daisy wide-eyed, "He looked like he was about to DIE. Between him and D.K., we might just die out before we even have to vote!"_

" _I can't believe the doctor would bang his own daughter. That's sick!" Wario morally grandstands as he takes a dump in the forest. "The only reason I'm keeping it on the low is because we need them to have five, that's the majority, see."_

Cut back to Maria and Dr. Eggman at the waterfall, Maria sobbing into her father's crotch, "I've made a terrible mistake. Daddy, D.K. raped me. What should we do?"

Dr. Eggman gasps in shock, "We have to keep the peace, the boys think we're with them."

" _Maria can't start screaming rape now! It would foil everything!" Eggman wiping his sweaty egg head._

A tribe of shy guys roasting a goomba family over a fire is shown transitionally.

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 6**

* * *

The camera aerially zooming in and out of the waves crashing against the Ruins shore.

" _A sinner walks among us, and I will not rest until his torch goes out," Tikal viciously arranging some rocks to some crashing drum beats, a shot of Big tending the fire is shown._

"Oh boy, the fire is low, Mr. Sonic, do you know if there's any firewood around?" Big and his fat stomach sway around in search of something to burn.

Sonic too busy licking Tails' anus in the shelter says, "Nah."

Predatorily eyeing up one of the chaos, "I know what I can use." The cameraman cuts away as Big tosses a chao into the fire.

" _I know this turf, and I have tricks up my sleeve to survive," Big leaning his fat body against a tree._

 _Luigi awkwardly gulping, "When one of the chaos are hurt, Tikal rushes in like a mother." Luigi wipes his mustache, "She scares me."_

Tikal and Birdo return from the water well, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tikal quickly dumps her canteen on Acid the chao.

" _Ever since we got back from the Kindergarten, everything's been real weird around here!" Tails explains in the middle of the camp._

"I can't stand to be around camp with HIM." Tikal dramatically throwing a portion of the tribe's rice onto the ground, "I won't eat until he is out of the game! I would die for my chaos." Rouge bugging her eyes out from inside the shelter like Tikal is cray.

 _Rouge is shown dipping into the woods away from the messy scene at tribal. "So here's the story so far, I think the spotlight is off of me entirely," she's shown meeting up with Sonic in the woods who is taking a leak. They talk in hushed tones. "Everybody is sick of this feud between Big and Tikal… Big is too retarded to make amends and Tikal is inconsolable. I'm positive one of them goes next. I just gotta figure out who."_

" _I have no time for this whining around camp," Sonic's leg shaking in sexual frustration. "I'd never let a girl make that much noise," a clearly highly edited soundbite playing over Tikal gesticulating dramatically to an overwhelmed-looking Luigi._

Tails and Birdo are seen walking through the jungle to get the tree-mail, Tails returns to zer from a poopy break with a hand on his butt, wincing in pain.

"Why do you let him do that to you, child?" Birdo putting an arm around Tails' shaking body maternally.

" _Coming where I come from, I know EXACTLY how Tails feels right now," Birdo on the verge of tears looking very triggered at the situation. "I pray he gets away before that sonic dick tears his toosie apart!"_

"It's o-kay! Birdo. Let's just read the tree mail."

 _Rub a dub dub,_

 _Thanks for the grub,_

 _Yay God!_

"Huh?" Birdo honks incoherently.

A paratroopa glides away as the music suddenly changes tempo.

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 6**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy screams as Nights and Ring file onto their mats. "Nights and Ring, get your first new look at the new Mushroom tribe, Shadow… AND Cream voted out last night," wide shot shows how tiny tit the Mushroom tribe looks next to the other two.

Randy is standing next to a large covered table, "Alright, today's challenge is the EATING CHALLENGE!" Randy booms, as Peach looks perturbed. "There will be four heats, you will have thirty seconds to clean your plate. If you do, you score a point for your tribe," plates of food are shown being devoured by Toad interns.

"The tribe with the most points wins immunity and a day trip to TWINKLE PARK, the other two tribes going to tribal council. That's right, TWO." Peach is shown gasping as Knuckles pounds his fists together to pump himself up. "And the seventh and eighth person will be voted out of the game."

Close up of Rouge and her nipples gasping.

"Amy, do you regret blowing your advantage load too soon?" Laughing at her, Randy asks like a dick.

She pouts, "Yeah," Noki gives the camera a gratuitous eye-roll.

"Ring, Nights, each tribe needs to sit out three people, Wario and Tails you sat out last challenge and can not sit out in back to back challenges."

Camera closes in on Nights, "I know they'll make us eat chaos, I have to sit out." Tikal clasps her hands together.

"Luigi and I will sit out, we're not feeling our best today," Big rubs at his large areolas.

Cut to Ring, Maria frowns at her tribe, "Guys, I honestly have some bad poop cramps today, I don't think I should eat."

D.K. and the Doctor, both still looking deathly ill raise their hands to sit out.

"Okay, we got Tikal, Luigi, Big, D.K., Eggman, and Maria sitting out," Randy gestures to the bench. "Everyone send up your first players, Bowser, Blue Noki, and Tails."

"First dish is...Koopa placenta!" Randy reveals the messy red plates. Bowser barfs up some fire in disgust.

"Survivors ready… go!" Blue Noki shown immediately stuffing her tiny mouth full. Bowser quickly forces down the placenta as Tails cringes at the smell, struggling to take his second bite.

"Come on Tails! You're too slow!" Sonic bellows from behind.

Bowser licks his plate clean demonstrating impressive tongue skills and shows his tongue to Randy, "Bowser gets the point for Ring and five… four… three…"

Toadette whooping as Noki finishes the last of the placenta just in time, and sticks her tongue out to Randy haughtily as Tails gags up his bite.

"Noki gets the point for Mushroom! Nights trails with nothing. Next players up…" Tails mopes back dejectedly.

Sonic scolds Tails, "You're only eating cummies tonight Tails! You need to learn how to swallow." He rapidly wags his finger at Tails.

Randy clears his throat. "We got Amy Rose, Birdo, and Peach going next. Three lovely ladies," Randy purrs at them. Birdo blushes. "And your dish is… a PINECONE!"

" _I'm so glad that I practiced eating weird things back home." Birdo feeling smug about knowing the predictably of reality tv show challenges._

"Survivors ready… GO!" Randy throws a hand up, Birdo immediately covers her plate with her snout and inhales the pinecone with vacuum suction.

"Ayy what that mouth do, Birdo gets the point for Nights in less than a second!" Randy announces as Birdo does a little curtsy and Luigi throws his fists up in celebration in the background.

Camera shows a close-up of Amy struggling to shove individual pieces of the pinecone in her mouth, "Owww," she whines as her tribe can be heard screaming at her to continue behind her.

" _There was a lot of pressure on me, but luckily I thrive under pressure," Amy winks at the cameraman revealing a submissive side._

Sudden cut to a close-up of Peach, who is frowning at the pinecone and not really trying. She turns around to her tribe and shrugs.

"Aaaand Amy gets the point for Mushroom!" Randy shouts as Amy is shown sticking out her tongue. "Peach, you're out of time, no point for Rings," Randy points at a pouting Peach. "Mushroom leads 2-1-1."

Camera swirls and ethnic bellows signifying transition, "Next up we got Sonic, Daisy, and Knuckles, and your dish is…" he whips off the next sheet. "A red chaos drive! Survivors ready… GO!"

All three castaways confused at how to consume this definitely inorganic object, Daisy licks it lukewarmly before shoving the whole thing down her throat.

" _I've had to know how to dry-swallow from a young age," Daisy bragging while brandishing her pill bottle._

Knuckles meanwhile, just starts biting into the glass, not getting hurt as he swallows the chaos drive.

" _I am a power-type, just like the red chaos drive, so I could absorb it easily," Knuckles explaining the process like teaching a pre-teen how to smoke weed._

Sonic nervously looking back and forth at Knuckles and Daisy, clueless.

" _As a footwear model, I can't risk breaking my teeth on this thing," Sonic whining. "Sure, this is a million dollars, but that's my career!"_

"Daisy and Knuckles get the point, Sonic fails," Randy announces. Sonic throws the chaos drive onto the ground in rage, shattering it. "Mushroom still leads with three, Ring at two, Nights trailing with just one," camera cuts to Tikal praying on the sit-out bench.

"Okay, final round. Toadette, Wario, and Rouge, you're up," Randy calls out.

As the music intensifies, Rouge shown stankly putting a hand on a hip. "Hey mister. If two tribes are losing, isn't my tribe gonna lose no matter what? What gives?"

Randy doing some quick frantic counting on his fingers. "That may be true, but you may change your mind when you see the dish is…" he dramatically pulls the final sheet, "a whole live CHAO."

Gasps from many of the cast, Tikal's mouth drops open in disgust before she is ushered away by production bodyguards.

" _I wanted to quit this competition right here," Tikal livid at production. "You're lucky Nights has a path for me."_

Rouge's mouth is agape and watering, she begins devouring the screaming child before Randy even says go.

" _Thank god Tikal was distracted bitching at production, I was STARVING," Rouge wiping the blood off of her mouth and tits._

Meanwhile, Wario making eyes at Toadette, who is clearly not crazy about eating the chao who is almost as big as she is.

"You're all good, braids," Wario whispers nasally, surprising Toadette. Wario puts his hands up signifying he isn't gonna eat it. Toadette, realizing the situation, follows suit.

A few minutes later, after Randy and other production members succeed in pacifying a hysteric Tikal, Randy turns back to the other castaways, "And in a fairly anticlimactic ending, Mushroom has done the unthinkable and won the challenge 3-2-2, meaning they're going to Twinkle Park today while Rings and Nights go to Tribal council."

The Mushroom tribe erupts into manufactured cheers, they been knew they won for a few minutes already.

" _We did it!" Amy yells triumphantly as the stage clear music from Sonic Heroes plays._

" _We lost the challenge, and in my eyes there's clearly only one person to blame…" Sonic's melancholy tone turns to rage. "Tails."_

" _I gave Toadette the little wink wink nudge nudge, saved us both some effort. I'm thinking that will come back to help me down the line," Wario reclining on a cliff overlooking the waves._

 **Mushroom Tribe - Reward Trip**

 **Day 6**

* * *

Upbeat music with bell tones plays as the Mushroom tribe is seen laughing in the bumper car room at Twinkle Park.

" _So today we for ONE TIME win challenge," Noki looking very rejuvenated. "It feels good, but I feel… fish with no water at this strange amusement park. I am woman grown."_

After bumper cars, the tribe assembles in the courtyard outside the main castle of the park. Amy reads a note aloud, "Please enjoy some hoagies and ice cream, courtesy of Wawa!" she and Toadette cheer like white chicks.

"What is Wawa?" Noki seeming perturbed.

" _Wawa did a great job putting this together for us, after that hoagie I feel like I don't need to eat for another year!" Toadette laughing in product placement glee._

Amy is shown sitting on one side of the picnic table, looking on as Toadette, Noki and Knuckles talk and eat jovially.

" _It's great to win, but it's only delaying my fate," Amy wandering through the shadowy rooms of the Twinkle Park Castle, looking devastated. "My world is ending in this game, I don't know how I can find a way in with those three."_

Shot of Noki doing a little twirl after getting a strike in the bowling room. "Yes!"

Toadette cheers for her friend before getting up and struggling to pick up the ball herself with her stubby arms, Knuckles gets up to help her.

" _I really enjoyed the trip to Twinkle Park today, it was a great chance to unwind and get to know these girls," Knuckles reclining on the roof of the castle._

Cut to Knuckles and Toadette in a passionate embrace stumbling into the long hallway with opposite mirror walls, Knuckles growls on top of the smaller girl. "You looked real good with that bowling ball."

"Hah hah," Toadette giggles as Knuckles plays with her braid and slips a big spiky finger inside her. "Hah!" She blushes at the echidna's forwardness.

Knuckles yanks off Toadette's vest and dress, revealing her little pepperoni titties, and she turns to watch herself getting fucked an infinite amount of times in the mirror wall.

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 6**

* * *

Ominous music plays as a paragoomba is shown fluttering down to pick off one of a group of young Koopas, however they overpower the paragoomba and he is brought down as an ethnic lady screams in the soundtrack.

Bowser belches the fire into existence and stomps off into the jungle. Peach giggles and takes a seat next to Maria as the Doctor puts some water on to boil.

 _The Doctor chuckling heartily, "I must say I'm excited to finally lose a challenge! As far as the vote stands, Maria and I have decided to work with the three Shell boys, to get rid of Peach," the Doctor stroking his moustache. "Can't say I disagree, she's just about useless around camp."_

Shot changes to Wario and D.K. convening with Bowser in the jungle.

" _So far, the plan's going aight," D.K. shrugging while sitting on a stump. "We lost the challenge, and now it's time for Princess P to go."_

Light panflute fades out as Wario sweatily interjects, "I think it needs to be Maria instead." Little tambourine shake sound effect. There's something off about that girl."

D.K. throws his arms up in confusion. "But what about the numbas then?"

"I'm telling you guys," Wario ripping ass exasperatedly, "her and the Doctor need to be split up, that shit is funkier than you want to know about."

Bowser raises a floating eyebrow. "Well, let's see if the princesses want to do it."

" _If we can keep the majority strong and I can keep my slampiece, I'm all for it!" Bowser giving a thumbs-up to the camera._

" _I knew I couldn't trust the crackers, this is ruining my plan. I know what to do." D.K. crushing a chao fruit in his large hands._

D.K. pulling the Doctor aside en route to the well. "Ay, between you and me, I heard your dowter's name come up,"

Eggman looks irate, "I won't have it!"

Quick shot of a bunch of infant Kritters scampering through the ferns before the shot changes to D.K. emerging onto the beach coughing.

"Princess, I need to talk to you." D.K. scrambled to the royal sisters flossing their gooches with sticks.

 _D.K. wheezing, with bags under his eyes, "The very SECOND the idea to change the vote came up, I knew I had to be the first one to snitch, so I wasn't the last one to snitch."_

"What? Am I the vote?" Peach places a gloved hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Yes. Bowser and Wario want you gone bad," D.K. dips out to not look suspicious.

Daisy, looking much more powerful since ingesting the red chaos drive, racistly pops some of her prescription medication into her mouth, "Let's see about that."

" _As soon as I heard that, I knew something was fishy," Peach cracking her back. "I had to take matters into my own hands."_

Daisy corners Bowser in the deep part of the forest maze, "Is the vote Peach?" Daisy cuts to the chase. The camera then split screens to show Peach in her alternate Daisy costume asking Wario the same question.

Wario sweating. "Waaah. I don't want it to be. You have to trust me princess, but write down Maria's name tonight, we may be able to pull something off."

" _Does Wario, think Daisy is retarded!? I know for sure he's putting my name down tonight." Peach shakes her pretty little head._

Bowser's dick hardens as begins talking about Peach, "I don't want her to go. Your sister is hot!"

Daisy giggles coquettishly, "How do you feel about me?" She gives a tug on his donger.

His penis immediately begins to soften, "You're okay, the vote should probably be Maria."

Daisy is all like "Bye!" Running away from any further rejection from Daddy Bowser.

Shot of a chao fruit dramatically falling onto a rock and splitting against a sunset background.

Peach and Daisy reunite deep in the jungle puss, they sit on a log together.

"So Bowser wants me gone?" Peach pouting as she takes off her brown wig.

Daisy shakes her head with envy, "Why would Bowser write your name down, when you go so does his meat wallet!"

Peach ties her hair up into a bun for the sports games contemplatively. "That's what I thought. So Wario is just covering his own tracks."

Close-up of the chao fruit rotting on the ground, it is covered in no-nos eating it.

Drum beats of the soundtrack speed up as camera shows Peach and Daisy walking on the path back to camp.

"Hey, Maria, come over here!" Daisy waves her pasty arm at Maria, who was returning to camp from having some AIDS-related diarrhea. The three ladies pull up next to a big rock.

" _It's hard to know how much I can trust Maria," Peach's voice wavering as the camera shows Maria and the princesses from afar. "She always seemed a little stank."_

Wailing in the soundtrack as a time lapse of the sun dropping it like it's hot in the sky is shown, cut to the tribe grabbing their torches and filing out of camp.

 _Daisy frantically shoving pills into her mouth, "If my sister goes home tonight I'm fucked! I know that fat fuck is up to something," ominous shot of Bowser and Wario, unclear who she's referring to._

 _D.K. rubbing an ape hand on his infected dick, "I hate to see 'em go, but these ladies will be the end of me," Peach's tits look extremely perky as she's shown walking behind Maria._

 _Eggman wiping sweat off his brow with a handkerchief, "All this scrambling today. Stop your futile efforts. You'll only make fools of yourselves."_

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 6**

* * *

Prolonged shot of Birdie gliding through the woods, finally coming to rest on a large black rock, camera slowly zooms out to reveal it's a sleeping Chain Chomp over some low drum beats.

Final drum beat is heard as Sonic is seen stomping into tribe grounds, leading the rest of the Nights tribe. Birdo looking very trans in the sunlight as she takes up the rear.

"Nice try, everyone," Tail's whiny faggot voice breaks the silence, camera rests on Sonic turning to glare at him in annoyance. Big chuckles obviously.

 _Rouge is shown rolling her eyes as she is forced to narrate, "So we lost the challenge today, both my first loss and our first loss as new Nights, and immediately the tribe breaks up, Sonic runs off with Tails again," low drum beat returns as camera shows Sonic dragging the young boy off, "Tikal dips to pray or whatever," another drum beat as Tikal is shown walking toward her shrine passive-aggressively, "and Big goes to find another chao to rape-murder, I can only imagine. This tribe is fracturing," Rouge's eyes dart around seductively. "I need to choose a side."_

Rouge is then shown awkwardly sitting at the unlit fire with Birdo, as Luigi tries in vain to light it.

"So what are we thinking, boos?" Birdo clears her throat and speaks in a high pitch.

Luigi turns and shrugs, "Uh, I dunno." Rouge blinks, not showing her cards but her cleavage.

Birdo presses on outspokenly, "The only way to remove drama from the camp is to take out Big or Tikal."

"I like Tikal, but Big's a provider," Rouge winces.

" _Do I for real want to be limited to Tikal or Big?" Birdo honking scandalously. "Hell no! The bat girl seems shady and I know Sonic's up to something dark-sided. But this is an easy vote, one step closer to that million," she brushes some dirt off her bow._

Pizzicato string music is heard as Big is shown sitting on a large rock by the shore, casting his line out.

" _It's okay if the haters don't like me for being different," Big pouting as he struggles to hug a chao, "I've been hated my whole life. They can talk about me now but once I bring all these fishies back, they'll keep me around."_

Sonic drags a highly battered Tails out of the jungle toward Big, "Hey, big guy, we need to talk really quick."

" _Stupid Tails lost us the challenge, so now we need to make sure the votes are there to get Tikal out," Sonic spitting into the sand in annoyance. "She's useless."_

Tails frowning as he and Sonic huddle around Big, "What if all four of them vote against me though?" he shivers.

Sonic slaps him straight across the face. "Snap out of it, we only need one more to guarantee the numbers.'

 _Tails with tears streaming down his face, "I can never do anything right, and now everyone hates me!"_

Dramatic shift in music as Tikal is shown throwing herself on the ground before her shrine, "I beg of you Nights, bring me salvation!"

The clouds part and Nights zooms down to see Tikal once more, "Don't worry my child, the battle is won," sparkles fly around everywhere and Nights flies away.

 _Tikal with her eyes closed in prayer. "The servers are the 7 chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart… the controller is the one that unifies the chaos," she opens her eyes. "A prayer my grandmother taught me… and seven, that's the number of people on this tribe."_

Shot of the sunlight glowing through the clouds with ethereal music before camera cuts to the shallow water of the ocean, where Sonic is making rapid hand gestures to Rouge and Luigi as they wash clothes.

"It's gotta be her," Sonic repeats viciously as the camera shows Tikal sitting alone in the shelter. "We need to keep the tribe strong."

Luigi awkwardly looks at Rouge, unsure of how to respond. "Ooh yeah!"

" _This is a-getting a little hot," Luigi fanning himself with his green hat. "I don't know what's going on anymore."_

Camera shows this conversation continuing from afar before panning to reveal Big raping another chao in visible distance from camp. Close-up of Tails watching it all from the fire while sitting next to Birdo, who is cooking out of the large bucket Big had brought back.

Birdo offers the young boy a burnt morsel of Cheep Cheep. "Hungry, child?"

"My tummy hurts," Tails whines. "It's Big, what he's doing isn't right," he points over at Big busting a nut in the brown chao in the distance.

Birdo smiles, acknowledging his rape trauma. "Well if you think it ain't right, there's something you can do." Tails returns her glance looking constipated.

" _We need to stick to the plan," Tails in denial yelling at the camera. "If I get caught lying Sonic will never talk to me again!" he is shown following Sonic holding his torch._

" _Tribal Council is scary, anything could happen," Big wiping some semen off onto a Cheep Cheep._

 _Voice-over as Tikal is shown looking hella determined grabbing her torch, "It's time for judgment day."_

 **Tribal Council - Ring Tribe**

 **Night 6**

* * *

Shot of a scuttlebug dramatically climbing up one of the wall as the Ring tribe enters Tribal Council.

"For those of you who haven't done so already, dip ya torch into the flame and get fire," Randy instructs as Eggman and his dowta lower their torches.

Randy clicks his tongue at the Ring tribe, "So it looks like a few of you are a little under the weather," camera shows D.K. and the Doctor both looking green in the face and an ominous shot of Maria smiling. "What's your diagnosis, Doctor?"

Eggman getting defensive, "We're exposed to the elements out here, of course a little cold could happen. Not enough to stop me."

"Peach, as far as this epidemic goes, do you fear for your team's strength in challenges?" Randy prods at the princess.

"Oh, of course it's a concern," Peach diplomatically wiggles a tit toward the two in question, "but D.K. is a big strong guy, and Eggman is like, a genius!"

D.K. banging his chest to show his strength, "There are much weaker on the tribe than me, that's fo damn sure," shots of Peach and Maria are shown, as Wario and Bowser are shown chuckling on one end.

Randy sees an opening, "So Wario, what's the criteria for your vote tonight?"

Feeling very exposed, Wario looking around nervously "People may not see it, but there's one source of the problems on this tribe… I'm not gonna say it." Shot of Peach and Daisy looking very stank at this comment with some trilly panflute accompaniment.

Suddenly, Maria interjects. "Let's not beat around the bush. Tonight's vote has nothing to do with strength," her breaking voice cuts across Casinopolis. Daisy shown looking incensed.

"Oh?" Randy coos. "Then what is it about?"

Maria reevaluating, decides to clam up. "You'll have to see the votes to find out." Wario rolls his eyes.

"Alright, in that case, it's time to vote… Daisy, you're up."

Daisy vengefully writing a name in big letters, "Pummel!"

Bowser stomps over to vote, writing [Peach] "Sorry darling, it was fun while it lasted," a rising shot of Peach's slim body is shown.

The snot dripping out of Eggman's nose glowing in the fire of tribal council, he writes down a name thoughtfully.

Wario gives the camera a big tooth smile, "Time to break up this little honeymoon." He writes a name.

D.K. writing a name down, "You only a discracstion," he chucks the deuces up as he puts his vote in the urn.

Maria scowling as she writes a vote, "The less they know, the better."

Peach breathily giggles as she writes [Wario] with a big twirly W. "For a little more room in the shelter."

Randy gets the urn, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so," random shots of Eggman, Wario, and Daisy looking anxious about the vote are shown.

"Okay, once the votes are read, GTFO. First vote…" [Peach] Peach shakes her head.

[Peach] "That's two votes Peach," Peach looking down as Wario looks confused.

Randy opens the next vote, [Maria] "That's two votes Peach, one vote Maria," Maria is shown discreetly grasping her father's hand.

After a long pause, Randy opens the next vote… [Wario] "That's two votes Peach, one vote Maria, one vote Wario."

[Wario], Wario's jaw is shown dropping open. "We're tied, two votes Peach, two votes Wario, one vote Maria, two votes left."

Randy reveals the next vote quickly, [Wario], Daisy is shown smirking at Peach, the Doctor shown poking at his crotch, close-up on Wario looking blindsided.

"Seventh person voted out…" [Wario] "That's four, and that's enough. Please bring me your torch."

Wide shot of the girls all looking smug as Wario, dumbfounded, drags his torch up to Randy

"Wario, the tribe has spoken…" Randy snuffs Wario's torch. "Time for you to go."

Panflute music picks up again as Randy addresses the tribe, "So if this vote wasn't based on tribe strength, I hope there was a good reason," camera lingers on Maria's poker face. "Head back to camp, let's get the Nights Tribe in here."

" _Waa waaa. That's all folks. I didn't really need the money, and I had a good time but fuck that crazy incest bitch and ha daddy too," Wario lazily changing back into his business suit._

 **Tribal Council - Nights Tribe**

 **Night 6**

* * *

Transition to dramatic choral music as the Nights tribe files into Casinopolis.

"If this is your first time at tribal council, ya need some fire, see," he points at the bonfire in the middle of the casino again, Sonic, Tails, Big, Rouge and Tikal all light their torches. "In this game, fire represents your LIFE."

"First time seeing a lot of you here," Randy remarks. "Sonic, what do you think finally went wrong at the challenge today?"

Sonic clearly holding back anger, " _Some_ people just couldn't hold it down, Randy," shot lingers on Tails looking ashamed. Rouge scrunching her mouth up next to him.

Randy notes the sexual tension and changes the subject, "Big, how's camp life? Do you feel everyone does an equal part to keep the Nights camp going?"

"I've had to be tough for all of us," Big drawls. "I bring in the fishes." Tikal is shown shaking her head in annoyance.

"How about you, Tikal? What's your role?"

Tikal rests her hands on her orange knee. "I've been keeping up our shrine to our savior, Nights. She has kept our tribe strong thus far, and it is my belief she sent us here to Tribal Council tonight for a reason."

Randy raises his eyebrows. "And what reason is that?"

"I'm not playing games, Mr. Marsh. Everyone here knows that a sinner walks among us," Tikal looking at her tribe with urgency in her eyes. "This is our chance to purify the Nights Tribe."

Randy looks amused, "Luigi, how do you weigh in on this?"

Luigi clearly not expecting to be asked a question, "Uhh, I'm just gonna pull a name out of a hat," he gestures to his hat. Birdo putting her face in her dinosaur paw behind him.

"Sounds like it's time to vote," Randy chuckles. "Big, you're up."

Big totters over to the voting urn and writes [TAKAL] "Bye bye god lady."

Rouge flutters over to vote and gives the camera a painful look, "Sorry, you dug your own grave on this one."

Luigi snaps his overalls before writing a vote.

Tikal pauses to pray for about a minute at the urn before voting, prompting the rest of the cast to glare at her from the seating area. She finally writes [Big] "This is for you, grandmother."

A shot of Birdo's lumpy butt as her vote is not shown, "There is some serious ugly on this tribe. Sayonara."

Sonic zooms up to the voting pedestal, writing [Tikal] "We're sonic heroes."

Tails gets a love tap on the ass from Sonic as he twirls his tails to propel himself over to the urn, he sweats and writes a name before the camera cuts to a torch burning close-up.

"I'll go count the votes," Randy dips to grab the urn. A close-up of Tikal with her hands clasped again in prayer is followed by a close-up of Big, his cat testicles dangling over the edge of his stool.

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Randy says slowly as the camera focuses on Luigi, who is rubbing the back of his head with a hand revealing a large pit stain.

"All right, once the votes are read the decision is final. First vote…" [TAKAL] Tikal shown praying again, Sonic smirking next to her.

"Next vote…" [Big] "One vote Tikal, one vote Big."

Randy pulls out the next vote… [Tikal]. "That's two votes Tikal, one vote Big." A shot of Birdo smiling at the camera next to Tails gulping.

"Next vote…" [Big] "We're tied, two votes Tikal, two votes Big," Big is starting to hyperventilate.

Randy reveals the next vote. "Next vote," [Big] "That's three votes Big, two votes Tikal." Sonic's smile disappears, as Tikal opens her eyes with a look of clarity.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins…" [Big] "That's four, and tonight that's enough, please bring me your torch."

Big looks like a sad pedophile, his ears lower and he tears up as he grabs his torch. "Let's go home, I guess." Luigi looking guilty and Rouge pointedly looking away from Sonic, who is glaring at Tails, are shown in sequence as Big walks over to Randy.

"Big… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs Big's torch. "Time for you to go."

As Big's fat ass is still visible walking out of the casino, Randy turns back to the Nights Tribe. "Let's hope you don't starve to death now without the fisherman, because this tribe is NOT unified," camera lingers on Tails looking at Sonic mortified. "Head back to camp."

" _To be honest, I'm glad they sent me to go on the pre-jury trip with my wife, here in the Mystic Ruins plural marriage is legal," Big with a smile next to a chao in a wedding dress and a frowning Froggy._

 _NEXT TIME ON… SURVIVOR._

 _The castaways are presented with a do-or-die moment..._

 _Randy standing in front of the three tribes, "I'm gonna offer you all an opportunity right now." Amy's shocked reaction is shown._

 _Sending shock waves through the game._

" _I hate myself! I wanna die!" Tails holding a jagged stone to his wrists as a gloved hand reaches out to stop him._

" _She's so sexy and smooth," Knuckles rapping to himself under his breath as he glides through the jungle, until he is interrupted by his search ping signal turning to red. "It's closer."_

" _It was… terrible," Luigi looking like he'd just seen a ghost._


	6. Power is a Number

Randy jerking it to a video of Japanese girls puking into each other's mouths, "Previously on SURVIVOR."

Noki shown whispering "Power is ours now."

Amy shown sitting alone in the Mushroom shelter. "After shooting herself in the foot with her advantage, Amy found herself in a corner on Mushroom, but her luck turned around when Mushroom won their first challenge, winning them a trip to Twinkle Park," a shot of Knuckles railing Toadette in the mirror hallway is shown.

"Meanwhile, on Ring, the three boys from Shell's coalition with the Doctor and Maria was tested after Wario's discovery of their incest," Wario shown convincing Bowser and D.K. to flip the vote, "And the princess sisters saw their opening," the split screen scene of Daisy and Peach in her Daisy costume is shown, "to flip the game around and blindside Wario."

"Forced to face the second of the two tribal councils, Nights was torn apart by an ongoing feud between fish monger Big," Big shown raping the brown chao savagely, "and the born-again Tikal," shot of Tikal running into camp as Big throws the chao on the fire, "and despite Sonic's best efforts to save his ally, even his closest friend Tails turned on him to vote out Big," another split screen is shown of Big and Wario's torches getting snuffed.

"Another twist awaits the castaways tonight…" Randy listening to loud Brazilian fart porn now. "Sixteen are left, who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Night 6**

* * *

Shot of a solitary Koopa walking in the dark, he retreats into his shell at the sound of a crashing wave.

Cut to the Ring tribe walking back into camp, Peach leading the way. She plants her torch down victoriously, Bowser is visible behind her with an expression of wanting to rape and then eat her.

 _Bowser snarling in the night-vision cam to ominous music. "That dumb slut lied to me," percussive sound censors the word 'slut', and he turns his head to spit in anger, inadvertently lighting a passing Goomba ablaze. "She'll get hers. Mark my words."_

" _Those silly boys thought they could make a fool of me," Peach covering her mouth with a gloved hand to stifle her giggle. "But they're only as strong as their weakest link, and tonight it was Wario," shot of Bowser and D.K. sitting on opposite sides of the fire in the dead of night._

Lingering shot of Eggman's big nose quaking as he wheezes in his sleep, keeping the women of the tribe awake. Daisy forcefully shakes Maria's arm with to come on a walk with her and Peach on the beach.

"So I guess this is the new plan now going forward," Peach's lukewarm words caught in captions as she huddles with the ladies on the beach, Daisy is fervently nodding next to her.

" _So at the last minute I convinced my dad to change up the plan, and my name did come up so I feel like I was right to do so," Maria leaning awkwardly against a tree trunk before camera cuts to the sisters as she talks about them, "I want to trust Princess Peach, but her sister Daisy, she seems slippery."_

"To show you can trust us," Daisy extends an arm to Maria, she opens her fist to reveal a pill.

Maria gives Daisy a puzzled expression, "Uhh… no thank you?"

" _We probably saved that girl's LIFE in this game, and that's the gratitude she shows?" Daisy extremely offended, scowling at the cameraman. "What a loser."_

" _I couldn't believe she didn't take Daisy's pill, I was like," Peach making an incredulous face, "really?"_

" _I need to control what substances go into my body, or else I may have another outbreak," Maria shivering as she sits next to some rocks. "I may have really fucked myself over there."_

Cut back to Bowser and D.K., still sitting at the fire in silence. Bowser grunts in frustration, getting the ape's attention, then jerks his turtle chin in the direction of the beach.

"We'll get back in. I'll give those girls twelve hours to fall apart," Bowser's chauvinism has to be captioned over Eggman's still very loud snoring.

D.K. chuckles, "Yeah, Daisy's a cunt."

"Yeah, she is," Bowser nods.

The Koopa in its shell is shown again, a chao fruit falls off of a tree and knocks the shell into the ocean.

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Night 6**

* * *

Jarring music plays as a Kritter jumps into a bush with a bunch of Paragoombas sleeping in it, startling most of them away, but catching and devouring one.

As the Nights tribe returns to camp, Sonic turns to Tails immediately. "You're coming with me," he grabs the skinny fox boy by the arm and drags him away. Camera lingers on Tails looking back desperately at Birdo, who honks disapprovingly.

" _So I was left out to dry last night," Sonic looking pissed off, pointing at the cameraman as he talks. "That IDIOT Tails didn't stick with the plan, and now we're really in trouble!"_

" _Victory is mine," Tikal grinning sanctimoniously. "Nights will deliver me this prize money."_

"Thank you all for choosing the side of Nights," Tikal bows to the other tribemates at the fire. Luigi puts his hands together and bows back awkwardly.

"Looks like we've all chosen a side," Birdo purrs, gesturing to Tikal, Rouge, and Luigi. Rouge nods.

"Yes, the blue hedgehog is the one who tried to save the chao abuser," Tikal reminds everyone casually, a shot is shown of Sonic brutalizing Tails with his dick on some leaves in the jungle.

Luigi clears his throat, "Sonic is a fast guy, though. We might need him for challenges. What about his little friend?"

General murmuring is heard around the fire as the camera closes in on a burning ember.

" _Tails may be a victim on this tribe, but if he has to go next to keep this new alliance happy," Birdo throws a paw up. "Sorry, child."_

" _Batgirl and I seem to have landed in a good spot," Luigi giving the camera a sly smile. "If I've been given a second chance in this game, I won't fuck it up this time."_

Scene cuts to deep in the jungle, where Sonic is striking Tails' back with a thorny tendril of a bush as he tears up his ass. "That'll teach you bitch, huh?"

"Sonic! Please stop!" Tails wailing in pain.

"What are you gonna tell me, you slippery little faggot, Big voted for himself?!" Sonic whips Tails again.

" _I'm so stupid, I can't believe I thought I could get away with lying to Sonic," Tails with a black eye, crying by the well._

Cut back to the fire, and zoom out to show Sonic has tired himself out with the rape and is now sprawled out in the shelter. The rest of the tribe is sitting around the fire shooting the shit and listening to Birdo open up about her transition when Tails suddenly bursts into tears and runs off into the jungle alone.

Luigi looks around at the girls bewildered, "Should someone a-go, uh, see if he's okay?"

" _Tails is having a really tough time out here," Rouge looking unfazed at Tails' predicament. "I feel bad for the kid."_

The camera follows Rouge, Luigi and Birdo walking down the path to the well, to find Tails standing alone.

"I hate myself! I wanna die!" Tails holding a jagged stone to his wrists as Luigi's gloved hand reaches out to stop him.

Birdo hushing Tails as she pulls him into a maternal hug, "It's gonna be okay." Tails sobs into her fake dinosaur titty.

" _Like Jesus, when will it end?" Birdo shaking her head._

 **Mushroom Tribe**

 **Day 7**

* * *

Uplifting music plays over a beautiful sweeping shot of the coastline at sunrise.

Noki shown stretching on the shore as she wakes up for the day.

" _Our tribe is now strong, like oxen," Blue Noki looks proud as she stands by some flowers. "Now that we have won, we can do it once again, and if not, we have that traitorous egg Amy Rose to dispose anyway."_

Toadette slowly waking up, she notices a still-sleeping Knuckles' big white hand resting on her thick ass and smiles.

" _I don't know how it happened so fast with me and Knuckles, but he's just been so charming," Toadette grabbing at her braids bashfully as she blushes. "I never thought I'd be into a… guy of that background."_

Amy shown walking down the path toward tree-mail with determination, Toadette running along behind her.

" _I've noticed Knuckles and Toadette getting closer, and now I really don't see any options," Amy looking dumpy, dirt smearing her red dress and pink bob. "But I can't give up now. This is my game."_

Toadette reads the tree-mail out loud in her weird raspy voice,

 _If you think you're next_

 _To walk the plank_

 _Time to jump ship now_

 _To bank the team's collected money, say BANK._

"Like the Weakest Link?" Toadette confused at the meaning of the treemail, as Amy blinks at the wording.

" _Something about that tree-mail threw me off, I can feel it in my bones," Toadette watching the seagulls on the beach in concern._

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 7**

* * *

The teeny tiny Mushroom tribe enters to their mat in front of Randy.

"Get your first look at the new Ring and Nights tribes, Wario and Big voted out last night at tribal council," Randy explains as the other two tribes appear, Noki looks shocked at this result.

"Big reaction from you, Blue Noki," Randy points out as the camera shows a shot of the Nights tribe.

"I am surprised they deleted fat," Blue Noki flopping her stubby arm in the direction of the Nights tribe. "He was a strong boy!"

Sonic takes the chance to glare at his tribe as Rouge smiles uncomfortably and Birdo looks away.

Randy addresses all three tribes, "Before we get to today's challenge, I'm gonna offer you all an opportunity right now," camera shows Bowser's eyebrows rising dramatically and Toadette's unsettled expression.

"A one-time chance… to drop your buff and mutiny to a different tribe of your choosing," Randy nods his head all like yep, really.

Gasps and "oohhhs" through all of the tribes, Peach and Daisy exchange nervous glances, Rouge leaning forward to look over at the other tribes. Sonic is shown putting a finger on his chin and tapping a foot in thought.

"Randy, I'm outta here," Amy Rose unceremoniously discards her red buff and walks over to Nights, her red boots stomping audibly. Rouge hugs her as she arrives at the mat, before the camera cuts to Toadette grabbing Blue Noki's arm to give her a mortified look.

" _I'm free!" Amy holding onto her big yellow balloon._

Knuckles glances at the two ladies, and curses under his breath. "Sorry girls, hope you'll understand," he grabs his buff and whips it onto the ground, following Amy over to Nights, where he slaps Sonic's hand.

Camera closes in on Toadette, who looks utterly nauseous. She peers over at the other tribes, Nights, then Ring, where Peach waves her hand gently at Toadette with a warm smile.

Toadette gives Noki a quick look, then takes off her buff. "Time to switch things up, I guess," Toadette walks over to Ring, where she is received by Peach and Daisy happily.

Noki clucks a laugh, looking at the other tribes and then down at her mat. "Looks like it's just me then!" various other castaways laugh. Blue Noki walks off her mat, and walks right past the Ring mat onto Nights.

" _Wuh-oh, looks like Noki's ditching me," Toadette looking peeved in her new Purple buff._

Toadette shown looking dumbfounded over on Rings, trying to make a face at Noki, but before she can catch Noki's attention, Tails frantically runs over to the Rings mat.

"Hey, get back here!" Sonic barks at his bottom bitch, Tails collapses onto the yellow mat in tears. Knuckles whispers into Sonic's ear, and Sonic looks away from Tails, staying put.

"I'm finally free!" Tails bemoans as he grovels at Bowser's feet.

"So that evens out our tribes nicely at 8 and 8, everyone ready to get to today's challenge?"

Amy shown being all like "yeah!" before the camera swirls rapidly around the challenge set, a few minute time lapse as production assistants take apart the third tribe's setup for the challenge.

"For this challenge, we're bringing out an old fan favorite," Randy wriggles his eyebrows, and gestures to Officer Barbrady walking in.

"Hello, everybody!" Officer Barbrady waves to the cheering castaways.

" _Who knows where we would be without the police," Peach smiling placidly._

"So today's challenge is… Math Mayhem! Each tribe will send one up at a time to complete a simple math problem," Officer Barbrady gesturing to the podiums on either side of him, "First to buzz in takes the other out of the challenge, or if you buzz in incorrectly, you're out. First tribe to knock the entire other tribe out wins the prize!"

"Wanna know what you're playing for?" Randy entices the castaways. "Who's hungry?"

Big response from both tribes, "I could eat a horse!" Luigi retorts, garnering a dark side-glance from Daisy.

"I'm hungry, Randy!" Officer Barbrady interjects.

"Peach, what food are you missing the most?" Randy fishes for an answer.

Peach takes a second to think, "Fiji water," she says with a smile.

Randy frowns. "Well the winning tribe will have… fresh Survivor pizza delivered to their camp."

D.K. is all like "Ohooo!" while Luigi flashes a big grin among other happy reactions.

"Okay, first up is…" Officer Barbrady pulls out a list. "Daisy versus… Rogue," he mispronounces Rouge's name.

" _I'm confident coming into this challenge, when I pushed in high school I had to get good at math," Daisy trying to sound hood among the trees._

"And… GO!" Barbrady holds up the first problem, 3 X 21.

Daisy buzzes in right quick, "Sixty-three?"

"Daisy gets the point! Rouge, you're really pretty but go take a seat," Barbrady motions to the bench. "Next up is Eggman versus Luigi."

Eggman handedly takes out Luigi on some long division, before Sonic snatches the cat back and gets Nights on the board with his sonic speed against big Bowser.

Birdo shown sweating as she takes the podium against D.K.

" _I grew up homeless, I never went to school," bleak piano music plays as tears glow on Birdo's magenta face._

Barbrady holds up 32-8, and D.K. scratches his monkey head in bewilderment. Birdo, floored, buzzes in and enunciates "Twen-ty-four?"

" _And there it was, eight years since I transitioned at age 24," Birdo looking sentimental as the wind blows through the palms. "Funny how life works."_

The camera swirls around showing a time lapse as numbers fly across the screen, when it comes to rest Maria, Peach, Knuckles, and Blue Noki are all on the bench as well.

"We've gone through the list and we're tied!" Barbrady drawls as he returns to the top of the list, "Daisy, you're up against Sonic now."

Daisy cracks her knuckles in determination, but when the problem of 56 / 7 came up, Sonic buzzed right the fuck in saying "Eight," all douchey.

" _Who would ever buy in sevens?" Daisy annoyed at the challenge setup._

As Daisy takes a seat on the bench, the Doctor scoffing at the illiterate trans dinosaur who opposes him. "Prepare to meet your maker."

Cut to Birdo taking a seat. Tails shakily taking the podium as Tikal steps up again for Nights.

" _Our civilization was one of the first to discover mathematics," Tikal reflecting on her home math teaching taught in base eleven._

Barbrady reveals 64 / 16, Tails confidently buzzes in saying "Four" like a faggot, eliciting cheers from his new tribe.

"It's up to us, Sonic," Amy Rose grasping Sonic's hand dramatically, cut to her taking a seat on the bench as Toadette destroys her on an addition problem.

"So the Nights tribe is down to just Sonic," Barbrady squints at his list. "Ring still has Tails, Eggman, and Toadette."

The Doctor takes the podium against Sonic, "You pesky hedgehog."

"Not so fast," Sonic taunts him, Barbrady reveals 2 + 3 as the question as Eggman has a coughing fit, allowing Sonic to win the point.

"This can't be!" Eggman wailing in defeat as he walks over to the bench.

Toadette gulping. "It's all up to you Tails," she pats his back as Tails goes up to the podium.

Barbrady all dramatically hesitates before revealing the question, 1 X 0.

Before Sonic can buzz in, he glances over at Tails, who is revealing his bussy. "What? Tails…"

As the blood rushes from Sonic's head to his dick, Tails hits his buzzer screaming "Zero!"

"Rings wins Immunity and Survivor pizza!" Barbrady shouts retardedly, throwing an arm around the traumatized Tails.

" _Again, I was carrying the tribe, and I couldn't do it alone," Sonic punching a tree in frustration. "They're so worthless."_

 _Tails looking peppy on the sand, "Haha! I beat Sonic!"_

 **Ring Tribe - Reward Delivery**

 **Day 7**

* * *

Camera zooms into the tribe as the soundtrack plays the ladies singing all "lalalalala"

A boat zooms up to the beach, delivering the pizzas is none other than Mario! "Fuck you Bowser!" he flips Bowser off as the turtle laughs at him classistly.

" _I think the pizza was a great chance for the tribe to like, calm down," Peach moving her hands in a circle. "We may have two newcomers, but Toadette's my girl and Tails just seems happy to be wanted," shot of Tails zipping through the air spinning his tails, Bowser and D.K. making fun of his gayness. "The boys even seem pleased."_

Wide shot of Peach, Toadette, Tails, Bowser, D.K., and Maria sitting on the beach together. Close-up of Toadette passing a slice to Maria and grinning.

" _I need to stay as invisible as possible in these new surroundings," Toadette posing like a waitress to appeal to her tribe's white priv._

Daisy shown sitting in the shelter with her own pizza, D.K. points at her from the beach and nudges Bowser. "How come homegirl got her own pie?"

"Fatass," Bowser laughs with the ape.

"My sister is lactose intolerant," Peach punches Bowser playfully. "Knock it off."

"Still a greedy bitch," Bowser retorts. Forced laughter from Toadette and Tails.

" _I felt a lot of judgment from the tribe over my being lactose intolerant," Daisy wiping the vegan cheese off of her mouth. "It was so unnecessary. Like, I don't make it a big deal that D.K. is black!"_

Eggman takes the last slice of one of the pies and sees a clue underneath, "What's this?" he quickly nabs it and shoves it in his moustache.

" _I must find the idol," Eggman brandishing the clue as he sits on a rock. "Those princesses are getting awfully comfortable with their friend with the braids," a shot of the three original Mushroom girls smiling with pizza together in the shelter flashes, "I need to be prepared."_

Some Hammer Bros shown tossing some hammers off of some block platforms in the sunset as the music rises eerily.

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 7**

* * *

Shot of a group of Dark chaos crawling out from a cavern.

Sonic is shown pacing around camp anxiously at a menacing pace as the rest of the Nights tribe sit around the fire waiting for water to boil.

" _We lost again today, and with the tribe switch-ups, it's becoming clear that with no rape outlet, Sonic has way too much energy to spare," Rouge narrating as she perches on a branch, her wings fluttering lightly._

Knuckles using a stick to raise the lid off the boiling pot, Sonic runs over like a shot passing right by Amy Rose with her legs spread out messily. "Is it ready yet?"

" _So I came over here because I figured with Sonic and Tails, we could get something good goin', namsaying," Knuckles nodding slowly as he explains. "But Tails is gone now, and Sonic's gone a little whack. So I'm gonna take matters into my own hands."_

As the tribe starts to break up from a dinner of some of Big's big bucket of fish, suspiciously rising music plays as the camera follows Knuckles nonchalantly wandering into the jungle, breaking into a run as soon as he's far enough away, his chaos emerald tracker popping up at the bottom of the screen.

Camera cuts back to Rouge, peering in the direction Knuckles ran.

" _Whatever he's after, I want it first," Rouge's tits shake with determination as her chaos emerald tracker pops up._

Breathtaking shots of the hills and valleys as Knuckles glides around looking for the idol, suddenly his meter starts flashing green. He comes to rest atop a hill to size up the area.

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly Rouge appears exposing hella cleavage, her voice low and seductive.

"Just looking for some peace and quiet," Knuckles trying to play off his idol hunt.

"Don't let me distract you," Rouge lays down on the windy hill stretching her midriff, Knuckles stares at her titties.

" _I knew the damn thing was close, I just needed to distract him long enough to spot it," Rouge checking her nails as she leans slyly against a chao fruit tree. "But I gotta admit, he has some strong-looking hands."_

Knuckles, being a strong brother, snaps out of it realizing he wants the cash more than the puss, and jumps and glides away before Rouge can show ass.

" _Like she is fiiii-ine," Knuckles making titty-grabbing motions in the air. "But I gotta keep my eye on the prize… I cuhn't stop thinkin bout her though!"_

"She's so sexy and smooth," Knuckles rapping to himself under his breath as he glides through the jungle, until he is interrupted by his search ping signal turning to red. "It's closer." He lands and starts violently digging into the ground.

He surfaces again with no luck to see Rouge has appeared again. "Thought you could get rid of me, huh?"

Knuckles gulps, his knees designed too small to hide his rock hard cock.

Low ambient music over a shot of three Koopas picking up a Chao egg and carrying it away.

The camera pans in on Luigi taking a dump in the forest, trying to get some peace before the vote.

" _I was just trying to relax before this vote," Luigi anxiously twirling his mustache, "Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next."_

"Hey buddy," Sonic menacingly patted Luigi on the head as Luigi took a big poopies in a hole that he dug.

"Heh," Luigi nervously tries to wipe his butt with a leaf, "What do you need Sonic?"

Quickly whipping his dick out, "I need to bust a load little man." Sonic forcefully shoving his dick into Luigi's mouth.

The camera closes in on Amy Rose, peeking through some bushes catching Sonic in the act.

" _I just wish Sonic would take an interest in me!" Amy Rose sadly flashes her coochie to the cameraman. "This is not what I envisioned when I threw my red buff away!"_

Cut back to camp, a steady drum beat plays as Birdo tends the fire.

" _So before the, uh, newcomers arrived," Birdo articulating slowly as she walks down the beach. "The arrangement was for me to go forward with Tikal," shot of Tikal scrubbing her Nights shrine, "Luigi," shot of Luigi getting railed by Sonic, "and Rouge," shot of Rouge getting railed by Knuckles on a flat rock. "As far as I know, the plan should still be on to vote Sonic out, and I think I can swing Blue Noki to our side for sure."_

"Glad to see you've survived, shell sister," Blue Noki whispers to Birdo as she joins her at the fire.

"Likewise," Birdo smiles as she adjusts her long stick in the flames. "I really needed you here, actually. For the vote, would you be down for Sonic?"

Noki blows a raspberry. "But Sonic is our strongest competitor, and besides, we can just vote out the traitor Amy Rose."

"Trust me, sister, Amy Rose is a Twix Bar next to Sonic. Why do you think that lil fox boy ran away?" Birdo asserting to Noki, who seems convinced.

 _Blue Noki crouching to scrape bark off of a branch with a knife, "Birdo says she has the numbers, and in the game Survivor, power is a number."_

"Say, you're not half bad," Sonic wiping some sweat off of his dick as he pulls out of Luigi. "I think I'll keep you around."

" _With Luigi tamed, I think I can bust up the gang that got rid of Big," Sonic looking highly satisfied sprawling on some leaves._

Sonic leads Luigi back to camp, where Amy Rose coincidentally runs into them. "Oh, hey Sonic! Who should we vote for tonight?" she cuts to the chase, wanting to show Sonic her willingness to serve.

"Hmm," Sonic rubs his chin as Knuckles pops out of the woods, trying to look inconspicuous as he joins the conversation.

" _Amy is a trainwreck," Sonic counting off on his fingers. "I hate to say it, but she's the key to the prize money, nobody would vote for her to win. So with her, Knuckles, Luigi…"_

"Either the god-loving bitch, the bat girl, or the dinosaur, uh… is that a boy or a girl?" Sonic oblivious to Birdo's gender identity due to his midwestern upbringing.

Amy Rose laughing heartily, "Who knows? What a freak." Knuckles shrugs.

Luigi gently raises a hand, "The bat girl, she's strong in the challenges. We should keep her."

Sonic nodding. "All right. Then I've decided."

Ominous shot of Birdo laying an egg out in the jungle to rising ethnic moans, camera comes to rest on Tikal praying at her shrine as the sun is setting, just minutes before tribal council.

"What's that?" She is interrupted from her prayer by the sounds of raucous lovemaking, she peeks behind the shrine to see Knuckles and Rouge in coitus again.

"Oh!" a foot or so next to them, Tikal spots a little package on the ground. "How…?" She looks up, and sees Nights winking at her.

" _I now have the power to overcome the votes," Tikal voice-over as she confidently grabs her torch, her idol bulging in her pocket. "But the chao abuse enabler should be going either way."_

" _Knuckles whispered a name in my ear as he was giving it to me from behind," Rouge glowing from the sex. "This puts me in a tough position."_

 _Sonic walking to tribal with Luigi in tow, "They'll have to go double-time to keep up with me."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 7**

* * *

The newly large titty tribe of Nights files into the gold room of Casinopolis, Randy standing there all gay. "Welcome back Nights, let's get this started. Noki, Knuckles, Amy, what compelled you to jump to the Nights tribe?"

Amy Rose quickly piping up, "Well the Mushroom tribe was dead to me after they voted out Cream," Noki clucks angrily in response.

"I refuse to be patronized by a deceiving sandwich," Noki frowns, Knuckles just shakes his head.

Randy ignores Noki, "Birdo, how do you feel about the newcomers?"

"Well, I choose my own family, so in my eyes, the more, the merrier," Birdo blinks slowly and luxuriously.

"Luigi, how was the move to your new camp?"

"It was… terrible," Luigi looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Randy doesn't bother to pry.

"Rouge, what's your criteria for the vote? Worried about voting out a strong guy last night?"

Rouge still sweaty with afterglow, makes direct eye contact with Luigi. "Everything can change on a dime, so you need to be careful, boy, girl, or otherwise," Rouge says slowly and deliberately. Luigi looks puzzled.

"What about you, Sonic?" gong noise in the background as Randy points at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm tired of waiting, let's get it over with," Sonic quips.

Randy nods in agreement, clearly on the edge of his seat. "Then I guess it's time to vote. Blue Noki, you're up."

She struggles opening the pen, her vote is obscured, "Sir, you're going to have to slow down."

Knuckles trots his way up to vote, he kisses his big fingers and points them up to the sky as he writes a name.

Amy Rose's eyes wide open as she writes a vote, it's not shown. "I'm sorry, you're a beautiful strong woman," ominous camera shots of Tikal and Birdo.

Sweet shot of Rouge's ass bruised from Knuckles's handiwork as she holds up a vote, "I hope I was clear enough."

Luigi stumbles up to vote, he makes a dismayed face as he holds up [Blue Noki] "I have no idea what that meant."

Birdo and her thicc thighs stomp up to vote, [Sonic] "Honey, you are a monster. get help."

Sonic speeds his way up to vote, "You're too slow!" He says as he quickly squiggles a name on the parchment.

Panflute music rises to a whine as Tikal strides up to vote, "Begone!"

"I'll go tally the votes," Randy goes to fetch the urn.

Shots are shown of Sonic, Tikal, and Amy Rose's wet mouth.

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so," native woman wailing in the background as Luigi is shown looking pale, followed by Tikal staring at Randy with a serene smile.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. First vote…" [Sonic]

"Hmmph," Sonic grunts in his seat.

"Next vote…" [Blue Noki]

Blue Noki looks around with a disgusted expression.

"Third vote…" Randy opens the vote slowly, [Birdo]. Birdo is heard squawking in surprise. "That's one vote each for Sonic, Blue Noki, and Birdo."

"Next vote…" [Birdo], Birdo shooting a glare at Sonic.

Randy reveals the next vote, [Sonic]. "We're tied, two votes Birdo, two votes Sonic, one vote Blue Noki." Shot of Tikal relaxing in her seat as Blue Noki grabs Birdo's paw behind her.

"Next vote…" [Birdo] "That's three votes Birdo, two votes Sonic, one vote Blue Noki."

The next vote comes up quickly, [Sonic] "We're tied again, three votes Birdo, three votes sonic, one vote Blue Noki, one vote left."

Music intensifies as the camera closes in on Birdo and Sonic.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins... " [Birdo] "That's four, and tonight, that's enough, please bring me your torch."

Birdo holding back tears in anger as she drags her torch over.

"Birdo… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs her torch. "Time for you to go." The trans lady walks out without looking back.

"The Nights tribe has fallen to invaders," Randy smirking. "Let's see how these changes in management play out. Get back to camp, guhnight."

 _Birdo sniffling in the elimination phone booth, "I can't help but feel like I was alienated for who I was, without even knowing it. I hope I represented the trans dinosaur community well."_

 _NEXT TIME ON… SURVIVOR_

 _The balance of power… has been shaken._

 _Amy washing her face in the ocean looking fresh and reborn, "It's my turn now!"_

 _Toadette voice-over as she leans against the shelter, taking appointments to talk game with her. "My vote is a vital resource on this tribe."_

 _Tails walking through the jungle when suddenly a bag is thrown over his head, "Ahh! Someone help!"_

 _Sonic dragging Luigi on a makeshift leash, "This is my strategy," Luigi says while getting banged on some dead ass leaves._


	7. I Didn't Even See Her Coming

Randy with his wife, Sharon, out for a picnic in a flowery clearing. "Previously on… SURVIVOR!"

Rolling drum sounds as the Mushroom tribe is shown walking away from their mat one by one. "Three tribes became two after the Mushroom tribe shut it down, shut it down." Noki gleefully dropping her buff last.

"The new Ring Tribe, now including Toadette and Tails, won a delicious reward where the newcomers tried to blend in," Toadette and Tails shown joining in on Bowser and D.K.'s shit talk of Daisy, "and Eggman found a clue to something even sweeter," Eggman with the clue in his moustache.

"Meanwhile on Nights, Sonic was so lonely after his friend Tails' mutiny that he found a new friend," shot of Sonic banging Luigi, "while Knuckles and Rouge set out to find the hidden immunity idol, only to find each other as Tikal ran away with the prize," shot of Tikal finding the idol next to Knuckles and Rouge's lovemaking.

"At tribal council, Birdo's trust in her old Nights alliance proved unfounded, as she was voted out for being too trans," Birdo shown getting her torch snuffed.

Sharon pops a champagne bottle all like "oh!"

Randy laughs. "Fifteen are left, who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Night 8**

* * *

Echoey woodwind tones are heard as the tribe re-enters camp in the dark.

As Tikal immediately dips to her shrine, pissed about being left out of the vote, the new majority convened around the dying fire.

 _"_ _So it was a close vote at tribal last night," Knuckles narrating as he gathers some palm fronds. "I'm not really sure what went down, I'm definitely more pressed on that thicc bih right now," shot of Rouge laughing in the light of the fire._

"Now that we've trimmed the fat, we can win the next one," Sonic hyping the tribe up as he slyly places a hand on Luigi's hip.

 _"_ _Sonic is such a good leader, I'm so happy I came here to be with him," Amy Rose stroking her cooch in the jungle._

Camera closes in on Blue Noki trying to sleep in the shelter.

 _Noki wrapping herself in a blanket, looking like a stank little circle. "I was wrong to have come to this place. Now my blood is gone, and I'm stuck here with that smirking harlot," intense sound effect as a shot of Amy hugging Sonic forcibly is shown._

Time lapse of clouds passing in the night sky.

Luigi and Rouge have a clandestine meeting in the woods, Luigi looking very deer in headlights in the night-vision cam.

"Why'd you vote for Blue Noki?" Rouge cuts to the point.

"I thought you were telling me to! When you said boys, girls, or the other option, like, Noki is another species!" Luigi flailing his arms about exasperatedly.

Rouge shakes her head.

 _"_ _I may come to regret aligning with this Luigi guy," Rouge sighing defeatedly as she flies through the sky._

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 8**

* * *

Shot of a brood of hatchling Paratroopas following their mother hen Paratroopa into a big green tube.

Sunny music plays as Tails stretches out his healing butthole. "Good morning Ring tribe!"

 _"_ _So I mutinied to this tribe and won the challenge for us yesterday, and won us pizza!" Tails finally washing the rape off of himself. "It feels great to finally be accepted."_

Peach moaning and clutching her stomach as she awakens, "I think I ate too much pizza." Daisy awakens next to her nodding in grim agreement, infecting the camp with hideous gas she has as a result of her vegan cheese.

 _D.K. scrunching up his monkey mouth in irritation, "She had like three slices," he holds up two fingers._

Toadette rises last of the tribe, looking green in the face. She immediately vomits to the side of the shelter.

 _"_ _I mean, the other girls were complaining that they had stomach cramps from eating too much pizza," Toadette looking clearly bloated. "But I don't know, this feels different, and now is no time for me to be feeling off my game."_

Music speeds up tempo as a shot of Peach, Daisy, and Maria walking down the beach in a line is shown.

 _"_ _Assuming Maria and her daddy can be trusted," Peach tying her hair up as she eats a papaya. "Our alliance only needs one more for control. And that one more should be Toadette, but I need to do some work on her. The working class is fickle."_

An opposing shot of Bowser and D.K. knocking down trees using Bowser's fire breath, the Doctor appears to help bring the logs back to camp.

 _"_ _The Doctor looks like a lost cause," Bowser growling in frustration. "His daughter controls him, and the princesses have her in their clutches. We're gonna have to employ new strategies to better our chances…" camera lingers ominously on a shot of Tails walking into the jungle alone before cutting back to Toadette._

A close-up of a Blooper shooting ink everywhere underwater.

D.K. shown approaching the shelter sheepishly, where Toadette is talking to Daisy. "Hey, uh, T, can I holla at you for a second?"

Before Toadette can respond, Daisy vicious, "I'm talking to Toadette right now."

 _"_ _Some crazy broads," D.K. loosening his tie frustratedly. "How I'm supposed to get Toadette's vote when she's now property of Daisy?"_

 _Toadette voice-over as she leans against the shelter, taking appointments to talk game with her. "My vote is a vital resource on this tribe."_

Scene transitions to Tails walking through the jungle when suddenly a bag is thrown over his head, "Ahh! Someone help!" he screams in horror as he is thrown over a spiky shoulder and taken away blindly.

When Tails' vision is finally restored, he's tied up in a cave, he quivers when he sees the big, imposing figures of Bowser and D.K. on either side of him.

"What's going on?" Tails asks in a terrified whimper.

"IDK, what's up with you?" Bowser leans down to level with the boy as he brandishes his lizard cock.

Tails opens his mouth to speak, his words are quickly muffled by Bowser's member. D.K. hollering with his monkey laugh as he positions himself behind Tails, adjusting his red tie just so to reveal his giant ape dick.

 _"_ _Those guys aren't nice," Tails ominously coughing up phlegm._

Sudden shift in music as the Doctor is shown walking off from camp by himself.

 _"_ _I found this scroll yesterday, and this has been my first chance to get away from those peasants," the Doctor sitting down on a stump and reading the clue. "'The protection you covet is in another delicious treat, look for it at the next Reward challenge your tribe wins," the Doctor looks concerned, "we have to win this challenge."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 8**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy calls as the eight strong members of the Ring tribe enter to their mat. "Take your first look at the new Nights tribe, Birdo voted out last night," nobody really seems surprised at this result.

"Let's get to today's challenge, each tribe will need four divers, one untier and two puzzle makers. One by one, the divers will have to dive into this deep water along this pole to retrieve puzzle pieces tied to it at successively lower depths," shot of a challenge intern's black arm retrieving a bag of puzzle pieces from 20 ft deep.

"Once all four bags are recovered, the untier will have to untie all of the bags, freeing the puzzle pieces for the two puzzle makers to complete a puzzle," Randy finishes explaining as a shot is shown of the puzzle being completed. "First tribe to complete the puzzle wins Immunity and a trip to the local racetrack, Route 101 where you will test drive some brand spankin' new 2017 Toyota Camrys!" Peach is shown looking excited as this reward appeals to her bougie sensibilities.

"Ring tribe, you have one extra player meaning someone has to sit out, who will it be?" Randy asks.

Cymbal noise as Maria raises her hand.

Camera zooms upward to show the sweltering sun high in the sky before showing the castaways at their positions.

"Okay, we got Daisy untying the knots for Rings, Tails and Eggman on the puzzle," Randy explains as Eggman is shown stretching his long skinny legs next to an uncomfortable-looking Tails. "Luigi untying for Nights, Blue Noki and Rouge on the puzzle," camera lingers on Luigi looking useless standing on the beach before showing Bowser and Tikal at the starting line getting ready to dive.

"Survivors ready… go!"

Tikal gets in the water just before big Bowser, who belly flops in making a big splash. His massive weight causes him to sink fast enough to catch up to Tikal, a camera underwater shows them both untying a knot at 5 ft underwater.

Close-up on Tikal untying her knot handily. A wild cheep cheep clamps onto Bowser's big dické.

"Tikal is back for Nights! Go, Knuckles!"

Bowser is seen torching the cheep cheep on his groin as he emerges from the water panting, Knuckles zooms past him in the other direction. Bowser finally returns, Randy throws up an arm gayly "go Toadette!"

Toadette's braids are tied back into a messy bun that wobbles as she jumps into the water, she struggles to get down to 10 ft deep.

Knuckles blows her a goochie smoochie from his knot as he finishes it and surfaces with his bag of puzzle pieces, he glides back to the mat. "Go Amy!"

Wide shot shows Amy dashing toward the water confidently before focusing on a faraway Toadette, her hair all messed up as she comes to the surface with her bag of puzzle pieces in her mouth.

Amy jumps all like "Waa!" twirling her hammer and dives into the water, the camera settles on the spot she dove into for a tense moment before she resurfaces to breathe.

 _"_ _Fifteen feet was a lot deeper than I thought," Amy with a towel around her looking post-rape. "But I had to lead my tribe to victory."_

Amy looking frustrated as she dips her head back under before camera cuts to Toadette dropping her puzzle pieces on the mat, "GO Peach!"

Peach giggles as she hops in the water in her pink gold bikini, meanwhile Amy is shown coming to the surface again.

"I need help!" Amy screams. "Sonic!"

"Amy!" Sonic screams at her in frustration. "Get the fucking bag!" Luigi side-eyes Sonic nervously from the knot station.

"Sonic is ITCHING to get in this challenge," Randy narrating before the camera cuts to a close-up of Peach's ass as she swirls up to the surface with her bag. "Peach is coming back for Ring with their third bag."

Sudden cut to Amy underwater striking her knot with her hammer, she finally breaks the bag of puzzle pieces free and desperately paddles upward.

Randy starts yelling, "AND AMY IS COMING BACK for Nights! She's trying to make up her lost time! But Peach is back first GO D.K. RUN!"

D.K.'s glistening muscular back is shown diving into the water similar to Russell Swan in the Philippines intro.

Amy flops onto her mat gasping for breath, Sonic zips straight into the water ignoring her.

Dramatic string music playing as D.K. is shown using his big monkey arms to climb down his team's pole underwater. Sonic trying to run against the pole but slowing down as he gets closer to the 20 ft marker.

Tense pause in the music as the surface of both poles are shown, after a few seconds Sonic emerges first with sonic speed eliciting cheers from the Nights tribe. "And Sonic is back with Nights' last bag! GO Luigi get to untying the knots!"

Luigi shown sweating as he starts yanking at a very tight knot in the foreground as D.K. explodes out of the water in the background.

"Rings is still in this! D.K. is coming with the last bag!" Randy announces as D.K. hits the mat, "GO Daisy!"

Camera closes-up on Daisy's shaking hands franticly loosening her first knot.

 _Daisy looking pale and clammy, "I ran out of my meds, and the shakes finally hit me today. Stupid body."_

Daisy's fingers flying as she finally unties her first bag and gets started on her second, camera cuts to Luigi having made very little progress on his knot, red in the face.

"Luigi STRUGGLING ON THOSE KNOTS!" Randy yells calling attention to Luigi's shame, he swears under his breath and takes off his gloves to everyone's shock. This proves useful as his spidery Luigi guy fingers easily dismantle his first knot, as the camera cuts to Daisy finishing her second knot but looking hella flustered in her orange shorts.

Luigi making QUICK work of his second knot, falling into a groove. "Luigi is catching up to Daisy now!" Randy getting excited, this update frazzles Daisy even more as the camera shows a close-up of her sweaty ass hands slipping on the knots.

Luigi getting impatient as a heavy drum beat indicates his finishing the second knot, he burns through his third knot with a green fireball and grabs for his forth as the music crescendos, Daisy is looking over at him in panic as she slaps one hand with another, annoyed with her symptoms of withdrawal.

"LUIGI HAS UNTIED ALL OF HIS KNOTS! Blue Noki and Rouge can go on the puzzle!" Randy calls out as Tails is shown looking hopeless near his puzzle.

Bird's eye shot of Rouge and Blue Noki working on their tabletop puzzle shows hella cleavage on Rouge. They quickly spill all of their pieces onto the table before Blue Noki hurriedly starts putting them in place, frowning in concentration.

"Blue Noki working very quickly on the puzzle! Daisy's gotta step it up for her tribe to be in this!" Shot of Daisy's mouth being blurred as she yanks the shit out of one of her knots.

Meanwhile Rouge tries to place a piece on the puzzle, Blue Noki slaps her hand away. "Hush. This I know."

 _"_ _I get that Blue Noki would rather cuddle up with a puzzle on a Saturday night but for really? There's two of us on this puzzle for a reason!" Rouge crossing her arms._

Daisy growling as she finally unties her last knot, turns to Tails and Eggman and screams "GO!" Randy makes a wry face at the camera all like 'guess I don't need to say anything'

Blue Noki places her last few pieces onto the puzzle, it's clearly Birdie from Sonic Adventure 1. Eggman peers over, his tall legs working to his advantage, and he and Tails quickly start placing pieces.

Blue Noki throws her hands up and starts jumping up and down in excitement, "Blue Noki thinks she has it!" whistle sound effect as Randy walks over to check their puzzle, birds-eye view reveals that Birdie's jewel necklace is for some reason floating in the sky above him.

"And they do not! This opens the door for Ring!" Randy whips his head back toward Ring as Blue Noki bangs her fist on the table.

 _"_ _I thought it was cloud," Blue Noki shrugs as a gentle wind rolls through the trees in the background._

"Hoy!" Eggman shouts as Tails begins to fly over the puzzle quickly placing pieces in with his trembling hands.

 _"_ _The Doctor and I had some great synergy in the challenge today, I really hope this doesn't mean he's going to violate me," Tails unable to trust anyone in his life due to trauma._

"We've done it!" Eggman shouts and Randy dashes over.

"Rings thinks they have it… AND THEY DO! RING WINS IMMUNITY AND THE CAMRY TEST DRIVE!" Randy throws some fingers up as Maria leaps up from the sit-out bench in elation. The Doctor throws his arms around Tails before Daisy defensively comes up all excited.

Both tribes shown on their mats, "Close challenge today, that was anyone's game," Randy says in exhaustion as Blue Noki is shown nodding. "Ring, you're off to Route 101 now for your test drive, and Nights, I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council where one more of you will be going home," camera shows Sonic looking pissed as Amy looks at him thirstily from behind.

 _"_ _It was tough to watch this one from the sidelines, I was DYING on that bench," Maria smiling at the camera by some tall grass that is brown from the baking sunlight._

 _"_ _Once again some weak links lost the challenge for us, now that I have control of this tribe it's over for them," Sonic explaining viciously as Blue Noki and Rouge are shown walking away from the challenge._

 **Rings Tribe - Reward Trip**

 **Day 8**

* * *

Celebratory music plays as a helicopter shot shows the raised highway platform of Route 101. Bowser's green shell is visible as the rest of the tribe look like ants.

Some natives of the area pop out to meet the castaways, they motion to a parked line of 2017 Toyota Camrys. Toadette shown laughing in glee as the tribe cheers.

Tails reads a note handed to him by one of the natives, "Please enjoy test driving these brand new 2017 Toyota Camrys, in half an hour we'll have a road race for a sweet bonus reward!" The tribe whooping in response.

 _"_ _This car has everything I could possibly need!" Daisy digging her bony ass into the heated driver's seat._

 _"_ _My people usually can't afford nice things like this, I never thought I'd have this opportunity," the wind whipping through Toadette's braids as she drives recklessly down the highway. "Thanks Survivor!"_

A Lakitu arrives and holds out his flag to start the road race.

 _Eggman brandishing his idol clue, the screen panel displaying an image of the car is visible in the background of the shot. "I have to win this race, that bonus reward sounds like m_ y _ticket to ultimate power."_

The race starts, and Eggman and Tails immediately pull ahead of the princesses to take the lead.

"Get out of my way, you pesky fox!" Eggman barks at Tails, Tails is triggered due to his earlier rape and is distracted, allowing the Doctor to pass him.

But the Doctor didn't even realize D.K. zooming ahead of him, making the ape scream he does when he passes you in Mario Kart.

D.K. crosses the finish line moments before the Doctor, he pops out of his Camry throwing his hands up victoriously as the Lakitu pulls a sheet off a table to reveal a big chocolate cake.

 _"_ _I always knew I was a Camry man," D.K. looking fly laying down with his head rested on a hand._

 _"_ _To be foiled by that jigaboo was humiliating," the Doctor hanging his head. "But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next."_

Re-edited shots of a flock of Paratroopas flying away in the distance are shown with the audio of a car crashing into another, Toadette is heard screaming "wooah!"

Camera is shaky and off-center as it approaches the two-car wreckage, Toadette is crawling out of her overturned car unharmed.

 _Toadette with a blanket around her, in the fetal position. "I didn't even see her coming."_

"What's happened?" the Doctor pushes his way through the other castaways to see what happened. "Who's in there?"

Nurse Gollum arrives on the scene to pull Maria's unconscious body out of her 2017 Toyota Camry using the jaws of life.

"MARIA!" Eggman falls down to his knees, wailing in incestual passion.

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Day 8**

* * *

"Well I'd be saying good job, but…" Sonic being passive-aggressive to the returning Nights tribe as he pierces the ground with the tribe flag, he bluntly drags Luigi to the jungle again for a quickie.

 _"_ _Losing another challenge was really demoralizing," Rouge and her tits lounge in the low tide, "Tonight's decision will be a tricky one, but thankfully I have Luigi on my side, and I trust Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy," voice-over as the three tribe mates in question are shown building the fire._

 _"_ _Last tribal put me in the majority, but I had to make my move and fast," Amy washing her face in the ocean looking fresh and reborn, "It's my turn now!"_

Low music plays as a shot is shown of a flock of birds flying from one tree to another, before cutting to Amy Rose, Blue Noki and Knuckles walking through the jungle to the well.

"We need to be Mushroom strong on this," camera closing in on Noki's stank face as Amy proselytized to her and Knuckles.

A quick cut to Knuckles and Blue Noki washing their buffs in the nearby sea, "Mushroom strong my ass!" Noki huffs while Knuckles just awkwardly smirks.

 _"_ _She is a charlatan," Blue Noki spitting in distaste as she sits on a rock. "But without the trans dinosaur here anymore, I have only few options. It's a stretchy place to be in, I must take care," switch to voice-over as Blue Noki is shown talking to Sonic by the fire._

Sonic burning some rice, "This food takes too slow!" Rouge and Tikal are shown airing out their gooches in their shelter. Amy Rose saunters over plopping her ass next to them.

"What's up girlies?" Amy trying to relate to her old tribe mates as she ogled Sonic as he burned most of their food supply.

Tikal in a hushed tone, "I've been praying to Nights on who to vote." Rouge rolls her eyes as she brushes some sweat off her booby.

Taking advantage of the dumb Amy Rose whispers, "Let's write down Luigi."

Rouge takes offense, "Look if we're trying to do pussy power, let's just wreck the team and vote out…" Her voice trails while glancing at Sonic eagerly chomping on his rice.

 _"_ _In the game of Survivor sometimes compromise is what you need to make it to the next day," Amy Rose squatting on the beach as one of the Chaos eats a peacock and grows feathers._

Luigi and Rouge seen walking down the beach a distance from camp, a shot shows that Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy are assembled eating the burnt rice in view of the secret alliance.

 _Knuckles doing vocal exercises by a big boulder in the jungle, "Sonic, Amy, Rouge and I came together after I mutinied here, but a brotha always has to watch his back," a line of ants is shown crawling into a hole. "I wanna make sure Rouge and I got plenty more time."_

"So we go with them?" Luigi asks her, unsurely. "I don't want to mess up this time."

Rouge shakes her head, biting her lip. "I'll bet Rose is telling them to vote you right now, champ."

Luigi bristles at this statement. "Whattawe gonna do?"

 _"_ _After eating my rice, I had to nut again and FAST." Sonic jumping up and getting ready to run._

Luigi is shown drawing circles in the sand with his gloved finger as Sonic speeds up to him. Sonic retorts, "I made this for you slave," He brandishes a poorly tied together leash made out of leaves.

"Oh and slave? Amy wants to vote you out." Sonic spits on Luigi's startled face.

 _Sonic dragging Luigi on a makeshift leash, "This is my strategy," Luigi says while getting banged on some dead ass leaves._

Shot of Amy Rose laying in the hammock as Rouge and Tikal canoodle in the sand a couple dozen feet away, Amy giggles to herself as they talk in low voices.

 _"_ _I can see my plan spreading as the afternoon goes on," voice-over of Amy as the tribe is shown gathering their torches, "People may think Sonic is running this tribe, but they'll see this watching it back!"_

 **Tribal Council - Nights Tribe**

 **Night 8**

* * *

The seven remaining Nights member shuffle into the Casinopolis, an old fat Pinata had just won the jackpot in the main casino room. It mixes with the ethnic grunts as the tribe pops a squat in front of Randy.

"So Noki, it looks like you really blew the challenge right at the end, do you think you're in danger?" Randy asks, thinking she done for.

Noki shakes her onion head, "I think there are bigger targets to take out. I am loyal." She clucks.

"Let me ask this, raise your hand if you feel like you're in danger tonight." Randy places a hand on his chin.

Only Tikal and Luigi raise their hands. "Tikal, why do you think it could be you tonight?"

"The evil sun god must have gotten to some people last time, if they can vote out Birdo, they can also vote out me." Nights appears from the bathroom winking at Tikal.

"Luigi, same question."

Luigi looks over at Sonic, who is sitting next to him, "You can speak slave," Sonic slaps a hesitant Luigi.

"Amy has been telling people to vote me."

Rouge gasps as Amy is all like, "Well, nobody gets between me and my man!"

"I was left out of the last vote Randy, I have to do everything I can," Luigi looking desperate as Knuckles whips his dreads to look at him quizzically.

"Do you know who wasn't left out of the last vote? It was close there," Randy digging for information.

Luigi looks for validation from a stone-cold Sonic, he starts sweating. "Uh… it could have been any of us."

Blue Noki looking frustrated, "Let's not beat around bush. We all know where the power is on this tribe," she makes a possibly obscene hand gesture at Sonic and Amy Rose connoting their allegiance. Sonic scowling back at her awkwardly.

"So Sonic, are you and Amy in charge of this tribe like Noki seems to think?" Randy probes as camera shows a shot of Luigi on his leash.

"Look, I have a vote and she has a vote, but there's five other votes here, how much power is that?" Sonic defensively.

"I guess we're about to see, it's time to vote. Knuckles, you're up,"

As Knuckles walks up the soundtrack plays a screaming ethnic man. "You played yourself, too much flip flopping," he writes down a name.

Rouge looking very concerned as her tits bounce over to vote, "I hope this isn't a mistake."

Bells dramatically play as Amy strides up to the urn and writes [LUIGI] in big letters. "However you knew about this, that was a sad display."

Tikal whispering to Nights as she makes her final decision, writing down [Sonic] "If this is the last vote I cast, I'm glad it's for you." Shot of Sonic tapping his foot is shown.

Noki devilishly smiling, "Goodbye devious hot bagel." [Amy]

Sonic stands up anxiously, eager for another head. He writes a name, re-capping the pen viciously to a percussive beat in the soundtrack. "You're not gonna see this one coming. I wish I was more sorry."

Luigi avoiding Amy Rose's glare as he scurries over to vote, his vote remains hidden as the camera shows his ass.

"I'll go tally the votes," Randy collects the urn. When he gets back, "If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Camera closes in on Knuckles, and Tikal as the music swells, and as the moment is about to pass, Luigi turns to look at Sonic looking constipated. "Sir?" he begs.

Sonic raises an eyebrow and frees Luigi from the leash, the plumber reaches into his pocket and pulls out his idol, much to everyone's shock. Tikal throws her face into her hands.

"I'd like to play this idol on myself," Luigi rubs the back of his neck as he hands Randy the idol.

Randy looks at the cast deadass, "This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast for Luigi will not count. I'll read the votes," cut to Luigi looking very red in the face again as he clips himself back onto Sonic's leash.

"First vote…" [LUIGI] "Does not count." Luigi looking very vindicated as Tikal and Blue Noki look nervous, before the camera lingers on Sonic.

"Next vote…" [Sonic] "That's one vote Sonic," Sonic looks around at the tribe as Luigi's moment deflates.

Randy slowly reveals the next vote… [Amy] "That's one vote Sonic, one vote Amy." Amy making a disingenuous pout.

"Next vote…" [Amy Rose] "That's two votes Amy, one vote Sonic," Knuckles is shown holding a straight face as Rouge looks as far away from Luigi as possible, annoyed.

Randy flips the next vote, [Amy R.] "That's three votes Amy, one vote Sonic," Amy suddenly looking very pressed as she looks directly at Sonic, who looks ahead of himself coolly.

Randy looks at the next vote. "Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins…" [Ami] "That's four votes, and that's enough. Bring me your torch," Amy's mouth drops open, it takes a moment for her to accept her fate and stand up. Tikal is shown looking unfazed as Amy shoots a death glance over her shoulder, bringing her torch over to Randy.

"Amy Rose... the tribe has spoken," he snuffs Amy's torch with gusto. "Time for you to go."

Amy walks away quickly without looking back. The tribe is mostly unsurprised, the moment falls like a wet fart.

"Well, you may have unified now, but all I can say is that your biggest challenge lies ahead…" Randy warns ominously as Blue Noki smiles knowingly. "Get back to camp, goodnight."

 _"_ _Gee, I'm bored. Every day is the same old thing. Same place, different day. I miss the good old days, hanging out with my hero, Sonic, ah... Chasing bad guys, and blowing them away, ha ha! But now he's gone, and there's nothing left to do but shop 'til I drop. There was always something good to do when Sonic was around. I really miss him." Amy like ten minutes later on the train back to Station Square._

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Night 8**

* * *

Low, melancholy flute music plays as the Ring tribe, except Maria, huddles under the shelter as the sun sets.

 _"_ _After the reward, Maria didn't come back with us!" Daisy wiping tears out of her eyes._

Eggman screaming at production, "What happened to Maria!? Tell me damn it!"

Toadette holding her tummy, "I don't feel good."

 _"_ _That toad girl was really shaken up after the accident." Bowser smokes a cigar he stole from the production tent._

Peach looking off into the ocean sees Randy coming in on a boat, "Hey look it's Randy!"

"IS MARIA WITH HIM!?" Eggman shouts spooking Tails into post traumatic shock.

Randy lands on the beach as the music begins to play a sad violin, "I am here to tell you that Maria Robotnik died at the hospital," camera shows Toadette yelping as Peach puts a hand to her mouth in shock, "she can no longer participate in this game. Sleep tight Rings."

Eggman screams, "No!" fading out as camera cuts to a stunning helicopter shot of the pyramid in the jungle, with 'In memoriam' displayed on the screen next to a grayed-out photo of Maria.

 ** _NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR…_**

 _In a game where anything is possible, the unexpected HAPPENED._

 _The Ring tribe is shown dressed in black, in mourning._

 _"_ _Death surrounds him," Daisy pointing at Eggman over her shoulder judgmentally._

 _Knuckles looking very disturbed as an artist, "I couldn't believe my urrs."_

 _But in the face of DEATH, can the castaways handle ONE… MORE… TWIST?_

 _"_ _Are we swapping AGAIN?" Tails yelling at Randy exasperatedly._

 _"_ _Things are REALLY gonna heat up now," Bowser salivating as a shot of Peach's thigh gap is shown._


	8. Out of the Blue

Randy looking swamped at a desk with a bunch of legal documents, "PREVIOUSLY ON… SURVIVOR."

Sonic shown burning the rice. "At Nights, Sonic took control due to his ties with Amy and the new power couple of Knuckles and Rouge, but despite the alliance seeming rigid," Noki shown wrapped up stankly in her blanket, "Cracks were already starting to form," Rouge and Luigi shown strategizing on the beach.

Tails shown getting gangraped by Bowser and D.K., "With bonds severing and forming everywhere, Toadette became a commodity on Ring," Daisy shown shooting D.K. down from talking to Toadette, "Until they won Immunity, and Toadette got into an AIDS-related car accident and was charged with vehicular manslaughter with Maria while D.K. won a big chocolatey reward," D.K. shown with his chocolate cake as Maria's car smokes in the background.

"At Tribal Council, Luigi felt the heat, leading him to play his hidden immunity idol," Luigi shown running over to Randy with his idol, "But it was WASTED, as with the exception of Tikal, the tribe unanimously turned against Amy Rose," a shot of Amy crying on her way out as Tikal looks hella confused. "And after the vote, the Ring tribe received word from production that Maria did not survive her injuries, leaving the Rings tribe with seven," Eggman is shown wailing in incestual passion.

Randy insisting to a lawyer over the phone that Maria signed away her life to play, "Thirteen remain! Who's going home tonight?"

 **Nights Tribe**

 **Night 8**

* * *

A big wave crashing in the dark, a dead Cheep Cheep is shown washing up on the shore.

Cut to Sonic once again leading the tribe back to camp, he whips the flag into the ground with satisfaction.

 _"_ _I don't even feel like Rose was a sacrifice, she had so much blood on those gloves that having her around hurt my game," Sonic laying back in some sunglasses as Luigi is seen doing laundry in the background. "This is still my island."_

 _"_ _Well tonight was a bust," Tikal walking back with the rest of the tribe in the night vision lens. "I guess Nights led me astray. Please understand that I am trying my best!" Nights is shown androgynously flying in the background shrugging xer shoulders._

Noki crawling into the shelter with contentment, "Thank you comrades. She deserve to go much earlier." Tikal is shown sitting awkwardly over to the side.

 _"_ _I am overjoyed!" Noki shown clapping and dancing as the ocean shimmers against her wrinkly skin. "Amy Rose bye bye!" She winks at the camera like a slut._

"Get the grub going slave," Sonic whips Luigi with his long hedgehog dick.

"Yes sir!" Luigi hurriedly gathers some rations to put on the flaccid fire. Rouge stands nearby with her arms crossed sheltering her tits from the discomfort of the camp.

 _"_ _Well, the plan went smoothly, Amy is gone. I have wanted to write her name down ever since she didn't let me eat a chao." Rouge shown ravenously staring at Tikal changing one of the chaos leaf diapers. "I just hope that wasn't a fuck-up."_

 **Ring Tribe**

 **Day 9**

Solemn pan flute is heard along a time-lapse of the sun rising, Eggman is shown sitting on a log watching the sunrise alone.

 _"_ _There's nothing worse than a Robotnik alone in this world," Eggman looking devastated and tired. "I came into this game knowing that if I lost, I'd still have her. But now, there's nothing to go back to…" he cracks into tears, "Losing is no longer an option."_

Toadette is walking alone to treemail, she looks mortified.

 _"_ _This is all my fault… I was ready to cut anyone's throat for that mili, but now I like KILLED someone," Toadette yanking at her braids anxiously. "You never know what you're capable of."_

Toadette returns with Treemail consisting of some dark funeral attire along with an 'Our condolences' card bought from a Walgreens.

 _Peach putting on some earrings looking hella goth in her funeral attire, "So Maria died last night, which is obviously really sad but it SUCKS for my game. Without her, the Doctor is a loose cannon," laid over a shot of Eggman sobbing into a tree a short distance from camp, "and I'm not ready to put all of our eggs in Toadette's basket, I think Daisy might be pushing her too hard," Daisy is shown crying into a veiled Toadette's shoulder. "I might need a miracle."_

Tails rolls out of bed with big bags under his eyes, coughing deeply. "Guys, I think I caught a cold."

"We can't have someone else die." Bowser insensitively takes a chug of his canteen.

Grabbing a titty, Peach shouts, "Call an ambulance!"

"Death surrounds him," Daisy pointing at Eggman over her shoulder judgmentally, Toadette nods hesitantly.

 _"_ _Game changes on a dime," Daisy jogging down the beach wearing an orange sweatband. "I don't have time to lose sleep over it. My sister, Toadette, and I will have to pull the gay little fox over to our side now," ominous cymbal noise as Tails is shown putting on a tuxedo._

 _"_ _I'm not going to lie, Maria's bomb ass pussy will be missed." D.K. wipes a tear away with his red tie. "I am one step closer to the money tho." The soundtrack plays a dumb cymbal sound effect._

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 9**

* * *

Randy is on top of a snowy mountaintop in Ice Cap, wearing a smug expression as both tribes enter from different sides, "This might be a shocker. Ring, get your first look at Nights - Amy Rose voted out. And Nights, get your first look at Ring - Maria died."

Shot of Rouge gasping with emotion and shedding a tear into her cleavage.

"Some big reactions over on Nights, how does it feel to know this game has claimed a life?" Randy puts his hands together.

Tikal speaks up, "Only death can bring life," shot of Blue Noki nodding in agreement while weeping.

Music suddenly changes pace, "Okay, and on that note, I have another twist for you guys," Randy says shiestily, shot of Peach and Daisy looking at each other nervously.

"Are we swapping AGAIN?" Tails yelling at Randy exasperatedly.

Ethnic faux-drumroll as Randy milks the suspenseful moment… "Everyone drop your buffs. You are now one tribe."

Huge cheers from both tribes, they join to greet each other between the mats. Celebratory music as Daisy chucks her buff into the air and whoops somewhat is shown embracing Blue Noki, Luigi giving D.K. a congenial high-five.

"Your new tribe color is CYAN," Randy throws some new buffs at them.

Blue Noki happily catches her new cyan buff, "It matches my skin." She purses her lips.

 _"_ _Nights may have closed a door, but xe opened a window," Tikal looking revitalized with her cyan buff tied around her tits. "Xer power works in strange ways. Now two worlds have collided, and anything's possible."_

 _D.K. clapping his hands together, his buff prominent around his neck. "Merge time baby! It's about time, Big B and I had a lil too much heat on us on that tribe."_

"Time to get to our FIRST individual immunity challenge," Randy gayly pulls a sheet off of a big stone Mushroom idol, "This is now what you covet, but today only, it splits in TWO," he pulls the mushroom head off to indicate that, Tails is all like 'oo'. "So two of you will be safe at Tribal Council tonight."

"Alright, for today's challenge it's a SKI RACE. But if at any point you fall off of your skis, you're out of the challenge. First two to make it to the finish line or last two STANDING win Immunity."

At the top of the Mystic Mountain, a ski instructor is all like, "You have to pizza, then french fries. If you don't you're going to have a bad time." He points to the double black diamonds on the sign at the top which probably means very hard.

D.K. looks mortified at this white people sport.

 _Daisy confidently putting on some boots, "This challenge is perfectly tailored for me, skiing is just like horse racing. But I don't know if I want to show that I'm a threat right away."_

 _"_ _What do you mean, have I heard of ski?" Noki raising an eyebrow at a racist production question, "What would I use these for in homeland, the rocks?" She laughs heartily._

Camera swirls to show all of the castaways dressed in ski gear, some over their funeral attire, "Okay, survivors ready?" Randy cocks his pistol, he shoots the ski instructor in the back. "GO!"

Luigi immediately french fries when he should have pizza'd and falls down on his gooch first.

"One down, Luigi's out of this challenge," Randy getting in a helicopter to commentate on this challenge.

"Psh, gotta blast!" Sonic squats and flies down the course in supersonic speed. Daisy scowls at this and takes off after him while her sister lags behind, not pressed enough to rush.

Comical shot of Rouge's titties flapping in the wind as she picks up speed in the french fry position. Knuckles slides in beside her trying to get a peek at her nip and collides with a tree.

Twisting his long bow-legged ass legs together Eggman falls off and rolls down the hill. "I'll get you Sonic!"

Randy holds up two fingers while hanging out of the helicopter, "We're down to ten!" he screams.

Track de-intensifies for a brief shot of Toadette, Tails, D.K., and Noki all still near the beginning, cautiously pizza-ing. D.K. looks around and is embarrassed to be in such company, he slides into french fries to speed up and promptly falls.

Randy's helicopter hovers by Bowser, who's been keeping an impressively steady pace despite his pear-shaped body, as Peach catches up to him. Bowser whistling inappropriately, "Nice form, Princess."

She ha-chas him to make him fall. "Peach playing dirty! Bowser is now out."

Shot changes to Eggman in a nearby cavern, somehow having assembled his army of robots, "Go and kill!" he says in grieving rage.

 _"_ _Maria was a skiing prodigy, if I can't win this challenge for her I need to get REVENGE," the Doctor rubbing his hands together._

Tails gasping triggeredly as some of the robot army reaches the group still at the top, "Oh no! Not more of Eggman's robots!" he quickly assumes the french fry and whips his tails around to speed down the hill while Toadette and Noki collided with robots approaching them, falling over and losing all their rings.

"Six left in the running," Randy shouting from his helicopter although nobody can really hear over the winter winds. "Sonic and Daisy still in the lead!"

Early 2000's guitar music playing as Sonic is shown using his homing attack to kill several robots, however Daisy is not far behind and is picking up all of the green chaos drives popping out of their bodies.

 _"_ _The chaos have the right idea," Daisy looking high as fuck as she runs super fast._

"Oh Nights please give me strength!" Tikal calls out as Nights is shown flying around fingering xe's xussy. Xe lazily flies around unable to do much about the robots, Tikal clumsily zig-zags through a path of them with her eyes closed.

Peach whips her head around, verifying that nobody is around before pulling her goggles over her eyes and speeding up.

 _"_ _I've got to make out with this like a robber," Peach winking at the cameraman._

Cut back to Rouge, french fries-ing so aggressively a titty pops out, being apprehended by a bunch of the green flying robots from Sonic Heroes. She gets shot at and instinctively hops up in the air and punts one of them with ha ski, landing on her dicke sucking knees.

"Rouge, you're out!" Randy points at her, Rouge pouts. Wild change in tempo as the green robot Rouge kicked flies through the air and strikes Tikal, knocking her off her footing. "You too Tikal."

Tails being chased by robots, he accelerates hysterically "Please don't rape me!"

Close-up of Daisy squinting her eyes at the finish line in sight, Sonic killing one more of the robots just a few yards ahead of her. She speeds into the chaos drive, but doesn't realize it's actually a purple one and then she zooms off a little hill into the sky.

"Woah!" Daisy yelps as she glides, she slowly falls into a snowbank.

Sonic quickly passes the finish line busting out into some breakdance moves being all like, "Too easy!" As the level completion sound effect from Sonic Adventure 2 plays.

Suddenly Tails' loud screams of rape are heard zooming down the mountain, he teeters on one ski toward the finish line but not looking where he's going, slows to a stop just a bit to the side.

 _"_ _It really felt like I was surrounded by rapists," Tails placidly near camp with Sonic, Bowser and D.K. all visible in the background._

Before Tails can be un-triggered Peach expertly slips through the final pass and crosses the finish.

"Sonic and Peach win Immunity!" Randy jumps out of his helicopter dramatically, shooting his gun upward to reveal a parachute.

Tails is all like "ooh."

Camera swirls around showing the entire new tribe on a new Cyan mat, Randy slaps the Mushroom idol "Sonic and Peach come on up," he yanks the cap part off and hands it to Sonic, while Peach frowns at her less-attractive stalk with the face.

"In light of our recent loss, we've arranged a little get-together at your merge camp at Nights beach, get back to camp."

 _"_ _Time to get to work chop-chop," Rouge claps her bat hands together. "Nobody's safe now, and even with that chick dead there's still more from Rings than from our tribe."_

 _"_ _Things are REALLY gonna heat up now," Bowser salivating as a shot of Peach's thigh gap is shown._

 **Merged Tribe**

 **Day 9**

* * *

Shot of a mother Paratroopa pushing her babies from the nest.

 _"_ _When we got back to camp…" Eggman begins to cry, "Maria's casket was there surrounded by a large feast." He blows his jewish nose into his new buff._

Sonic leads the tribe in with a disconcerted expression, he looks at the casket, then at all the new heads, and stands over by the shelter in his tuxedo next to Luigi and Knuckles.

 _"_ _I didn't even know this girl and now her corpse is just here in our house," Sonic looking very annoyed with the funeral, swirling his drink with his finger. "Meanwhile some of our tribe is just welcoming them in," severe sound effect as camera cuts to a shot of Noki giving the newcomers a tour of the camp._

 _"_ _Yeah, the dynamic at the new camp definitely started off weird, in addition to my survivor's guilt it doesn't seem like Knuckles wants to talk to me anymore," Toadette frowning as the camera cuts to a shot of Knuckles looking emo with Rouge._

"Does anyone have any words?" Toadette voices anxiously, not really sure how the subject of the dead bitch is gonna get brought up. Everyone looks expectantly at Eggman who just sobs into his stick legs.

D.K., eager to change the subject, clears his throat and reads a note from production, "So I won this big chocolate cake as a reward for the last challenge, but I wanted to give it to the whole tribe in light of, like, the funeral."

Polite claps from the tribe, Rouge hugs D.K. awkwardly.

"If you don't mind Mr. Kong, may I cut the cake?" Eggman somberly asking as he pats D.K. on the back like a brother. D.K. nods fervently, dipping behind the crowd waiting for cake discreetly.

 _"_ _So my decision to give up the cake was definitely a social move," D.K. rubbing his chin mysteriously. "But really, it was to distract them from something more important."_

Camera lingers on Eggman cutting the cake to dramatic music, close-up shows the sweat dripping down his forehead.

 _"_ _That fool just gave me the keys to this whole game," Eggman cackling while sitting on a stump. "I just have to extract it without being seen."_

Shot of Tails and Rouge waiting expectantly at the front of the line for cake as Eggman digs around awkwardly, he gasps when he finally hits something solid in the center.

"D.K., what are you doing bro?" suddenly Bowser's voice pierces the tension.

The rest of the tribe also gasps once seeing what Big Bowser is talking about.

"Mmm, D.K. let me hit that up after you." Bowser begins masturbating as Peach screams, while D.K. mounts Maria's corpse and sticks his large cock into her smushed face.

Shot of Tikal covering her eyes, followed by Noki vomiting.

 _"_ _That really mixed me up, I really did not know how to respond to that, that was like whoa." Toadette rubbing her arms as she sits on the beach looking fat._

 _Noki scrunching up her mouth, "Her juices are COLD." She shivers._

After taking advantage of the confusion to shove the idol into his asshole, Eggman spins around to see what's up and his jaw hits the FLOOR. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Daisy getting all up in D.K.'s face, "I do NOT think Maria is in a condition to give consent."

Suddenly the entire tribe erupts in screaming, Tails is wailing from his fear of conflict while Sonic gets up in Noki's face, Daisy is pointing her fingers at everyone yipping like a small dog.

 _Rouge with a hand on a hip recounting the dramatic scene, "It was basically Daisy freaking SO LOUD, that even if you wanted to say something, you can't, she won't listen to you."_

Tikal somehow breaks into the middle of it and gathers everyone into a prayer circle, she's singing "HOW EXCELLENT" repeatedly in a scream.

Tikal then begins speaking in tongues, "Hmm yeh wah hey! Oh wah oh!" Daisy looks racistly as she holds her sister's hand. "Rest in peace sweet girl, please Nights cleanse our new tribe of Airam of the sins that have been committed today. Everyone now bow your heads and chant, it's a good night to have a good Nights."

 _Luigi giving a confused smile to the camera, "I didn't really understand what was really going on either."_

Shot of several Koopa shells sliding down a hill. Cut to the big chocolate cake mostly eaten, the funeral winding down. Noki has been squatting in the ocean for the last half an hour.

 _Noki sighing, sounding backed-up "Chocolate doesn't agree with us Nokis."_

Daisy, who after the fight found the cough syrup provided at the feast and drank all of it. "Maria would have wanted this!" She grinds up against Tails sexually.

 _"_ _I had to ensure the seven votes see," Daisy crazily holding up seven fingers. "So we got the four mushroom girls," The camera cuts to Toadette and Noki laughing in the shelter while Peach stankly sits next to Tails. "I am pretty sure that we have Eggman, Tails, and I am certain we can pull over crazy Tikal." Daisy smirks, "Boom. But Peach and I are thinking we may as well try to string the Shell boys along too, just in case."_

Peach and Daisy shown checking each other's make-up waiting for a strategic gathering near a big rock.

Toadette suddenly slips out of a bush, joining her former tribe mates.

 _"_ _So the sisters want to make everyone think they're keeping the whole tribe together," Toadette adjusting her vest as she walks down a path in the woods. "I don't believe that for a second but I won't say no."_

Bowser and D.K. emerge from behind the boulder with Tails for some reason, while the Doctor emerges from a shit in the jungle. Finally Blue Noki pops out of the trees.

Noki looks up, her beady eyes darting around at the several unfamiliar faces. "So I guess it is us to the top eight, no?"

"This will guarantee us the majority," Peach nods before gesturing at Tails, "Unfortunately his rapist won immunity so we can't go after him."

"Then we vote for his friend, the red skin!" Eggman barking insistently.

Noki interjects, "But the Luigi guy is his woman now." The Ring tribe is unsure of how to react to this.

Bowser and D.K. exchange a look. "Listen, voting for Luigi is a bad idea, we found an idol in his bag back before the swap," Bowser spilling the information with a puff of flame to punctuate.

Noki raises an eyebrow and smirks.

 _"_ _I know what happened at the last tribal, BUT I think it's time to plant a knife in the bourgeois." Noki rubs her hands together._

"So we should split the vote then," Toadette counting the people around her on her stubby fingers.

"Exactly," Peach smiles patronizingly. "Girls on Tikal, boys on Luigi."

 _"_ _We could possibly have convinced all these civilians into following the plan," Peach pedantically explaining her strategy with her hair tied up in a bun. "But it's not foolproof. Even if we pull off the split vote, the other five from Nights voting together could ruin everything. Good thing it's just a backup."_

Rouge and Knuckles, both looking very bored at the fire, get subtitled. "Wanna look for the merge idol and bang?"

 _"_ _Rouge is really hot and wants to work with me in this game? That's amazing." Rouge is laying on some dead ass leaves as she showcases her roast beef pussy, Knuckles looking very disturbed as an artist, "I couldn't believe my urrs."_

After Knuckles and Rouge finish banging instead of looking for the idol, they stumble across Sonic using a blindfolded Luigi as an ashtray.

Sonic flicking the ash off of his cigarette, "Things are looking bad, guys."

 _"_ _I think the Noki has gone back to her friends," Sonic sitting racistly with his temples resting on his fingers. "If Team Sonic is going to survive, we're gonna have to find another way," #TeamSonic pops up in the corner of the screen._

"Who's a-there?" Luigi clueless before choking on more ash.

Rouge crossing her arms making a nervous frown, "Do you think we could get Tikal on our side?"

Sonic spits, "No way. She's voted for me like three times! I think you guys might have to… find some things in _common_ with our other tribemates," Knuckles and Rouge exchange a glance before the camera cuts to D.K. banging his bongo drum back at camp.

 _"_ _At first I was like, b you crazy!" Knuckles shaking his head, wiggling his dreads as he makes a crazy face. "But the more I got to thinkin about it, if I was stuck in a room with ten crackers and only two other black folks, who would I be talking to?"_

A quick chime tune signifying change is amidst plays as Knuckles and Rouge sidle up to D.K. playing his bongos, the ape screams with delight as Knuckles starts to rap along.

Wide shot shows Rouge gesticulating towards the jungle as Peach, Daisy, Toadette and Noki are tanning on the beach just a few meters away. Suspenseful rattling sound effect as Daisy turns her head slightly and lifts her glasses to see D.K. following the showmance into the jungle.

Sudden cut to D.K., Rouge, and Knuckles standing around the well, "Who else is gonna watch out for us?" Rouge asks a very real question.

 _"_ _My fellow n words offered a deal to me. It was an offer I cuddn't refuse!" D.K grins widely._

D.K. nodding happily as he does an urban handshake with Knuckles, "You know Big B is cool with us too," shot of Bowser stirring rice for the tribe back at camp is shown.

"Who we vote for?" Knuckles asks him.

Cut back to the beach, Noki trills her lips to express something foreignly. "Who was that going to the jungle?"

Daisy stone-faced, "Knuckles and the big titty bat… with D.K."

Noki nodding, "Ohhh, Dionne."

 _"_ _Stupid monkey!" Daisy looking incredulous, "The plan has to shift. D.K. is a flipper nigger!" She racistly spits._

The girls are all sitting upright now, Daisy talks in a low, but firm voice, "No need for a split if it's a blindside. We all vote D.K."

Toadette replies with a firm nod, and totters off to get to work.

 _"_ _Everything's going a bit loco, I hope I can pull this off," voice-over of Toadette as she meets in the jungle with Eggman._

"I actually wanted to talk to you," the Doctor talking in an uncharacteristic low, even tone, "I don't blame you for what happened to Maria."

"I know you guys were close," Toadette coos. "It'll be tough for both of us."

"We need to make sure the two of us live to tell the tale," Eggman making an intense face at the short latina girl as the caption #AIDSCarAccidentAlliance pops up in the corner.

Toadette reaching up to grasp his hand, "Then I have a plan for you."

Stunning helicopter shot of a flock of miniature phoenixes flying through the sky, as some Chaos stalk them trying to eat them.

Cut to Daisy cornering Tails by the shelter, "Change of plan, babe."

 _Tails flying through the jungle canopy looking very unsettled, "I wanna prove my loyalty to Ring, but I don't know if I feel safe in that alliance either…"_

As the setting sun is visible in the background, Tails down on the ground begging. "Please forgive me."

"You have to make it up to me. Luigi we gonna DP." Sonic devilishly grabs Tails and props open his butthole.

Luigi sweating uncomfortably, worried of his strategic position being compromised, but whips out his dicke anyway.

"So, you're gonna tell Daddy Sonic and Daddy Luigi everything you know," Sonic fills Tails' mouth with dick when the young boy tries to reply.

Dramatic scene transition from Tails working on that dick to Tikal praying at her Nights shrine, D.K. quietly approaches.

 _"_ _Covering all the bases, like always," D.K. adjusting his tie, now with a very extra looking cyan bowtie constructed from his buff attached to it._

"Keep ya eyes closed, I'ma pretend I'm praying with you case anyone sees," D.K. kneeling down next to Tikal, he whispers "The princesses splitting the vote on you and Luigi."

 _"_ _Nights delivered me to the information I needed to the vote, like always," Tikal beaming as she stands next to a tree with a basket full of bananas._

Luigi and Rouge sitting on a fallen branch near camp together, Rouge's whispers picked up in the captions, "So who are they voting for?"

Luigi pretending to scratch at his moustache to hide his lips, "D.K."

Rouge gives a slight exhale in relief, "Then I think we're good no matter what."

They're abruptly approached by Sonic, Knuckles, and Bowser, the latter sneering, "And now the ladies have all gone off to scramble."

Sonic putting up his arms around the group to create a football huddle, "We all on the same page?"

Whispers among the group for a moment until out of nowhere, Noki slips into the conversation. "Mm, yeah. She's gotta go now, she's very dangerous."

 _"_ _They are porridge to think my vote is cast in stone," Noki shaking her head scandalously. "I am a polyamorous player in this game."_

 _"_ _So out of the blue comes Blue Noki," Rouge squeezing her tits calculatedly. "She's a wild card, who knows if she's spying or actually flipping. I need to keep an eye on that."_

 _Luigi with a hot blush on his tanning olive-hinted skin, "Everything is really going off-a the rails, but I don't think I'll be getting a vote tonight."_

 _Laid over the tribe getting in line with their torches, "If this is my last stand I'm BREAKING the do on the way out," D.K. hollering._

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 9**

* * *

Dramatic drum beats fill the scenery as the big titty Airam tribe fills in the Casinopolis that now has thirteen seats.

Randy standing ominously as the bonfire in the middle shadows his face nicely. "Let's get started, Eggman, I am starting with you tonight. Are you grieving? Is it tough to stay in the game knowing your baby is dead?"

Eggman rocks his egg body in his seat, "It only emboldens me to work harder, the money is mines." Close-up shows the fire reflecting in his shades, "For both of us."

"Toadette, did the merge help you move on from the accident?" Randy asks insensitively.

Toadette making a 'yikes' face at this question, "I mean the funeral was like three hours ago Randy, give a girl some time!" Eggman is shown smiling at this. "Anyways, I had a lot of old friends to catch up with," camera lingers on Noki and Knuckles.

"Rouge, as a woman do you feel safer now that there is room to hide so to speak?"

"Randy, I am a fucking woman, do not forget me, I will not be underestimated." Rouge pouts angrily at the misogyny.

Randy changing the subject fast, "Daisy I noticed there are seven here from the former Ring tribe, and only six from Nights. How does that factor into the vote?"

Daisy wrapping her hands around her knee, "If we're smart, we'll take advantage of those numbers," she looks straight at Randy. Shot of Tikal adjusting her weird tunic dress nervously.

"Can you really trust those 7 to go all the way tho?" Sonic inquisitively strokes his dickie, only slightly hiding it under his mushroom head Immunity idol.

Peach giving Sonic a slight glare, "Well it would be seven on six, as Randy's explaining."

Bowser chiming in sheepishly, "We've seen tribe alliances get made at the merge before, I think we remember what can happen," Noki blinks at this comment as she is obviously a recruit.

Randy makes an overwhelmed expression, "Wow. A lot going on in this big tribe, D.K. how do you reconcile all this information?"

D.K. using the universal sign for money, "It's currency in this game, use it wisely."

Randy nodding thoughtfully, "On that note it's time to vote, Sonic and Peach have individual immunity, as always you have the chance to give it to somebody else."

Both make an 'are you serious?' face at Randy, "All right then. Toadette, you're up."

Toadette's braids blowing around in a slight breeze as she makes her way to the urn, "Hate to see you go but I had to go with the group on this one, sorry."

An experimental new camera implemented on the backside of the voting parchment gives us a direct shot of Rouge's breasts without revealing her vote, "Don't know if you're going, this vote is to confuse people."

Tails biting on the end of the pen, giving the camera a desperate look and trying to blink once. Camera shows his ravaged ass as he holds up a vote, "No choice tonight."

Peach whips her blonde head back to give one last look at everyone before going to vote, she writes [D.K.] in exquisite cursive, "Can't complain on this call," dramatic bell tolls as she closes her vote.

Bowser stomps loudly and deliberately over to the urn, he cackles holding up his vote, accidentally setting it on fire and forcing him to write it on a new piece of parchment.

The vocals pause for a moment in the soundtrack as Tikal strides over to vote, she hesitates before revealing [Luigi] "It's you or me tonight. Sorry."

Luigi whipping off his hat to fan himself as he walks over, he holds up [D.K.] "I honestly hope it isn't you tonight."

Sonic holding his immunity under his arm, moving with a purpose to the urn, "If that slut told me the truth we have this locked down," low moaning as Tails is shown scratching his bussy in discomfort.

Eggman mostly blurred out due to his flashing the idol hidden in his crotch to the camera, "I found it for us Maria."

Knuckles pumping his fist rhythmically, pointing at the camera as he holds up [Daisy] and practices a new rap, "I stay knuckled up, I'm in a deep cut."

Daisy hightailing it to the voting booth as if it was a bathroom stall after a coffee and a cig, "You crossed the wrong girl," she savagely holds up her vote for [D.K.]

D.K. runs on all fours to the podium, [Daisy] "I have been waiting to see you go for a few days now, see you later bitch."

Close-up of Noki balling her fist as she makes her slow way over on her short legs, camera shows dramatic shots of D.K. looking skressed and Daisy looking pissed as always as Noki writes her vote, pan flute music crescendos and falls as Randy retrieves the urn.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so," Randy wiggles his eyebrows before the camera dramatically shows successive close-ups of Knckles, Eggman, and Tikal, lingering on the latter for a few seconds as an ethnic woman is heard screaming bloody murder in the soundtrack. Tikal blinks and the woman's wails die abruptly, as if her throat was snapped.

"Okay, person with the most votes will have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately, I'll read the votes…" Randy takes the top off the urn, he places it on the podium next to the urn audibly before Luigi is shown gulping next to Sonic. Peach and Daisy clasp hands; Toadette lays her head on her fist stoically.

Music intensifying as Randy slowly opens the first vote, "First vote…" [Luigi]. Luigi yelps, looking at Sonic and Rouge frantically. Tikal's serious expression is shown.

Randy flips the next vote… [D.K.] "That's one vote Luigi, one vote D.K." D.K. nods, straightening his tie.

Randy pulls out the next vote real fast as the percussion speeds up, [D.K.] "Two votes D.K., one vote Luigi."

Randy reveals the next vote, [D.K.] "That's three votes D.K.," Randy says solemnly, D.K. curling his black lips in discomfort.

The next vote is revealed a little slower, [Daisy] "That's three votes D.K., one vote Daisy, one vote Luigi," Daisy almost crushes Peach's hand, her sister pulls back.

Randy pulls out the next one, "Next vote…" [Daisy] "Two votes Daisy." Toadette shown tilting her head slightly.

Music raises as the next vote is revealed, [Daisy] "We're tied, three votes Daisy, three votes D.K., one vote Luigi."

Beads of white woman sweat rolling down Daisy's face before camera cuts to the next vote, [D.K.] "That's four votes D.K., three votes Daisy," Daisy seems to calm down a bit, "One vote Luigi," he adds rather pointlessly.

Randy flips over another vote, "Next vote... " [Daisy] "We're tied AGAIN, four votes D.K., four votes Daisy."

Toadette at this point is yanking on her pigtails in suspense, Rouge biting her lip at the possibility of a tie vote. Back to Randy, "Next vote," [D.K.] "That's five votes D.K., four votes Daisy, one Luigi," shot of Bowser shrugging defeatedly at D.K.

Randy pops out the next vote, [Daisy], "We tied AGAIN. Five votes D.K., five votes Daisy, one vote Luigi, two votes left." Daisy reaches over to shake the ape's hand, but recoils when she notices he is masturbating anxiously.

Randy pulls out the next vote… [Daisy]. "That's six votes Daisy, five votes D.K., one vote Luigi, one vote left," music swells showing Tails looking glazed-over in the eyes, Sonic looking hungry, Daisy with prominently sweat-stained armpits and finally Noki staring into the flames.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Mystic Ruins and the first member of our jury... " [Daisy] "That's seven, and that's enough. Bring me your torch."

Chaotic reactions among the cast, Toadette looks very perturbed despite her poker face, Peach is glaring daggers at the Doctor while Daisy looks highly offended. "Really? Me?"

"Yeah you," Randy points at her impolitely.

Daisy embraces her sister for a moment before dragging her torch over, her death stare back at Bowser and D.K. is shown. D.K. does a wiggly finger wave.

"Daisy… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs her torch. "Time for you to go."

Daisy's sunset-colored tank top looking an eerie green color in the blue light as she walks away from tribal lesbianly.

"Oftentimes the first vote of the merge decides the game," Randy prophesies as a shot of Bowser grinning is shown, followed by Peach looking forlorn, "But the question is, whose game did that decide?" Noki making a confused expression at this sign-out. "Get back to camp, guhnight."

 _"_ _I can't wait to cast my jury vote and be like Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy mutters through gritted teeth in the elimination phone booth._

 _ **NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR…**_

 _"_ _It's time to change my game plan." Peach narrates while she sits on Bowser's dick in the middle of camp._

 _"_ _Those girls trust me, hah." Noki shown sunbathing, "I am the one who holds cards."_

 _Tikal gasping as she sees a racistly-drawn ancient carving in a cave. "It can't be!"_

 _"_ _I feel secure with my two daddies," Tails voice over of him being molested by Sonic and Luigi in the shelter in the night vision lens._

 ** _AN: The votes for Daisy were Bowser, D.K., Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Noki_**

 ** _The votes for D.K. were Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Eggman, Luigi_**

 ** _The vote for Luigi was Tikal._**


	9. Without Titties There is No Paradise

Randy learning how to pizza french fries like the castaways did last episode, "Previously on… SURVIVOR!"

Randy smiling like a jackass telling the castaways to drop their buffs. "Two tribes became one, changing the game once again," close-up of Noki and Toadette hugging atop the mountain. "And after Sonic and Peach won immunity," shots of Sonic destroying a bunch of floating robots and Peach ha-cha-ing Bowser, "and the game came to life."

"A funeral for Maria Robotnik set the tribe off to a rough start," Eggman is shown finding the idol in the cake as D.K. stuffs Maria's dead mouth with his ape dick in the background, followed by Tikal's prayer circle.

Shot of the former Ring tribe plus Noki meeting by the boulder, "The princesses tried to rally their old tribe to split the vote between Tikal and Luigi, but when Daisy got paranoid," shot of Daisy looking stank as hell as D.K. follows Rouge and Knuckles into the jungle, "their target shifted to D.K."

"Though it looked like team Sonic had their backs against the wall," Sonic flicking ash into Luigi's mouth as Knuckles and Rouge stand nearby, "the change in target caused the majority to crumble," shots of the black people alliance meeting in the jungle, Tails begging Sonic for mercy and Noki popping into the strategy talk, "causing Daisy's blindside in a close vote," Daisy's torch getting snuffed as Peach looks mortified behind her.

"Twelve are left, who will be voted out tonight?" Randy pizzas instead of French frying and falls on his gooch.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 9**

* * *

Dramatic shot of two newborn chaos crawling by some water, one of them falls in and starts screaming.

Peach taking up the rear of the tribe returning to camp.

" _My sister is gone," Peach forlorn on the mystical beach._ _"It's time to change my game plan." Peach narrates while she sits on Bowser's dick in the middle of camp._

D.K. looking around haughtily swinging his canteen strap back and forth on his muscled body, "So how many was it?" he condescendingly counts up fingers on his big ape hand. "Interesting." Bowser cackling in response as he penetrates Peach by the fire.

Shot of Sonic tucking Tails and Luigi into bed on his lap in the shelter as Noki folds towels nearby, stankly looking away.

" _With her alternate skin gone looks like the original is folding under the pressure," Sonic awkwardly crossing his sticky arms. "Only thing is, now we gotta find another target."_

Toadette's gamebot eyes glowing in the night vision lens as she leads a bathroom party of Noki, Eggman, and Peach into the woods.

" _I had a feeling something was off, but Daisy going home was NOT something I had anticipated," Toadette slowly shaking her round head. "I need to pick up the pieces fast."_

"So what happened guys?" Peach fixing up her tousled hair and clearing her semen-filled throat.

"I thought the monkey was going home," Noki gesticulating angrily, the Doctor nodding in agreement.

"Obviously us four and Daisy were the five votes for D.K., Tails flipped," Toadette's little eyebrows wrinkling in anger as the camera cuts to a shot of Tails snoring into Sonic's dicke back at camp.

Peach looking very impatient with this conversation, "Okay well we need to somehow get three of them to flip. How do we do that?"

Eggman narrowing his eyes at the princess, "Looks like you've already been working on big Bowser," he points a slut shaming finger.

Shot lingering on Noki with her hands on her hips, looking back and forth frustratedly at this intensifying stand-off.

" _Those girls trust me, hah." Noki shown sunbathing. "I am the one who holds cards."_

The lowkey argument continues until Toadette snaps and yells, "Let's all just get some rest guys, talk it out in the morning." The group parts ways after Eggman finally pisses.

 _Voiceover of Toadette as she wanders through the jungle in the dark, "That moment just really stressed me out, for the first time I feel like I've lost control here. And I'm just feeling super dizzy…"_

Toadette trying to hold her heavy mushroom head in her tiny hand and trips over a rock, going all "woooah!" as she falls on her cunt.

Low rolling drum sounds as vague shots are shown of blood covering some surrounding plants.

 _Slow contemporary piano music starts to play, "I lost the baby before I even knew I had it," camera dramatically cuts to Toadette cradling her bloody miscarried half-Toad half-echidna fetus in her arms. "It's like everything I touch dies."_

 _Toadette continues speaking in voiceover as the camera shows the clouds parting vaginally in the sky, "Something my mother told me when she taught me how to cut hair was that sometimes you gotta turn a disaster into a positive," she imitates giving her dead miscarriage child a haircut. "And I realized, maybe this can just save my game."_

A silly percussive track plays as Luigi shown giving Tails the dirtiest look in the shelter, the rest of the tribe getting their shit together to go to the challenge.

" _I feel crippled by my bussy competition." Luigi stankly spits on the ground as the camera pans to Sonic spanking Tails over his hedgehog knee._

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 10**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy does a lil hula dance

The camera swings around a large rolling log set up near Tail's workshop in the Mystic Ruins..

Randy gaily puts his hands on his hips, "So how are you guys faring?"

Tails is all like, "Level up!"

"Alright, let's get to today's challenge. One boy and one girl will win immunity today, facing off in twos and threes, the person that does not fall off will move on to the final round. Last man and woman on the log wins immunity and reward, want to know what you're playing fah?"

The castaways all are like, "Yeah!"

"The reward is some delicious KFC." Noki clucks in response.

" _We don't have KFC in my home country, but I heard the mashed potatoes are delicious." Noki reads her product placement line._

"Let's draw for spots," The camera dramatically spins around as an ethnic man ruins a toilet on the soundtrack.

"First up for the boys, D.K. and Bowser." Randy smiles on the sidelines.

" _I'm a freaking barrel racer! I got this in the bag." D.K. bangs his large titties victoriously._

Big Bowser can't keep up and slips right off.

D.K. makes a victorious screech and throws some of his shit at Randy.

Dramatic transition as the camera swirls to Blue Noki and Toadette on the log.

"Go!" Randy shoots his gun.

The both steadily move forward, but Toadette's large head makes her topple off.

" _Us Noki are very stable." Noki brushes some dirt off of her shell._

"Up next is Sonic and Knuckles," Randy claps his butt cheeks together.

" _Oh boy Sonic is real quick, I'm nervous." Knuckles is shaking in his boots._

"Ready? Start!" Some Mario party music begins to play as Sonic spin dashes.

"Knuckles is on the ropes!" Randy claps like a seal.

"Whoa," Knuckles tries to hang on with his big knuckles. Knuckles can't hold on for long and is all like "Wrawaraharwa...rats!" as he falls into the dirt.

The stage clear music plays as Sonic chirps, "Too easy,"

Randy takes out his penis, "Alright it's time for the three people matches, ladies first."

 _Peach in her ponytail and shorts outfit, "I feel like I might need the necklace tonight, if they can vote out my sister, they can vote out me." Peach claps her hands together._

Tikal kneels on the log, praying to Nights as Rouge starts a slow pace in her hooker heels. Peach trips a bit, however she quickly recovers.

"Peach has a nice save and it looks like Tikal already slipped off!" Randy pre ejaculates slightly.

" _I guess Nights didn't want me to win immunity today." Tikal kicks rocks._

"It's a tight race between Rouge and Peach!" Rouge smirks, but quickly twists her ankle and slips off in slow mo being all like "Ahh!"

"Peach moves on to the final round against Noki!"

"Did I win?" She giggles and spins around.

The camera spins around the challenge arena again as an ethnic man screams on the track.

"Finally we have the three man match, Tails, Eggman, and Luigi." A jovial gong sound is played as Sonic predatorily glares at Tails and Luigi's bussies.

Luigi starts walking at a slow pace, Eggman's egg shaped body makes him go off balance due to his weight and oblong body.

Tails braces himself, "My head is spinning!"

Luigi takes a dive suddenly jumping off of the log.

 _Luigi lounging sexily on the beach, "It's too early to become a big threat."_

"Tails moves on!"

"It's time for the girls finals Noki vs. Peach!"

"Good luck!" Peach blows a goochie smoochie at Noki. Noki makes a disgusted face as Randy shoots his pistol to signify the start of the round.

Noki aggressively begins to run on the log, surprising the princess and making her fall off.

As Peach falls into the little pool production set up, Noki retreats in her shell all like "Oh whoa,"

"NOKI WINS IMMUNITY!" Noki pops out her shell and dashes over to Randy to snatch the top of the mushroom right off the base.

" _Everything's coming up Noki," Noki excitedly grasps onto her Immunity Idol as she cathartically sharts into the ocean._

"Alright, it's between Sonic, D.K., and Tails for the immunity."

" _I'm surprised that Tails did well enough to make it to the finals," Sonic stands dramatically at the base of the Mystic Ocean as some waves crash behind him. "He won't be good enough to beat me though."_

D.K. shown tightening his bandana around his head as if going into battle. "Survivors ready… GO!"

D.K. dramatically pushes back on the log, trying to knock Sonic off balance as he curls up into a ball.

"Woah!" Sonic does the twist but regains his balance.

Tails trips on his own two tails and falls off screaming, "Sonic!" All faggoty.

Close-up of D.K.'s face with beads of sweat running down as he tries to keep up with Sonic. "Ready to take a tumble boy?" he taunts Sonic.

"No thanks, I like running better," Sonic smirks as he finally speeds up enough to knock the ape off the log.

"SONIC WINS IMMUNITY," Randy tosses the stone mushroom stalk with a face at Sonic.

" _Sonic winning another immunity is good news for me, he's protected and he looks like a huge threat," Luigi blushes as the sun sets giving his olive skin a nice glow._

Randy beams as the Airam tribe stands on their mat, "Noki, Sonic step on up. You each get to pick not one, but TWO people to join you on the KFC feast."

Sonic smirks, "I pick my boys Luigi and Tails."

Tails grimaces as he earns some glares from Bowser and Eggman while walking over to Randy.

"And who are you picking Noki?"

Noki penchantly brings her limbs into her shell, "I pick Toadette...and uh...Knuckles?"

" _My choices were very calculated, it's been a long time since we were all on Mushroom Beach, now that the war has started we've all drifted in different directions,"_

 **Airam Tribe - Reward Trip**

 **Day 10**

* * *

" _I am so grateful that Sonic chose me to eat!" Tails gauntly throwing his stick arms into the air, "Hopefully this fried chicken will give me the boost I need in this game."_

The six winners were lead in by a group of KFC Pinata workers. A fat green Pinata Irishly smiled at them, "Drink all the Pepsi you want!"

They all sit down on one side of a big table all last supper.

Close-up shot of Knuckles digging into some fried chicken with gusto, his echidna mouth getting all sticky.

" _I wasn't gon ask no questions when Miss Noki picked me," Knuckles licking off his Shovel Claws._

" _After losing my baby weight, I desperately needed to eat something filling." Toadette is shown pouring a ton of gravy over her mashed potatoes._

Luigi wiping some chicken grease off of his mustache, "So who are you guys comfortable with voting out?" Luigi directly staring at Blue Noki and Toadette.

"The lazy princess cunt," Noki decadently takes a bite out of a biscuit.

Grunting aggressively, "I'm not that afraid of her, the spiky dude looks like a bigger threat to me." Sonic spits some Pepsi out of his mouth. "Look we'll make it easy, me and my boys vote big B, you three vote Peach," he points at Knuckles and the ladies.

"Exactly daddy Sonic we need to split the vote in case of an idol." Tails feigns a smile at his captor.

Noki nodding bitterly in agreement, "I agree, and the princess has really made a nice chair out of the turtle's penis as well," Toadette looks a little shocked at the older woman's vulgar language.

"Sounds good, hey Knuckles can I talk to you over there in private?" Toadette waddled with Knuckles in tow.

"What is it Toadette?" Knuckles asked inquisitively as he and Toadette squatted in some bushes for privacy.

"I just wanted to let you know that I lost the baby this morning." Toadette sighed and began to sob into his feathery chest.

" _I don't know man, I'm very glad that Toadette lost the baby, I'm not dealing with that for another 18 years!" Knuckles spits blackly._

Meanwhile back at the dinner table Sonic had enough of the feast and was ready to begin draping Luigi and Tails over the decadent picnic table.

 _Noki bent over behind some trees, "I think I am in a delicious beagle of a position currently. The spiky hedgehog molester does not see me as a threat."_

"My tummy he doesn't feel so good." Tails grabbed his suddenly engorged stomach as his anus began to rumble. His screams disturbed some paratroopas from the nearby trees and a small spiked shell emerged out of Tails' puckered butthole. His agony did not end there, another little brown turd rolled out with some bongos. A quick, little blue blur shout out as Tails screamed into some mashed potatoes. Finally, a small moustached baby was born.

Luigi gulped and asked, "Is that my baby Luigi?"

 _Noki looking very scandalized putting a hand up to her mouth, "And right before my eye the little fox girl gave life to not one, not two, not three, but four pups," Noki has to use both hands to hold up four fingers as she only has three per hand, "And she wasn't even showing!"_

Nurse Gollum quickly arrives in a helicopter and rounds up the babies, her dead fetus jiggles as she chases the one that looks like Sonic.

"Please let me see my babies!" Tails weakly moans as he sprawls out on the table, Sonic's hedgehog dickie is visible unfolding in arousal due to Tails' gaping anus.

Nurse Gollum getting back into the helicopter, "Soon emoji." The baby Luigi's shrieks can be heard as the helicopter flies away. Tails shown convulsing into postpartum sobbing hysterics as Sonic penetrates him.

The scene panned back to Toadette and Knuckles banging on some dead ass leaves. While Sonic and Luigi double penetrated Tails' bloody afterbirth-covered boosie. A jovial gong sound effect played as Noki decided to bathe in the KFC gravy.

 _Sonic performing his little air bounce to show his energy, "This KFC was the tits! I'm gonna win every fucking challenge now."_

 _Luxurious music plays behind a Luigi voice-over of him and Sonic pounding Tails's hole with a chicken wing, "I really liked the popcorn chicken but I don't know if I'm ready to be a father."_

" _I couldn't help being jealous of Tails having so many children while I couldn't even have one!" Toadette slowly has a tear run down her fat little face._

" _Giving birth really opened my eyes in this game." Tails wistfully stared into the sunset dramatically. "I can only hope that these men are willing to pay child support."_

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 10**

" _Losing today really sucked!" Peach threw some dirt as she sat in the Mystic ruins. "I really could have used some of that chicken, I'm starving!"_

DK sat at the base of camp and ate some meager cheesy poofs as well as some rice.

" _With half of the tribe not here it's a perfect time for me to hatch my plan." Eggman chortled delightfully._

As the remaining six sat around the placid fire, Rouge fanned herself with her hand.

"It's definitely a bummer that we can't vote out the Green Man." Eggman tossed some twigs into the fire. "I wonder how we can get rid of his Idol?"

" _My mouth was agape!" Tikal held a chao up to her bosom._

"But he already played his idol!" Tikal dumbly revealed as Rouge and her nipples glared at Tikal.

"Fantastic Tikal! Then can we all agree to vote for him?" Eggman stretched out his stick legs.

DK held up a fist in solidarity.

" _I've been ready to see that queer go since DAY ONE," DK swinging from a branch._

" _The doctor must be crazy if he thinks that I'm going to vote out my Luigi guy!" Rouge heavily applies eyeshadow like a retard._

Peach gauntly lounging in the shelter while she sucked Bowser's large dong.

" _Now that my narc sister is no longer here, I feel free to just slut it up with BIG B." The princess takes a long drag of her leaf cigarette. "Without titties there is no paradise."_

D.K. points his big black hand. "It looks like they're back from the reward."

Tails leads the reward hussies back into camp as he is mourning the uncertainty of his newborn children. "You guys, they took my babies away!" he screams to the camp, Peach turns her head slowly lifting herself off of Bowser's dick with a stank face.

Bowser guiltily looks up with a concerned face and is all like "Babies?"

Upbeat music plays as text of Tails' explanation of his birth slowly rises across the screen like you're starting a level of Sonic Adventure 2.

 _Fat tears dripping from the Doctor's moustache, "I know how it feels to have something precious taken away from you."_

Rouge hurriedly grabs Luigi by his gloved hand, being like "Bitch we have to talk!"

" _I couldn't give a half a tit about Tails and his retard babies, the game is afoot." Rouge looking suspicious._

In the midst of all the crazy baby drama, Knuckles had pulled over DK in a hushed tone, "Yo the plan is we're splitting the vote on big Bowser and Princess Peach."

DK raising an eyebrow incredulously, "Well okay, I'll vote the Princess."

 _DK looking very concerned munching on a banana, "Uhcourse I couldn't say anything right then but I was like ohhhh," castanet sound effect censoring DK. "Bowser's not going home tonight."_

Dramatic percussive noises as Rouge hovers near Luigi in the jungle.

Luigi looking very discombobulated explaining the voting plan to Rouge, "So we've got it all figured out, Sonic votes Bowser, Tails votes Bowser, I vote Bowser, you vote Bowser, Knuckles and the two short girls vote Peach, and DK votes Peach, so we're safe in case of an idol and if the vote ties on, I guess Tails-"

Rouge cuts Luigi off, "That's not what's happening."

"Then Knuckles-"

"It's you." Rouge looking Luigi dead in the eye.

Rippling gong sound effect as Luigi's eyes narrow.

Nurse Gollum returns to camp with Tails' four abominations in her arms, "They're vaccinated! Toodles."

Tails throws himself on the floor grateful that his children have been returned to him.

" _I knew the game of Survivor would change my life, but nothing could have prepared me for this," tears streaming down Tails' face._

Lilting xylophone music as Peach and Toadette are seen fashioning diapers for the children out of new buffs. Peach giggles lightly as the turtle looking baby burps flames near her tit, "Settle down Tanya Ann."

" _My lovely babies have four different daddies, that much is clear," Tails unabashed at his bottom slut actions while holding his mixed monkey baby in his lap. "DK agreed to name this angel Foxxy Kong, I'm really excited for her to find her roots in the real world with the Kong family," laid over a shot of DK teaching the child basketball using a coconut on the beach._

 _DK patting Foxxy Kong on the head, "I think I could get used to this little baby girl."_

Tikal excitedly grabbing Baby Luigi into her motherly arms as the chaos sniff the babies inquisitively.

" _Nights loves children most of all, I think keeping those pure of soul close will help me find the path to victory," Tikal trying to teach Sonic Jr. to read scripture._

 _Bowser snarls as he explodes fire out of his mouth being like "I already got 7 kids I don't need another bitch." Tanya Ann Koopa runs over to him screaming "Daddy!"_

The scene transitions to Peach and Toadette in ankle-deep water at the base of the Mystic Ruins.

Toadette washes her hands, "We need to vote Bowser, the vote is getting split."

"But I don't want to do that, his dick is just soooo good," Peach you know pouts, "the Doctor is voting Luigi!"

 _Toadette shaking her head in frustration, "This girl thinks the million dollars is gonna be handed to her on a silver platter. We don't have all the votes she thinks we do!"_

" _After my narc sister left, Big Bowser's the next person that I don't want to go down. I think that this game is tearing me apart." Peach frowns making herself look old and wrinkly._

The scene shifts with a dramatic grunt to Bowser and D.K. drinking their water from their canteens, "It's probably going to be you or Peach tonight."

"Why can't we just vote out green L?" Bowser grunted.

" _I don't understand we have myself, D.K., the Princess, Tikal, Eggman, Booby Rouge and Toadette are most likely voting that way. What's the big deal?" Bowser scratched his chin as Tanya Ann Koopa desperately tries to get his attention._

"We could still try," D.K. gives off a large grin.

" _There wasn't much time left before we had to go," Noki clutches her pearls, "I had to make a move."_

"I am sorry if I am interrupting your prayer service," Noki tepidly spoke as she entered the Nights shrine.

Tikal's tapioca skin tone matched the current sunset, "What is it child?"

"I was wondering if I could pray with you before Tribal." Noki explained.

" _The Noki kind are very spiritual," Noki clasps her hands in intense prayer for her Sun god._

" _Ever since that monkey lied to me while pretending to be faithful to Nights, Noki respectfully praying next to me really warmed my heart," Voiceover of Tikal carrying her torch to tribal. "I know which sinner needs to be cast out."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 10**

* * *

The remaining 12 Castaways waltzed into the casino placing their torches behind them.

"Introducing the jury, voted out at the last Tribal Council, Daisy." Daisy looking considerably less dirty as she shoots the remaining contestants a dirty look.

"So Sonic how does it feel to win a second immunity in a row?" Randy asked as the soundtrack played an ethnic man screaming his urethra off.

"Well Mr. Marsh it feels correct to win, these people are too slow!"

Randy smiles, turning to Tails with his four babies hanging off his titties. "Tails, I see the Airam tribe has gained four members today, how does it feel being the second Survivor mother?"

Tails gives a warm grin, "These children have not five, but twelve parents on this tribe, I think this diverse environment will be good for them."

"Noki, what do you want to impress upon these babies?"

Noki smiles knowingly, "They will need to be circumferenced."

Peach nods her head furiously.

Randy sucks some air in, "So with so many people left in the game, who feels like they are in danger tonight?"

Everyone but Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the immunity holders raise their hands.

"Tails, do you think the tribe wouldn't want to have a mother abandon four kids?"

Tails hesitates, "...Yes." Bowser shown rolling his eyes behind Tails.

"Why the stank reaction Daddy Bowser?" Randy pries.

"Tails knows he's in no danger tonight. We all know it's one of three people," Bowser glancing over towards Sonic. "Or two."

Luigi retroactively shits his overalls.

Peach dramatically stands up, "This is my year, I'm not going home!"

The camera closes in on Toadette's spooked face.

"Alright with that it's time to vote, Sonic you're up first."

Dramatic music plays as Sonic strides up to vote. He snickers as his vote is obscured.

Toadette waddles up to vote, "This is a strategic move, see ya." She holds up [Bowser] written down on the parchment.

Noki is up next to vote and she animatedly writes down [Peach] silently.

Tails flies up to vote with Baby Luigi and Sonic Jr. sucking on his nips. "This is my revenge!" As he rips off the top of the pen.

Bowser drags his fat ass up to the voting stand, "Bye fag,"

DK niggardly whispers, "This is for you brotha."

Luigi nervously wipes his mustache before voting.

Triumphantly swinging her blonde ponytail towards the camera, "I do what I want Toadette." [Luigi] Peach holds up with a few fingers.

Sighing Eggman writes down a name as the soundtrack plays an ominous hum.

Tikal walks up to vote nonchalantly, "I hope this has helped your future modeling career," The camera pans on to Luigi to Peach.

Rouge scratches a titty and cursively signs a name.

Knuckles blackly votes.

"I'll go tally the votes."

The soundtrack begins to play an ominous hum as Randy goes to collect the votes.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final the person who has the most votes needs to get the fuck out. If anybody has a hidden immunity idol now is the time to step up!"

The camera pans to Eggman, Knuckles, and Tikal who all just sit there and don't move blam.

Okay I'll read the votes. First vote,

[Luigi]

Luigi looks a bit perturbed.

"Next vote,"

[Bowser]

Randy quickly flips the next vote,

[Peach]

"We're tied up, one vote a piece." Peach appearing blazed as fuck and just smirks at her sister on the jury. "Next vote,"

[Luigi]

Randy quickly picks up the next vote and flips it around,

[Luigi]

Luigi anxiously sighs and glances to Rouge, she returns a worried look.

[Bowser]

Bowser securely grips Peach's ass.

[Bowser]

Shot of the Doctor giving the tribe some stank side-eye.

[Peach]

Randy looks at the cast devilishly, shaking his head as he flips over the next vote.

[Peach] "We're at three votes each for Luigi, Bowser, and Peach," Randy says slowly as Luigi holds his face in his hands, Peach looking over at the Doctor nervously as the camera closes in on Rouge trying to look inconspicuous in the middle of it all.

[Peach], blindside music ramps up as Peach sits up straight, eliciting a moan from Bowser whose dicke she was on.

[Bowser], "That's four votes Peach, four votes Bowser, three votes Luigi, one vote left," Randy lists off in gay suspense. Camera closes in on Luigi looking like he needs to fart.

"Twelfth person voted out and the second member of our jury…" [Big B] Peach climaxes on Bowser's sharp dick as he looks around stankly.

"Sorry babygirl but I gotta go," Bowser shocks everyone by placing Peach down on her stool chivalrously. Rouge is shown narrowing her eyes from behind.

"Bring me your torch," Randy commands him, "Bowser, the tribe has spoken."

On his way out the door Bowser turns around and sets fire to the roof of the Casinopolis all like "RAAA."

"On Survivor, when battle lines are drawn, it's not about who goes home. It's about who survives and the new lines that are drawn. Now get the fuck out," Randy and the castaways all flee to avoid perishing in the fire.

 _Bowser stankly on the phone with Bowser Jr. "Yeah I got voted out, you better pick daddy up, slave." He angrily hangs up the phone and crosses his large daddy arms._

 _NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR._

 _Shot of Tikal rising up into the air to commune with Nights. "I'm going ghost!"_

 _Rouge grabs her stomach all like gudi gudi, "I don't feel so good…"_

" _Time to sink my teeth in to my next mans." Voiceover of Peach lounging sexily in the arms of Dr. Eggman._

" _It's about time I turn the tables," Tails rubbing Sonic's very tight bussy in the night vision lens._

 **AN: the votes are as follows**

 **Bowser- Sonic, Tails, Luigi, Toadette, Rouge**

 **Peach- Noki, Tikal, Knuckles, D.K.**

 **Luigi- Eggman, Peach, Bowser**


	10. My Body My Choice

Randy peeking at you through some bushes, "PREVIOUSLY ON SURVIVOR."

The mushroom girls and Eggman are scrambling in the night vision, "With Daisy gone, Peach felt exposed, and Toadette lost control of the game and her uterus," Toadette miscarrying on the leaves.

"At the log racing immunity challenge, Sonic and Noki came out victorious," D.K. is shown toppling into the water, "Allowing each of them to take two friends to a KFC reward, splitting the camp in half for the afternoon."

"At camp, the Doctor targeted Luigi," the Doctor looking very pressed at the fire while Peach's head bobs on Bowser's dick in the background, "While at the KFC reward, the winners plotted to split the vote between Peach and Bowser, before Tails' bussy split open revealing 4 pups," the grotesque scene of Sonic raping Tails with his water breaking everywhere.

"At Tribal Council, Team Sonic's plan came to fruition, with Bowser blindsided in a close vote," shot of the Casinopolis burning as Eggman walks away stankly.

"ELEVEN ARE LEFT… who's gonna get voted off tonight?!" Randy backing away spookily.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 10**

* * *

Light flute music over some nice wave visuals, cut to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Luigi leading the tribe back to camp, each carrying one of the babies.

As Tails settles into the shelter curling up around his children, Peach is shown sitting on the other side of the shelter staring blankly ahead.

" _Tonight was a close call for me," Peach appearing sad and anorexia slumped over on a log. "Why couldn't Luigi get voted out? D.K. and Toadette have some explaining to do." The camera cuts to Toadette and D.K. laughing together as D.K. takes a swig of his Dasani water._

Peach with her hand on her hip in the night vision with Toadette, "What the fuck T? Why were there only three votes on Luigi?"

Stammering Toadette spits out, "It would have tied! I knew it wasn't you girl," she tries to reach up to Peach's very tall shoulder to level with her.

"I almost went home T!" Peach exasperated, "All you and D.K. or hell even Blue Noki had to do was vote Luigi!" Peach crosses her arms defiantly.

" _Peach is such a dumb slut," Toadette furrowing her brow. "She needs to look at the big picture, we need to take an L or two to make it to day 39."_

" _Toadette ain't all that," Peach angrily rolling a leaf up to smoke Daisy's leftover prescriptions, "She just wanted to break up my final twos." The soundtrack plays an ominous drum beat._

Dazzling time lapse of the sun setting behind the Peruvian? mountains and the stars all coming out, close-up on Eggman looking exhausted sitting in the shelter, shot abruptly cuts to Tanya Ann Koopa SCREAMING in Tails' gooch. Goofy sound effect plays as Tails tries to feed her some milk, "She misses ha daddy," he gives the other tribe members a weary smile.

 _Eggman spitting vitriolically looking very underslept on a stump, "I hate these kids, especially the black one," Foxxy Kong is shown shitting in the fire as drum beats accent the Doctor's racism._

Loud sharting noise before Baby Luigi starts sobbing, the rest of the tribe is seen rolling around frustratedly as they try to sleep.

Noki yelping, scandalized, "Who's in heat here?!" she jumps up to see who she had collided with in her movement. "This is why we build two separate shelters!"

"That's just my knee, sorry," the Doctor breathes back sweatily.

 _Rouge explaining the situation with heavy bags under her eyes, "Tails' miraculous birth makes the shelter a bit of a...clusterfuck if you will." The camera cuts back to D.K shoving old bags of Cheesy Poofs in his ears. "It's already annoying that Tikal insists on us not devouring the whole box of chaos."_

More silly percussive music as the sun is seen peeking over the horizon bout to rise, Tails yelps as Sonic Jr. bites his titty, "Oh hello! Not so hard please," Tails tries to readjust his child and the little hedgehog starts wailing.

Sonic angrily jumps up from his slumber, "I know what will stop the children from screaming!" Sonic quickly grabs Sonic Jr. and bites his head off. Some of Sonic Jr's blood squirts on to Toadette's face, most of the women and Luigi all start screaming.

 _Peach laying on the beach donning sunglasses serenely, "It was really a gruesome scene, like we're all hungry but I can't believe Sonic went there."_

" _I may have overreacted slightly, in my dream I saw my son growing up to become faster and more powerful than I," Sonic looking perturbed as NiGHTS winks in the background._

"It's about time I turn the tables," Tails rubbing Sonic's very tight bussy in the night vision lens.

Gasps from the shelter as Tails molested Sonic for a change. Sonic looking very perturbed screams "I told you not to touch it!" He vigorously grabs Tales by the dicky and forces it into the fire.

 _Cut back to Peach on the beach, "And then next thing you know, Sonic's dragging Tails into the fire by his DICK," Peach takes off her sunglasses. "I guess Tails is a hermaphrodite."_

Nurse Gollum runs out with a wet towel despite it being higher than a first degree burn. Tails' dické falls off.

 _Rouge looking very distressed in the night vision, "The camp was just a toxic place to be at tonight, so I asked my mans to come on a walk with me."_

Rouge grabs her stomach all like gudi gudi, "I don't feel so good…" Rouge complaining as Knuckles places a hand on her fine ass, "I'm just so nauseous!"

"Sounds like you need some dicke medicine," Knuckles wiggles his eyebrows at her and gestures at a vacant pile of dead leaves nearby in the jungle.

Rouge's vagina burps excitedly at the idea of being penetrated by Knuckles' spiky red dick again.

"Let me loosen you up with something," Knuckles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the IDOL, and slips it right into Rouge's sideways oopsy revealing her Blasian heritage.

"Daddy!" Rouge wails as some intense tribal chanting is heard.

The camera dramatically cuts to Foxxy Kong biting on one of Toadette's braids.

" _I'm still really pissed off about my miscarriage, I'm having a really heavy p because of it now." Toadette points to her bloody vag hanging down below her little pink vest. "Knuckles won't even touch me anymore. I just feel so broken." Cellos play as Toadette is shown strolling down the beach alone._

A group of goombas chirping is heard as the scene transitions.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 11**

* * *

Brighton the Sun rises over the camp as Twila the moon makes a stank face at him. Cut to Peach's stank expression as she sips some coffee glancing at the sleeping children, big bags under her eyes hanging on her pale face.

"Liven up tribe," Sonic says to everyone all queen Jesus, "We have work to do today."

Shot of Rouge opening her eyes showing her titties as she lays in the shelter, "Work?"

" _After Sonic and I settled our argument from last night, he had a really good idea to expand the shelter to accommodate the babies," Tails seen dutifully fluttering around the jungle collecting wood as he carries Foxxy Kong in one arm._

Upbeat rhythmic music plays as Knuckles is seen breaking some logs, Rouge is adjusting some palm fronds and Blue Noki is even helping her, as Sonic instructs Luigi how to build like his daddy.

"So just some bars here… so they can breathe and whatever…"

"This looks like a cage, Sonic."

" _Improving the shelter was a really good bonding experience for most of the tribe, it was cool that everyone got together to help the children," Sonic all sentimental like he didn't just kill one of the children._

 _Knuckles looking a bit pompous and sweaty, "SOME people just didn't want to help."_

Sharp cut to D.K.'s gigantic body sprawled across the sand, Toadette stankly tossing a palm frond onto the stack and then going to wash her poonanny, and the Doctor sitting pointedly alone by the fire, until Peach joins him.

"I'm sooo tired," Peach lies as she sits her skinny ass very close to Eggman. "They want us to do all this work for these animals, they're just like Tikal."

Eggman is unfazed by Peach's advances and extends a long pencilly arm around her, "Don't fret, they'll fall apart sooner than you think."

" _Time to sink my teeth in to my next mans." Voiceover of Peach lounging sexily in the arms of Dr. Eggman._

 _Playful lute music is overlaid a Tikal confessional, "It's day eleven and there's eleven people left just as there are eleven Commandments to the NiGHTS religion" the camera shifts to Tikal carving an eleventh line into a chao fruit tree._

" _So it's been 3 days since I was supposed to have my period, and it's just really weird that I haven't had it yet." Rouge shown walking it to the medical tent. "Nurse Gollum was nice enough to give me a pregnancy test."_

Excusing herself to the rest of her tribe, Rouge whips out her test as she takes a wicked piss all over it.

The small stick turns blue with a + 3 on it signifying that Rouge is in fact pregnant.

" _This is not good." Rouge spins around without a Chaos Emerald to lift up and she anxiously blinks into the camera._

Intense percussion music plays as Rouge dashes off to Dr. Eggman who's picking his teeth with some bamboo.

"Doctor, I need your help."

Cut to deep in the jungle, Eggman has created some stirrups using vines and Rouge is laid back reclining on some dead ass leaves.

" _It's really a simple procedure, and lucky for both of us," the Doctor grinning still looking kinda bloody, "I brought this coat hanger as my luxury item."_

Close-up of Rouge's face screaming in pain, clearly going for a sexual angle as sweat drips onto her breasts.

"Nurse Luigi, hand me the scalpel," Eggman commands as Luigi emerges from behind a tree with some medical tools.

"Push, Rouge!" Luigi cries over her screams.

A flushing sound is heard coming from Rouge's bloody oopsy, and out pops a little echidna fetus with wings.

"Fantastic," the Doctor gives a toothy smile, "but wait, what's that it's holding? NURSE LUIGI, TWEEZERS!"

Luigi hands Eggman the tweezers and uses them to pry… Knuckles' IDOL out of the dead fetus undeveloped arms.

Both men gasp, as Rouge grows up and gets over the pussy pain.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?!" Rouge snatches the idol out of the Doctor's hands. "All the world's jewels are MINE to keep!"

The camera focuses in on Sonic's little blue face peeking through the bushes.

" _I saw something in the jungle that deeply troubled me, a life DIED out there." Sonic crosses his arms and speeds off to tattle._

Knuckles is taking a dump in the ocean as Sonic spin dashes over to him.

"Yo one of your slaves just got an abortion from the Doctor!" Sonic explains while giving a thumbs down.

"But Toadette already had her miscarriage?"

"It's the bat girl."

Low gong sound as Knuckles is shown with his mouth AGAPE.

" _That was the LAST thing I ever expected from her," Knuckles knelt down in prayer at the NiGHTS shrine, "to take a life of a child like that… is unspeakable. I couldn't believe my urrs."_

"SHE KILLED MY BABY!" Knuckles shouting at Sonic as he stomps toward camp, shot of Noki turning her head in surprise as she changes Baby Luigi's diaper.

" _From the moment she did that…" Knuckles punching the ground dramatically. "Me and her are OVER!"_

Tails flutters down from above the extended shelter project where he was working on the roof as D.K. and Peach lazily look up at the commotion from the inside, "What happened Knuckles?" Tails asking with concern.

Music intensifies as Toadette is seen returning to camp from changing her Diva cup, just in time to hear Knuckles shouting "Rouge fucking killed our child!"

" _After going through what I've gone through here…" Toadette looking devastated at this turn of events, tears streaming down her chubby face. "I can't BELIEVE what Rouge has done. She's a coward and a MONSTER."_

" _I'm really disappointed in Rouge," Tails looking very judgmental holding Foxxy Kong in one arm and Tanya Ann Koopa in the other. "She couldn't even carry her child to TERM."_

 _Noki looking very bemused chewing on something, "Ehh, I don't really blame Rouge for murdering child. One less mouth we will have to fill," she rolls her eyes._

" _That's the lowest I have ever felt in my life," Voiceover of Rouge to walking slowly up to a kneeling Tikal at the Nights shelter. "I just needed some spiritual guidance desperately."_

"Oh, good morning Rouge," Tikal warmly smiles as some of the chaos jump into defensive karate positions.

"Can you teach me the ways of Nights? I uh, think I really messed something up." Nights twirls down and hugs Rouge as she begins post abortion cry.

 _Ethereal music playing as the sunlight shines behind Tikal's head, "Rouge approached me, very distraught because she thought she had sinned in the eyes of our lord NiGHTS," Tikal gives the camera a big smile, "but our mother is very forgiving, she accepts all, unless you masturbate or harm a chao."_

Rouge dramatically throwing her body down on the ground before NiGHTS, "Please, save me NiGHTS, I have wronged in the past but I am ready to let you into my heart."

Shot of Tikal rising up into the air to commune with Nights. "I'm going ghost!"

NiGHTS embraces Tikal, then floats down to the ground where she seductively lifts Rouge's head up and kisses her STRAIGHT on the lips, Tikal is all like "oooh" behind them.

" _To be honest this is weird as fuck," Rouge whispering in the night-vision cam so that NiGHTS can't hear her, "but if I have to open my pussy for some purple goddess bitch for the million dollars SO BE IT."_

" _Seeing Rouge be touched by NiGHTS really brought me back," Tikal with cathartic tears streaming down her aged face, "I remember when I was first touched by her. I may have judged Rouge before but seeing her growth makes me truly happy."_

A dwarf red bulborb is shown gobbling up Pikmins as tribal men scream as the camera pans to the challenge.

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 11**

* * *

Shimmery tones as the castaways walk in to the challenge arena where a bunch of Ukikis are holding covered platters.

Randy stands there faggotly and is all like "Are you ready for your next individual immunity challenge?"

The castaways are all like "woo!" in response, except Knuckles who raises his hand stankly.

"Actually Randy, I would like to address something first," Knuckles cracks his knuckles, shot of Toadette's mouth popping open in surprise.

"Go ahead Knuckles," Randy allows it expecting drama.

Knuckles steps forward, "Rouge, you took my child's life without even asking me, you a disgrace. I can no longer trust you in this game and I want my idol back."

Rouge's face gets HOT with embarrassment as Peach can be heard lightly whispering "Busted" picked up in captions.

"Can he do that, Randy?" Rouge sputtering looking very distressed, "He gave me the idol, he put it in my pussy."

"It's the least you could do," Tails retorts coldly.

" _Everyone was just being so STANK, I don't know what came over me," Rouge hunching over defeatedly, her titties sagging. "Somehow I thought giving the idol back would take the target off me…"_

Rouge dejectedly pulls the idol out of her loose pussy, it's a little bloody. Knuckles grabs it and spits on her boot. Generally agreeable reactions among the tribe, camera comes to rest on Tikal. Shot of Randy all like 'ooh.'

"Now onto today's challenge, we're playing Strawberry Shortfuse! Pick a monkey with a cake to stay in the game. Choose a monkey with a bomb, and you're out! The last two players standing win immunity, AND reward… a nice meal aboard the space colony ARK!"

The castaways are all like "woahhh," Sonic and Knuckles give each other a high-ten.

"Alright, Sonic, you go first." Randy does a shimmy shake.

Sonic grabs a monkey and gives a tug on their dicke, it reveals a BOMB.

"Kaboom! Sonic is already out."

Some lilting tribal music plays as the camera swirls around to a shot of Luigi nervously looking at all the cakes, he nervously pokes at one and it explodes. Randy laughing, "Luigi, you're out!"

Cut to Rouge selecting a cake, she nervously grabs a handful and it don't explode, "Yes!" she pumps her bat fist.

A cool island song plays over a montage of Knuckles, Toadette, D.K., and Tikal all selecting bombs.

Camera swirls around again showing shots of Eggman, Tails, Peach, and Noki enjoying delicious slices of cake in sequence.

Randy claps as the Ukikis shuffle around again with new cakes and bombs under the plates. "Round 2! Rouge you're up again."

Rouge sluggishly picks a plate and opens up a BOMB, "Rats!" She explodes.

The Doctor biting his tongue as he eyes the remaining cakes scrutinously, he walks up to one and gayly picks some frosting off with his finger, it don't explode. "Yush!" he jumps up and down.

Tails flies over to a cake and hesitates like a pussy before choosing one, it explodes and gets cake on his prolapsed tussy.

"Peach, you're up," Randy calls out as he licks some exploded cake off of his arm, Peach confidently steps forward.

" _You know what they say, luck has a pussy or whatever," Peach looking very haughty reclining in her sunglasses._

"I pick this one Randy!" she puts a hand on her hip and confidently dips a fork into it, shot of Noki looking very anxious before it does NOT explode.

Not quite understanding, Noki runs head first into the last cake, it explodes and she's all like "wooah!"

"PEACH AND EGGMAN WIN IMMUNITY!" Randy hands the halfs of the immunity idol to Peach and the Doctor, "also, surprise you get to pick one person to come with you!"

Peach puts a finger on her lip and turns to her new daddy, "How about Noki?"

 _Eggman adjusting his glasses, "This was a key win for me, Peach made a good move in suggesting Noki. She's really a free agent in this game."_

 _Noki looking overjoyed near a bush of flowers, "I'm so excited to be astronautress!"_

"Okay get back to camp everyone," Randy gets in a helicopter and dips as everyone files out.

" _I really needed this one," voice-over of Rouge as she is seen walking in the line of people going back to camp, "I'm gonna need a miracle or I'm outta here!"_

 **Reward Trip**

 **Day 11**

* * *

Dramatic low-toned ethnic chanting as Peach, the Doctor, and Noki are led deep into the pyramid in the jungle by their native guide Omochao.

"Thank you Omochao but I can lead us from here, I built this fucking place after all," Eggman dismisses the small gay robot brusquely, Peach is instantly turned on by his taking control over the situation and links her small, thin arm onto his also thin arm.

 _Noki voiceover as the three are seen approaching the teleporter, "So the Doctor hits a button on the machine, and we are all just WHOOOSH!"_

Peach, Noki and the Doctor emerge into a stunning space landscape on the moon, there's meteors flying around everywhere and shit and it's very technologically developed, there is a large picnic table situated in a big crater with a bunch of cooked guinea pigs sitting on a platter.

Peach reads a note left on the table, "This authentic Peruvian feast is for you, please enjoy the Space Colony ARK!"

 _Noki voice-over as the three chow down on some guinea pigs, "Last week it was KFC, this time some lovely little hamsters, what is it gonna be next week?"_

Shot of Noki dipping her guinea pig into some spicy sauce with gusto as Peach subtly lays one of her hands on the Doctor's thigh under the picnic table.

" _This place is super atmospheric," Peach ties up her hair, raising her arms making her titties super pushed up, "but I feel like the Doctor's dick is REALLY gonna be out of this world."_

Long shot of Noki curled up under the picnic table taking a nap as Peach and the Doctor giggle scandalously as they dip into the Space Station.

"Where are you taking me Doctor?" Peach says as she aggressively grabs his dick.

" _Believe it or not, there's something else I need from this place other than Peach's sweet poontang," the Doctor's glasses glinting as a meteor falls behind him._

"Come down here," the Doctor whispers raspily as he leads her down a hallway into a dark closet-type room.

"Ooh, I can't see," Peach leaning submissively against a wall, the Doctor flips a lightswitch and a fridge is for some reason in the middle of the room. "What's that?"

"This is how we're gonna fix everything, not only the rest of the game, but what has… already come to pass," he grins at Peach, holding her small face in his hand. "You really do look so much like her."

Peach looking very uncomfortable at the incest of the situation, she breaks the tension by unzipping his pants and going down on him right there.

" _I don't really know what the fuck he was talking about to be honest, but that dick was pretty bomb," Peach freshening up in one of the ARK bathrooms._

" _This changes everything," Eggman with his magical fridge tucked under his arm, "It's too late for any of them now."_

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 11**

* * *

Two male Koopas are shown tackling each other in a fight for dominance, cut to Sonic leading the tribe back to camp where the extensions to the shelter are nearly complete; Baby Luigi, Tanya Ann and Foxxy are all like "Guu~" from hunger inside their cages.

 _Sonic in the jungle all crouched down low, "So I lost one today, big deal. Everyone is so riled up about Rouge's abortion that I don't even think they'll notice."_

Rouge smiles at Foxxy Kong, who is still crying from hunger, and approaches her with a chao fruit. Out of nowhere Tails pops in her way, his arms outstretched to protect her.

"Don't touch her, you MURDERER," Tails cries gayly.

Rouge gasps scandalized, "I don't want to eat her! What the fuck? I didn't do nothing!"

Tails begins angrily barking at her, Rouge looks desperately at the shelter for support only to be met with Knuckles and Sonic glaring at her stankly, so she dips sheepishly into the woods. Cut to Toadette scowling at her from the beach as she does laundry.

" _I think Tails was coming in a little bit hot, I may have to teach him a lesson later." Luigi's Italian dick hardening as he reveals his switch tendencies._

" _I knew Peach didn't have to worry, these people are ready to EAT one of their own," Toadette kicking the sand around. "We just have to lay low for a bit."_

Rouge looking very girl sitting alone at lunch walking slowly through the jungle when she bumps into Luigi taking a dump.

Luigi squints his Italian eyes at her, "So it wasn't your idol after all?"

"I wish," Rouge sighs. "I think this is the end of the line."

Luigi rubs his mustache, "Yeah you're probably fucked."

Rouge's titties perk up as she has an idea, "But the thing is Luigi, they'd be idiots to let Knuckles get any further with the idol in his pocket, how bou dah?"

Luigi nodding thoughtfully, "How about that."

" _I'm tired of this injustice, time to stop being a victim and put my big girl panties on," Rouge with renewed determination, "besides, it's MY BODY MY CHOICE anyway," #MyBodyMyChoice pops up in the corner of the screen._

Gorgeous shot of an elegant orca whale destroying the fuck out of a bridge, cut to D.K. lazing in the shelter again, teaching Foxxy Kong how to patty cake. Shadows advance on the father and daughter and the shadow of Sonic's spiky silhouette is clearly visible in the shot.

"Listen, big D," Sonic gesticulates at D.K., who looks slightly uncomfortable at this new nickname. Tails and Knuckles are standing behind Sonic in Speed formation. "There's a new spot open in Team Sonic now that little miss titties shat the bed," Sonic gives a sideways glance at Knuckles.

D.K. raises a brow incredulously, "Sho nuff, I'll do whatever," he places Foxxy on his knee. "My closest ally is gone now, who do you want me to write down?"

Sonic scoffs, "Rouge, obviously."

 _D.K. looking troubled as he climbs a tree, "I'm really not trying to commit no black-on-black here, but I don't know if I can turn the tides on this one."_

 _Knuckles consumed with rage as he glides around, "I need to make sure that lying slut is out of my SIGHT."_

Scene transitions to Sonic and Knuckles approaching Tikal as she meditates by the shore.

" _So I guess Tikal isn't black, but her and Knuckles definitely have some common ethnicity," Sonic nodding whitely. "So we figured it was better if he approached her."_

"Wouldn't NiGHTS disapprove of the murder of an innocent?" Knuckles holding up a Chao as an example.

"Hmm, let me ask." Tikal bows down and whispers some chants to herself and NiGHTS floats down to be all like, "Yo ask again later."

"Just glad we're on the same page here Tikal," Knuckles relates to her by placing a hand on her orange shoulder.

Tikal looks at Knuckles directly in the eye, "Thank you, Knuckles."

" _There is a touch of destiny in his eye," Tikal doing some yoga in a small clearing._

"Hey look they're back from reward!" Luigi points his big Italian hand at Peach sexily walking back into camp.

Toadette immediately flashes an M signal to Peach and Noki and they scatter into the jungle.

The three ladies convene by a little creek, "Ladies, I think we can get control of this game back," she looks pointedly at Noki not sure if she's really with them, "the vote is Rouge."

"Why should we get rid of someone nobody can stand right now? Shouldn't we use her as a vote?" Peach checking her nails looking unimpressed. "Besides, I think it's time to throw the big monkey under the bus."

 _Peach sitting up straight glaring vengefully into the camera, "I know D.K. must have written my name down last night, he would never vote for Bowser."_

The camera cuts to Rouge and Luigi approaching near the pile of deadass leaves, Eggman is suspiciously covering something large with the leaves.

"This is my last stand, we need the votes against Knucks." Rouge begins to cry and ruin her eyeliner.

" _After I helped to kill the cancer inside her I really feel some trust with Rouge," the Doctor looking around in the jungle paranoidly._

"I could get my new baby girl to vote with us." Eggman chortles.

"I think Tails is too angry with you to flip." Luigi frowns. "Toadette also seems pissed, and who knows about Noki."

"Knuckles is such a nigga," Rouge kicks rocks.

"Speaking of which, what about D.K.?" the Doctor points out. Dramatic change in the music as Rouge squints her eyes.

An ethnic man grunts angrily as the camera flashes to D.K.'s big smile. "What's the plan shorty?"

Rouge walking next to D.K. down a path in the jungle, "Knucks."

D.K.'s smile fades. "Damn we really determined to take out one of our OWN kind tonight."

"Trick put a baby in me and is finna tell me what to do with it, damn!" Rouge places a hand on her hip.

"Why don't we all just vote for Blue Noki? Can't no one trust her blue ass," D.K. getting defensive as a shot of Blue Noki tending to the fire is shown.

Rouge making a sideways face, "Okay then."

 _Rouge shrugging as she flutters next to a mango tree, "At least it ain't a vote for me."_

As D.K. and Rouge dip and split, Knuckles ambushes D.K. "What you doing talking to her, fool."

"Why you gotta be on all up on her shit, just vote Noki or like I don't know Luigi damn." D.K. sighs.

"Rouge is a SLUT, D.K." Knuckles spits furiously.

"If one of us falls we all fall, who else is gonna take one of us to the end?" D.K. sounding very woke, "I'm writing down Blue Noki in solidarity."

Hard cut to Blue Noki giving hard poker face as she is being ganged up on by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and now Luigi in tow undercover.

"We really trust you Noki," Tails assures her airily with a childish smile.

"Yes, yes, my vote is for her," Noki waving her hand. "Trust."

 _Noki shaking her head impatiently, "I am a surprise they still think I believe I'm not the lower totem head."_

Shot of Noki humming a tune to herself as she takes a walk to the NiGHTs shrine, she finds Tikal there in prayer, who opens her eyes to greet her.

"It's me Noki, Tikal. I want to ask NiGHTS for a good digestion after that wonderful feast," Noki getting on her knees.

Tikal coos, "Ooh, what was your favorite part?"

"I really liked the sauces," Noki nods with gusto. "The camp feels like evil right now, everyone wanting to crucify Roog," Noki mispronounces Rouge's name.

Tikal frowns looking pained, "She is a troubled soul, she needs time to heal." Tikal glances up at the sky and the shot cuts to a Paratroopa gliding serenely over the sea.

#AIDSCarAccidentAlliance briefly flashes in the corner of the screen as Toadette and the Doctor are seen returning from the well carrying a large bucket of water.

"All I'm saying, T, is that we might want to consider keeping a big target like her in the game," the Doctor whispering feverishly.

Toadette grunting to carry her half of the bucket, "This is bigger than the game. You may know this, you may not, but I once cared very deeply for Knuckles, and I don't think he deserves to go home today."

" _Hearing Knuckles might be in danger made me remember his dick felt good in my tussy, and besides, if we're gonna roll with Team Sonic, I'm gonna have to find a crack and hop in," Toadette adjusting her little vest, "and I can give Knuckles a SON."_

Returning to camp, Eggman goes to lay down with Peach on the beach as Toadette straddles herself over Knuckles laying in the shelter. "I'll keep your baby, daddy" Toadette's mushroom braid lightly brushes against Knuckles' red face.

"I'm good T, get off me. My dicke soff." Knuckles gets up and flies away to be alone. Toadette frowns in sexual frustration.

" _Like whatever dude," Toadette looking pissed off tearing some leaves off of some trees, "Guess I won't tell you to play your idol tonight."_

Cut to Peach and the Doctor laying in the sand, "It's Rouge or Knuckles and nobody will vote for the abortion story in the end, vote Knuckles," the Doctor very slow and deliberate, a shot of shown of Knuckles sitting in a tree alone gothly.

Peach smiles back at him, "I'm voting for D.K., he lied to me."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-why?" the Doctor stutters.

Suddenly Tails is heard from up a few meters above camp screaming for everyone, "It's time to go to tribal!"

 _Voice-over of Eggman as he grabs his torch, "God damnit, I didn't have the time to convince the Princess, that could have lost me the game."_

 _Voice-over of Rouge looking uncertain filing off to tribal, "I wish I was still fucking pregnant, looks like I traded the million for a cute and skinny 30s."_

 _Voice-over of Knuckles still looking pissed off, "Bitch thinks she's gonna kill my unborn child and run off with the money? We'll see about that bat girl."_

 _Voice-over of Peach taking up the rear, "I'm not changing my vote, I don't give a FUCK. I have the necklace."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 11**

* * *

A low croaking vocal sound stretches into the echoey chime sound effect of tribal council, the final eleven all walk into the burned ruins of the Casinopolis with their torches.

It spookily starts raining as everyone takes their seats, "Ooh, the island is angry," Randy whitely observes with a wry smile.

"Let's welcome in the jury, Daisy and last person voted out at tribal council, Bowser." Randy narrates as Bowser menacingly blows some fire towards the remaining castaways.

"Knuckles, it looks like there's more bad feelings in the tribe, what happened?" Randy gets down to business.

"Oh it's much mo than bad feelings Randy, Rouge murdered my unborn son without my consent," Knuckles coming in very hot, a little damp from the rain. Shot of Rouge looking very uncomfortable in the back corner.

Randy chooses to silence Rouge, instead asking Tails "So I heard there's some new construction at camp for the little ones?"

Tails gives a big smile, Sonic squeezes his ass reassuringly before speaking for his slave, "We may have lost one last night, but we gained three! We all needed a little more room in the shelter."

Randy raises an eyebrow, "Three? I thought there were four babies?"

Tails audibly gulps as a wave of silence spreads through the tribal council.

Rouge sees an opening, "See, I'm not the only baby killer sitting here tonight, but who am I to judge anyway?" Shot of Tikal nodding complicitly is shown.

Out of nowhere, Peach very stankly interjects, "Yeah, well D.K. is a LIAR. Do NOT trust him." She stands up and walks over to the Doctor, whispering into his mustache.

Randy with his mouth agape, "Wow, fake!"

D.K. looking scandalized, "Oh, so that's how we're gonna be?" D.K. stands up and tries to huddle Knuckles and Rouge together, who both look very unwilling.

The captions pick up Knuckles spitting, "No. NO."

Suddenly, Sonic, Tails and Luigi are all standing, panflute music plays as they are all seen mobbing Toadette, captions of someone whispering "Tell them there's no choice," Sonic is seen aggressively pressed to Toadette's ear before he turns to rape Luigi, Toadette then scuttles over to Peach and the Doctor, who are being accosted by Knuckles.

Shot of Randy with his face in his hands.

The Doctor, who doesn't seem to be capable of whispering very well, is flapping his arms at Knuckles all "I don't know!"

Knuckles narrowing his eyes, "Yeah well I don't know either."

Toadette scowling at Knuckles, "You really don't know," she turns her back on Knuckles and starts whispering with Peach.

In the midst of all the chaos, Tikal and Blue Noki are still just sitting down several seats apart, they share a glance and Blue Noki just shrugs, Tikal mouths something not picked up in captioning.

D.K. is still trying to fuck with Rouge, the captions pick up him repeating, "I'm sticking widdit, I'm staying. I'm staying." Rouge is shaking her head in frustration.

Everyone's starting to sit down now, but then Sonic darts over to Toadette, all like "You promise?" Toadette's braids bobbing as she nods. Peach looks really pissed about this.

Randy still gawking as Sonic sits back down, "Okay, is everyone ready to vote now?"

"Yes I'm ready," Toadette hella defensive.

"Okay then, Tails, you're up first."

Tails looks very flustered and moist as the rain starts pouring down on him, he looks very rape victim as he holds up [Rouge] "You did this to yourself."

Eggman looking very fashion with the rain dripping down his bald head, [Knuckles] "It's about time we had a little re-shuffle," he chuckles deviously.

Toadette squeezing the rain out of her braid as she walks over to the urn, she scribbles down a name that isn't shown, "I'm not sorry to be taking you out of the game, honestly."

Sonic dashing up to vote spinning his legs around wildly, he scrawls [Rouge] in cursive and draws a star next to it. "You shoulda seen this one coming when we took out Amy Rose."

Noki brushes the water off of her skirt as she totters over to the urn, she holds up a vote, "I have heard many more than one plan this day, but this one seems the bester."

Luigi looking petrified as he strides over to vote, he holds up a shakily written vote [Knuckles] "I hope this a-works."

D.K. bounding over to vote on all fours, he holds up a vote as the camera shows a shot of his monkey ass, "Sticking to my guns on this one."

Angrily stomping up to vote, Peach whips her ponytail at the camera, [DK] "You should have voted out the weasley little green faggot, your loss." She folds her vote and sticks it in the urn.

Knuckles powerfully stomps over to the urn, he silently holds up [Rouge] with an intense glare at the camera.

"Oh praise be to NiGHTS!" Tikal screams as she votes, the camera cuts back to D.K. looking MAD bugged out at her pagan religion.

Rouge forlornly glides over to the booth, she is shown holding up [Knucks] "Well, you win some, you lose some. Guess I'll go home and not be pregnant," she shrugs and deposits her vote.

Whining female tribal droning voices are heard as Rouge's titties bounce back to her seat and Randy's just like, "I'll go count the votes."

When he returns with the urn, the tribal voices crescendo, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it," the thunder cracks, "now would be the time to do so."

Rising panflute tones as Eggman's soaking mustache is shown, Rouge looks down defeatedly, shot of Knuckles gripping his seat… and suddenly, with another crack of thunder, TIKAL stands up, "Randy, NiGHTS has conveyed to me that the time to use this power is now."

Toadette's eyes bug out as Tikal passes by her, shot of Sonic shaking his head in laughter and Rouge looking very confused next to him. Once up at the podium, Tikal pulls the idol out of her pocket and turns to face everyone.

"NiGHTS has always taught that charity is the best way to spread the light of her grace, and so I'm choosing to save this girl the only way I can," she exhales. "Rouge, this idol is for you."

"ME?!" Rouge jump up out of her seat and snatches that idol before Tikal can change her mind. "Guess I'm playing this on myself Randy! Thanks T!" she gives Tikal a big hug and a smooch on the cheek.

Randy looks at the girls incredulously, "This is indeed a Hidden Immunity Idol, any votes cast for Rouge WILL NOT COUNT," Rouge giving the BIGGEST shit-eating grin sitting pretty on her stool, her titties pushed out.

Toadette whips her braids around, "KNUCKS," Knuckles nods and hops up, "Randy I would ALSO like to play this idol, but on MYSELFS." He hands the idol to Randy.

"This is ALSO a Hidden Immunity Idol, any votes cast for Knuckles will not count eithah," Randy looking very overwhelmed by everything going on, "I guess I'll read the votes now."

Tails nervously coils his tails around his twink body as Randy opens the urn.

"First vote…

[Rouge] "Does not count," Rouge lays a thankful hand on Tikal's orange shoulder,

[Rouge] "Does not count."

Randy smirks as an old tribal chief takes a large dump and screams into the microphone.

Next vote… [Rouge] "Does not count," a shot of Knuckles with his eyes closed in frustration is shown. Rouge is still looking hella haughty.

[Rouge] "Does not count," this one has a little star on it. Shot of Blue Noki looking perturbed.

Randy looking very serious, "Next vote…" [Knuckles] "Does not count," Knuckles punches the air all like "yes!" in vindication.

[Knuckles] "Does not count," Luigi is looking a little out of sorts, but Rouge doesn't give a fuck because she's safe.

Loud drum beat as Randy flips over the next vote, [Knuckles] "Does not count, so we still have no votes for anybody, only four votes left in this urn," cut to a close-up of Peach looking very pleased, D.K. tugging on his tie nervously, and Noki looking somewhat aghast.

Rhythm of the tribal drums slows down as Randy dramatically reveals the next vote, [DK] "One vote D.K.," Peach is shown pursing her lips in satisfaction.

"Next vote," Randy opens it shittily, [Blue Noki] "That's one vote D.K., one vote Blue Noki," long shot of the entire tribe looking very confused, Noki starting to hyperventilate in the front row.

Randy flips over the next vote, [Sonic] "That's one vote D.K., one vote Blue Noki, one vote Sonic, one vote left," Sonic whips his head around, extreme close ups of Tails and Luigi both mortified as if their life is about to end.

"Thirteenth person voted out and third member of our jury…" Randy takes a hella long time to reveal the last vote, and rightfully so cuz it was a doozy, [Sonic], "That's two votes and that's enough, please bring me your torch."

Sonic grabs a hold of Tails and forcibly shoves his tounge in his tussy. He throws him down and begins to do the same to Luigi, however has a tougher time getting off Luigi's overalls. Shot of Blue Noki with her mouth AGAPE as Knuckles is staring at Rouge.

Randy taps his foot, "For someone so speedy, you're SURE taking a long time to get your torch."

Sonic stankly rushes over to Randy, all like "Whatever, I'm too cool,"

"Sonic, the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs his torch as ethnic men go "Ohhh..." in the soundtrack. "It's time for you to go." Sonic looking bluer than ever in the lighting on the path away from tribal.

Randy turns back to the tribe, his eyes wide open. "After that upset, I'd say this game's puss is wide open," shot of Rouge with her eyes glistening, "Get back to camp."

 _Sonic looking shell-shocked sitting in the rain, "Wow, I hope they all die."_

 **NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR…**

 _Tails glowing in the sunlight, "I haven't been thinking enough about Tails, and it's time to play this game for TAILS."_

 _Tikal looking very intense as she stands in the tree position, "The time is nigh for the arrival of our savior."_

 _And things get a little TOO HOT at camp,_

 _Voice-over of D.K. as he is shown stop, drop and rolling near the ocean, "I KNEW the white people would pull this shit eventually."_

 **AN: The votes were as follows**

 **Rouge *canceled out* - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Toadette**

 **Knuckles *canceled out* - Rouge, Luigi, Eggman**

 **Sonic - Noki, Tikal**

 **D.K. - Peach**

 **Noki - D.K.**


	11. The Final Solution

Randy in some swim trunks sipping a martini at the Dry Lagoon, "PREVIOUSLY ON… SURVIVOR."

Shot of Sonic gobbling up Sonic Jr., "The arrival of Tails' four children made life in the shelter a little complicated."

Shot of Rouge approaching the Doctor to ask for help, "After Rouge got an abortion, shock waves were sent through the tribe," shot of Sonic running back to camp and Knuckles looking pissed, "and Rouge found her religion," shot of Rouge crying into NiGHTS' titty as Tikal looks on.

"At the Immunity challenge, the new showmance of Peach and Eggman won big, and brought crucial swing vote Blue Noki on an interstellar reward trip," shot of the three of them being WHOOSH.

"Back at camp, Team Sonic enlisted the tribe against Rouge," shots are shown of Sonic and company approaching D.K., Tikal and Blue Noki, "While Rouge and Luigi set their sights on Knuckles," shot of them meeting with the Doctor in the jungle.

"But in the end at Tribal Council, it was Tikal who shocked everyone by giving Rouge another life in the game," shot of Rouge smiling stankly with the idol, "And when Knuckles knew he was next in the line of fire, he followed suit," Knuckles shown playing the idol instead on himself, "allowing Tikal to get her way, eliminating kingpin Sonic."

Randy jumping into the lagoon, "Ten are left, and in a special twist episode, who will be going home TONIGHT?"

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 11**

* * *

" _I almost went tonight and I really think I need to take this game by the balls," Voiceover of D.K. carrying his torch. "I just need to recharge my batteries and then tomorrow is the day to rebuild."_

Low cello music plays as the remaining castaways drudge back into their camp. Tails is seen collapsing into the big red couch in hysteric sobs.

" _In some jank twist of bruja magic everyone's plans fell apart and Sonic went home," Toadette gripping her bulbous hair knots with anxiety, "Safe to say the deck has been reshuffled. Although we were working together to get rid of the baby killer Rouge, I know that boy was a threat long term. But some of these people," she shakes her head, "it's like it's worse than when the Doctor lost his daughter."_

Luigi plops next to an uncontrollable Tails who is sobbing profusely on the red couch, "It'll be okay child,"

"No it won't Daddy Luigi!" He kicks one of the red cushions into the sand. "Sonic's gone, I'm losing my family out here."

" _Watching Tails was really difficult, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now that he is out of here." Luigi independently taking a drag from a cigarette. "I didn't even have to make a plan, and now I'm free."_

Whispering lowly into Tails' ear, "Who did you vote for?"

Tails wipes his puffy ass eyes, "The murderer obviously, why sir?"

Luigi shadily looks back at camp at Eggman cackling around the fire with Peach. "I voted Knuckles."

Tails looks very perturbed, "What? Hit me! I ruined the plan, hit me daddy!"

" _This kid is crazy." Luigi bugs his eyes out, "I really shouldn't have entangled my dicke with Sonic."_

"I'm not going to," Luigi wipes another tear away from Tails' face.

" _I'm just not used to love like that," Tails looking tired while his children run around him in circles._

Time lapse of the moon with a big scary face falling. Cut to Peach looking on awkwardly as Knuckles snaps the flint in half with his strong hands trying to make fire.

" _My plan to oust the monkey may have fallen flat, but with the clan leader gone these boys are running scared, I may just have to sit tight," Peach's white face glowing with sweat in the night vision lens._

" _Blam, that tribal council was a roller coaster." Rouge looking exhausted, titties spilling out of her top as she lounged in the sand. "I really owe Ms. Tikal."_

The camera cuts to Tikal praying at her NiGHTS shrine as Rouge and her titties saunter up to her.

Tikal moves her head to smile upon Rouge, "Ms. the Bat, I'm so glad that my instincts were correct."

"Me as well, Tikal." Rouge bows in front of the NiGHTS statue out of respect. "Without the power of NiGHTS I think I would be on the jury right now."

" _I'm so happy that my religion is converting the whole island, the mission is almost complete." Tikal smiles and ominously rubs her stomach as a NiGHTS mosque is being constructed by chaos behind her._

"I don't know how else I can repay you…" Rouge then reveals her roast beef vagina to Tikal.

Tikal giggles, "You don't have to do all that," Tikal simply gives Rouge a goochie smoochie in return.

Rustling in the bushes quickly makes Rouge cover herself when Blue Noki is on the scene.

 _Clucking wildly as she sits on a log, "I need penance! My name appeared from the extermination box. I need divine intervention." Blue Noki stankly stares into the camera._

"Also loving God ladies?" Noki smiles as she kneels next to an orange chao singing a North Korean sounding song.

"Like always!" Tikal sings as the soundtrack begins to play some intense trilly piano keys.

" _I thought I had rid of the adulterers in this game, I suppose not." Tikal, in mourning with a blanket wrapped around her._

Stomping through the bushes Knuckles glares at Rouge and her kind of sideway looking titties.

"Hey big Red, care to worship?" Blue Noki clucks at his enlarging boner.

Knuckles flies into Rouge's big and vulnerable vagina, "Not tonight Noki, I think these ladies need to worship me."

" _I think the game is over for me, so I'm taking a page out of Team Sonic's book." Knuckles tries to explain away his urge to rape._

Tikal cries, "Get off of her!" The chaos rise up, but are ultimately useless to stopping sexual assault.

"You want a turn on this dick too?" Knuckles turns his attention to Tikal and her little vagina.

Noki politely raises her hand, "Knuckles, I would also like a turn."

" _I can sacrifice hymen for this game, it'll grow back." Noki smiles in a very cultured way as a jovial drum beat plays._

" _Getting raped by Knuckles made me realize that honestly his dick is too bomb." Rouge contemplates her future as the Lakitu holding the camera flies away to the challenge._

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 12**

* * *

"Come on in guys," Randy yelled like a faggot on the meteor herd.

"For today's challenge and you'll be split into two groups. In each group one of you will win immunity and in each group someone will go home." Randy explained.

" _This changes everything." Peach notes as she was being prodded by production._

"All of you have to do is hang on in this open air structure," Randy gestures to the big scaffolding looking building. "The person who lasts the longest on the beam will win a zip lining trip for their whole group. You will be zip lining right into a Pizza Hut." Randy explains as the castaways are still looking hella spooked by the prospect of a double boot.

"The groups will be random XD, let's draw for them." Randy explains, as men grunt sexually in transition.

"First group is Knuckles, Rouge, D.K., Peach, and Toadette." The camera closes up on Peach's sweaty face.

" _I'm on the black people tribe and I feel somewhat vulnerable," Peach cracks open a Chao fruit, "The abortion drama could still be a hot topic at tribal council. I may need to capitalize on that or give up my goods to D.K." The soundtrack plays a goofy drum beat._

"The second group consists of Tails, Tikal, Luigi, Eggman, and Noki." Tikal shown looking nervous standing on the balance beam.

"Survivors ready? Go!" Randy shoots his gun.

" _I have an idol, I am CERTAIN that I am the only one that hasn't used it yet, so I'm stepping down mad early." Eggman nods._

"My power is fading!" Eggman yells as he drops from the beam.

"Just like that, Eggman is already down," Randy notes, "Take a spot on the bench."

The camera swirls around as men begin to yell ethnically.

"After fifteen minutes and it's starting to pour!" Randy notes as the camera focuses on Toadette looking very moist with her braids all frizzing out.

Tails begins to slip back and forth and fails to stay on, "Help me, Sonic!" He says as he drops.

Luigi looking pained about his polyamorous relationship.

Another fifteen minutes pass as it continues to drizzle on the castaways. A cut to Tails and Eggman on the eliminated bench holding staff umbrellas.

"Let's spice this challenge up! If you step down, you'll get some spaghetti and meatballs!" Randy taunts the contestants as he lets the rain hit the spicy meatballs.

"No garlic bread?" Peach calls out in disappoint.

"Sounds scrumptious Randy," D.K. swings himself off the beam.

"D.K. gets some meatballs, but no immunity for him."

" _I know it might seem dumb to jump down for some food, howeva I think that either we have black people magic and Toadette or Peach go home or Knucks and Rouge can't get over their baby drama and one of them go home," D.K. gives a toothy grin at the camera. "It won't be me tonight trust."_

Luigi's stomach begins to growl all like Guu~, his Italian heritage is let down by not grabbing the spicy meatball.

The camera cuts away to a gargantuan whale destroying the fuck out of the bridge connecting to Angel Island, when the focus returns to the castaways, they had been standing on the structure for three ass hours.

Peach's little twig legs shake and quiver and she dramatically falls off the structure. "I can't feel my legs!" She cries in agony.

Tikal perturbedly peers at Peach writhing on the ground as Dr. Mario rushes over to give her some pills.

It continues to rain in the Mystic Ruins, "You should all give up, I am in heels." Rouge smirks and taunts mostly Knuckles looking directly at him.

Lightning cracks and scares Luigi right off into some mud. "Mamma mia!" He screams as the camera closes in on Noki smirking.

Noki begins to whisper to Tikal, "Do you need the necklace?" As the rain begins to slam down on the castaways Tikal wobbles off the beam winking at Noki.

"Just like that Noki wins the first necklace!" Randy throws his arms up in the air.

"Yippee! Safety is like warm blanket," Noki nods as she topples from the beam completely disregarding the reward.

"It also looks group one is going on the reward," The camera cuts to D.K. licking the plate of meatballs and spaghetti with a smug grin.

Ethnic tribal chanting is played as the captions denote that it has been five hours, "Knuckles, Rouge, and Toadette still fighting for their lives in this game."

"I could go all day, all night Randy." Knuckles raises a fist.

Toadette appearing green in the face, "I'll let you two fight it out, good luck." She begins to barf as she slowly climbs off of the tower.

Another hour passes as Randy begins to grow impatient and announces "It's time for SUDDEN DEATH!" Bob-ombs begin falling from the sky and Rouge begins screaming.

A red bob-omb lands right next to Knuckles and it explodes him right off the tower.

"Rouge snags immunity!" Randy wiping his brow, tired as fuck.

The castaways look relieved for the challenge to finally be over.

"Noki, Rouge come on over get these necklaces." Noki and Rouge jog over to Randy to grab their mushroomy totems.

Randy smiles as he pats Noki on the back. "Rouge, Knuckles, D.K., Toadette, and Peach will be going zip lining." The camera cuts to a disgruntled Eggman giving a stank face. "The rest of ya, get the fudge out."

The camera zooms out dramatically as the teams of five segregate.

 **Reward Trip**

 **Day 12**

* * *

" _I got the necklace! Haha! Suck on that!" Rouge grabs onto the immunity necklace, "I wonder how mad stank Knuckles and Toadette are."_

Trilly music plays as the castaways are taught how to zipline, The Lakitu workers hook Peach up to the line and push her, "Oh my God!" She screams as her titties flop up and down in the wind.

" _Getting to zipline was kinda gay," Knuckles chews on some ice from the reward picnic, "I can fly, so what's the point?"_

" _After flying majestically through the air, we got to have some Pizza Hut and I knew I needed to scramble." Toadette giving the camera a piercing glare. "We need to move with a purpose Peach, and we need to do it now!"_

"This is some good ZA," D.K. smiles as he eats with his mouth full, "I'm glad there's no vegan bitch here to hog her own pie again." The camera lingers on a disgusted Peach.

"I have to use the bathroom," Peach announces nodding in Toadette's direction.

The camera cuts to Toadette and Peach smushed and whispering in the Pizza Hut port-a-potty.

"I hate D.K. so much! I want him out of here so bad! Could you puhlease vote for him?" Peach pouted.

"We need to get Rouge to vote with us, we might just have to vote out Knuckles tonight." Toadette explained seeming very latina at the moment.

" _It's not ideal to vote big Knucks out, but I may need to save the Princess on this one." Toadette very conflicted under a coconut tree._

Cut back to the black people all chilling on the picnic blanket. D.K. leads the conversation, "So the princess is the obvious boot right?" D.K. glances over at Rouge as she shadily looks down to her pepperoni pizza.

"I don't know if I can trust big red over here," Rouge soberly picks up her slice.

"Water under the bridge," Knuckles coughs hoping that Rouge does not join the #metoo movement.

" _And suddenly I am the swing vote," Rouge shown talking to Toadette in the Pizza Hut kitchen fanning herself due to the ovens being hella hot, "The boys are suckling on my left teat, and the girls are munching away at my right. The question is who can I really trust? Both of them are pro-life." The camera cuts to Knuckles eating his pizza ferociously._

"Y'all like I keep telling you, the whites will eventually try and take over. We need to stick together and be the final tree." D.K. holds up three fingers.

" _D.K. only wants to drag me and big tits further is so when it gets down to blacks only we take each other out instead of him," Knuckles sighing exasperatedly in one of the mystic caves, "He's my brotha, but he's being transparent as fuck."_

"Just letting y'all know, I voted Noki last night. I was team real, y'all were being team fake." D.K. scrunches up a napkin and throws it onto his paper plate from the picnic.

Ignoring D.K. completely, "Knuckles, if I didn't just win, would you have voted me out again?" Rouge narrows her eyes at him.

Spitting angrily, "Would you kill our second child?" Knuckles shakes his red dreadlocks.

"Becoming a mother is more than this game, I do not want become the next Bebe Stevens, ok? Is that too much to ask?" Rouge turns away as the conversation quiets down as Toadette and Peach return from their pissing strategy session.

"The Princess, may I have a word?" Knuckles stands up and Peach dumbly follows him to behind the Pizza Hut.

Peach like a whore already dropping to her knees to suck dicke. "No, I just wanted to ask who were you voting tonight, I know it's either me or my brotha." Knuckles says in a defeated tone.

"D.K. and maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to vote out my sista," Peach jumps up from her submissive pose and dashes back to the picnic table.

" _Looks like I need to make a deal with the devil." Rouge defeatedly smoking a reward cig._

Toadette and Rouge broke away from the group to get some brownie pizza abomination from the pizza buffet, "Can I trust you?" Rouge whispers.

"Definitely," Toadette looking around shadily, "Are you willing to flip on the boys?"

"...I am not sure." Rouge sighing at her indecision as production began to round them up to go to the first tribal council of the night.

" _I'm really feeling very powerful, for the first time in awhile, I feel like I can decide who goes," Toadette's voice is overlaid as the five of them walk away from the Pizza Hut with their torches._

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 12**

* * *

" _So we lost the reward today and honestly I am very worried about the vote," Luigi adjusted his overalls, "I think that it might be impossible for me and Tails to make it through this vote tonight."_

"Anyone need some water?" Tikal asks the tribe and the thirsty chaos cooing at her return.

"I really miss Nestle water," Tails looks down as Luigi puts a supportive hand on his weak twink shoulder.

Quick cut to a crowded shot of Tikal, Blue Noki and the Doctor walking down the path to the well, Blue Noki is making some very Mediterranean hand gestures, "We cut off the head, now we remove the intestines."

Tikal and Eggman both nodding looking somewhat confused.

" _We have team Sonic on the run, the next vote should be a choice between his two wives," Noki spitting vitriolically as the camera cuts to Luigi and Tails sitting emotionally by the fire._

Suddenly, some chaos pop out of the woods banging the prayer gongs, Tikal gasps.

"Oh, it's time to pray my friends, care to join me?" Tikal squeezes Noki's rotund butt encouragingly.

Eggman sniffing, "I'll go get the water then ladies."

Tikal giggles, "Silly doctor, NiGHTS can quench all our thirsts!" She turns to Blue Noki. "We must continue preparing my body to be xer vessel," they run off bisexually leaving the Doctor looking bewildered.

" _Knuckles was chosen by NiGHTS to squirt in my destiny pussy," Tikal crossing her legs looking a lil sweaty._

Tails and Luigi are shown at their dead leaves fucking spot, "We need to convince one of them to flip." Luigi scratches his chin as Tails goes to town on his Italian cock.

"Look what I made daddy," Tails seductively pulls out a convincing idol,

Luigi's mouth pops open in shock, "Is that a real idol?"

Tails devilishly grins, "It looks like it doesn't it? But in fact, it's a fake one that I created after researching the real idol! It has the same wavelength and properties but is less powerful than the real one."

 _Tails glowing in the sunlight, "I haven't been thinking enough about Tails, and it's time to play this game for TAILS."_

After giving Luigi a mean bj, Tails had cornered Eggman at the fire. Tails' children are heard in the distance screaming their titties off. "Doctor, what can I do to prove my loyalty to you?"

" _Revenge, that is all that matters to me now. They took Maria from me, and my life took on a new purpose," Eggman pauses and wipes his big Jewish nose, "Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them. Night and day I've planned, so long after I am gone, my revenge will be complete. My enemies think they have defeated me, but I will bring total destruction!"_

Eggman shoots a glare at a screaming Foxxy Kong, "Sacrifice one of your children, and you have my vote tonight."

The soundtrack plays an ominous tone as Tails looks mortified, "Well what about this?" Tails whips out his fake idol hoping to intimidate the Doctor.

Eggman snarls at Tails, "You think you can trick me with that fake idol, didn't you?"

Tails' face begins to droop at being found out so quickly, "So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?" He blurts out awkwardly.

Eggman chortles, "Because you just told me, fox boy!"

" _I was in a real pickle, but something had to be done for Tails!" Tails shown capturing Foxxy Kong._

"Fantastic!" Eggman notes as he tied Foxxy Kong to a makeshift cross out of sticks. "Tails, this is the final solution to our little problem."

Tails wipes away some tears as Eggman bangs on the flint to burn this baby alive.

" _I tried to stop them, but I was too late." Luigi drops his head defeatedly recounting the murder._

"You have my vote, fox boy." He shakes his hand as Foxxy screams in the background, the flames engulfing her.

Luigi wordlessly consoles Tails by embracing him gaily, as Foxxy is screaming, "Father! AHHHH! Stop this!"

" _Just because of that blood oath happening, does not mean that my vote has been decided." Eggman stankly crossing his arms as he approaches the NiGHTS shrine._

Noki clucks excitedly when she notices that Eggman arrived, "Perfect, we are preparing Tikal for the vitality ceremony," All the chaos goo and hearts appear above their heads in unison.

Tikal looking very engorged at the moment, weakly smiles to Eggman, "We have your vote Doctor?" She takes a hearty munch out of a heart fruit.

"Of course, I already made room for your child back at camp Tikal," Eggman very sketched out at the cult of chaos singing and swaying back and forth as Tikal's vagina glowed a golden light.

Production alerting them that they have to leave for tribal council like right now and that gave all the chaos squiggly cones above their heads in anger/confusion.

Grabbing their torches, Noki and Tikal were blown away by Foxxy's fresh burnt corpse at camp, Noki shown whispering into Tails ear as he nods his head with tears in his eyes.

" _What happened at camp must be the reason NiGHTS is still inside me," Tikal rubbing her stomach protectively, "I should have been there to stop this evil, a war crime was committed today."_

" _I am worry that they may come for me next," Noki hides in her shell comically._

" _Whatever voodoo magic Tails just did may all be for naught," Luigi looking spooked as fuck as Foxxy's ghost flies away into the ether, "I still don't trust that quack doctor."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 12**

* * *

The bloated group from Pizza Hut waddles into the under construction Casinopolis, "Before we start let's bring in the jury, Daisy, Bowser, and Sonic voted out at the last tribal council," Daisy mouths a 'what?' at only half of the merged tribe being at tribal.

"So how did the shake up effect your game," Randy pulls a name out of his gooch unsure of who to ask, "Toadette?"

"It's definitely a tricky situation, but I think it's just practice before the real final five." D.K. nodding at Toadette's answer.

"Now Rouge, at the last tribal council you were in some hot water," Randy's eyes bug out of his head, "You had the most votes! Winning today was your best option, how are you basing your vote tonight? Revenge?"

Rouge taking a quick glance at Knuckles beside her before speaking, "I definitely have a lot of options open now."

Feeling desperate, Peach opens her big, white mouth, "Girl, the boys will crucify you the next chance they get."

"I was real, Rouge, you know that." D.K. anxiously stares into Rouge's eyes, "stay L."

"Knuckles, you seemed very angry last tribal about the abortion and you also needed an idol to not go home," The camera flashes a pissed off Sonic from the jury. "Has anything changed in the last twenty four hours?"

"It's been hard as fuck Randy, I ain't gonna lie. I think there is another layer to this game past all this baby drama." Knuckles cracks his knuckles as a dramatic drum beat is played.

"This is all very interesting, but as you guys know that we have another tribal after this so, D.K. you're first up to vote." Randy stretches his gooch out looking sickly.

D.K. gallops up the voting stand, "Sorry baby girl, it's time."

With a sagging face, Toadette begins to write a name before the camera cuts to a reaction shot of Rouge sighing and closing her eyes.

Peach's titties spilled out of her top as she held up her vote with two hands, [Knuckles] "Rouge, love yourself." The track heavily getting more shouty as Peach folded her vote up.

Smirking at the camera, "What a wild ride," Knuckles chucks up a deuce next to his vote for [Peach].

Rouge tittie's bounce the immunity necklace up and down as she contemplates her decision.

After Rouge returns, Randy announces, "I'll go tally the votes,"

Randy returns with the urn, ""If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," The camera cuts to the jury looking unimpressed, Daisy notably yawning.

"I'll read the votes,"

Randy opens the urn seductively, "First vote,"

[Peach]

Peach rolls her eyes,

"Next vote,"

[Knuckles]

The camera shows D.K. grinning wildly and Knuckles looking down, worried.

Randy reveals the next vote,

[Peach]

Randy stares at Peach in the titties,

"And the fourteenth person voted out and fourth member of our jury,"

[Peach]

"Three is enough, bring me your torch."

"Wow," Peach stands up and briskly grabs her torch to bring over to Randy.

"Peach, the tribe has spoken," He snuffs her torch, "Take a seat, take a seat right over there." Randy points to the jury. "We're just getting started. You four, get the fudge out, good night."

The now very ethnic four get up and peace out.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 12**

* * *

Long shot of the black people alliance plus Toadette carrying their belongings in the dark.

" _I had to cut Peach earlier than planned," Toadette whipping a braid behind her, "I realized tonight she was only a drag on my game. I don't need her anymore."_

" _I didn't pull the trigger on Knuckles tonight, I think people will begin to target him now that the game will be down to eight. I didn't want to give Ms. Toadette all that power, but I wasn't at all ready for what happened next."_

Rouge gasping at the sacrifice of Foxxy Kong.

"What did they do to my baby girl?" D.K. sobbing hysterically, Knuckles patting his back.

 _Voice-over of D.K. as he is shown stop, drop and rolling near Foxxy Kong's corpse, "I KNEW the white people would pull this shit eventually."_

A group of bullet bills fly into each other exploding dramatically in the distance.

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 12**

* * *

The second group lag behind due to Tikal bizarrely being hugely pregnant, Eggman wipes his sweaty egghead as Daisy is hugging a gross looking Peach on the jury.

"As you can all obviously see, Peach was voted out just a few moments ago," Randy gesticulated to the jury bench, "Tails, does that affect your decision at all tonight?"

Tails stammers, cut to Sonic gritting his teeth, "Well sir Randy, I...don't think so."

A dramatic scoff is played, "Noki, this is your second immunity win, are you as surprised as me?"

Noki shakes her head, "Not at all, these chickens underestimate me."

Tikal's stomach grumbles, Randy looks over at production, "We're not having another birth here, medic!"

Nurse Goodly runs out placing her head against Tikal's very large stomach, "This is strange."

Throwing up her arms Tikal shouts, "I am fine, NiGHTS is inside me right now, she isn't coming out yet, something happened back at camp that RUINED my birthing ceremony Randy."

Jarring angle of Luigi's face turning green.

"What do you think happened Tikal?" Randy pushing the q a little bit hard.

"Please understand, this only gets worse." Tikal's mouth dropped into a slash.

Randy being confused and tired doesn't implore Tikal's cryptic nonsense, "Well alright, with that it's time to vote, Luigi you're up."

Luigi sweating profusely as he writes, [Tikal]

Noki trudging up with the necklace covering her entirely. "Much sorrow." She places her vote into the urn.

Tails appearing guilty as fuck, he lightly writes on the parchment while sighing.

Tikal rubbed her engorged stomach as she voted and bowed.

Waffling while fiddling the marker between his Jewish fingers, Eggman frowned as he folded his vote in half.

Randy looking exhausted booms, "I'll tally the votes."

Dramatic and ethereal chimes play as the camera pans across five very nervous faces.

Randy grips the little urn, "If anyone has an immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The camera lingers on Eggman who smirks and stays seated.

"Alright, I'll read the votes."

"First vote,"

[Tikal]

She places her two hands up to her mouth, "Oh no!"

"Next vote,"

[Tikal]

Randy opens the next vote and smirks,

[Luigi]

Luigi mouths, "What the fuck?"

Randy whips open the next vote,

[Luigi]

"We have two votes for Luigi and two votes for Tikal, one vote left."

Randy dramatically opens the vote, "And the fifteenth person voted out and fifth member of our jury is…"

Very close up shots of Luigi, Tails, Tikal, and Noki's scared faces.

[Tikal]

"Tikal, I'm going to need your torch." Daisy looking spun as fuck from the jury as the #blindside pops up in the lower corner of the screen.

She struggles to get out out of her seat, "You all made a mistake."

Randy laughs at her and her large stomach, "Tikal, the tribe has spoken, it's time for you to go."

"Sometimes having a higher power on your side can spell your doom, head back to camp."

Noki giving a stank glare to the camera as she turns around to collect her belongings.

" _I can only hope that NiGHTS can forgive me!" NiGHTS pokes her head out of Tikal's vagina and is all like "it's cool bby grl."_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**_

* * *

" _We may be partners, but this doesn't mean I trust you." Eggman crosses his arms as the wind blows his squiggly mustache wildly._

 _Noki shown chopping coconuts aggressively, "It's revenge time."_

" _I have something to show you bat girl," Eggman drops his trousers revealing the idol around his cock. "You think you can trust those thugs over me?"_


	12. Pop the Bubbly

Randy making some creme fraiche in his kitchen as the oven beeps he screams, "Previously on Survivor!"

A shot of the ten remaining castaways getting segregated, "A new twist split the Airam tribe into two new groups." The camera lingering on the last immunity challenge, "Black people had control over Peach and Toadette," Cut to Toadette and Peach whispering desperately in the port-a-potty.

"On the other side, Eggman had all the power sitting in the swing position." Quick flashes of Tails trying to trick Eggman with the fake idol. "Where the white people made a dirty deal and murdered the fuck out of Foxxy Kong," A long shot of Foxxy's charred corpse.

"In the end Peach was voted out unanimously and Tikal got burned by the Doctor," Split screen of Peach and Tikal's torches getting snuffed.

"Eight are left, who will be voted out tonight!" Randy devours his creme fraiche, all like nom nom nom.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 12**

* * *

" _It's showtime," Voice Over of Tails walking back to camp gripping his torch as he sobs uncontrollably._

Tails flops into the shelter in the dark, crashing into Rouge's bosom, "I am a horrible mother! I lost another baby!" He begins to babble incoherently.

Placing his torch down next to the others Dr. Eggman notes, "Not all children make it Tails, it's not your fault."

D.K., who had been wiping his black tears with his red tie outbursts, "You disgust me old man, I know you did something fucked up to Foxxy. I been knew you were a racist cracker."

Toadette's mouth is agape.

"Did you not just vote out Peach because she's white? That's reverse racism." Eggman not backing down.

"She just wasn't in the alliance, that's all." Rouge says as she consoles an incapacitated Tails.

Becoming more and more enraged D.K. drops a bombshell, "You know what Wario told me! Eggman was banging his daughta the whole time!" Cue Rouge gasping off screen.

"Love is love and that's just something apes don't understand." Eggman spits in a racist manner.

" _I just knew I needed to keep my mouth shut. I don't need everyone pinning this murder on me." Luigi gulped dramatically._

After tending to the dying fire, Knuckles inputs with, "I bet Luigi did it."

"I didn't do it!" Luigi puts a scandalized hand up to his mustached mouth.

" _People just started pointing fingers at everyone! I was terrified." Toadette shook her mushroom head._

Struggling for an answer Tails accuses, "It was the...chaos! The chaos did it, it's why we voted out Tikal."

"That is so rude," Noki stormed off into the jungle to the Nights shrine.

Noki made quicktime to the Nights shrine and one of the more evolved chaos pulled on her arm. "Mother gone?" The neutral swim dolphin looking chao made an awkward squiggly mouth.

"Sadly, I'm still here," she whistles and the chaos crowd around her. "I need help! Tikal is gone!"

Some of the chaos had a grasp on the English language and on hearing the devastating news about half of the chaos dipped into the forest leaving forever.

Rouge broke away from the race fight at the shelter, noticing the tears pooling in Noki's small asian eyes.

"Noki, I'm sorry about what happened to Tikal. I really owe her everything. I would die for her and Nights right now." Rouge walks up and places a loving hand on the Nights shrine.

"I would too, we really need to get out those boys." Noki wiped a tear away with her nub of a hand.

" _If I'm number three in Noki's plans because of my vagina. That's fine." Grinning wildly as Rouge notices some dirt under her fingernails._

A group of Chaos sobbing together and banging drums ethinicly

" _After the big fight I really needed to talk with the doctor." Toadette's eyes bugging out of her head._

#AIDSCarCrashAlliance pops up as Eggman and Toadette hide in some bushes to whisper.

"What happened? How did the Princess go home?" Twirling his moustache, Eggman asks in hurried tone.

"It was three to two, I tried my hardest to get Rouge to flip." Toadette sighs as she lies.

"Well if we're in hot water, I got this to fool those thugs." Eggman removes the hidden immunity emerald from his anus and shows Toadette.

" _That's a game changer! I really have to rethink everything now…" Toadette contemplates in her little pink vest._

"That's perfect, we should dip before anyone gets suspicious." Toadette walks away from Eggman as an ominous violin plays.

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 13**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy yelled as the disgruntled Airam tribe drudged through some brambles to their tribe mat.

"It's time for the Survivor Auction!" Randy fans the money out and throws it at the contestants.

"You each will get five hundred dollars to bid with, you can not share the money or the items you buy. You must bid in $20 increments. Is everyone ready?"

Rouge seductively puts the envelope in her titties.

"Alright first item!" Randy places a question mark block on his little podium, "This will remain HIDDEN."

The camera settles on Tails making an inquisitive face, and DK shouts "$20!"

Noki raises her arm, "One hundred please!"

After a moment of silence Randy begins, "Going once, going twice, sold to the blue lady. Noki come on up here and let's see what you bought."

Noki jumps up and hits the block and a small wrapped up note and the immunity necklace rise up out of the box.

She unwraps the little parchment and reads, "You have bought yourself the right to be the auction slave, you can no longer bid on any items, however, you can still beg your fellow tribe mates for them to be generous. You also get the right to give someone the immunity necklace. You cannot give it to yourself."

Without even thinking Noki states, "I'm giving it to my girl, Toadette."

 _Toadette adjusting her little vest, "I'm a little bit worried being picked by Noki to win immunity. I feel like it just makes us a huge target."_

"All right next item!" Randy rips off a blanket revealing a makeshift shower stand. "Let's start the bidding now."

Knuckles clears his throat, "$20 Randy."

Rouge bats her eyes, "Sixty!" she screams

Toadette brandishing her necklace, "I'm going to bet a hundred Randy".

Rouge darts her eyes, "'I'll double that two hunna!"

Randy raises his gavel, "going once, going twice, going to the booby lady for $200"

"Yes! I'm so dirty!" Exclaiming Rouge dashes to the shower ripping her clothes off. "Noki come join me!"

Noki readily drops her shell and hops into the shower sharing the water.

" _Those ladies looked so damn fine," Voice over of Knuckles as Noki and Rouge rub soap all over each other._

Randy pops a boner as he brings up a big jar of candy. "Next item up is for someone with a sweet tooth."

Tails foams at the mouth, "Take all my money!"

" _I really need my sugar to be up if I'm gonna win this game," Tails explained as chocolate covered his face looking like a doo-doo eater._

A goofy drum beat plays as Eggman judges Tails while he collects his candy.

"Alright our next item will be HIDDEN again,"

"Let's cut to the chase nigga, I bet all my money." Knuckles just fans out his money and throws it all over Randy like he's a stripper.

"Okay, you and another castaway will be whisked away to a romantic picnic on Exile Beach! You will leave the auction immediately." Knuckles read his little note.

"So, which lovely lady is coming with you?"

"I'm taking Ms. Luigi, Mr. Randy."

Luigi's mouth drops open as he throws his money into the dirt.

Randy throws a map at Knuckles, "This will take you there, now get the fudge out of here."

" _I guess Knuckles was trying to cripple me by taking away my Luigi guy," Rouge wiping her face off with a towel. "It's on bitch."_

"As for the rest of you, get the fudge out too. The auction is OVER." Randy shoos everyone away from the challenge area.

 _Eggman jewishly lowers his head in a voiceover, "I really was hoping for an advantage to give me the edge over these buffoons, instead I got nothing. It might be time to play my idol, see?"_

 **Exile Beach**

 **Day 13**

* * *

"Thanks for picking me," Luigi bashfully wipes his now shaggy hair out his face and back under his green hat.

"No problem, I just wanted to talk to you." Knuckles leads Luigi to the cute little blanket with a basket of grilled cheeses and champagne.

Luigi grabbed the bottle and timidly shook it.

"Pop the bubbly, you can do it."

" _I am completely confused why I'm on this date with Knuckles instead of like any of the women left in the game. I thought maybe he would have taken D.K., due to their background and stuff. I guess I'm not the target then." Luigi briskly smiles, some leftover grilled cheese on his overalls._

Looking very sunburnt, Luigi guzzles down his champagne as he Knuckles sat together on the blanket, "So, what were you thinking about this vote?"

"I know you good with my old girl Rouge, so why not make a final four with me, you, Rouge, and D.K?" Knuckles asks while taking a decadent bite.

" _If I'm gonna stay I need to flip the most vulnerable white boy, and that's Mr. L." Knuckles explains as the wind jostled his red dreadlocks around._

"Oh yeah! That sounds good, the Mushroom girls really need to go soon."

"I think D.K. wants Eggman gone tonights though." Knuckle shrugged and placed an arm around Luigi's waist.

" _I see why Rouge fell for Knuckles." Luigi blushing intensely, his face resembling a tomato._

Knuckles forced his spiked echidna tongue down Luigi's throat as Luigi grabbed a grilled cheese to sexily rub on himself.

"Damn, you fine as fuck. Sonic has some good taste in white boys."

Luigi giggled as he unbuttoned his overalls and tribal men shout transitionally.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 13**

* * *

Eerie chime music playing as the camera shows the corpse of a Blooper rotting on the beach.

" _I've been feeling more and more vulnerable both in this game, and in my body," Eggman's moustache looking very droopy as he walks through the jungle, "I don't think this idol alone will deliver me to the finals. But thankfully I brought back another little something from the Space Colony ARK."_

Eggman arrives at a small clearing where he has hidden the Time Fridge very conspicuously under some dead leaves.

"I'm coming back for you, Maria." Eggman pushes his cameraman and jumps into the fridge and dematerialized

The time fridge appeared back on old Ring beach.

A more gaunt and dirty doctor spilled out of the time fridge, a spry and not dead Maria Robotnik was chilling on the beach.

"Father? I had just saw you at the shelter? How? The fuck?"

"I'm from the future Maria. I needed to tell you that I love you one last time, there's something you need to know," Eggman begins barfing from the time travel interrupting him.

"I think I need to tell you something, dad, I have AIDS! I'm sorry I never told you-"

Eggman remembering that Maria fucked DK, narrowing his eyes. "Oh I understand completely and it's okay sweetie. Maria, you're going to die very soon. I love you, but what can you tell me about Rouge the bat? Her vote hinges on my survival."

Sighing, "I knew my AIDS would take me eventually...I think you can trust Rouge, she was in my plans with Froggy in the beginning."

Blood began pouring out of Eggman's Jewish nose, "I don't have much time, the time travel is very taxing on my weakened immune system, I love you Maria. Goodbye."

Maria grabbed her father in an intense embrace, looking back at camp to see Eggman back at camp and tears began flowing from her eyes and cunt. "Bye Dad, I love you too."

Eggman turned away and hobbled back into the Time Fridge a mess with his diagnosis of his disorder and his game.

" _I couldn't find the doctor anywhere. Where the fuck is he? I need to talk to him now that Luigi was kidnapped away." Rouge pounds a fist into her open hand._

The time fridge rematerialized and spit out Eggman close to where Rouge was giving her disgruntled confessional.

Scrambling to his knees brushing the sand off of his gucci red jacket. "Oh perfect! Rouge! I need to speak with you."

"Same, Knuckles has to go."

"Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think, Rouge! I have the idol, I can use the idol to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Rouge sighs as Eggman reveals the idol from his underwear. "I think we could get five votes and not even need that idol, see?" She counts on her fingers.

"How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct? How can you be sure about the five? Are you absolutely sure that Luigi and Tails can be trusted?!"

Rouge scoffs, "Well, believe what you wanna believe."

"We may be partners, but this doesn't mean I trust you." Eggman crosses his arms as the wind blows his squiggly mustache wildly. "Hmm, very well. Very well. Let's discuss how we are going to do this. I will go in first and distract Noki with a fake plot that she's going, allowing you to sneak in to try and flip Toadette. That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter as yourself, isn't it bat-girl?"

Rouge winks at him and walks away.

" _So, here's the story so far, Rouge has her tits in a twist about Knuckles. Which will be fantastic, when Luigi gets back from being a prisoner, I'll tell him and the fox boy the vote is D.K." Eggman rubs his hands together maniacally. "They'll never see me coming this time."_

Eggman walks by the shelter to grab his canteen of water, looking very dehydrated he mouths, "Vote D.K." to a lounging Tails.

"O-kay..." Tails says despondent as he has some diarrhea leaking from his gaping anus.

Transitional shot of the jungle frogs doing their rain dance, cut to Rouge gliding back toward the shelter with a look of determination.

" _So I shouldn't have ate all that candy, my tummy hurts…" Tails' stomach looking very engorged as he laid in the shelter._

Rouge was walking by the shelter in search of Toadette, "Oh hey, the vote is Knuckles, let Luigi know when he gets back."

"O-kay…" Tails' stomach makes a loud gurgle.

Rouge finds Toadette walking back from the well path, her mushroom braids all tied up in a bun. They walk side by side talking under they breath.

" _Toadette really showed her loyalty to me last round ago by cutting Peach loose, I really need to make something stick here and I feel like she a real one," Rouge's tits sweating heavily._

"Like first Knuckles is pointing his finger at Luigi, then takes him to the romantic picnic," Rouge spitting.

"That really threw me for a loop too honestly, I was like BRR?!" Toadette shaking her head.

"And like at this point, as much history as I have with him, and even though he's technically on our side, do I have to cut Knuckles loose? Is what I'm thinking right now," Rouge sounding very articulate giving her pitch.

"And you know what?" Toadette makes a face. "I'm not against it."

Rouge nodding, "I don't think the Doctor would be against it either. But I'm worried we don't have the numbers."

"If we can get Tails then we still have four," laid over a shot of Tails sexily emerging from the water.

Rouge trying to hide her excitement at Toadette's loyalty, "I trust you Toadette, I like you and I fucking trust you."

" _So since the chaos love me," Noki holding a chao up to her breast, "I have had no time to strategy at all. It's really disabled."_

Noki sitting at the NiGHTS shrine chilling with the chaos as they try and teach Noki their North Korean song as D.K. walks up on them. They cower in fear.

"It's coo, it's coo little blue ninjas." D.K. pats a weird hero power chao on the head. "Noki, you good with getting revenge for Tikal?"

The chaos all make a cooing sound at this development.

"Yes, the doctor is BAGELED." Noki nods her head.

" _I don't really understand Noki too well, but she's been real befo, she gonna be real on this vote. Trust." D.K. flashes a big grin at the camera._

The soundtrack plays a shimmery tone as Knuckles and Luigi walk back down the beach.

"Daddy!" Tails waves, still too sick from his candy binge.

Knuckles flies off to find the black people to confer on the vote.

No one is to be found at the shelter besides Luigi and Tails, Luigi plants a nice smooch on Tails cheek. "What's the plan?"

"Uh.. I think it's either D.K. or Knuckles… I was told different plans. What should we do sir?"

Luigi rubs his mustache and whispers in Tails ear.

Booming drum effects play as Knuckles, D.K., and Noki chill at the NiGHTS shrine, "Yo, y'all good on the doctor going?"

D.K. and Noki both nod in agreement.

"I think I got the green L to no longer be L." Knuckles cracks his knuckles.

"I wouldn't trust that slippery devil." Noki feeds a square fruit to a chao.

The camera cuts to an orca whale majestically diving out of the water.

 _Noki shown chopping coconuts aggressively, "It's revenge time."_

The camera shifts to Noki and Eggman at the watering hole.

"Noki, I know you're mad about Tikal."

Noki dumps her empty canteen in the water, "So? Only one." Being purposefully curt.

"Well Luigi and Tails want to finish you off." Eggman takes a big swig of water as he ends his sentence.

" _Eh scuse me?" Noki's mouth pops open._

"That's strange, thank you Doctor, power is knowledge." Noki walks away, production now urging the castaways to hurry the fuck up as the sun began to set.

 _Toadette grabbing her torch, "I'm a little nervous for tonight, this could be the vote that decides EVERYTHING."_

" _I don't know if I should listen to what Daddy Luigi told me, I feel like such a weak woman." Tails soberly walking to the tribal council._

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 13**

* * *

The remaining castaways pile into the Casinopolis. "Jury come on out, Daisy, Bowser, Sonic, Peach, and Tikal voted out at the last tribal council." Peach, now suddenly Pink Gold Peach, her body looking banging. Tikal is sharply dressed and skinny.

"So a lot happened at the last two tribal councils, Knuckles how was it back at camp?" Randy asked like production didn't clue him in on the impending murder charges.

"Well, there seemed to be some wack shit going on as we voted out the Princess." Knuckles then elaborates, "Foxxy got lynched." He addresses the jury, Bowser shakes his head as Tikal gasps.

Rouge is an input hoe, "I also think Tikal going home was in direct relation to Peach going."

Intense close up on Toadette's sweaty round face.

"The chaos are doing well," Luigi states in the direction of Tikal, her face lights up in a smile.

Rouge is all like, "Yeah I didn't even eat one yet!"

Taking the opportunity to shame Randy states, "Tails, that's another child dead on your watch, are you worried that Child Services may arrest you when you get back home?"

Tails stammers unsure of how to answer, Rouge butting in for him, "This is why I got an abortion, this island is ruthless Randy, babies can not survive out here."

"That's some bullshit Rouge, both of the deaths were racially motivated and we know it." Knuckles stankly shakes his head, "Stop trying to justify your sin."

"Abortion is a simple procedure, I guess his civilization just hasn't advanced far enough." Eggman whitesplains.

"I been biting my tongue tonight Randy, but I'm pissed and in mourning. I didn't even get a choice like miss titty over there." D.K. wipes some tears away with his tie.

Noki pipes up, "Well, I'm voting the doctor, he betray me, he betray you."

D.K. nods blackly at this.

"With that threat against you Eggman, what are you basing your vote on tonight?"

The Doctor's eyes bugging out as he hesitates, "Intuition."

"Can you be any more specific?"

"No."

Randy being a bit annoyed, "Well it's time to vote, Blue Noki, you're up first."

Blue Noki saunters to the voting booth, "No liar here, I don't care about Luigi and his woman." She smirks as she holds up, [Eggman] "This is for Tikal."

Tails walks up and succinctly votes.

D.K. saunters up to urn, writes down a name in sloppy writing.

"I'm throwing my vote," Toadette holds up, [DK]

Knuckles' vote is obscured, "Buh bye bitch."

Shaking nervously Luigi struggles to keep his hands steady as he scribbles down a name.

Delicately picking up the marker Rouge takes a deep sigh before writing down a name.

Eggman jiggles his fat body up, "It's time for a takeover boy!"

As Eggman plops his fat ass back in his seat, Randy bellows, "I'll go get those votes."

Cymbals smash together as Tails looks particularly suicidal.

Randy returns with the urn, "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it now would be the time to do so."

"Play it Eggman, NOW." Rouge barks as Eggman just stares at Randy.

Toadette's mouth agape.

Randy pauses, "...I'll read the votes."

[Eggman]

[Eggman]

Eggman shrugs off the two votes as Rouge is shown pulling her hair behind him.

[Knuckles]

The soundtrack plays a menacing grumble as Randy flips the next vote.

[D.K.]

"Wow," D.K. shakes his head.

[DK]

"We have two votes on Eggman and D.K., one vote for Knuckles. Three votes left."

[Eggman]

Eggman tenses up and the camera cuts to Noki smirking.

Randy turns over the next vote.

[DK]

"And the sixteenth person voted out and sixth member of our jury…"

[D.K.]

"Y'all racist as fuck," D.K. hops up to go grab his torch. Knuckles and Noki both raise a fist in solidarity.

D.K. slams his torch into the hole and the flame shakes back and forth as Randy grimaces, "D.K., the tribe has spoken, time for you to go.."

D.K. turns around and give the remaining castaways the finger. Noki is shown sobbing into her hands.

"Well as we approach the end game, morality seems to fly out of the window. I wonder if you will all be able to sleep tonight with what you have done. Head back to camp, you disgust me."

The castaways all stand up as the camera lingers on the jury looking kinda pissed sitting on the bench.

 _D.K. with his head resting on his big black hand all like, "Dammmn. I really came out here to fight like a warrior and it's just too fucking much. Rouge is faker than faux fur."_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**_

* * *

 _Tails screaming in AIDS-fueled rage at Luigi., "YOU HAD SEX?!"_

" _There's just so much toxic masculinity out here." The camera cuts to Luigi and Tails domestically abusing each other._

" _Doctor give me the news, I got a bad case of loving you." Toadette slips off her dress._

 _And at the most explosive tribal council ever, "No no no, play the idol for yourself!"_


	13. Pregnant Again

Randy Marsh is sitting the Chao's doctor office smoking a spliff with the Chao Doctor and Nurse Goodley. "Previously on Survivor!"

Shot of Tails sobbing on the ground in the dark, "Tails put on a show to cover up the hate crime killing of his daughter, while at the Survivor auction" small montage of the castaways claiming their prizes including Rouge and Noki in the shower and Tails getting his jar of candy, "Noki awarded Immunity to her close ally Toadette, while Knuckles chose Luigi to join him for a romantic date at exile despite Luigi's committed relationship," shot of Knuckles pounding Luigi's tight ass.

Shot of Eggman in the past bleeding hard as fuck out of his nose, "After a trip to the past shed light on Maria's HIV, the Doctor made a partnership with Rouge hoping to break up the alliance that had voted out his second showmance, Peach, and while Knuckles tried to rally the forces against him in turn," shot of Knuckles plotting with D.K. and Noki at the Nights shrine, "It wasn't enough as Rouge and Toadette chose to side with the whites, sending D.K. home," shot of D.K.'s teeth shining in the dark as his torch is snuffed.

"Seven are left," Randy coughing up a ball of phlegm, "who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 13**

* * *

Shimmery chime sound effect as a shot of some Chaos flying through the night sky is shown.

 _Laid over a shot of Noki walking back to camp looking livid, "So tonight the fool was me, I gave that girl my heart and she took a big poopy on it," sharp cut to Toadette looking very snide still wearing the necklace Noki gave her._

As everyone takes a seat around the campfire, Rouge giving Eggman an apologetic big eye and boob look, "We good?"

"I thought you could be trusted."

"And I thought Knuckles was going home," she whispers in his ear sexily, "but we still got time for that now, right?"

"Mm, yes," the Doctor purrs. "Knuckles goes next."

" _I knew Rouge was bluffing when she outed my idol." Eggman rubbing the Chaos Emerald all over his fat body, "I didn't waste it and I'm still here. Fuck with me bitch."_

While the remaining ladies including Tails struggled to rebuild the dying fire, Knuckles just laid down in the shelter looking pissed, until he was surprised by Luigi slithering up next to him.

"I'm sorry about the vote Knucks but please just look at the big picture," Luigi looking concerned for Knuckles's emotional well-being.

"I'll show you the big picture," Knuckles forcefully grabs Luigi's skinny hand and puts it on his penis.

Shot of Tails glaring at the two canoodling from the fire.

" _I'm already going through a lot right now, and now it looks like one of my boyfriends is flirting with Knuckles," Tails pouts racistly. "Maybe I'm just crazy though."_

"Uhh hey Luigi," Tails sidling up very awkwardly interrupting Luigi's mediocre handjob.

"We're busy T," Knuckles shooing Tails away, "Let's just say I got Team Sonic back together on Exile Beach." Luigi's hand very obviously gripped around Knuckle's big cock.

Tails gaping at Luigi, "YOU HAD SAX?!"

 _Luigi looking very flustered and cum-stained, "Busted."_

 _Rouge lazing against one of the Mystic boulders, "_ _There's just so much toxic masculinity out here." The camera cuts to Luigi and Tails domestically abusing each other._

"I don't know you anymore," Tails getting incomprehensible, "You're not Luigi."

Overwhelmed, Luigi tries to rationalize with his man as Tails starts sobbing, "How else do you thank a guy for a picnic? I mean have you even tried this dick? It'll make you feel better."

Tails wiping away the tears gayly, "Really?"

 _Luigi sitting on a stump pensively as Knuckles ravages Tails's loose hole in the background, "I think I made the best play possible by pimping Tails out to Knucks, my only worry is now do I need to have a twink rivalry with my boyfriend?"_

Noki very huffy pulling Toadette into the woods, "Don't you understand chicka," trying to empathize with Toadette's heritage, "we needed DK as a number against the whites."

Toadette shrugging condescendingly, "I'ma show you our numbers right the fuck now."

Quick transitional shot of some clouds passing as Toadette fetches Knuckles and Rouge from camp.

The four assemble at the Nights Shrine. "Oh I know what you gonna say now bitch," Knuckles glaring at Toadette and Rouge accusatively, "I hate white people, hashtag kill all white people. Well I don't know what kind of dyke ass deal y'all two have going but nigga explain how we move forward now that Doctor Cracker has an idol." Noki and her Chao followers nodding in agreement.

Toadette unfazed, "The Doctor can be easily controlled."

"Mmhm, right, because you trust the Doctor," Knuckles getting up in Toadette's face a little bit.

"She could MARRY the Doctor," Noki egging him on.

"Everyone please, this is exactly what the white people want us to do," Rouge backpedaling hard as fuck.

Toadette getting a little red in the face at Noki's suggestion, "What are you talking about?"

"Begone, harlot sent to distract us from Nights," Noki getting down on her knees to pray, "I knew as soon as Tikal went home none of you ladies have a clean enough poosie to birth the savior, second coming of Nights, as it is told see."

Just then, Tails emerges out of the jungle looking once again pregnant as fuck, vomiting all over the Nights shrine.

"Woah, this is making my head spin," Tails sleepily as the camera closes in on Noki looking distraught.

" _Alas, Tikal's destiny poosy has chosen another," Noki very depressed. "Nights, please show me a sign."_

The camera lingers on a shady koopa retracting into his shell.

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 14**

* * *

The castaways walked up to the pumpkin mountains and the pumpkin hill rap begins to play.

"Hey gimme that necklace lady," Randy motions at Toadette to hand over the immunity.

Randy shoves the necklaces back into one big ass necklace, "So for today's challenge, you'll be doing what you guys do best, backstabbing!"

The camera cuts to Toadette looking fat and guilty.

Randy begins to explain "Each of you has a scarecrow," Randy states matter of factly. "You all were just asked a series of questions regarding your fellow tribemates. I will now ask you these questions again, but this time, you are trying to guess the answer that you think was the most common. If you got it right, you get to chop a rope of one of your competitors; when all three of your ropes are chopped, your scarecrow will catch fire and you're out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity. They will have a one in six shot of winning the money."

The castaways are shown shuffling through their flipbooks of the names of the tribe. "First question, survivors ready?"

The camera spins around and closes up on the green Luigi scarecrow's mustache blowing in the pumpkin wind.

"Alright, who does the tribe think is the smartest?"

Noki chuckles at this as everyone passes through their papers.

Randy clears his throat, "Reveal, Ok everyone said the Doctor while Noki said herself." Noki looking bewildered. "Eggman you get to go first."

Eggman excitedly picks up the machete and heads over to Knuckles racistly constructed scarecrow.

"Knuckles you're up next." Randy blandly narrates.

"Returning the favor, bitch." Knuckles slams the knife down on one of Eggman's ropes. A lingering shot on Eggman's rotund scarecrow.

Randy asianly giggles, "Lots of drama, Luigi, you're next."

Luigi pensively looks at all the scarecrows, "Sorry," he picks at one Noki's ropes like a pussy.

Luigi hands the knife to his very pregnant meat wallet Tails, he sashaes over to Toadette's scarecrow, who's braids are rapidly flapping in the wind.

"Woah, I'm shocked," Toadette tries to hide the anger in her voice as she chops Tails' first rope.

"Last, but not least, Rouge." Rouge skips making her tits bounce gregariously. "You have the idol, you really don't need this necklace." She coldly cuts Eggman's second rope. A quick cut to Eggman spitting onto the orange ground.

"Alright after the first question Rouge and Luigi sit at three ropes, Knuckles, Noki, Tails, Toadette are at two, and Eggman only has one remaining. At least they think you're smart Eggboy."

"Indeed Marsh." Eggman adjusts his sunglasses.

"Alright next question, who is the person you are LEAST likely to bang?"

Luigi smirks as he immediately picks his answer, everyone else shuffles around before Randy snaps his fingers.

"Reveal."

"Rouge, Luigi, Tails, Toadette all said Noki, Knuckles and Noki said Eggman, Eggman said Knuckles, and the correct answer was Noki."

Toadette quickly blurting out, "I think of you like a sister."

"Shell sister." Noki bristles and Toadette takes back the machete.

"Keeping it the same." Toadette takes out Tails' second rope.

"You know what's good Doctor," Rouge bites her lip as she takes Eggman out of the challenge.

"Just like that Eggman has been eliminated from the challenge, take a spot on the bench." Eggman rips his papers in half and throws them in the air.

As Tails is given the machete again he excitedly chops away at Toadette's rope. She stomps in response.

Luigi says nothing and chops Noki again.

"Update on the ropes, Rouge and Luigi still at three, Knuckles has two, Noki, Tails, Toadette all hanging on with one."

"Alright next question, who is the biggest poser?"

"Knuckles says Rouge, Rouge says Knuckles, Luigi and Tails say Toadette, Toadette and Noki say Eggman. The correct answer was Toadette."

Toadette makes a severe frown.

Luigi take the machete. "Sorry," he eliminates Noki nonchalantly as the tiny blue scarecrow burns brightly.

Skipping across the Pumpkin Hill Tails rubs his pregnant belly and slashes Toadette's final rope setting her scarecrow ablaze.

"Toadette and Noki are out, join Eggman on the bench. Next question, who is most likely to win the game?" A prolonged shot of everyone choosing their answer. "Reveal,"

"Tails and Luigi say Luigi, Knuckles and Rouge say Toadette."

"Despite being a poser, Toadette is most likely to win. Rouge, ladies first."

Rouge and her titties wipe away some sweat from her brow. "I gotta do it Knucks," She chops his rope.

Knuckles rolls his eyes, "I'll eliminate someone I guess," Knuckles cuts Tails' last rope and his twink paper-mache doll explodes. Tails starts sobbing as he takes a seat next to Noki on the bench. She lends a loving hand on his shoulder.

"Luigi and Rouge still untouched, Knuckles barely in this."

"Who is someone that you would trust with your life?"

Randy scratches his moustache, "Reveal,"

"All three of you said Eggman, and all of you are correct."

"Knuckles you can go first," Randy hands the machete over to Knuckles and Knuckles walks straight over to Rouge's scarecrow with cartoonishly large tits.

"Luigi, you're next." Luigi paused and followed in Knuckles foot steps.

Rouge angrily cuts one of Luigi's ropes.

"Very interesting, Knuckles survived, the blacks each have one rope, Luigi with two."

"Next question, who is most likely to waste the thousand dollars?"

A close up on Knuckles looking hella confused at what to say.

"Reveal, Luigi said Rouge, Knuckles said Noki, Rouge said Tails, the correct answer was Tails." Rouge jumps in excitement.

"I can't risk it, I know you don't want me to win." Rouge eliminates Knuckles, despite it not being in her best interest.

Luigi beams as Knuckles takes a seat on the bench.

"Next question, who is the person you never want to see again?"

The camera closes in on Luigi sweating.

"Reveal, Rouge said Knuckles, Luigi said Rouge, the correct answer being Rouge. Congratulations Luigi!"

Rouge looking disgruntled at the result, Luigi pulls her in for a hug before grabbing the necklace from Randy.

As Randy places the immunity around Luigi's slender neck, "Luigi can not be voted out tonight, everyone else is fair game, now get the fuck out."

" _Today's challenge revealed a lot to me, I feel a bit better about going into tribal tonights." Knuckles explained in a voice over as the camera extremely zooms out._

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 14**

* * *

Shot of the frogs from Frog Forest croaking to summon a light rain.

Tails is sitting in the shelter as the rain drips off the palm frond roof above him, he is glowing with pregnancy as he suckles Baby Luigi at his tit.

" _This storm is definitely a good omen on this pregnancy… a great warrior surely grows within my womb," Tails pulling at his whiskers. "This baby is another chance for the two I've lost."_

"Wooaoah- ouch!" Toadette is heard collapsing to the wet ground off-screen. "What the fuck did I just step on?" cut to her clutching her bleeding foot.

"Oh get out of the rain Tanya Ann," Tails runs over to the scene to pluck up his spiky shelled daughter, holding her at his other tit.

" _The more time goes on the more grateful I am that I miscarried," Toadette spitting with anger as Nurse Goodley wraps up her little potato foot in some gauze. "I don't think I can deal with another one of Tails's faggot spawn."_

Music shifts to an ominous drum beats over a shot of some Goombas eating ass, then cut to Noki kneeling at the Nights Shrine looking very soaked.

Noki screaming over the sound of thunder, "Why have you forsaken me Nights?!" the chaos are all crying around her.

Nights shoots out from behind a raincloud, "Chill bitch. You must protect the savior fetus in the little fox girl, I'm busy," before leaving to play some pinball.

" _I had nearly lost faith, but now I am understand," Noki with her hands on her hips eyeing the camera with newfound determination._

Noki's prayers are interrupted by Knuckles's voice nearby, "Word, the white people will never come here to look for us." Noki looks up to see Toadette and Rouge beside him.

Rouge sultrily brushing raindrops off of her bat wing, "So now that the plumber's got the necklace looks like we only got two options."

"Fine with me," Knuckles nonchalantly. "We cuh put three on the Doctor one on Tails, Toadette you can get your Doctor to vote Tails, right?" he adds stankly, to which Toadette nods compliantly.

Noki speaks up, "You would vote out the mother of Nights's child...you would vote out the mother of your child," she steps toward Knuckles.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I literally wrote down shorty's name already," he points an echidna thumb at Rouge. "Granted that was after she aborted but yes, and?"

" _That hole was loose, honestly," Knuckles wide-eyed._

"I won't do it, we can't," Noki shaking her head adamantly. "The fox girl must stay until she births."

"Noki don't be ridiculous, this is the thousand dollars we're talking about," Toadette briskly shutting down her girl, "You want us to pile all the votes on the boy with the idol?"

Noki bristling, "Miss Rouge, I know you have seen the light, speak up!"

Rouge looking around nervously, "Well maybe we can convince him he's safe, let's see how they feel," she flaps her wings and dips the fuck out.

" _I realize I might have made a deal too many," Rouge's ears twitching, "I couldn't risk letting it slip to the no whites alliance that I have a new partnership with the Doctor. Thankfully I don't think anyone has sussed out my true alliance, though."_

Cut to Luigi looking pretty gay as he jogs into the jungle canopy where Rouge has landed.

" _It's come at great cost," Luigi rests his hand on his groin looking pained, "but I do think my strategy has paid off, now that I have necklace I definitely feel like I have options going forward."_

"Soo, good job out there," Rouge hugging her gay friend.

"Thanks mama," Luigi sounding Italian, "whisper me the vote?"

"Looks like the Doctor is gunning for Knuckles, and Knuckles is tryna get me and the mushroom girls against him," Rouge's titties shake up and down as she explains.

"Then we should keep them both in, no?" Luigi narrowing his eyes perceptively. "What about the Doctor's idol?"

"They wanna split on your boyfriend but the Russian girl won't budge," Rouge bites her lip.

Luigi defensive over his man, "Well why should we let them decide? I'm tired of her and pigtails running around like little cockaroaches," as shots are shown of Toadette trying to dry off her hair and Noki wringing out wet clothes under the shelter.

Rouge looks hesitant, but nods in agreement.

" _Toadette and I have put a lot of trust in each other the last few rounds but Luigi is right, homegirl got a lot of power," Rouge checking her nails._

Slow pipe music plays over a majestic shot of the rain cloud passing to reveal the sun, #AidsCarCrashAlliance slowly fades into the corner of the screen, captions pick up "You should play it tonight" before we cut to Toadette and Eggman by the well.

"No way, I can't believe this!" the Doctor picking at his moustache in annoyance.

Toadette tries to level with the doctor by putting an arm on his shoulder but due to their 4-foot height difference she settles her stubby arm on his kneecap.

"It's true, doctor, they're all voting you and they sent me here to make you think it's not happening."

"Cunt," the Doctor curses under his breath.

" _Maybe her words are true," Eggman squinting with paranoia, "and maybe these girls just want to flush my idol again."_

Toadette rubs her little hand on his knee reassuringly, inadvertently arousing the older man. He gasps lightly and backs away though his long thin dick showed through his tight black pants like a mechanical pencil.

" _And that's when I realized, Noki was right," Toadette staring out at the ocean romantically, "Maybe I could marry the doctor."_

"Doctor give me the news, I got a bad case of loving you," Toadette slips off her dress advancing on Eggman.

" _In the middle of railing Toadette I remembered Maria told me she had AIDS, at that point I was already boutta nut tho," Eggman stretching his legs nonplussed._

Native woman shouting over a shot of a Dry Bones stooping to lap up some water out of a puddle.

After an establishing shot showing Noki playing with Tanya Ann and Baby Luigi on the beach, cut to Luigi pulling a still-damp blanket over an exhausted Tails in the shelter.

"It's okay baby, you'll feel better once that thing is out of you," Luigi cooing at his boyfriend.

Tails looks at Luigi traumatized, "The pain of his penis inside me was unbearable, why did you bring him into this?" cut to a shot of Knuckles diving into the ground to dig for taro root in the jungle.

Luigi looking away fantasizing, "Well don't worry, we can just go with the Doctor and vote him out tonight."

Tails grabbing at Luigi's inner thigh, "Promise me Daddy."

" _This is a big crossroads, I feel very committed to Tails but Knucks's dick is also really bomb," Luigi taking his hat off sweatily._

Cut to Toadette making her walk of shame back to camp, her baggy pussy bouncing as she walks. Rouge suddenly flies out from behind a tree, landing beside her.

"Girl we gotta talk," Rouge in low tones, "your blue girlfriend gonna mess up everything. This was our best chance to split up the couple."

Toadette flustered, "Noki can be reasoned with, don't worry."

Rouge giving her judgmental side-eye, "Aren't you tired of having to plan your moves around that old bag?"

"She wouldn't turn on us, trust," Toadette unyielding, "and I think Knucks needs us now more than ever. The Doctor already knows everything, we should just vote Tails."

Drum rhythms as Toadette and Rouge seamlessly arrive back at the shelter where Tails and Luigi lay cuddling. The latter sits up as the girls arrive, "So Tails and I think it's time to vote out Knuckles," he gives Rouge an eye.

Toadette nodding emphatically, "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly Noki emerging from behind the shelter with one of Tails's children in each arm, she hisses at Toadette. "Don't lie to Miss Jesus, your deceit would have him cast off before our new Lord rips himself out."

Tails's head whipping around, "What, really? Me?"

"No, of course not, Noki what are you talking about?" Toadette stuttering.

"More lies, you treacherous crouton," Noki is spitting now, she manically shouts attracting the attention of Eggman returning to camp and Knuckles gliding back in from a fishing outing, "Now I see you tell only lies, I can't stand by anymore."

Toadette, in tears, storms away from camp. Shot of eyebrows being raised collectively as the Doctor rushes off to follow her.

 _Toadette looking defeated crying behind a rock, "Suddenly my game? Blown the fuck out. It'll take a miracle for me to get to day 15."_

" _Big surprise, the plan to unite against white was blown up again," Knuckles wokely unsurprised perched on a tree branch. "Time to go out guns blazing bitch."_

 _Tails clutching his stomach as if from bad diarrhea, "This drama at camp is angering the baby inside me. I can't believe she lied right to my face."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 14**

* * *

"Hey faggots," Randy greets the final seven as they file into tribal council with their torches. "We'll now bring in the members of our jury, Daisy, Bowser, Sonic, Peach, Tikal, and D.K., voted out at the last tribal council," from behind Tikal clad in a cute red tank top emerges D.K., wearing a little rasta beanie.

Shot of Tails is shown rubbing his enlarged abdomen on his stool, cut to Daisy whispering into Peach's ear on the jury with "Pregnant again?" getting picked up by captions.

Randy turns to the Airam tribe, "So let's start with Tails, really going for an impressive record for births per season. How do you and your boyfriend feel about baby number five?"

As Tails blushes, Luigi awkwardly stammers "Not the father." Shocked reactions from the jury, D.K. starts pumping his fist and Sonic crosses his arms. Shot of Knuckles shifting awkwardly in his seat as Noki beams in front of him.

Randy's eyes agape, "Wow, okay. Eggman, you were first out of the challenge today. Did you find the results to be illuminating?"

The Doctor sniffing impatiently, "Of fucking course they were. These fools are threatened by my genius, and I don't have the luxury of sticking it in every hole on the island to ensure I have the votes," Rouge and Luigi both look offended by this.

Knuckles blurts out immediately, "That's wack as fuck Doctor. Please tell all these good people about how you voted out my brotha and you have an idol in your pocket, and somehow I'm some big scary nigga now?" D.K. nodding in solidarity from the jury.

Randy changes the subject, "How about you Toadette, did you feel singled out at the challenge today?"

Toadette very defensive from the jump, "Yeah I don't get how I'm most likely to win when my name is getting dragged through the mud at camp."

"You do yourself, shell sister," Noki icily turns to Toadette, "It may not be this night but you will face your judgment. You think the members of the joory will forget your crimes?" Close-up of Peach nodding with a smirk.

Done as fuck, Toadette jumps out of her chair and slips past Noki to whisper in the Doctor's ear, Noki crosses her arms condescendingly as Knuckles pipes up again, "See, these hoes don't know how to stick to a plan."

"ME?" Toadette snaps back up, "After I voted out Peach to save your ass? I can't believe I let your penis protrude into my vagina."

Noki taps Knuckles on the shoulder and starts whispering to him, Toadette looks over venomously as she starts whispering in Rouge's ear, captions pick up "You were right."

Tails randomly bursts into tears, Randy capitalizes "Tails where do you fit in all of this?"

"I mean it's obvious isn't it? The plan is me, I'm going home tonight, Noki told me everything!" Tails in hormonal hysteria, but he trails off as Luigi puts a firm gloved hand on his bare shoulder.

Noki sitting back up, "Whatever I told the little fox girl, after the vote you'll see I was the only one to be loyal."

Toadette whipping back to her seat but doesn't sit down, "You know what Randy? I'm ready to vote," she awkwardly starts toward the urn.

"Okay I guess it's time to vote," Randy sounding castrated, "Toadette's up."

Toadette breaks into a stride over to the voting booth, we see her draw a single vertical line before the camera cuts to a shot of Eggman and Tails, "I've dragged your ass far enough."

Dramatic flute trills as Tails steps up to vote, he holds up a vote for [Knuckles] with one hand as he rubs his bump with the other, "This baby already has a daddy Luigi."

Rouge flutters over to vote, shot of her voluptuous ass is shown as she holds up a vote, "I never trusted you."

The Doctor swaggers over to the voting booth, he crisply pulls at the corners of his vote for [Knuckles] with a poorly-drawn rendering of an idol drawn in the corner.

Noki totters over to vote, she hums an old Noki folk song as she slowly writes her vote.

Luigi looking like he's about to collapse under the weight of the immunity necklace, writes down a vote, "Bang."

Knuckles stomps over to vote with Civil Rights Era rage as the drum beats in the soundtrack start to slow down.

"I'll go tally the vote," Randy does some cartwheels to grab the urn. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Music builds up dramatically as the camera closes in on Eggman looking kinda twitchy, Knuckles twists his body to stare at him expectantly.

Before anyone can react, "Doctor," Toadette's little voice croaks, "I need the idol, I'm going home tonight. Play it for me please!"

Eggman looking resigned, unfolds his giant legs to stand up, pulling the idol out of his shoe, walks over to Randy to hand it over.

"No, no, no!" Luigi out of nowhere, "Play it for yourself!" Eggman stops stock still in his tracks, he looks with confusion at the tribe, camera closes-up again on Toadette staring beggingly at the Doctor with a big eye and small boob look.

"Randy, the idol is for…" Eggman pausing dramatically, "Myself." Climactic whistling sound effect plays as Toadette is shown throwing her head in her hands, her braids flopping.

"Okay," Randy fondling the idol tenderly, "the rules of Survivor state that if someone plays an Idol, all votes against them will be cancelled," he pauses dramatically, "This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, no votes for Eggman will count."

The Doctor cheesing in the back as Knuckles rubs his hands together, Toadette looking devastated. Rouge purses her lips.

"First vote…" [The Doctor] "Does not count," Eggman claps his hands together, close-up of Noki squinting her eyes.

"Next vote…" [Eggman] "Does not count," the Doctor is beaming, he somewhat fakely puts a hand on Toadette's shoulder to comfort her.

"Next vote…" [Knuckles] music shifts as Knuckles rolls his eyes, the Doctor looking uncomfortable, "That's one vote Knuckles."

Randy pulls out the next vote, [Knuckles], "That's two votes Knuckles," Noki is shaking her head in frustration, Knuckles is already reaching for his bag. Camera closes-up on Toadette wiping a tear.

Randy pulls out the next vote real slow, "Next vote…" the music crescendos, [Noki], the jury collectively gasps. Noki whips her head around, "Ehh-me?"

Randy unfolds the next vote, [Noki], "That's two votes Knuckles, two votes Noki, one vote left," shot of Rouge looking hornily expectant as Eggman furrows his brow in confusion, Tails grabs his womb desperately and Luigi looks away.

"Seventeenth person voted out and the seventh member of the jury…" [Noki - Shell Sister] "That's three and that's enough."

Before getting up Noki turns to give a wordless death stare at Toadette. She tries to hold the gaze but nearly trips picking up her much taller torch. She quickly kisses her hand and rubs it on Tails's baby bump as she shuffles by.

"Blue Noki… the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs the torch. "Time for you to go."

Noki holds back the tears and doesn't look back as she disappears into the blue light.

"Don't get too comfortable castaways," Randy unbuttoning his top button on his shirt, "there's still a lot of game left, now go the fuck home."

Toadette makes a frantic face at the camera as she gets up to get in line. Tails mouthing at Luigi "What just happened?" Luigi just shrugs desperately. Camera comes to rest on Tikal weeping quietly on the jury bench.

 _Noki putting her feet up on a recliner, "Back in home country when we lose the game, we say, and not sure if translating correctly, 'Kill yourself kike.'"_

 **NEXT TIME ON… SURVIVOR**

 _Shot of Tails screaming in labor._

 _Without the idol, the Doctor has nowhere left to hide…_

 _Shot is shown of Eggman desperately trying to strategize with an actively birthing Tails._

 _Knuckles threatening Luigi, "A trick like me's got nine lives in this game, haven't you noticed?"_

 _Toadette sitting in a sunny clearing, "I think my gamble definitely paid off."_

 _And a stunning turn of events…_

 _Rouge huddling feverishly with Luigi "Well who gave it to you?"_

 _Nurse Gollum attending to an unseen patient on a stretcher, "Okay just pee in here for me please."_

 **AN: the votes were**

 **Toadette, Luigi, Rouge voted for Noki**

 **Tails, Eggman voted for Knuckles**

 **Knuckles, Noki voted for Eggman**


	14. Fresh As a Daisy

Randy spreading cream cheese onto a bagel in his kitchen, "Previously on… Survivor!"

Immediate cut to Tails screaming as Knuckles fucks him, "After Tails caught Luigi and Knuckles en flagrante Luigi made the move of offering Tails's hole to Knuckles. After a revealing Immunity challenge," shot of Knuckles' very black doll burning, "it was Luigi that came out on top."

"The stage seemed set for another race war with Knuckles and Eggman as the targets," shot of Knuckles, Rouge, Toadette and Noki gathering at the Nights shrine, "But after it became clear Toadette and Rouge weren't flipping back," shots of Rouge throwing her arms around Luigi and Toadette getting railed by Eggman at the well, "Noki blew up and spilled the beans, throwing her ally Toadette under the bus and wreaking havoc at camp," shot of Toadette running away from camp in tears.

"At tribal council, tensions flared regarding the Doctor's idol," shot of Luigi going like no no no, "but in the end, his idol was wasted as Noki's big mouth saw her blindsided by Rouge, Luigi, and her girl Toadette," shot of Toadette holding up her vote for [Noki- Shell Sister]

Randy drunkenly letting the bagel slip off of him, "Six are left, who will be voted out tonight?"

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 14**

* * *

Shot of a snake coiling around an unconscious Goomba.

Toadette leading the tribe back to camp in the dark, her face shining in the light of her torch.

" _Noki was my ally for a long time in this game, but it was time to cut her loose," Toadette rationalizing while leaning against a tree. "She was dragging me down."_

Knuckles aggressively breaks up some sticks to stoke the fire as everyone lazily takes a seat by the fire. Rouge sits down next to Toadette, putting an arm on her stubby leg comfortingly.

" _I honestly don't know what kind of game Toadette's playing cutting two of her closest girls like that but okai," Rouge popping her tongue._

Shot of some clouds passing by the moon before cutting to the two remaining girls walking into the cave where the entrance to Ice Cap is, Rouge has her arms crossed over her titties because it's a little chilly.

"So that was a big tranny mess," Toadette twirling her braid.

"It was, but I think we're in a position to call some muffuckin shots now, no more wild cards," Rouge narrowing her eyes feministly.

Toadette savagely, "We need to split up the couple before we lose the chance," ominous shot of Tails sitting on Luigi's dick by the fire. "We just need to get Knucks and the Doctor to see past each other."

Rouge blinks, "I couldn't agree more. Tails gotta go."

"Tails?" Toadette snorts out a chuckle, "He's been the biggest bitch of the whole game, I don't even think Sonic would vote for him to win. I was talking about Luigi, what has he done to piss anyone off?"

" _T needs to back off Luigi," Rouge hovering by a chao fruit tree defensively, "If I can just convince her Tails needs to go first, you may as well just write me the check. Everyone else will do what I say."_

 _Toadette sitting in a sunny clearing, "I think my gamble definitely paid off, I may have traded off an ally but now I have a little more weight behind my words to throw around."_

Knuckles staring out at the sea stoically, just a boy from the hood happy to see the ocean.

" _It's been hard out here, having loved and lost and now I'm becoming a daddy maybe for real dis time?" soft piano music playing over Knuckles spitting into the well, "Noki may have been on my side but I still full like my strategy of listening to my dick is working, namsaying. If I can't dickmatize those ladies into keeping me over the doctor," shot of Toadette and Rouge looking like good judies laughing at the fire, "at least I cuh convince the boys."_

Suddenly, Knuckles is surprised by Tails approaching him on the beach, "Ay you back for round two bitch?"

Tails does a little curtsy, wobbling in pregnancy, "My lord Knuckles, your wisdom and mercy are legendary. We would like to propose a betrothal between you and Baby Luigi."

Knuckles caught off-guard, "Uhh, sure nigga."

" _People may say being a mother in this game is a disadvantage," Tails coyly curled up on a bed of flowers with Tanya Ann and Baby Luigi sleeping at his tit, "but I see every child as an opportunity for another non-aggression pact. If they're smart they'll take me out before I go into labor… but I don't think I should give them the chance."_

"Doctor Eggman," Tails brightly brushing away the vined entrance to the Doctor's provisional jungle office practice where Rouge's abortion was performed, "I need you to induce labor."

"This could be very dangerous for the mother and the baby," Eggman warns him while adjusting his glasses, he pulls a syringe out of his bag.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tails grabs the needle and jabs himself right in the puss, he starts wailing as he contracts.

"Tails, no!" the Doctor frantically throwing on his scrubs and preparing his tools, "I need to talk to you first, why didn't that jigaboo Knuckles go home tonight?"

"Aaaaah, I don't know," Tails yelling deliriously.

"NURSE LUIGI," the Doctor barks, Luigi appears from behind a tree again, "Prop this pussy open as you explain why you switched your vote."

Luigi focuses his gaze right into Tails's hole in discomfort, "Yes Doctor. The Noki would stop at nothing to get you out. She was still mad about Tikal-" he is interrupted by Tails screaming more.

"Push, Tails!" Eggman sweating from his forehead as he places a rock in Tails's mouth for him to bite down on.

Luigi giving the Doctor a troubled look, "There's something wrong with the baby, Doctor," as he grimaces at the bright blue liquid starting to ooze from Tails's vagina. "It's still not crowning."

"Then we'll resort to more drastic measures," Eggman pulls the Piko Piko Hammer that Amy left behind on the island out of his bag and lands it right on Tails's uterus, and finally a small puddle of fluorescent water squirts out of his pussy, tainted with afterbirth. It forms into the water monster Chaos 0.

Luigi dives to the ground to pick up the baby, but stops wide-eyed. "Doctor, there's no pulse." Eggman looks around wildly as Tails begins to hyperventilate causing him to shart out some more blood.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Tails moaning as the cameramen lead Nurse Gollum over, she snatches the baby out of Luigi's hands and dips into a helicopter. "Where are you taking my baby?!"

"Well lads, looks like job well done, we got him out," Eggman putting a hand on each of his allies' shoulders. "I hope this proves my loyalty, it's of vital importance that we actually stick together on this next vote. I would go to rocks for you boys tomorrow night if need be."

" _This alliance was forged in Foxxy Kong's blood," the Doctor doing some stretches to limber up, "You can't break a blood oath. And I'll ride to the thousand dollars on these faggots' weak skinny shoulders."_

" _If I lost another baby my game might as well be over," Tails weeping forlornly as he looks over a cliff, the umbilical cord still dangling out of him._

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 15**

* * *

"Come on in guys!" Randy stands in front of a rather small-looking challenge setup covered in a tarp. The final six file into their mat, close-up shot of Knuckles looking incredulous at the mystery challenge. "Ready to get to today's Immunity challenge?"

The castaways all start hooting and hollering except Tails who is still weak from birthing.

"First things first, Luigi I'll take back Immunity," Randy doing a gay hand motion.

Luigi who has taken off his green undershirt and is just wearing his overalls, it's a hot day, poses sexily in front of the mat. "You'll have to come and take it Randy," giggles from the castaways as Randy rolls his eyes before coming to retrieve it.

"This is our most shocking Immunity challenge yet," Randy dramatically pulls off the tarp to revel Nurse Gollum holding some weird-looking thermometers. "It's time to get tested."

"Ay Randy we already had a math challenge," Knuckles in uneducated anger.

Nurse Gollum smiles at the urban man condescendingly, "These are home HIV tests."

Tails clapping a hand to his mouth as Toadette exchanges a confused look with Rouge. The blood drains from Eggman's face.

"After the tests I've run on the babies I have reason to believe there's been a bit of an outbreak at camp," Nurse Gollum shaking her head judgmentally, her conjoined fetus jiggling. "This is the ultimate test of your survival skills."

"One by one we're going to reveal your OraQuick results and get to the bottom of this, ONLY those with a negative test will be eligible for Immunity today," Randy explains as tribal screaming music plays over shots of the castaways all looking mortified.

Helicopter shot swirls over the challenge setup from unnecessarily far away to show the time lapse of the tests being taken.

Nurse Gollum stands at a table with everyone's OraQuick swabber hidden inside a covered platter, "First up is Tails," she announces chipperly, "If there's something wrong with the pup there's sure to be something wrong with the bitch."

Tails nervously steps up to the table to take the cover off the first platter. "Positive, tut tut tut" Nurse Gollum chides him as he bursts into tears.

" _I knew God would punish me for being gay," Tails tugging at his tails in self-hatred. "I probably gave AIDS to all the fathers of my children, not to mention the babies."_

"Next up, Luigi," Nurse Gollum turning to the next-gayest remaining castaway. Luigi painstakingly walks over to pull the lid off his platter. "Also positive, you're out of the challenge Luigi," Luigi stepping over to the bench looking rather unsurprised due to all the dick he's taken this season. He hugs his boyfriend in solidarity.

 _Luigi sniffing at the cameraman, "This challenge is homophobic as fuck."_

"Knuckles, come on down," Nurse Gollum chirps as Knuckles makes his way to the table, he reveals the contents of his platter to be another positive test to the sound of a heavy drum beat.

" _I mean yo I ain't surprised, but all the hole was and still is worth it," Knuckles laying man-spread on the beach looking nonplussed._

"That's half of the tribe infected with HIV," Randy muses, "Only three still eligible for immunity," camera narrows on the two ladies and Eggman. Rouge's wings are quivering with anxiety as Eggman struggles to look calm.

"Next up is Toadette," Nurse Gollum gestures to the fourth platter, she scurries over looking sweaty. "And she is… positive!"

"Oh, no!" Toadette kicking the ground before she joins the boys on the bench dejectedly.

" _I've only given myself up to two men on the island…" Toadette crossing her legs tightly in paranoia as shots of Eggman and Knuckles are shown, "It was definitely Knuckles," she concludes racistly._

Some rhythmic chanting in the soundtrack swells to a deafening volume as Eggman is called up next.

"Eggman, one in two shot at Immunity…" Randy looking very disgusted.

" _I really need to keep a poker face, because I know exactly who patient zero on the island was thanks to the Time Fridge, it was my daughter Maria," Eggman holding a knee with both hands. "If these fools trace it back to me my game might be over, but I could only hold out hope that she never passed the disease to me…"_

"Positive," Nurse Gollum shaking her head, "You're out Doctor."

"No way!" Eggman plays up surprise as he tosses his OraQuick test into the ocean. He stomps over to the bench in a huff.

"Rouge, that means if you also test positive, tonight the necklace goes to NOBODY…" Randy warning ominously as a shot of Rouge trying to rub the sweat off of her glowing titties is shown.

Intense slow musical beats as Rouge flutters over to the table, and slowly lifts the lid of her platter…

"And… ROUGE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Rouge jumping up and down cheering, "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" as we see reactions of anger and disbelief on the bench.

" _It's really a sick ass joke that shorty came out clean," Knuckles sharpening his Dig Claws, "I woulda thought she gave me the damn thing."_

"One last twist…" Randy announces to the castaways who other than Rouge and Eggman are looking very troubled by their diagnosis. "Rouge, as winner of Immunity you will have to BANISH one member of the Airam tribe, meaning they will be sent to Exile until tomorrow, they cannot vote tonight but ALSO cannot be voted for. That means that along with yourself, you are guaranteeing one other person a one in five shot at the thousand dollars."

Toadette's mouth pops open in surprise as dramatic low tones play, she turns to Rouge with a pleading look. Shot of Luigi narrowing his eyes hopefully.

Rouge looking very overwhelmed, captions pick up her mouthing "I need you here" to Toadette. "Uh, I choose…" she gulps in hesitation, "The Doctor."

"Yes!" The Doctor throwing up his hands victoriously, he jumps off the bench to stand uncomfortably close to Randy.

"That means, Toadette, Knuckles, Luigi and Tails, the game ends for one of you tonight. I'll see you at Tribal Council," Randy dips into a helicopter with Eggman and Nurse Gollum.

"What about my baby?" Tails shrieking over the propellers.

"What?" Nurse Gollum calls back as the helicopter flies away.

" _I'm so shook I overcame that extremely racist challenge design, I've really done proud by my people," Rouge sitting up very straight to accentuate her good health. "As for the banishing, sending the Doctor was really a no-brainer. Not that I don't trust him, but he'll only get in the way of my plans tonight," over slow-motion shots of the AIDS-ridden tribe walking away from the challenge._

 **Exile Beach**

 **Day 15**

* * *

Eggman steps off the boat onto Exile Beach, he plops flat on the sand with his freakishly long legs and sighs in relief.

" _I think I pulled off that performance," Eggman shirtless sitting in the water, "Guarantee you they'll blame the HIV on black or gay, I'm off scot-free."_

The Doctor handily sparks a fire and sits on the beach watching the sunset, the music slowly changes to a frantic pace.

" _But the more I sat there, the more I realized I could be spending this time removing all traces." Eggman gives a creepy stare to the camera. "I brought a little something with me to Exile in my butthole, and I think if I go back far enough I could eliminate the disease from my dear dead daughter's body… maybe it could even save her life."_

Eggman straining with constipation as he passes the Time Fridge that he smuggled to Exile Beach, after wiping some of the poop off he hops in and goes back a few weeks to before the contestants were flown out. Maria is donning a white sunhat in the L.A. hotel room they were staying in during casting, "Father you look ill."

"No time for that Maria, do you have AIDS already?" Eggman breathless.

Maria's eyes watering with guilt, "Yes."

Eggman hops right back into the Time Fridge and this time sets the date back about a decade, around when Eggman formally adopted his cousin Maria and started fucking her.

The Time Fridge materializes in their luxury Egg Fleet jet, Maria is lounged nude on a leather couch sipping cider, "Oh, Father you were just in the bathroom?"

"Do you have AIDS?" he snaps before coughing up a little blood.

Maria recoils on her couch and pulls a blanket over her coochie to hide her shame, "How did you know?"

Frustrated though relieved the AIDS didn't come from him, Eggman gets back in the Time Fridge and this time goes back to the '80s, he emerges on the Space Colony ARK where Maria is getting railed by Shadow in the control room.

Eggman feeling very lightheaded from the messy time travel frowns in jealousy at this display, "Maria do you have AIDS?"

Shadow and Maria both yelp as they didn't realize he was there, Shadow pulls out of Maria fast as fuck and glares at her, "You have AIDS?"

Maria looking back and forth at the two men red in the face, "M-maybe," she mutters and Shadow runs the fuck away. "Who the fuck are you creep?"

"Jesus how long have you had AIDS for?" Eggman starting to see double, gets back in the Time Fridge to go back further, but his gloved finger slips and hits a wrong button, causing him to swirl around all "wooooah," he spawns on Day 8, right in the passenger side of the 2017 Toyota Camry Maria is about to die in.

Eggman sobbing, blood pouring out of his nose, as he embraces Maria, "Oh my beautiful daughter, get out of the car you're going to die here."

"You get out of the car dad, the race is about to start," Maria looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

The Time Fridge began to sizzle and smoke from overuse and also some poop got in it. It suddenly jerks forward a minute to the middle of the race, Eggman is just like "Bail!" and tries to go back to the present and smashes all the buttons, the Time Fridge takes a big fart and Eggman pokes his head out to see twilight over Route 101, he is inside the charred remains of the 2017 Toyota Camry.

"Ha ha, get a load of this!" Eggman elated that he didn't die with his daughter, only to look down and see a windshield wiper stuck in his man titty. He gasps, collapsing back into the Time Fridge, and it vanishes again.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 15**

* * *

Some Paratroopas are seen fighting over a dead Chao corpse.

Shot of the other five castaways returning to camp, everyone separates for a moment to ponder on how their lives have changed following the HIV revelation.

Tails is shown corralling Baby Luigi and Tanya Ann by the shelter, "I need to tell you both that I've ruined your lives forever, I'm a horrible mother."

Baby Luigi now knows how to talk, shrieks in a British accent, "I don't want to marry him mommy!"

" _With the necklace around my neck and everyone distracted by their AIDS, now is the perfect time to strike," Rouge striking a hot pose on a turtle's back._

She slowly glides to a landing by the Nights shrine, the Chaos are wailing in anarchy awaiting the return of their savior. Knuckles and Toadette soon arrive coming down the path, the Chaos are delighted to see Knuckles and skip up to him.

"Looks like it's checkmate on the white gays tonight, folks," Rouge snapping her fingers sultrily.

"For once segregation works in our favor, God bless you for sending the Doctor away," Knuckles scratching the back of his neck, "T or L?"

Rouge looking at Toadette faux-diplomatically, "I think T, he voted for you last night. L voted for Noki with us, she blew up the plan to Tails so it changed last minute."

Knuckles nodding quickly, "I full you. Shorty wants me to politically marry his baby, probably gave me the gay disease too."

Rouge biting her lip, "Maybe so." Toadette subtly giving the camera stank face in disbelief.

"So I guess it's settled," Toadette staying diplomatic though clearly seething with Latina rage.

" _Yeah I'll be seen as an alliance-breaker, what the fuck of it?" Knuckles viewing the preview for voting out Tails and seeing the -10 universal opinion penalty._

" _I wish she had just sent Knucks instead," Toadette wrathfully undoing her hair. "That filthy echidna gave me AIDS, how am I supposed to trust him now?"_

Shot of a giant Blooper tentacle ominously rising out of the water.

" _Baby Luigi took the news about the AIDS really hard, and now he's threatening to refuse Knuckles's hand in marriage. This could like totally ruin my game," Tails frowning in failed motherhood._

"I want to throw myself in the fire mummy, I won't do it!" Baby Luigi struggling as Tails restrains him in the shelter. "You can't make me!"

Tails slaps his son across the face, causing a nearby Tanya Ann's mouth to drop open. "I went through too much to give you life for this," he says shakily.

Luigi awkwardly walks into the scene of child abuse, "Mama mia! I'm sorry to interrupt you honey but I'm getting nervous, everyone else just dipped from camp."

"Hold him down Tanya Ann," Tails casts a menacing look at his daughter as she scurries over, he stands up, popping a painkiller from a bottle he found in Daisy's bag, "So what's the plan daddy?" he buries himself in Luigi's chest in a chilling change of demeanor.

"I know you probably still want Knuckles out…" Luigi speaking delicately to his emotionally fragile boyfriend.

"Actually, I want Toadette," Tails cuts him off, "She's sneaky. I believe everything Blue Noki told me, she wants me out."

Luigi's eyebrows wiggle sexually, "You're right. She's a much bigger threat. Let me go talk to my girl Rouge about it," he skidaddles.

"I'll get Knuckles's vote," Tails returning to his children, "Help me get this dress on him Tanya Ann, we have to make him look fresh as a daisy to be presented to his betrothed."

" _I'm glad Luigi didn't need to be convinced," Tails doing some knitting by the fire, there's no need to break my marriage-allegiance with Knuckles when I can still capitalize off of it."_

Timelapse shot of the sun starting to set in the sky as some clouds pass by, flute trills and some ethnic ululating are heard.

Luigi and Rouge are sitting at the edge of a little lake in the jungle, dipping their feet in.

"Bitch, I can't believe you're the only one not infected," Luigi punching Rouge's arm playfully.

Rouge looks at him a little cockeyed, "Well who gave it to you?"

Luigi shrugs, "Beats me, between Sonic, Knuckles, Tails…"

"So are you ready to let the kid go?" Rouge cutting it to the chase with Luigi laid over a shot of Tails applying makeup on Baby Luigi, "Toadette and Knucks are locked in, I can't convince them otherwise."

Luigi sighing with discomfort, "Jesus, we just found out we have AIDS, can't we give it a day?"

Rouge frowning, "It would just put us in a bind, I mean I don't know if burning Knuckles is-"

Luigi shaking his head, blurts "Not Knuckles, I mean Tails doesn't want Knuckles out, and I mean, uh, neither do I, honestly, D 2 B."

"Church," Rouge concedes. "So he wants T out?"

Luigi nods, "That's what we decided."

Rouge thinking a moment before speaking, "Well maybe we should just split, you don't have to vote out ya boy."

Luigi turns to her starting to look annoyed, "And just let him go home? Why do we need to keep Toadette?"

"She gave a lot for us, I mean she turned on her girl for us last night," Rouge exasperated.

"For us?" Luigi's eyes popping out, "For Knucks, that's who she saved."

" _It was the first real disagreement we've had as allies," Rouge with a hand on a knee, "but I know he'll see reason. It's nothing against him and out of his hands anyway. He can split his runner-up prize with the kid," she yawns._

" _Maybe she's right, but I don't think I can vote him out," Luigi shaking a little with indecision. "It's gonna be hard for me not to warn him, but that could blow everything up."_

Time-lapse shot of a bunch of insects breaking into a Chao fruit is shown.

" _I went back to camp to look for the boys to make sure I was covered on both sides," Knuckles looking bewildered as he sits on the big fallen pillar in the Hero garden, "but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next."_

"Yo T," Knuckles approaches the shelter, not caring to distinguish Tails's name from Toadette's.

Tails pops out of the shelter looking very matriarchal with his arms behind his back, as Tanya Ann stands next to him looking slightly made up and dismayed. "Knuckles, I present to you," Tails steps to the side to reveal Baby Luigi on his arm, wearing an elegant little white gown, "Your future bride, Baby Luigi."

" _At this point I understand how Knuckles operates," Tails sprawled out on the sand wearing some children's sunglasses, "if I can promise him the potential of something to fuck in the future, he'll really respond to it."_

Knuckles is all like "Ba-bam, she's gorgeous," causing Tails to beam with pride for a moment before Baby Luigi starts wailing again.

"I won't do it mummy, I won't marry him!" Baby Luigi flailing around, Tails gives Tanya Ann the look and she grabs Baby Luigi by the other arm. "I'll kill him mummy!"

Knuckles chuckles before he threatens Baby Luigi, "A trick like me's got nine lives in this game, haven't you noticed?"

"You'll do no such thing," Tails struggles to regain composure, "The joining of our houses will prove long and fruitful," he yells over his son's cries, "I'm glad we can help each other in this game."

"Me too the fuck," Knuckles licking his lips envisioning what the genetic combination of Luigi and Tails would look like at a rape-appropriate age.

"But mother," Tanya Ann finally speaks up, poking on Tails's shoulder gently and whispering in her ear, "Why don't we just betroth Knuckles to me? My brother is inconsolable."

Tails slaps his daughter away, "You really think I would marry my heir and first-born to him?" he snaps in a low voice.

Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Baby Luigi wrests himself free, shrieking annoyingly as he runs over to the shelter where he finds Daisy's last bottle of painkillers.

"Don't touch those, mommy needs those for her vagina pain!" Tails barking as he rushes over to the shelter, but it was too late as Baby Luigi had already tipped the entire ass bottle into his mouth.

"This is your fault mummy," he continues sobbing for a few more seconds, then collapses, falling off the shelter into the fire, burning to a crisp in a matter of seconds.

"NO!" Tails screaming, tears immediately forming in his eyes as he doubles over. "MEDIC!"

Knuckles, no longer down for this jumps and glides away. Tanya Ann sees this and follows suit, sticking her little tails out of her spiky shell to fly away.

Nurse Gollum's helicopter touches down, she empties a fire extinguisher all over camp then drags Baby Luigi's limp body out of the fire pit by the foot onto a stretcher, then notices his mouth is still on fire. "Okay just pee in here for me please," she demands one of the cameramen, pointing at the charred child's mouth, holding up the empty fire extinguisher pointedly.

"He's dead," Nurse Gollum concludes before getting back in the chopper and dipping out.

Luigi awkwardly walking back into camp, "Mama Mia!" he exclaims again, "Is that our son?" he comforts his hysterical lover, hiding his joy that he no longer bears the responsibility of fatherhood.

"Yes, our son is dead!" Tails embracing Baby Luigi's overdosed and charred body frantically.

" _It didn't seem like the right moment to tell him," Luigi's guilt palpable as he washes his hands and face off in the ocean._

Timelapse of Baby Luigi's grave getting filled as the sun continues dipping.

Toadette and Rouge are shown in the Ice Cap entrance cave again, production requested they meet there again to showcase Rouge's erect nips.

Toadette looking more than a little pissy, "So I guess it's Tails now, huh?"

"It makes more sense, trust me," Rouge trying to keep her cool, "Knuckles is way more solid this way, and Luigi is the only one I trust won't make us go to fire-"

"You're talking like the Doctor isn't going to come back after the vote," Toadette points out cuttingly in horrible dramatic irony.

"It doesn't matter, a single idol play and we could be stuck with the couple at four, this is the only move," Rouge uncompromising with her logic. "Tails is probably gonna convince Luigi to write your name down tonight anyway, so."

Toadette growling with frustration, "Knuckles broke my heart and gave me AIDS, and you want me to rely on him?"

Rouge stifling a laugh, "Well I didn't get it hon, you sure you didn't give it to him?"

" _When I heard that I was just like," Toadette shaking her head as she sits at a tree, bellowing tribal yelling is heard, "That bitch. But if she's right about the boys targeting me, my hands might be tied."_

Camera shows Tails sobbing at Baby Luigi's grave on the beach, the bellowing tribal yelling repeats as Toadette scurries up discreetly and whispers in his ear, the captions only pick up the words "Tanya Ann."

Music intensifying to a hurried pace as the final five of potential six gather their bags and torches to go to Tribal.

" _I just heard something that shocked me," Tails looking very distressed as he rubs cream on his gooch, "Without my painkillers, I can't tell if I believe her or not."_

" _Pour one out for the little Baby homie I was 'posed to marry," Knuckles rubbing one out to de-stress before Tribal, "But it's cool cuz we gonna send your mommy to join you soon, in Ponderosa," he grins at his bad analogy._

 _Toadette sounding stone-cold in voice-over as the castaways are shown filing off to Tribal, "This vote will change everything."_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 15**

* * *

Shot of Randy looking blazed as militaristic beats accompany the tribe's entrance, a cryptic shot shown of a cobweb zooms out to just be Noki's puss as she files in with the jury. "We'll now bring in the members of our jury, Daisy, Bowser, Sonic, Peach, Tikal, D.K., and Noki, voted out at the last Tribal Council," Toadette avoids Noki's gaze from her stool in the front row as Noki takes her seat at the bench bitchily, showing off her designer shoes she got back from her luggage at ponderosa. Peach whispers to Tikal, "Where's the doctor?"

"Okay, let's get things started," slow whistling music starts as Randy looks for someone to pick on, "First question is for-"

"I have a question for YOU, actually, Randy," Tails points a gloved finger at the host, "Where the fuck is my baby Chaos 0?" The jury is surprised at Tails's aggression, shot of Peach gasping.

Randy unfazed, "Your baby is healthy and in good care with the medical team, to be returned to you tomorrow, regardless of tonight's outcome," he adds stankly. "So the jury have probably noticed Eggman is nowhere to be found. Luigi, wanna explain what happened at the challenge today?"

Luigi looking hella called out, gulps anxiously. "Well we all, well except Rouge, found out that we have HIV," the jury is collectively very shook by this apart from Daisy, who looks at everyone around her in disgust; Bowser coughs uncomfortably, Sonic looking down at his dick in horror, Tikal throwing a protective hand in front of her vagina.

Rouge picking up the awkward moment, "And so I won the challenge, and banished Eggman to exile until tomorrow."

"Toadette, care to share any feelings about your diagnosis?" Randy asks inappropriately.

"It's life-changing, that's for sure," Toadette gives a grim, heaving sigh. "But that's the game of Survivor sometimes," Peach is shown looking incredulous at this remark on the jury.

"And Tails, on top of all this, you suffered another loss today," Randy feigning sorrow for Tails.

A tear rolls down Tails's gay cheek, "Yes, Baby Luigi is dead. But my game and my two remaining children live on, I'm gonna win this for him, Sonic Jr., AND Foxxy Kong," Luigi offers him an arm as Rouge is shown giving a fake little smile, then a shot of the jury showing D.K. scrunching his mouth up and Sonic shaking his head.

"Rouge, how important is that necklace and clean bill of health to you tonight?"

Rouge cheesing it up for the jury, "This was the most important challenge yet because of the twist, I couldn't have picked a better time to not have AIDS."

"Knuckles, how do you feel going into tonight's vote?"

Knuckles flaring his nostrils, "Look, alls I can say is, the numbers are finally in my favor. I'ma shut up and stick to the plan." Shot of Luigi squinting in reaction to this, Tails casts an uncertain look over at Toadette, who just smiles with her little mouth.

"Well I guess on that note, it's time to vote," Randy gesturing to the urn, "Luigi, you're up."

Luigi with scalding eyes holds up a vote for [Toadette] "You're shady and I hope you actually go home tonight. Back to the elf factory."

Toadette breathing nervously as she holds up a vote, "Not my first choice tonight, but I'll take it," camera shows Tails closing his eyes as the drum beat picks up.

Knuckles draws an elaborate stick figure rendering of three of five children crossed out below the name [Tails] "Sorry little bud but your pussy too loosie."

Rouge fakely giggles as she holds up an unseen vote, "Sorry!" a shot lingers on Toadette and Tails before fading into the fire.

Music intensifies as Tails slowly glides over to the urn, he leans on the table putting his head in his hands for a hot minute as he thinks on it. "Okay, so it would be one, two…" he's counting on his fingers. Shot of Noki bending over from the jury to see what's taking him so long. "Okay. Alright." He draws a line very uncertainly, "Sorry but it has to be you tonight."

Music settling down to a shimmery effect as Tails returns to his seat, Toadette is sweating. Randy raises a brow "I'll go get the votes."

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol, trolled, this is the last round to play one," everyone looking regretful that they were too distracted by the AIDS stuff to look for the re-hidden Idol, which was actually placed discreetly into the fire pit on Exile Beach.

"Okay, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will pack their knives and go, I'll read the votes."

Randy takes the top off the urn and hangs it on his penis, then pulls the first vote out of his sleeve [Tails] "One vote Tails." Tikal is shown clapping at the cock magic trick.

"Next vote," Randy unfolds a vote for [Toadette] "One vote Tails, one vote Toadette." Toadette shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Luigi giving her a side-eye.

Randy yanks open the vote for [Tails] with offensive drawings on it, "That's two votes Tails, one vote Toadette," Tails looking highly insulted by the vote as Knuckles cracks a smile, Rouge bites her lip.

Music builds as Randy slowly reveals the next vote for [Knuckles], a gong sounds. "That's two votes Tails, one vote Toadette, one vote Knuckles, one vote left." Knuckles is shown furrowing his red brow as Rouge whips her head from his direction to Luigi's in shock. Camera closes in on Tails smizing.

"Last vote…" Randy carefully flips the parchment, [Knuckles]. "We're tied, two votes each for Tails and Knuckles," close-up of Luigi wincing.

Shot of Rouge turning to Toadette audibly mouthing "What?" Toadette ignores her, looking at Randy; Rouge turns to Luigi who returns her desperate look.

"So what's gonna happen is a revote, Rouge, Luigi and Toadette will have the only votes and you can only vote for Tails or Knuckles. Rouge come take the urn," he holds out the urn for Rouge, who mouths something uncertain at Luigi before striding over to vote. Camera lingers on Luigi looking down.

Rouge twirls the pen before writing [Tails] again.

Toadette smiles knowingly as she starts writing her vote.

Luigi staring at the camera frantically, "This is a no-win situation," he holds up a vote. Camera shows Tails and Knuckles both in profile.

Randy once again sets the urn down at his podium, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final."

Shot of Tails reaching for Knuckles's hand in solidarity, Knuckles is just like "pfft".

"First vote…" Randy unfolds a vote for [Tails], Luigi leans over to hug Tails sitting next to him.

Ascending string music playing as Randy reveals the next vote, for [Knuckles] "One vote Tails, one vote Knuckles, one vote left." Knuckles doesn't flinch, staring at Randy with determination, while Tails folds into Luigi and closes his eyes again.

"Eighteenth person voted out and the eighth member of our jury," [Knuckles], "That's two and that's enough." Knuckles looks up at the black sky as he grabs his bag, Rouge is hiding her face in shock. Toadette is shown giggling silently as Tails gives Luigi's dick an approving squeeze.

"Knuckles, the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs Knuckles's torch, "time for you to go." Knuckles holds up the finger behind him as he slowly vanishes into the spooky blue light.

"Well, that was clearly-"

"Hold that thought Randy," the idol play music picks up as Nurse Gollum storms into Tribal Council out of nowhere, D.K. is slapping his knees. "I have some important news for everybody, Nurse Goodly bring him in!"

Nurse Goodly is pushing a stretcher along slowly with a knee, due to her lack of arms. On it lay the corpse of Eggman, windshield wiper sticking out of his chest.

Nurse Gollum addresses the cast somberly, "We found him in a mysteriously broken down refrigerator next to the enclosure we've been keeping the baby in," she casts a suspicious eye at Tails, "the Doctor is dead, his extremely rare symptoms line up with an AIDS-related car accident. I've only seen one before in my life," Gollum blinks, "but regardless, the Doctor can no longer compete."

"And just like that it's the final four, now go the fuck back to camp Dancing with the Stars is on," Randy shoos away the baffled castaways. Toadette looks absolutely punked as Rouge glares at her with an I told you so bitch slant. Peach sheds a tear from the jury as Daisy nods knowingly, Tails isn't really sad due to Eggman burning his child, but is still looking a little sad over Baby Luigi as he grabs his torch and files out.

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, I was really close as hell nigga," Knuckles growling in the Marshes' living room causing Sharon to look over worriedly, "False ass game for false ass hoes, namsaying. Rouge, for all you put me through, sis, you betta pull this one out."_

 _Small montage of Eggman's moments from the game play as the credits roll, including him making out with Maria, bopping on the Rainbow Cruise, fucking Peach on the Space Colony ARK, fades into a greyed-out photo of him with 'In Memoriam' displayed on the screen._

 **NEXT TIME ON… SURVIVOR.**

 _In our special finale event, which of the final four will come out on top with the thousand dollar prize?_

 _Will it be…_ _Luigi, the daddy? "Fuck you Mario, fuck you Sonic, and the Olympic Games, I'm still here."_

 _Rouge, the femme fatale? "I'll never lose to the likes of you."_

 _Tails, the mawma? "I have a million times more to play for now than before."_

 _Or Toadette, the ambiguously brown? "I'd have to be retarded to jump ship now."_


	15. But What if it Do? Part I

Randy in a nice light blue suit standing before a cheering crowd in New York City, "This season on Survivor!"

"The twenty-four castaways were divided into four tribes," shots of Sonic and Tails on the couch and the Nights tribe fighting over eating the chao, "while Tails and Rouge enjoyed safety on the Ring and Nights tribes, on the Shell tribe," shot of Luigi sprinting into the jungle, "Luigi found an idol day one, but not wanting to use it, allowed his allies Yoshi and Mario to go the first two days," shots of Yoshi's and Mario's torches getting snuffed. "Meanwhile on Toadette's Mushroom tribe, a clear class divide brought out the worst in everyone, leading even her fellow princesses to blindside white supremacist Rosalina," Rosalina's torch getting snuffed.

"On Day 4, a swap to three tribes shocked everyone," shot of Tails screaming in fear of a massacre. "The new Mushroom tribe crumbled under their self-sabotaging leader Amy Rose," shot of Amy pulling out her advantage, "leading to three votes in a row steered by Toadette," shots of Froggy, Shadow, and Cream's torches getting snuffed.

"At a shocking double tribal, on Ring," Shot of Wario's mouth agape seeing Maria's mouth on her daddy's dick, "When Wario saw too much, the Robotniks sided with the sisters to vote him out, while on Nights," Big is shown raping a chao, "Rouge and Luigi formed a key secret alliance forming part of a minority coalition to target the chao rapist Big," Luigi and Rouge are shown plotting with Birdo and Noki, shots of Wario and Big's torches getting snuffed.

"Given the chance to mutiny, the Mushroom tribe went extinct, while Tails escaped from his serial rapist Sonic into the arms of his new rapists D.K. and Bowser," Tails shown crashing onto the Ring tribe mat and getting plowed. "But the mutiny allowed Sonic to rise to power on Nights, with a team of his new slave Luigi, Rouge, and her showmance Knuckles, voting out known tranny Birdo before disposing of his own sheep Amy Rose," shots of Birdo and Amy getting their torches snuffed, "While on Ring, Maria died in a car accident," shot of Nurse Gollum using the jaws of life.

"The tribes celebrated with a merge funeral," shots of Eggman pulling the idol out of the cake and D.K. violating Maria's corpse. "While the OG Mushroom girls and Eggman tried to run the tribe, they were usurped by Team Sonic joined by Tails, a racially persuaded D.K., and flipper n word Noki," shots of Sonic and Luigi DP'ing Tails and D.K. playing his Bongos with Rouge and Knuckles, "eliminating Daisy, followed by Bowser, backstabbed in a split vote against his new flame Peach," Daisy's and Bowser's fires going out.

"The castaways' funny business resulted in several pregnancies, ending with Toadette's miscarriage, Tails's litter of 4, and Rouge's decision to abort putting her in danger," emotional montage of Toadette's bloody poose, Sonic cannibalizing Sonic Jr., and the black couple arguing. "But after Rouge found religion, Tikal bailed her out with an idol, sending Sonic home with 2 votes as his team broke apart," shots of Tikal and Knuckles pulling out their idols, Sonic's torch getting snuffed.

"After the final ten was split into two groups to vote out two castaways, two alliances solidified, with Toadette dumping Peach to join Rouge in the black people alliance with Knuckles and D.K.," shots of Toadette whispering with Rouge and Peach's elimination, "while Tails and Luigi remained dating despite their master's exit, and formed a white alliance with Eggman by sacrificing Tails's mixed daughter, to vote out Tikal," shot of Foxxy Kong burning at the stake, Tikals torch going out.

"When the groups were rejoined, Luigi and Tails started fucking Knuckles," shot of Luigi's romantic picnic with Knuckles, "while Rouge and Toadette chose to flip on the blacks in favor of allies Luigi and Eggman, sending D.K. and Toadette's former closest ally Noki packing," shots of D.K. and Noki's torches getting snuffed.

"And last time," same recycled shot of Tails screaming in labor, "After Tails's fifth child was born, a shocking immunity challenge revealed Eggman and Maria's little secret as the entire tribe except Rouge was diagnosed with HIV," shot of Nurse Gollum looking judgmental. "While Rouge conspired to eliminate Tails to ensure Luigi's loyalty, the plumber wasn't having it, targeting Toadette with his boyfriend. But after Tails's marriage-allegiance with Knuckles went down the drain," shot of Baby Luigi swallowing pills, "he and Toadette flipped the script, forcing a tie to take out a bigger threat in Knuckles," shot of Knuckles stomping away from Tribal, "While after being banished to Exile, a race through time against Maria's AIDS claimed the Doctor's life," Eggman's corpse is shown on the stretcher.

The camera pulls back to show Randy on the soundstage in New York City, "With only four castaways remaining, who will win the thousand dollar prize?" Ethnic men scream as the first part of the finale begins.

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Night 15**

* * *

Harmonious woodwind music playing over the final four returning to the camp, which is still somewhat covered in foam from Nurse Gollum's fire extinguisher.

Shot of Tails using Eggman's old jacket to clean up the fire pit as Luigi breaks some sticks on his wobbly knee nearby, "So whichever one loses the next challenge goes?" Tails asks in a low voice.

" _I don't think I could ever turn on Tails, but I owe a lot to Rouge as well," Luigi with his pants scrunched up wading in the water thoughtfully. "We've been working together since Day 4, and I'm worried I'll have to choose between them soon," rubbing his elbow noncommittally._

"Anyone else starving?" Rouge flops onto a log near the boys sensually. Toadette hovers next to her but awkwardly doesn't sit, their eyes lock.

" _Toadette really shat the bed on that vote, now I might have to light this puss on fire at Tribal," Rouge scowling as she considers her next move on a hammock. "Now I have to put all my eggs in the Luigi basket. And how's a girl supposed to think when we've been out of food for days?"_

Tails's stomach, covered in stretch marks groans desperately. "Toadette wanna come help find some berries?" they both get up and wander off, leaving Rouge and Luigi at the fire.

"So tonight," Luigi eyeing Rouge, "Did you do that?" in reference to the Knuckles vote.

"I did not do that," Rouge shaking her head genuinely as she applies her Dig Nails, she points over at Baby Luigi's grave, "Mind if I dig into that?"

Luigi frowning, "We just gotta vote Toadette, s'long as she doesn't win. I prom."

Rouge with a fistful of dirt, "But what if she do! You prom for real?"

Luigi makes a poop face.

 _Tails elated as he licks himself clean dutifully, "I can't believe it wasn't me! My last-minute plan with Toadette end is finally feeling so close and I can't wait to win the game, go home and start a nuclear family with Luigi and my two kids. I have a million times more to play for now than before."_

Toadette and Tails looking very juvenile in some bushes in the night vision, Tails pulls Tanya Ann into the frame. "All of this will be yours, Toadette," he runs a hand along the length of his daughter, "Thank you."

Toadette, looking unsure, kneels to the ground to plant a kiss on the turtle girl's hand, "What a sweetie. I'll make you a good husband Tanya Ann," she places a shoddy woven promise ring on Tanya Ann's claw, and lifts up a coconut, "a toast to our alliance Tails!"

Tails bumps his coconut with Toadette's, neither of them notice as a shadowy figure snatches Tanya Ann away from behind them as they wander back to camp.

 _Toadette's braids hanging over her face limply, "The Doctor's death has completely tanked my game. I was really counting on the #AidsCarCrashAlliance to help us split up the couple next vote. Maybe Rouge does have my back to force a tie, but it's way more important to ensure the vote's off of me."_

Tails and Toadette arrive back at camp with a pathetic amount of berries as Rouge is picking some meat off a tiny bone.

"What's that, Rouge?" Tails offering her a little red berry.

Rouge chewing to avoid a response, "There's tree-mail!" She pulls a card out of her tit, passing it over.

Tails unseals it and reads aloud as Toadette and Luigi crane to see, "Look up bitches."

The castaways all squinting their eyes trying to see in the dark, Luigi points a finger, "What's a-that?"

A huge shadowy descending ballsack shape approaches them from the sky, eventually the light of the fire reveals it to be Randy with a small parachute. Landing gracefully, he removes his helmet, "Congratulations final 4, the final tribal council will take place in two nights but before then, two more of you must go home. Dancing with the Stars is over so it's time for your next Immunity challenge… AT TRIBAL COUNCIL."

Chilling ethnic screeching in the soundtrack as Toadette is shown gasping. "We're going BACK?" Rouge places a hand on a hip. Tails instinctively grabs Luigi's dick and pulls him away.

"Tails, there's no time," Luigi smiling sheepishly at Tails.

"Exactly, we need to decide on a vote," as Tails gnaws on Luigi's dick through his pants. "I'm scared."

 _Tails wiping the semen off of his mouth calculatedly, "I can't afford to switch up the plan tonight, this vote must be exact. Luigi must see things my way."_

Rouge and Toadette grabbing their torches by the shelter, Rouge laying down the law, "Girl, no games tonight. This is do or die we gonna have to go to fire. Unless it's no choice it HAS to be Tails tonight," her right tit shakes as she enunciates.

Toadette slinging her bag along her ovular body, "But what if it do?"

Rouge makes a poop face.

" _Ayy, I don't have time to smack sense into this negrita," Toadette letting the latina come out in frustration as she holds a lemon, "Why does she trust that Luigi guy? I'd be retarded to jump ship now but if she sells me down the river it's back to the taqueria with me," her eyes glaze over with family trauma._

 _Luigi anxious as he's still putting his clothes on, "I have to try to win tonight, but I expect Rouge will win a third time. She really showed she's a physical threat by not having AIDS."_

" _I didn't get a coat hanger abortion to go home number four, and to the poor bitch I'm voting for," Rouge voice-over as the tribe is shown filing back to tribal, "I'll never lose to the likes of you."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Night 15**

* * *

It's now the middle of the damn night as bell chimes play in the soundtrack over ethnic moans, the light of the four remaining torches is visible in a long shot showing the approach to the charred remains of the Casinopolis.

Luigi's face lifts in surprise as he sees the jury already assembled on the benches, Randy giving a little shit-eating grin from his podium as everyone takes a seat. "Time to get to today's Immunity challenge, first things first Rouge I'll take it back," Randy wagging a finger at Rouge, she flies out of her seat landing gracefully in front of Randy for him to take the necklace.

"So I'm sure you've noticed our eight jurors assembled here, including Knuckles, voted out at the last Tribal Council," Randy explains over close-up of Knuckles smiling showing his grill, "You're gonna prove just how well you know them, we're bringing back last season's final four challenge, Jury Trivia. Each juror has prepared a personal question, you will all write down an answer and reveal at the same time, person with the most correct after all eight wins Immunity and a one in three shot at the thou."

"We're gonna be going in a top model backwards order, starting with Knuckles," Randy passes out whiteboards to the contestants and organizes his note cards, "At what number did Knuckles's debut rap album peak on the Billboard Hot 100?"

Close-up of Tails looking white and clueless. He eventually holds up '100' cluelessly, while Toadette guesses '34' diplomatically having no idea, Luigi holds up '67' wide-eyed, and Rouge confidently holds up '89'.

"Correct answer is 89, only Rouge got it right. Moving on to Noki, how old is she?" Randy puts a hand on his mouth scandalously.

Shot of Noki giving a little giggle as Rouge twists her face in confusion. She holds up '35', while Tails smilingly guesses '24', Toadette holds up '48' and Luigi, wincing, holds up '52'.

"Answers all across the board but Toadette gets it with 48, that's 1 point each for the ladies. Next question, where is D.K. from?"

After a moment, "Everyone reveal." Luigi's whiteboard reads 'Jungle Japes' while Toadette holds up 'Atlanta' with uncertainty. Rouge giving D.K. a little wink as she holds up 'Baltimore'. Tails holds up 'Africa', D.K. shown scrunching his mouth up on the jury bench.

"Correct answer was Baltimore, again only Rouge gets it right, pulling into the lead with two. Our next question is from Tikal, what is her daddy's name?"

Toadette incredulously mouthing "What?" as she rocks on her stool, hopelessly writing 'Mr. Tikal." Luigi similarly having no idea holds up 'Don't know.' Rouge shown scribbling out her first guess, then writes 'Papachacock,' while Tails being nerdy holds up 'Pachacamac'.

"Rouge is close, but spelling counts, Tails is on the board with one. Peach asks, what is my favorite beverage?"

Shot of Peach smiling on the bench looking fabulous in a purple mini-dress. Rouge frowning not knowing what white people drink, holds up 'Iced Tea', while Luigi guesses 'Lemonade'.Tails and Toadette both smile knowingly, remembering that moment after the mutiny, and hold up 'Fiji Water'.

"Tails and Toadette both score another point with Fiji water, tying it up with Rouge at two, Luigi still not in this. Onto the next question, who did Sonic say was his hottest ex?"

Sonic shown sitting back on the jury, tapping his foot to show off his new designer kicks. Toadette shrugs as she guesses 'Luigi', Rouge holds up 'Tails,' Tails writes down 'Elise', and Luigi, running out of time and blanking on the name, scrawls down 'Princess '06'. Shot of Sonic all "pfft" at the ladies' answers having no intention of relinquishing Tails or Luigi.

"I'll accept Princess '06, the correct answer was Princess Elise. Tails and Luigi both score, Tails pulling into the lead with three, Luigi trailing with one with the girls both at two. Everyone still in this with two questions left. Question seven," Randy narrows his eyes. "Bowser asks, how many Koopalings are there?"

Shot of Tails counting desperately on his fingers. He holds up '7', next to Rouge's '5', Toadette's '6', and Luigi's '1'.

"Again, answers all across the board, and the correct answer is…"

"Eight," Bowser cuts him off, snarling as he stands up from the jury bench holding up Tanya Ann, who he was hiding behind his fat body the whole time. "I sued the show for custody and won. And would ya look at this," he holds Tanya Ann's finger close to the light of the fire to show a large rock shining on it, Bowser is all like "Bwaa" as he spits flames onto Toadette's dinky engagement ring, burning it to ash.

"But who-" Tails whipping his head around in bewilderment.

"We just really felt a connection watching her little bro die," camera pans to the end of the jury bench where Knuckles waves a matching rock on his giant finger. Close-up of Toadette gawking sweatily as the blindside soundtrack plays. Tanya Ann nodding in hesitant agreement, refusing to look at her weeping abusive mother.

Randy bangs a gavel, "Silence jury, nobody got it right, with one question left and Tails leading you by two, Luigi you have no shot at Immunity you can put down your whiteboard," shot of Luigi limply tossing away his whiteboard in defeat. Randy glaring at the castaways, "Final question, from Daisy. What is her favorite horse's name?"

As Tails, Toadette, and Rouge write their answers, Noki is shown rolling her eyes on the jury. Daisy giving the contestants a meaningful look. Randy slow and dramatic, "Okay, everybody reveal."

Shot of Rouge holding up 'Sunset?' breathlessly, slowly panning to Tails holding up 'Cruiser', before resting on Toadette with a little smile holding up 'Adderall'. Shot of Daisy beaming.

"And the correct answer…" Randy pausing suspensefully as the fast music builds, "is Adderall, meaning Toadette and Tails are both tied with three points."

Toadette all like "I'm the best!"

Randy continues, "Seeing as Eggman is dead and his seat on the jury is vacant, there are no more questions to be asked-"

"What's that I heard? An empty spot on the jury and a tie to be broken? Never fear, Amy Rose is here!"

Amy's theme song My Sweet Passion plays as she struts into Tribal Council. "Excuse me Randy, but I heard the news of the Doctor's death, and seeing as I was the last person to go before merge other than Maria who also died, I've come to rescue you!"

"Sure okay," Randy shrugs, "What's your question for Tails and Toadette?"

Amy giving a huge smile, "Umm, who was my best friend in the game?" she runs over to Randy to whisper the answer in his ear before taking a seat on the jury bench.

Toadette's hair coming undone frantically as Tails gives a slight frown, both write an answer.

"Reveal," Randy commands. Silence as Toadette holds up 'Cream' and Tails holds up 'Sonic'. "The correct answer is… Sonic, TAILS WINS IMMUNITY!"

 **Tribal Council**

 **Day 16**

* * *

The sun is starting to creep above the horizon as Randy places Immunity around Tails's neck.

"Let's start off this Tribal Council, Tails do you feel good knowing the most about the jury along with being safe?" Randy gesturing to the jury with a hand, close-up of Sonic looking unenthused.

"I'd feel a lot better if you gave me my children back," Tails cuttingly as a shot of Tanya Ann still sitting with Bowser on the jury is shown. "It's been tomorrow Randy, where is Chaos 0?"

"He uh, got into our tent of items to be auctioned," Randy looking guilty, "And seems to have eaten something bad. We have to give him one last check-up but you'll see him soon emoji," he changes the subject. "Luigi, are you worried it's two against two tonight given your relationship?"

Luigi swallowing hard, "I'm always worried Randy."

Randy not accepting that, "Does that put you in direct danger tonight, because Tails is safe? Wouldn't the logical conclusion be for Toadette and Rouge to vote you?" Randy clearly interfering, Toadette shown nodding her head while staring at Rouge.

Luigi still not budging, "Maybe so."

Randy sounding incredulous, "Rouge, is the vote that simple tonight?"

Rouge with her legs crossed, "Vote's never that simple. But I know my decision tonight will be the best for my chances," shots of Luigi and Toadette both looking nervous are shown.

"Toadette, are you prepared for a potential tie vote tonight? Have you practiced making fire?" Randy quipping.

Toadette with a croaking laugh, "Oh I'm not worried about fire Randy, me and Miss Noki made just about every fire on Mushroom beach!" Noki shown looking unimpressed by Toadette's posturing. "But yes Randy, I am fully prepared for whatever happens, I have faith in the plans I made and I've shown my loyalty in this game," cut to Peach's mouth falling open in disgust.

"With that kind of attitude it sounds like it's time to vote, Tails any thoughts of giving up the necklace?"

Tails shaking his head politely, "No thanks Randy."

"Then you cannot vote for Tails. Luigi, you're up," Randy squinting from the daylight.

Voting music cuts in as Luigi nauseously hobbles over and writes down a name unseen. "I respect you mama. Sorry." Camera rests cryptically on Rouge and Toadette.

Toadette pulling her vest up sharply as she approaches the urn, she's shown drawing a little flame next to [Luigi] in fancy cursive. "You better get ready gringo, nowhere left to hide now."

Gruesome shot of Tails's gooch is shown to obstruct his vote from being shown, "Things have changed."

Rouge whispering sexily as she holds up a vote, "We've been through a lot together but it has to end like this… you're too dangerous." Ethnic moaning rises to a crazed pitch as a shot of Luigi itching his buss fades into one of Toadette biting a nail.

"I'll go count the votes," Randy retrieves the urn. "Person voted out will have to leave the Casinopolis immediately, I'll read the votes."

"First vote…" [Toadette], shot of Toadette giving a slight nod.

Randy pulls out the next vote, [Luigi]. "One vote Toadette, one vote Luigi." Camera rests on Rouge blinking. Luigi rounding his lips.

Randy unfolds the next vote, [Toadette]. "That's two votes Toadette, one vote Luigi, one vote left." Toadette rubbing her hands together, Luigi shaking his legs, shot lingers on a zooming-in shot of Rouge's right tit.

"Nineteenth person voted out and the tenth member of our jury," Toadette turns to shoot a look at Rouge before the vote is even read, [Toadette]. "That's three, and that's enough, I'll need your torch."

Toadette, looking pissed and a bit spun, accepts hugs from both Tails and Luigi. Rouge comes in for one, but Toadette pokes her chest and blurts "You're an idiot" before embracing her.

Rouge giggling, "We'll see."

"We will see," Toadette walking past the shocked jury with her torch, setting it down next to Randy. "Well, Randy?"

"Toadette, the tribe has spoken," he snuffs her torch. "Time for you to go."

Toadette turns around to wave and give a fake smile to the final three before turning, her unfurling braid flopping beside her, to walk into the blue light which looks stupid given it being daytime now.

"Well," Randy takes a deep breath as the camera shows Rouge smiling. "Looks like someone made a big gamble tonight. But congratulations, Rouge, Luigi and Tails you have made Final 3, as the sun rises over the beautiful Mystic Ruins you will be walking not yet back to camp, but instead on a morning hike of Rites of Passage to commemorate those that have fallen, before I'll meet you later today for the final Immunity Challenge."

 _Toadette still flustered on her way to Ponderosa, "Wow. The last thing I expected was for Rouge to do me like that, what a crazy bitch. But honestly, after how I did my girls, I may have had that one coming."_

Cut to Randy in front of the cheering audience, "A shocking betrayal! We're just getting started here tonight, don't go anywhere!" he points into the camera as it zooms out to show all the ugly children screaming in the front row of the audience before cutting to commercial.


	16. But What if it Do? Part II

"Wow, that Fiji water looks so clean, I can't believe men have never touched it!" Randy plugging the sponsor as we cut back from commercial. "Now we're down to just our final three hoes, Luigi, Tails, and Rouge, I'm gonna ask a very special friend and Survivor expert here in the audience," Randy runs off the stage toward the audience as loud cheers are heard, he crouches down next to a little asian girl in the front row of the audience, "Hisoka who do you think is gonna win survivor?"

She holds up a little parchment while smiling asianly, it reads [Luigi] "I think Luigi should win, he's sooo hot!"

More cheers and awws from the audience as Randy points at the camera, "Let's see if she's right folks, let's get back to it!"

 **Rites of Passage**

 **Day 16**

* * *

Emotional track begins with some shimmery tones as Tails, Luigi, and Rouge are seen hiking into the jungle, where they find a station to put some traditional accessories on.

" _As a black woman I'm very proud to have made it this far," Rouge with some weird tribal paint on her chest. "I realize I'm gonna have to win this challenge, but I've proven I'm more than capable."_

" _After losing my brother Day 2 I thought I was a goner," Luigi wearing some leaves around his neck, "And now I'm here in the final 3, and no matter who wins I'm not going home! Funny how things change, ah? Fuck you Mario, fuck you Sonic, and the Olympic games, I'm still here."_

 _Tails teary-eyed donning an authentic poncho, "They've taken away everything I love, except my dear Luigi. I think remembering all our old friends will be good for my soul and pussy."_

The final three are seen finding the first torch, with a tag reading 'Yoshi' attached.

Luigi wincing, "I feel awful. He didn't deserve that at all."

 _As flashbacks of Yoshi play from his few hours on the island, "Of course it sucks to be the first out. It should have been Luigi's fake ass."_

They approach the next torch, labeled 'Rosalina'.

"That lady seemed… nice," Tails trails off. Luigi and Rouge shrug, none of them met her.

 _Footage of Rosalina doing her favorite, the sun salutation, plays, "I think the girls were just jealous of me, but I still had a good time, since coming home I've started teaching Zumba."_

Luigi emotionally throws a hand on Mario's torch, "Guess it's Luigi time now."

" _This game was a load of caca," over footage of Mario struggling in the running challenge. "America should choose who goes home."_

The final three reach the next torch, "Froggy!" Rouge calls out fondly.

" _I really loved the Nights tribe, but that swap really mixed me up," over flashbacks of Froggy swimming gracefully. "I really thought I had more game in me. Guess not."_

As they gather around Shadow's torch, "He was a cool guy," Tails noncommittally.

"He was on Yellow and then he went to Red," Luigi notes.

 _Shot of Shadow skating through the jungle, "I'm pissed my 30-year-old relationship with Maria was aired on live television, how? The fuck?"_

The next torch is labeled 'Cream'. "She was a sweet lil girl," Rouge explaining to the other two, "too pure and virginal for this game."

" _Amy really should've been more careful with our only clue," over a few shots of Cream looking useless._

The final three converge around Wario's torch as a key change is heard in the repetitive soundtrack, "He was a sneaky, sneaky little girl, always ready to blindside someone," Luigi kicking the ground with contempt.

" _Heh heh, I'm happy I went when I did," over footage of Wario checking Luigi's bag and throwing the challenge to Toadette. "My net worth has increased several dozen milli since then and I also didn't get AIDS on the island."_

As Big's torch comes into view, Luigi pauses uncomfortably. "I don't know what to say about him."

"He was a monster, but all monsters are human," Rouge sympathetically looking at his torch.

 _Flashbacks play of Big molesting the chaos, "They can't say I did anything wrong, proof?" his voice-over was graciously supplied by the prison he was sent to._

The group reaches Birdo's torch, Rouge and Luigi both look guilty.

"She was really nice to me when Sonic hurt my bum-bum," Tails reflecting bittersweetly.

"Yeah, I feel bad for landing the knife in her," Rouge putting it on a little.

" _I am so very thankful Survivor gave me the platform to inspire little boys, girls, and everyone in between around the world," over footage of Birdo swimming in the water with Daisy. "If only my tribe were more open-minded."_

Arriving at Amy Rose's torch, "Ohh, Amy," Luigi smiling bitchily.

"It was her way or the highway," Rouge nodding.

" _Being the prettiest girl in the game was tough, but I still made it pretty darn far!" shot of Amy finding her hidden advantage. "This game my honeymoon with Sonic, I wish he had not only voted me out but also murdered me."_

Lingering break in the track as the final three all lower their heads and put a hand on Maria's torch.

 _Shot of Maria rejecting Daisy's pill is shown with a haunting recycled Maria voice-over, "I was DYING on that bench!"_

Another key change as the music swells back triumphantly, the next torch labeled 'Daisy' is at the foot of the large pyramid in the middle of the jungle.

"She… was kind of a bitch," Luigi coughs.

 _Footage of Daisy eating her vegan pizza as she moralizes in voiceover, "In my time on Survivor I learned a lot about myself, and a lot about the kinds of people I should trust," she ends on a racist note._

"Big B," Rouge says hoodly as they all proceed up the steps of the pyramid to the next torch, labeled 'Bowser'.

"I hope he's taking good care of Tanya Ann," Tails ponders with concern.

 _Over a montage of Bowser plowing Tails and Peach and burning down the Casinopolis, "No doubt I woulda won if they let me get a vote further. I'll miss being king of Shell beach."_

As they proceed up the stairs, Sonic's torch comes into view, Tails and Luigi both shed a tear as Rouge winces.

"The man, the myth, the legend, Mr. Sonic," Tails sobs.

 _Over victorious shots of Sonic winning challenges and raping Tails, "I know I'm a survivor legend, whoever the jury votes to win is a faker."_

Near the top of the pyramid now, the final three come across the torch labeled 'Peach'.

"That was a tough broad," Rouge acknowledging the white girl's strength.

" _This is fun," over shots of Peach skiing and putting on her alternate Daisy costume. "I'm not mad I couldn't win the game of Survivor because I'm winning the game of life."_

Female vocalist starts wailing in harmony with the soundtrack as the three breathlessly reach the top of the poop-colored pyramid, Tails takes a little seat to rest next to Tikal's torch.

"Nothing wrong with a woman of strong faith and strong morals," Rouge wistful.

" _Everything went according to Nights's plan," over flashbacks of Tikal throwing herself in front of a chao and praying at her shrine. "One of those three is gonna win the thousand dollars, and the cool thing is, xe already knows who that is."_

After stopping to pee Luigi leads his girl and lover down, encountering a torch labeled 'DK', he chuckles lightly.

Tails a bit sorrowful, "He seemed like he woulda been a good daddy." Rouge nodding in agreement resentfully.

 _DK's steamy encounter with Maria on the Rainbow Cruise plays in slow-motion, "I kept it real out on the island, who gonna tell me otherwise?"_

"Noki!" the final three in unison as they reach her torch another few steps down. Rouge gives her torch a lil kiss.

"I don't think we'll ever forget that woman," Luigi thoughtfully.

" _At first I thought losing game would make me anger, make me feel dark inside," over some shots of Noki completing a puzzle and being wrapped up in a blanket like a stank little circle. "But I have just a few time left for that, and so I am happy."_

As they gather around the torch labeled 'Knuckles', Rouge with a little sigh. "His dick was next level."

Tails looking fraught with traumatic memories as Luigi concedes, "Yeah, he was really hot."

" _I thought the streets made me hard but apparently that ain't shit on some faggots and women," laid over a flashback of Knuckles making sweet love to Rouge. "On some real shit though the game made me a better man."_

Another moment of silence in the soundtrack as Rouge, Tails, and Luigi all pay their respects at Eggman's torch. "Rest in peace Doctor," Tails weeping.

"His death really brought life to our games," Luigi gazing at the torch gratefully.

 _Eerie sound clip of Eggman just being like "Hoi" is heard over flashbacks of him kissing Maria on the mouth and falling off of the tower at the final 10 challenge._

Finally, at the base of the pyramid again, they reach the final torch, labeled 'Toadette'.

"She's gonna hate me forever," Rouge looking a bit guilty, "But she really played herself."

" _Eek! Nonono! I lost!" Montage of Toadette getting in a car crash and miscarrying, "I try to live life without regrets, and so I have no regrets."_

The final three carried the torches back up to the top of the Mystic Ruins echidna pyramid. Rouge reads the note placed by production, "Place the torches in the firepit and pay your respects."

Tails cries as he throws the torches one by one into the flames.

" _Watching all these torches burn is really just reminding me of Foxxy Kong, do I really deserve the money more than these people?" Tails squeezing excess milk from his tit._

" _Who would have thought little Luigi from Shell tribe would make it to the final three, somehow?" Luigi giving the camera an awkward giggle, "Nah, I know exactly how."_

 _Rouge shown confident with a stunning mountain vista in the background, "Remembering all my fallen black brothers and sister made me realize my responsibility, I need to win this challenge for more than just me."_

 **Immunity Challenge**

 **Day 16**

* * *

The three finalists walked down into the chasm of water in the Mystic Ruins, Randy stood wearing a cowboy hat, "Welcome to your final immunity challenge! Starting on the largest of a series of lily pads, every fifteen minutes you will move to the next smaller lily pad. As the platforms get smaller, it will get tougher to maintain their balance. Only your feet can touch the platform. If your hands or butt touch the platform or you fall off, you are eliminated. The last person standing wins Immunity. You will have a fiddy fiddy shot at the money."

Rouge rubs her nipples in anticipation. Shot fades into a long view of the three contestants all on their lily pads organized like a lil triangle with them all about ten feet apart. Chaos 4 arises from the waters as Randy is cocking his pistol. "You'll also have to fight Tails newest child as well." Randy places a finger on the trigger, "Survivors ready? Go!" He shoots a bullet and it passes through Chaos' head, angering it.

Electric guitar music cuts into the track as the chaos water monster slaps one of it tendrils into the water. Luigi clenches his anus to steady himself.

Tails overcome with emotion seeing his child as he wobbles slightly, "Please my child, calm down!"

Chaos 4 staring at his mother lifelessly, does a little backflip with his shark looking tail sending waves rippling out. Cut to Rouge's titties doing a huge shake up and down round and round as she holds her arms out to keep her balance as the wave crashes by.

Camera spins in an overhead shot to show time passage, Chaos 4 is making weird screaming noises as it bops up and down out of the water. Shot of Luigi doing a gay little crouch to stay steady.

"You've been up there for ten minutes, this is really a matter of how bad do you want it?" Randy announces each word slowly, over a shot of Chaos 4 swimming over to Rouge's lilypad and shaking it violently.

Flapping her wings desperately to stay on, "What? No fair!"

"Rouge STRUGGLING," Randy screams over the sounds of water sloshing.

Tails ashamed of his child's behavior, "He's not angry I think he's just upset, come to mama!" he calls out.

Chaos 4 zips through the water glitchily over to Tails's lilypad and starts shaking it, "Stop it Chaos! Stop it right now!" Tails reprimanding the water monster, after a prolonged struggle Tails can't resist and flies off the lilypad with his Tails to slap his child across the face.

"Tails, out of the challenge! No shot at immunity," Randy points at the child abuse.

"Luigi," Rouge, hand on a hip, turns to the plumber immediately, "Jump off now you know I'ma take you," she gestures over to Tails still distracted by the abuse.

Luigi looking back and forth between the two anxiously as he twists his legs like he has to take a whiz, "You just jump then!"

"I know you don't wanna make the choice Luigi," Rouge sounding very hot and out of breath. Luigi doesn't respond to her, staring forward in focus.

Camera swirling again above the scene as 'Time elapsed: 30 min' pops up in the corner of the screen.

"You're thirty minutes into the challenge," Randy superfluously. Camera shows shots of Rouge looking spent, Luigi trying to shake a leg out as Tails is still fighting his child, performing a tail spin attack bringing its health bar down to about half.

"Just, let it go," Rouge begging Luigi. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"What are you talking about, that necklace is mine!" Luigi defiant, pauses for an awkwardly long time "You got that?"

"Blood traitor! Abomination!" Tails shrieking as he punches Chaos in the mouth, suddenly the child shrinks significantly in size as one of the Chaos Emerald immunity idols is sent flying out of his watery form. Still glaring at Rouge in determination, Luigi doesn't notice it flying towards him and it hits him straight upside the head, Brawl tripping sound effect is heard as he falls on his sweet ass.

"ROUGE WINS IMMUNITY and a one in two shot at that thou!" Randy throws his fingers up as Rouge flies over. Shot of Luigi looking devastated on his ass.

"Victory is my destiny," Rouge haughtily as Randy places the necklace over her titties.

"I'll see you guys in a few at Tribal where you will decide which of these lovely boys will sit next to you at the Final Tribal Council."

 _Rouge looking very emotional leaning against a palm tree, "The one thing I needed to do was win that challenge, and I did it. I proved them all wrong."_

 _Tails voice-over as he is shown leading a retarded-looking Chaos 3 back to camp on a leash behind Rouge and Luigi, "I think my game is over tonight, but I've won something all the more precious."_

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 16**

* * *

Female soloist wailing painstakingly in the soundtrack is heard as the final three finally return to their camp. As Tails takes Chaos 3 into the jungle to poop, Rouge takes a little seat on the edge of the shelter looking very erect with the necklace.

" _This is the biggest decision I've had to make since the abortion, I need to make sure I don't fuck this up," Rouge pensive as shots of the two boys are shown over rhythmic drum beats. "Luigi has obviously been my closest ally, but my worry is, will the jury hear that and think I was just his slave?"_

Luigi is shown curled up in the shelter a few feet from Rouge, trying to take a nap after the long night they've had, he sleepily sits up. "I can't believe we did it. They never saw us coming."

Rouge staring into the fire, "I can't believe it either. You a real one L."

" _Rouge and I really made out like robbers this season," Luigi looking very gaunt compared to day one as he lounges in the sand, "One of us definitely deserves to win, it's a fact. I'll have my work cut out for me arguing my case, but I think Tails will influence the jury with his hole."_

Meanwhile, Tails is seen struggling to control his leashed child as he is dragged through the jungle, "Slow down Chaos 3, you really looking to get this fist for dinner!"

They emerge at the Nights shrine, where the little chaos are all bowed down in reverence to the savior Chaos 3. A small angelic Korean-sounding chorus sings as Tails's child leads him through the crowd of worshippers to the shrine, where a bloody Hero chao is being sacrificed by stabbing while nailed to a stone in honor of his arrival.

As the Hero chao gasps out a dying breath, the clouds part and Nights gracefully descends from the sky, landing before Tails.

"Thank you, sweet princess," Nights whispers to Tails before doing a little flip and kissing Tails on the bussy. She then teleports away in a little poof of sparkles and the ceremony ends as Chaos 3 turns around and murders the rest of the chaos in attendance.

Luigi arrives and runs up to Tails ignoring the carnage, "I'll miss you," there's a tear in his Italian eye.

Tails sobbing as he throws his arms around the taller man, "When am I gonna see you again?"

Luigi patting Tails's shoulder with a constipated expression.

" _I was an innocent little thing when I came out here, and somewhere along the way I found Luigi," piano strains as Tails wipes away tears, suppressing memories of his rapists while sitting on a little rock. "This game is evil to break us apart like this."_

 _Luigi voice-over as the final three are shown walking to tribal council, "Me and Tails after the game? Uhh…"_

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 16**

* * *

Randy with arms crossed as the final three march in over booming music, "Back again so soon? Let's bring in our jury, Daisy, Bowser, Sonic, Peach, Tikal, D.K., Noki, Knuckles, Amy, filling in for the Doctor, and Toadette, voted out at the last Tribal Council." Camera shows Toadette gawking at the necklace resting on Rouge's voluptuous chest, Rouge gives a little bitchy smile in return.

As the whistlely music starts playing, "Rouge, how does it feel to have overcome the odds and to have this decision tonight?"

Caressing the necklace, "Randy, so much of my game hung on that challenge, and it was _wet,_ but I did it," Peach is shown giving Daisy an impressed look on the jury bench, D.K. looking thoughtful as Rouge continues, "Somehow I knew I'd have to make this choice eventually."

"I'm gonna let the two boys give a final plea for your vote before you decide," Randy shooting a finger gun at Luigi, "Luigi, you're first."

Luigi clearing his throat, "I've played this whole game by your side mama, we've gotten through it all together. There's blood on these white gloves, as much as I love him that fox is innocent." Amy Rose's eyebrows shoot up from the jury as Bowser stifles a chuckle.

Tails sputters looking a little hopeless and betrayed, "Maybe I can't say I played hard like you or Luigi, but please Rouge, for your unborn child, think about what I have gone through here," shot of Sonic squinting and Knuckles making an 'oh shit' face, camera lingers on Rouge blinking with her eyes locked forward.

"I think with that, for the last time, it's time to vote. As Tails and Luigi can only vote for each other tonight their votes cancel out. Rouge, you will cast the only deciding vote, so you're up," intense percussive track cuts in as Rouge is seen taking long sexy strides over to the urn, the jury turns to look at her ass as she walks by.

Taking a big black breath as Rouge writes down a name, "When I came out here, I told myself there was one kind of guy I couldn't risk going up against," over fading shots of Tails and Luigi each looking gay. "Sorry, but it's you."

A booming gong crash is heard as she takes her seat, "I'll count the vote," shot of the crackling fire as Randy retrieves the urn. "Once the vote is read, the decision is final," dramatically lifting the top off the urn and reaching inside. Shot of Luigi twisting his face in anticipation as Tails looks down, his eyes bugging out, camera rests on Rouge with her eyes close as music halts to silence.

"Twentieth person voted out and the eleventh and final member of the jury…" Randy slowly unfolds the vote and gazes at it suspensefully before turning it around, [Luigi] "One is enough tonight, Luigi bring me your torch."

Tails's mouth pops open in shock before a cut to Tikal beaming on the jury bench, Amy making an over exaggerated surprised reaction to get screen time. Rouge stands up, but Luigi sniffs into his moustache, turning his back on her as he grabs his torch, "Unbelievable." Tails throws himself around Luigi before letting him pass.

"Luigi, the tribe has spoken," Randy snuffs Luigi's torch. "Time for you to go."

Luigi turns to give one final bewildered look at Rouge before disappearing into the blue light.

"Rouge and Tails, you've made it as far as you can go in this game," Randy announces as the camera shows Rouge cracking a little smile. "Tomorrow you will make your case to the jury for the thousand dollars. Have a nice final night at the Airam camp."

" _I feel so humiliated," Luigi looking devastated in front of a fire, "I really thought it was Luigi time. She is CANCELLED."_

 **Airam Tribe**

 **Day 17**

* * *

Celebratory castanet beats over a shot of the sunrise over the ocean. Cut to Tails rubbing his eyes drowsily as he is risen, he sees the lovely French breakfast set out for them by production and gives an effeminate little cheer. He darts over to shake Rouge awake, "Rouge, there's food!"

"Wh-what?" Rouge looking very annoyed at being woken up, but then smells coffee and flies out of bed to it.

" _Before we dug into the food, there was a scale to see how much weight we had lost on the island," Tails munching on a baguette._

Rouge shown stepping onto the scale, "Wow! I lost twenty pounds," she smiles proudly her titties still looking big as ever as the scale reads '101'. "Still in wonderland though."

Tails winces as he steps onto the scale, covering the little display screen.

" _I could tell Tails was insecure about his body after all the extra baby weight, that rail-thin twink physique can't take five babies," Rouge pettily sipping on coffee._

"Okay so we're just gonna take off three," Tails making a diva hand gesture. "One sixty five, we weigh one sitty-five."

Tribal chorus is heard as Rouge and Tails fly around the camp dumping the gasoline provided with breakfast on the camp. Tails takes Chaos 3's hand as he lands gently by the flag as Rouge says a little prayer to Nights next to him, Nights emerges from the heavens and strikes the shelter with a mighty bolt of lightning setting it ablaze. Xe waves goodbye to the final two as they pick up their torches and make their way back to the Casinopolis.

" _All that bread feels good in my tummy, I'm ready to talk to the jury!" Tails hyperactive from too much sugar doing some spins._

 _Rouge voice-over as the smoldering camp is shown, "Tails did nothing this game other than his service and his crucial final 4 trivia win, I hope that fact can overcome racism."_

 **Final Tribal Council**

 **Night 17**

* * *

An eerie lone pan flute sounds rhythmically as Tails and Rouge pass through the burned doorway of the Casinopolis, they each take a seat.

"Rouge and Tails, congratulations on making it to day 17. Tonight is when the power shifts to the jury of eleven players you most recently voted out, other than the Doctor and Maria may they rest in peace," Randy blesses himself, "Let's bring 'em in. Daisy, Bowser, Sonic, Peach, Tikal, D.K., Noki, Knuckles, Amy, Toadette, and Luigi, voted out at the last Tribal Council," Luigi is shown making a stank face wearing a button-down shirt and khakis.

"So here's how tonight's gonna work, first I will allow each of the finalists to make an opening statement. Then, one by one the jury will have a chance to speak, to ask you questions or scream at the other jurors. Then the votes are cast before we fly back to New York Titty for the reveal. This is your final chance to impress me and save yourself from second place before the vote. Rouge, you're up first."

Rouge straightening her bra before beginning her speech, "I may have started out this game on the wrong foot," the camera shows a shot of Tikal. "But once I hit the swap this game was mine to keep, I had Luigi under my thumb and together we played both sides letting Sonic look like the leader. This left me as the middle negress at the merge up until I decided to abort. Now I know many of you may disagree with my decision but I plead with you, see how my game was unburdened by it afterward. I took control again like that," she snaps her fingers as a shot of D.K. and Knuckles is shown, "while Tails was busy breastfeeding and riding his man's coat tails. I proved myself in the challenges and was never come for again, how about that?"

Tails, unfazed, crosses his legs to hide his baggy pussy in modesty. "You all may have thought I was Sonic's bitch. And maybe I was," shot of Sonic punching a fist into his other palm, "But looking like the victim granted me protection. You all may have thought I was just an emotional mother, and maybe I was," shot of Tanya Ann sitting next to Bowser on the jury in a nice little floral dress, "But each baby you took away from me only made me stronger. And you all probably saw me as obviously pairing up with Luigi, and guess what, Mimi, I did," shot of Luigi smiling proudly on the bench, "but I was such a non-threat that they didn't even split us up when they had the chance," Toadette is shown blinking dumbly. "Who else can say they were never in danger?"

Randy rubbing his hands together, "Two compelling arguments. Time to turn things over to the jury, we'll start with the Princess of Ponderosa, miss Daisy."

Daisy skips up in front of the final two, she smiles at them, "Congratulations you two, very fun to watch. Now what would each of you say was your best move? I want Tails to answer first."

Tails gapes at Daisy for a few moments, "When I mutinied away to Ring, I think that really cast an image of I was on the bottom of the Nights tribe when that really wasn't the case. It made you and your alliance think you had me when you didn't." Tails shrugs away with his last sentence.

Daisy makes a slanted smile, "Rouge, what about you?"

"Well, I think I made a lot of good moves, but giving my life to Nights is my answer. I wouldn't be here without xer." Rouge blinks and Tikal nods at this answer.

"Alrighty then, good luck to you both." Daisy sits down drunkenly, her pills kicking in.

"Let's bring up her sister Peach next." Randy motions for Peach to get the fuck up.

Peach uses Bowser and D.K.'s hands to hoist herself up and saunters in front of Rouge and Luigi, "So, I don't really care, pick a number one through ten."

Rouge's mouth slips open, "Two."

"Eight?" Tails shrugs his twink shoulders.

Peach chucks a deuce and is all like, "Bye."

Randy nods satisfied, "Knuckles, you're up."

Knuckles clapping his hands together. "Rouge I ain't got no questions for you. I may have blown your game the fuck out when you chose to kill my child but in the end, you were real, and you killed it out here shorty, so I drop these guns in the sea of forgiveness."

Rouge bowing her head a little at him, "Thanks Knux."

"Tails, one question for you dog. I already had a fulling I was going at six. Why play me the fool and offer me Baby Luigi to wife?"

Tails frustrated, "I thought you were gonna vote Toadette with me, I wasn't gonna vote you until she came and warned me. I only voted you at seven because your penis really hurt my tussy," he seems to regret adding this immediately after as Rouge is seen side-eyeing him in judgment.

Knuckles nodding slightly in pride, "Das all I gotta say."

As he sits down, Randy points at miss Rose, "Amy, it's your turn now."

Amy rises wearing a cute lacy white blouse and black pencil skirt, "Tails, nice to meet you tonight!" the jury joins her in awkward laughter knowing the two never met in the game. "Wow!" she turns her attention to Rouge still smiling shittily. "Rouge, ignorance and arrogance are two things I do not favor. Two character traits that you exude. Arrogantly, you assumed that the people who wanted to protect the chaos were greedy and selfish players. You chastised me, a humanitarian, someone who voluntarily gives up their time for some of the poorest people on earth. Please explain to me how someone that exudes ignorance and arrogance toward this game does not disrespect the sole Survivor title and the game itself by being awarded it."

Rouge making a major stank face at this obviously rehearsed speech, "Girl bye, like I said Tikal and I are cool now, do you even believe in Nights? I'm sorry if I didn't fit into your white feminist dictatorship."

Amy returns to the jury bench looking slightly repulsed. "Sonic, you're up," Randy points at Sonic who is wearing a yellow polo.

After doing a little somersault into position, Sonic points a finger at Rouge. "After all the work I did to build Team Sonic you couldn't hold a baby in your vag for long enough to keep the alliance together, you may not have written my name down but it's your fault we lost what we had."

Rouge narrowing her eyes, "In case you didn't notice, Tails, Luigi and I made final three. We didn't need you to go all the way."

Sonic shaking his head angrily. "Tails, you were a really good bitch, but my question to both of you is who had the tastiest dick on the island?"

Tails quickly quips, "You sir!"

Rouge laughs in Sonic's face, "Knux has a pretty bomb dick, you should try it sometime."

"I'll pass," Sonic zooms back over to the jury bench.

Randy coughs a little, "Toadette."

Toadette turns to the final two with eyes bugging out slightly, "Rouge, I really thought you made a mistake by voting me out. But you proved me wrong. I can't fault you for your game so congratulations. My question is for Tails. You were never an active player in this game, you coasted, and you were extremely lucky the Doctor died because if he had come back, I think him or myself would be sitting there next to Rouge instead. How does someone who doesn't play deserve my vote?"

Tails raising his eyebrows as he leans forward on himself defensively, "First of all, he didn't survive. The game is called Survivor. Should I have made big moves and taken out my two closest allies like you did?" dramatic cymbal noise as a shot of Noki and Peach is shown.

Toadette has no reply to this, she goes back to sit looking angry. Randy looking like 'ooh shit' eyes wide, "Luigi, your turn."

Luigi stares coldly at Rouge, "Miss the Bat. It goes without saying that you stabbed me in the back last night for absolutely no reason. You give yourself a lot of credit for navigating between alliances. But let me ask you, other than be black, what was the biggest move you made to get yourself in with people?"

Rouge checking a nail nonchalantly, "I got it in with Knux, so we could break in to Team Sonic."

Luigi throwing up a hand, "Bitch please, I got it in with SONIC," he turns to the jury emphatically, "Everyone, please vote Tails to win. Even with five kids he outwitted outplayed outlasted, Rouge was just outfake. That's it." He sits down.

"Bowser, you're up."

Doing a little spin in his shell into position, "I have a question for Rouge. Would you say your strategy was to use your hangy titties to your advantage?"

Rouge looking somewhat puzzled, "Yes."

"Between all of us at Ponderosa you only showed the goods to Knux. It seems to me Tails here beat you at your own game," Bowser flippant, he brandishes Tanya Ann. "By the way Tails you did a great job with this one I'll let you have her on the weekends. No more questions," he sits back down arms crossed.

"DK, you're up," Jeff gestures to him as the ape rises looking livid.

"Yeah okay first question Tails, did you or did you not give me HIV?"

Peach shown covering her mouth in surprise on the jury as Tails's eyes widen, "Use protection? There's prep...you can use." he stammers.

"Mmmhm," DK with a hand on his chin unimpressed. "Second question, what the hell did you do to my dorter?" camera shows a shot of Luigi looking uncomfortable as DK mispronounces 'daughter'.

Tails shaking his head tearfully, "It's not my fault death surrounds me. You all wanted to rip my children from my breast from the moment I birthed them. Foxxy Kong was born the wrong color which made her even more defenseless," Tails gracefully dodging admitting his role in murdering his daughter. "It's a miracle Tanya Ann and Chaos 3 made it out alive," he pulls out a water bottle and empties it to reveal Chaos 3's deformed body forming before the jury.

As the jury is all like ooo at Chaos 3, DK continues, "Rouge I didn't wanna vote for you either, but once again I'ma hold my fist up in solidarity, to keep it real," he finishes scathingly.

"Tikal, you're up," Randy points at Tikal who is wearing a nice white dress.

Tikal takes a few steps before dropping to the floor in a bow to Chaos 3, "Dip it low, pick it up slow everyone. The savior reborn is among us. Bless you Tails for this gift, no questions Randy." Toadette is shown trying to respectfully clasp her hands together in prayer to Nights, Noki grabs her hands to correct her position.

Randy looking confused at this display, "Okay then, we're gonna finish this off with Noki."

The shorter woman steps up by the fire which gleams in her opulent shiny earrings. "I thank you both for the circumference of your answers. This is tough I might have to vote random!" she chuckles. "First of all you have my respect tonight, woman to women. Tails, you have labeled yourself as whore, my question for you is, how does that resonate in bedroom?"

Tails very confused, "I don't understand the question."

Noki rephrasing, "How do you take to next level as far as strategy in the game, translate your layers?"

As shots show the jury looking bewildered with Luigi saying 'I'm confused' picked up in captions, Randy looking annoyed calling everyone to order, "Tails do you understand what she's asking?"

Gesturing to his bussy struggling for words, "I think my strategy has been infused with my personality, and being a sub is a big part of my personality. At home, it um, gets me what I want?" Tails looking unsure if the jury will kinkshame him.

"Alright, the jury you have heard Rouge and Tails fight for the win, it's time to vote, and you're voting FOR a winner remember that." Randy narrates as the camera sweeps across Peach, Daisy, and Amy's faces.

"Amy, you can start the voting."

Amy twirls her little red dress around as she walks up to vote. She begins to write and the camera cuts away.

Luigi quickly writes down [Tails], "I hope we can continue our relationship when we get home."

Knuckles chucking up the deuces as he holds up [Rouge] "Take it home girl. And you look beautiful tonight no offence to my fiancee."

Flying up to the urn, Tikal screams, "Blessed be to NiGHTS!" The camera cuts back to DK making a spooked face.

D.K. waltzed to the voting booth. "Always bet on black baby, I hope you spend this on a boobie reduction." He holds up [Rouge].

Toadette cheesing at the camera moralizing as she holds up a name "You clearly deserve the title, congratulations."

Sonic shaking his head holding up [Tails] "Too easy!"

Blue Noki seen taking a while at the urn thinking about her vote, dramatic sound effect as she crosses out a name.

Peach giggling as she holds up a name, "I changed my mind, oopsie."

Bowser stomping over to the urn in his dress pants, growling in frustration as he writes a name, "Can't believe I'm doing this."

Soundtrack halts to silence as Daisy steps up to vote, "You made one big mistake and I hope it costs you the thousand dollars, Daisy OUT."

Ethnic growling cuts back into the soundtrack as Randy comes back with the urn, "Well I have these votes, but we've been out here in the heat of the Ruins for seventeen long days… I think it's time we go back to the States to reveal the winner!" Randy jumps on a motorcycle and loudly drives away. Camera lingers on Rouge and Tails looking nauseous waiting for the result.


	17. Reunion

Thunderous applause as Randy's motorcycle busts into the audience killing many Toads in his path. He comes to a stop on the stage where the whole cast is assembled on the little tiered benches, the finalists are off to one side. As Randy brandishes the urn above his head to more cheers Rouge is seen jovially clapping wearing a banging red dress, nails did and heavy eyeshadow, as Tails smiles next to her wearing a classy green turtleneck.

"You've all waited since the filming of this season in 2017… it's time to read the votes," Randy's eyes glimmering mischievously as the audience roars. Daisy is seen shittily waving at the audience in the back of the shot. "Remember you want to see your name tonight, it takes six votes to win."

"First vote…" [Tails] whistling heard from the audience as Tails reaches for Rouge's hand, who looks a little stank but takes it anyway.

"Next vote…" [Tails] Close-up of Luigi beaming as he claps in the front row of the benches, "That's two for Tails."

Randy reaches in for the next vote after the crowd quiets down, [Tails]. "Three for Tails," Tails is seen mouthing something incomprehensible at Rouge and shaking his head.

"Fourth vote…" Randy casting an eye at musical director Veronica Crabtree to have the dramatic drum beat come in, [Rouge] "That's three votes Tails, one vote Rouge."

Randy slowly flips the next vote, [Rouge] "Two for Rouge," shot of DK's lips curling into a smile.

After lingering awkwardly on a shot of Rouge's black parents in the audience for a second too long, jarring cut to Randy holding the next vote, [Rouge] "We're tied, three votes Rouge, three votes Tails." Some ethnic screaming picks up in the audience from the minority Toads.

Randy smiling looking at the next vote before revealing it, [Tails] with Rouge crossed out next to it. "That's four for Tails, remember it takes six to win," close-up of Noki receding into her shell.

"Eighth vote…" Randy flips it around quickly shocking everyone, [Rouge] "Tied again, four votes all," as a close-up of Sonic glaring around at the other jurors is shown.

Smiling as the crowd continues rumbling in uncertainty, Randy flips over the next vote, [Tails] "That's five for Tails, four for Rouge, two votes left."

As the camera closes in on Tails crying into his hands, "The winner of Survivor: Mystic Ruins… TAILS!" Crabtree sounds the weird horn sound effect as the intro music starts playing, Tails throws himself onto the floor in hysterics as Tikal is the first to reach his side and embrace him.

As everyone stands up and Rouge is seen hugging DK behind him, Randy screaming over the audience as he points at the camera "What an upset! We'll talk to the cast after this," fading into a shot of Crabtree sitting at her station on a raised platform.

After another Fiji water commercial Tails's winner package footage is playing, starting with him getting molested by Sonic on the couch. Tails shown being like "It's getting creepy around here!" in confessional. Cut to him crying into Birdo's trans lap, then cut to him running over to the Rings mat at the mutiny followed by him winning the math challenge. After some jarring footage of his rape by Bowser and DK followed by his double penetration by Sonic and Luigi some uplifting music plays over footage of his birth, followed by an immediate cut to Sonic devouring Sonic Jr., then Foxxy Kong burning at the stake, then Baby Luigi falling into the fire, lingering on Tails slapping Chaos 4 in the lake.

The footage awkwardly ends there and cuts back to the stage with everyone back in their seats. Randy waving at the audience to settle down, "Alright, Tails, a seven to four victory! Are you surprised?"

"Shocked Randy!" Tails's eyes glowing, "I've been on food stamps since I got home to support the children, I never thought I would win!"

"Are things still going strong with you and Luigi?" Randy wiggling his eyebrows as the audience erupts into cheers.

Tails smiling crookedly, "We're still close."

"How about you and Sonic?" As the crowd cheers even louder.

Tails nodding starting to blush, "We're still close."

Randy giving him a thumbs up, "That Final Tribal seemed to be a bit up in the air, some people did NOT want Tails to win, can I get a show of hands of who voted for Rouge?" DK, Knuckles, Toadette, and Daisy all raise their hands. "Daisy, for instance, you said Tails made one big mistake, what were you referring to?" as slow-motion footage of Daisy holding up her jury vote for Rouge is shown.

Daisy pursing her lips angrily, "Voting me out obviously."

Bowser's eyebrows fly up next to her, "She was just salty we all got some of Tails except for her." Intrigued reactions from the audience as Daisy shakes her head vehemently.

Randy moving on, "Rouge so close to victory, any regrets over your game?"

Rouge carefully folding her manicured hands, "I'm at peace with my decisions, if I lost the game the moment I aborted then I'm glad for it," some feminist claps from the audience cut her off.

"Really? Not even voting out your best judy Luigi? Can I get a show of hands of who would have voted for Rouge on the jury over Luigi?"

DK and Knuckles immediately shoot their black hands up, followed by Toadette, and Noki after an awkward pause.

"Hmm, guess you were fucked either way," Randy backpedaling, "Luigi have you forgiven her?"

Luigi waving a hand twisting his face, "It's cool."

After some footage plays of Noki crossing out Rouge's name on her parchment, "Noki you seemed the most indecisive!"

Noki clucking from the first row, bumped up due to the Doctor's death "It was hard because Rouge really became shell sister to me as well, but in the end was lying toad. Also Tails birthed savior."

Tikal placing a hand on Noki's shoulder supportingly from the next row up, "Tails was truly chosen by Nights as a vessel for xer holy seed, the right person won the thousand dollars."

"Speaking of seed, Knuckles, how do you feel about fathering a religious icon?"

Knuckles looking like ghetto royalty shows off some rings before answering, "Your boy's been busy. Always up in the studio making new music. Not to mention got a wedding coming in a few years, and that shit should be popping now namsaying," he points to the cheering audience, cut to a shot of Tanya Ann clapping rocking some box braids in the audience.

Randy smiles for a second at the happy family moment, "Speaking of black people, I wanna talk to DK, would you have voted for Tails after watching back and finding out that it was in fact you that gave him HIV, after getting it from Maria on the Rainbow Cruise? Think you were a little harsh?"

DK making a face, "Nah, how was I posed to know?"

Randy shrugging. "Noki you mentioned Rouge's betrayal of the blacks, you didn't even conceive the black alliance and yet you seemed to become its biggest proponent. Disappointed it didn't pan out?"

DK shaking his head making his fancy striped tie wave to and fro, "I thought we had it together for a second but of course soon as I thought that my torch was smuffed. Guess we ain't ready for a black winner yet."

Randy's eyes darting around nervous at the race discussion being brought up, "And speaking of betrayal, we can't forget about Toadette, any second thoughts about dumping your Mushroom girls?"

Toadette wearing a frumpy off-white dress, "I had to cut my losses after I lost Daisy and my unborn child. The game was evolving and my voting bloc with Rouge was more important."

Peach shown looking sour in the second row, "To be honest Randy I knew I was going home that night but T really added insult to injury, she was never winning the jury vote."

Noki shaking her head in agreement, "I always thought that colander Amy Rose would be the death of my game, I never suspected Toadette."

"That brings me to my next question," Randy pointing right at Amy, "Amy how did you feel watching the season back? Any surprises?"

Amy making an incredulous face, "The show did NOT portray me how I am in person, I know my girls out there didn't think of me like that."

Daisy in stank solidarity next to her, "What do the editors have against vegan pizza?"

"Hey, hey, settle down," Randy changing the subject again, "Another huge player, Sonic," another round of applause as Sonic is shown looking douchey, "Feel you went too soon?"

"My elimination was bullshit Randy," Sonic with a finger on a nipple. "Immunity Idols ruin the game completely, I would have won no question. I mean Tails won anyway so one of us wins we all win," he aggressively snatches Tails up from his seat and thrusts an arm up his turtleneck sweater, causing Birdo to honk in disgust and DK to holler approvingly, the chaos on the benches is promptly cut to commercial.

Randy shuffles his cards after another commercial break, everyone is suspiciously back in their seats except Sonic who is inexplicably gone. "Let me to talk to the pre-merge hussies real quick, Wario you were one of the first people to find out about the Doctor's and Maria's affair, do you feel vindicated?"

"I'm glad they died." Wario laughs with his hair greased back.

"Birdo, you were willing to speak up against the sexual abuse this season, disappointed about the AIDS outbreak?"

Birdo giving the audience a big smile, "I can't judge, I've been diagnosed since age 12."

"Yoshi, only Asian on the season, disappointed you went first?"

"My family has disowned me, my life is in shambles," Yoshi sighing.

"Big, how much time til you get out?"

Camera shows Big in handcuffs with a police officer standing next to him by the bench, "I'm a free man at heart, I'm innocent," as the crowd erupts into chants of 'Free him!'

"Any life updates Froggy?"

Froggy throwing her hands up "Catch me in the 2020 Olympics, synchronized swimming babes!"

"And what's up with you Rosalina?"

Rosalina in a hot halter top that shows off her toned upper arms, "I've opened up a yoga studio in LA, follow me on instagram!"

"How about you Cream?"

Cream gives Randy a warm smile in her cute blue blouse, "I got my period."

Randy nodding proudly, "And that's all the time we have," as Shadow is seen scowling in the back row, "After a short moment of silence for the Robotniks, time to show everyone a taste of what we got coming next year…" Randy tilting his head in remembrance as he points over to a black screen by Ms. Crabtree.

The screen fades from black to a long shot of an opulent castle, slowly zooming in. "Next season on Survivor, we're going back to SCHOOL," Randy heard in a voiceover.

An unattractive ginger girl is seen trying on a black witch's hat nervously as the voice-over continues, "They'll be divided into four houses based on personality…"

A douchey brunette boy with glasses is shown with 'Harry - Gryffindor' displayed on the screen, "I definitely deserve to win because my parents fucking died."

A cat is shown transforming into a dowdy older woman captioned 'Minerva - Ravenclaw'. "Yeah, I've got it like that."

The same chunky ginger girl is shown in a confessional with 'Ginny - Hufflepuff' displayed on the screen, "I may not be the prettiest girl out here…" she trails off.

A black girl is shown glaring at the camera labeled 'Lavender - Slytherin' "The fuck did he mean black of heart?"

Randy's voice-over continues "And they'll be forced to work together to survive in the mysterious Room of Requirement," dramatic zooming-in shot of an inconspicuous door in a hallway of the castle, "Which is probably gonna just look like a beach most of the time."

Dramatic music plays over a montage of a blonde girl vomiting into the well, an old man with white beard rubbing his hands together mischievously, an Indian girl running up some moving stairs in a challenge shot, a hot blond teenager lounging on the beach, and a buck-toothed girl pointing at a tree dictatorially.

An older woman with frizzy hair is shown in confessional with eyes bugging out, labeled 'Sybill - Hufflepuff' "She is in great danger!"

Randy standing on top of the Astronomy Tower dramatically as a helicopter shot swirls around him, "So join us this summer for SURVIVOR: ROOM OF REQUIREMENT, I guess seventeen days again, twenty people, and only one Survivor!" Randy bungee jumps off the tower as some ethnic screaming finishes off the preview, fade to black.

As we cut back to the reunion, Randy is handing Tails his giant check and shaking his gloved hand, "And one last time congratulations to our winner Tails! Good night!" Noki is seen giving the camera a final wave before it fades again to Crabtree playing off the episode with a ska remix of the theme music.


End file.
